Holding out for a hero
by Marinuqui
Summary: Marley está cansada de las burlas de Kitty, y Jake de que la animadora se entrometa en su relación con Marley. El chico convence a la joven para darle a la rubia su merecido; sin embargo, todo cambia cuando la castaña se percata que las apariencias engañan, y que Kitty es mucho más que esa animadora superficial y malévola. Karley. Femmeslash. Menciones de Faberry
1. Introducción

El frío se apoderaba de su cuerpo. Frunció el ceño, dejando escapar un suspiro mientras que sus ojos verdes se posaban en frente de la imagen que el espejo de su cuarto le reflejaba. Quería pensar que lo peor ya estaba a punto de pasar. Sin embargo, cuando pensaba que tenía que bajar para encontrarse con la mirada de su madre, no pudo evitar sentirse un poco sobrecogida. Detestaba sentirse tan vulnerable.

Dejó escapar el aire de nuevo, cayendo su cuerpo sobre el colchón de la cama. Pensaba detenidamente en todo lo que era su vida, y como sería ese día en el instituto. Actuaría delante de todos los demás con Rose como compañera, interpretando un dueto de heroínas. Se estremeció por completo, acomodándose el cabello un poco. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Al menos, quedaría demostrada su gran dote interpretativa.

Rebuscó en la mochila de clase, asegurándose de que el disfraz se encontraba en el lugar indicado. Una sonrisa se conformó en su rostro de nuevo, quizás algo sincera. Pese a que no lo demostrase, algo le caía bien la castaña, a la que recordaba siempre con una sonrisa para su propia desgracia. ¿Cómo podía sentirse alguien tan feliz como parecía sentirse ella siempre? Igual que, a sus ojos, demostraba un comportamiento que le llamaba la atención en todos los sentidos.

― ¡Katherine! ―Se estremeció en su lugar, girándose para clavar sus ojos verdes en la puerta.

No quería encontrarse con la mirada de su madre. Ni con sus peticiones. Ni siquiera con esa actitud que tanto le sacaba de quicio. Sus labios se entornaron en una mueca de desagrado, recogiéndose el cabello al final en una coleta, como la que llevaba siempre para los entrenamientos.

Aclaró su mente. Ese día, ella no se lo destrozaría. No se lo permitiría. Ante todo, tenía que pensar que todo saldría como ella lo había estado preparando. Sus labios se entornaron en una sonrisa malévola. Triunfaría. Vencería. Dejaría a todos con la boca abierta, y también dejaría claro quién era la mejor en todo aquello. Que nadie podría vencerla.

Era Katherine Wilde, y eso lo decía todo sobre ella. El brillo de sus pupilas la delataba. Y acabaría demostrando que nada podría con ella. Era la mejor. Era la chica más envidiada del instituto, y encima, tenía una voz maravillosa. Además, seguiría los pasos de Quinn Fabray, la que era su mayor ídolo. Soltó una pequeña risa con tan solo pensarlo, y más si llegaba a conocer a la rubia, de la que tanto hablaba Sue, su entrenadora.

Sin lugar a dudas, Kitty llegaría a experimentar el sabor de la victoria. Pero, sin llegar a saberlo ella misma, se vería sumergida en algo que le llegaría a romper todos los esquemas por completo; sin embargo, en ese mismo instante, solo fue capaz de evitar la mirada reprobatoria de su madre y como su padre se despedía con un saludo amigable mientras que ella salía por la puerta de casa. Sería un gran día.

* * *

Marley se terminó de peinar su sedosa melena. Temblaba por completo. Ese día sabía que podía influir mucho por como acabase. Quería que todo saliese bien para que la rubia no se burlase de ella o aprovechase aquello como excusa para meterse con ella. Sabía de lo que era capaz de Kitty, y en parte, estaba un poco cansada. Harta de que la animadora se burlase de ella. Estaba cansada de todo aquello. Muy cansada.

Sus ojos azules se clavaron en los de su madre, la que abrió la puerta con una sonrisa en el rostro. Para Marley Rose, la sonrisa de su madre era la muestra de amor más profunda que jamás hubiese llegado a conocer, y para ella, además, era un signo de belleza. Porque su madre era hermosa para ella, por mucho que los demás se metiesen con ella o se burlasen de su sobrepeso. Era la que le había cuidado siempre, la que le había mostrado su apoyo para luchar por sus sueños e ilusiones. Y era hora de conseguirlos.

―Lo vas a hacer genial, cariño―musitó la mujer, apoyándose un poco en el marco de la puerta. La castaña sonrió un poco, aunque no estaba tan segura como lo parecía estar su madre―. ¿Estás bien?

― ¿De verdad crees que lo voy a hacer bien, mamá?

―Por supuesto, mi niña…Ahora vete, que sino llegarás tarde… ¡Y tienes que triunfar! ¿Con quién haces el dueto?

―Con una compañera del instituto―prefirió evitar hacer mención de su nombre. No le apetecía hablar con su madre sobre quien era Kitty. Sabía que la chica no le agradaría, aunque su madre era demasiado buena como para despreciar a alguien.

―Seguro que lo haréis muy bien las dos―señaló la mujer, saliendo de la habitación.

― ¿Mamá?

―Dime, cariño―se asomó de nuevo, intrigada.

―Te quiero mucho―susurró suavemente, girándose con una sonrisa tierna en su rostro. La mujer no pudo evitar esbozar otra, correspondiendo al gesto que su hija le dedicaba. Le encantaba que fuese tan cariñosa―, demasiado… Lo sabes, ¿no?

―Y yo a ti, mi cielo―contestó la mujer con amor de madre, saliendo de allí con paso lento.

Marley se giró de nuevo hacia el espejo, clavando sus ojos azules en el cristal de éste. Pensó detenidamente en que tendrían que acabar triunfando. El número estaba más que ensayado, aunque no sabía cómo serían capaces de llevarlo a cabo cuando las dos ni siquiera casi sabían la coreografía de la otra, aunque estaban seguras de que todo saldría genial. O al menos, eso esperaba ella.

Si todo salía bien, quizás, Kitty se comportaba de mejor manera con ella. O puede que, al menos, dejaría de burlarse de su madre. Con solo eso, se contentaba.

Lo que ella misma no sabía era que ese día, dejaría de ser la chica inocente que todo el mundo pensaba que era, y que además, se encontraría con algo que ni ella misma se podría llegar a imaginar.

Pero en ese instante, Marley solo pensaba en esa actuación con Kitty.


	2. Sexual tension

Ambas se encontraban en el baño del instituto, colocándose sus respectivos trajes para arrasar ante sus compañeros.

Kitty tiraba con fuerza de su traje, llegando a la media cintura. Suspiró, frustrada. Siempre le había costado colocarse ese tipo de ropa, aunque eso no quitaba el hecho de que le encantase verse con ella en frente de un espejo. Y más si llevaba un traje que le hacía parecer una "Femme Fatale". Sí. Sin lugar a dudas, eso era lo que más le maravillaba a Kitty.

Al otro lado, justo en el compartimento cerca de ella, se encontraba una Marley desesperada por terminar con todo aquello. Aún pensaba como había accedido al final a hacer aquella tremenda estupidez. Nunca se terminaría de llevar bien con la rubia, y menos por un estúpido baile como aquel. Sin embargo, algo en su interior se moría por comprobar cómo le terminaba de quedar a esa rubia de ojos verdes ese traje tan ajustado que seguramente llevaría.

Ladeó la cabeza, un poco confusa por sus pensamientos desordenados. No se esperaba llegar a imaginarse a Kitty de esa manera, por lo que decidió centrar sus pensamientos en Jake y en la posible cita que él le pediría. Ryder le gustaba, pero tenía claro que le llamaba mucho más la atención Puckerman que cualquier otra persona.

Escuchó como la puerta de al lado se abría, por lo que supuso que su compañera ya estaría lista. No pudo evitar estremecerse y pensar como la chica la vería en esos momentos. Se burlaría de ella y se metería con su peso; lo sabía, y eso hacía que todo lo demás importase bien poco. Siempre se había preocupado por lo que los demás opinasen sobre su cuerpo, pero imaginarse a Kitty de nuevo metiéndose con su peso no era algo que le apetecía revivir en ese día, y menos llevando esa ropa.

―Miau…―dejó escapar la menor con una sonrisa en su rostro, recorriendo todo su cuerpo con cierta sensualidad que siempre le caracterizaba.

Sin lugar a dudas, se veía perfectamente con ese traje ceñido a todo su majestuoso cuerpo. Podía ser de baja estatura, pero eso no impedía que se notasen sus curvas al caminar, o que fuese hermosa de cualquier manera. Además, esa mirada suya siempre dejaba a cualquiera sin aliento. No era tan guapa como lo fue la anterior capitana de las animadoras, Quinn Fabray, pero muchos conseguían verle un gran parecido con la rubia. Ambas eran iguales en muchos aspectos, y uno de ellos era que despertaban pasiones en los demás.

Marley gimió, escuchando como la rubia se removía en su sitio, posiblemente colocándose mejor el traje. Se reprendió a sí misma. ¿Por qué se había excitado con la posible idea de que la rubia se estuviese colocando ese maldito traje? Aunque se la imaginaba tan pequeña y fiera que…Se cubrió con sus propios brazos, sentándose encima de la taza del váter. No quería salir. No quería mostrarse ante esa muchacha. No quería, entre otras cosas, verse sumergida en esos ojos verdes.

―No sé tú, pero esta gatita Kitty se siente mucho más deliciosa ahora que se ha metido en el traje de mujer fatal―musitó con sensualidad, girándose para poder clavar sus ojos verdes sobre esa puerta casi incolora―. Estoy esperando―finalizó con brusquedad, un poco harta de ese comportamiento.

Marley se estremeció por completo. Tenía que admitir que, si antes ya se sentía como una tonta, ahora se veía completamente ridícula. Cerró los párpados, dejando escapar un poco de aire de sus pulmones. Se imaginaba a la rubia en una postura tediosa, y eso le sacaba de sus casillas. Sin embargo, pudo sentir que la muchacha estaba perdiendo la paciencia. No supo el cómo, pero era consciente de ello.

―No puedo―logró decir, ahogando el sollozo que se quería apoderar de ella―; me veo ridícula.

―Estoy segura de que no es así. Venga, sal de ahí―sonó más como una orden que una petición, por lo que estuvo a punto de hacerlo, pero no fue capaz―. ¿Rose?

―No puedo, Kitty…No puedo…

La aludida bufó, tirando de la puerta para que la otra accediese a abrir. Ante la fuerza de la menor, Marley abrió el cerrojo consternada, encontrándose con la fiereza de la chica, que tiró de su brazo, aunque no consiguió que se descruzase. No le apetecía ver como la otra se burlaba de ella por completo. Sin embargo, se sorprendió de que los ojos verdes de la otra centelleasen de una manera no tan maliciosa de lo normal.

―Venga, Rose…Baja los brazos―su tono era firme, pero no era tan brusco como lo era de normal. Algo se removió en su interior cuando sintió como la chica de ojos verdes la analizaba por completo―. No te voy a juzgar, Rose, así que apresúrate antes de que me arrepienta.

La aludida, veloz, dejó ver su disfraz. Kitty levantó las cejas, sorprendida de encontrarse con un traje un tanto ridículo y que, a la vez, resaltaba sus curvas. Tragó saliva disimuladamente, girándose un momento para ocultar el sofoco que acababa de sentir por todo su cuerpo. No sabía cómo sentirse por el mero hecho de que la muchacha le causase tales sensaciones en su interior, aunque prefirió callar y aclararse la garganta, procurando que la castaña no se percatase de tal detalle.

―No veo que me quede muy bien, Kitty―susurró con un poco de lástima, removiéndose confusa en su sitio. La rubia sonrió un poco, ladeando la cabeza.

―Adelántate un paso, Rose―la chica le hizo caso―. Hombros rectos―así lo acató la aludida, aunque la acción no le quedó demasiado bien―Así.

Colocó su mano en la espalda de la chica, y junto con la otra posándose sobre su abdomen, ayudó a que el cuerpo de la muchacha se colocase rígido, y por tanto, hombros rectos. Ambas sintieron una especie de corriente eléctrica, aunque la rubia prefirió hacer caso omiso de esa sensación para ver el reflejo de ambas en el espejo. Se percató que, para su sorpresa, su compañera se encontraba totalmente sonrojada. No se esperaba ese gesto tan cercano y de confianza por parte de Kitty. En verdad, creía que solamente se habían tocado… ¿Dos veces en su vida? Y encontrarse con eso era un algo que le desconcertaba por completo.

―Te voy a decir lo que ve esta Femme fatale―musitó de nuevo, haciendo que la castaña se recompusiese, aunque aún podía sentir la tela que cubría la mano de Wilde. Y cuando la muchacha se apartó, sintió una especie de dolor en su interior―. Te ves realmente hot…Sexy…―susurró lentamente, dejando a la otra con un gesto de incredulidad.

― ¿De verdad? ―Parecía un poco esperanzada.

La rubia asintió, colocándose detrás de ella para volver a insistir en que se estirase. Se estremeció de nuevo, sintiendo el cuero sintético del traje de la animadora. Encontrarse con el brillo de los ojos verdes de la rubia solo consiguió que dejase escapar un suspiro del puro placer que estaba sintiendo. Encontrarse con ella de esa manera era algo que le parecía, en su momento, impensable. Pero cuando la rubia sonrió de una manera que ella nunca había podido ver, no pudo evitar hacer lo mismo.

Siempre había visto esa sonrisa cínica, falsa, la que le hacía sentirse como una estúpida por creer que la rubia podía, en verdad, ser amable con ella. Pero en ese momento, Kitty parecía en verdad, sincera. Y encima, cuando estaba sintiendo sus manos por su espalda, colocándole un poco el cabello, no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro. ¿Por qué diantres estaba sucediendo eso? Ella no lo podía confirmar, pero sentir su cercanía era algo que le agradaba. Tragó saliva, mordiéndose el labio.

― ¿Ha sido tu madre la que te ha hecho el disfraz? ―La Femme fatale se alejó, colocándose a la altura de la otra, a su lado, y girándose, haciendo que la otra se enfrentase a ella―. Responde, Rose.

―Sí…Ha sido mi madre―susurró, sonrojada. Kitty apoyó sus manos sobre sus hombros, sorprendiendo a la chica.

―Bendito sea su corazón y su trabajo, por supuesto, pero a partir de ahora, seré yo la que te compre la ropa―dejó claro, sorprendiéndose a sí misma la seguridad que había mostrado, e incrédula de haber dicho eso. ¿De verdad que lo haría? Su corazón le exigió que sí, cosa que le consternó todavía más. Marley solo fue capaz de pensar que era una idiota, aunque una idiota guapa, por supuesto―. ¿Qué es lo que significa? Lo de WF.

―Oh…Bueno…Significa "Wallflower".

Kitty la miró incrédula, suspirando un poco. Marley frunció el ceño.

― ¿En serio?

―Esto de los disfraces es para mostrar cómo nos sentimos…Y yo me siento así, Kitty―la rubia ladeó la cabeza.

―Pues vas a dejar de ser "Wallflower". Ahora, eres "Wallfierce" y nada más que hablar. Ahora, vamos a salir ahí fuera, Rose, y vamos a dejarles a todos boquiabiertos―la castaña soltó una pequeña risa ante la mirada intensa de Kitty.

Algo fluyó por dentro de ella, y cuando se encontró con la suavidad que la rubia le dedicaba, algo en su interior se removió, y tuvo que apartarse para poder respirar tranquila. Y cuando la rubia se percató de que había estado más cerca de lo normal, carraspeó, riendo nerviosa para evitar que el momento se incomodase todavía más, y salió del baño, seguida de una castaña totalmente confusa, y ante todo, con una sensación rara recorriéndole todo el cuerpo. Y algo le decía que ese baile no mejoraría nada su estado.


	3. I need a Hero

Marley se quedó esperando en la puerta del aula, clavando sus ojos azules en la figura de Kitty, que se encontraba en el otro extremo de la sala. Se quedó sin aliento, aunque el nerviosismo podía con ella. ¿Acaso era fácil poder realizar el dueto con la capitana de las animadoras? Claro que no, pero eso no quitaba que le agradase pensar que estaban a punto de dejarles a todos boquiabiertos. Si bien era cierto que eran casi como enemigas, en los escenarios casi aparentaban mostrar una amistad inexistente. Era algo que le consternaba por completo, aunque eso lo hacía todo más interesante.

La rubia sonrió coqueta, caminando con paso sensual hacia el centro de la habitación. Pudo observar como la mayoría se quedaban fascinados por esa seguridad que la muchacha Wilde mostraba. Sus ojos verdes centellearon por un momento, para empezar así a sonar la melodía.

_―Where have all the good men gone. And where are all the gods?_

La voz de Kitty sonó firme, dejando caer su cuerpo hacia el suelo, abriéndose por completo de piernas. Así dejaba claro su participación en el equipo de animadoras, y aunque al principio le dejó sin palabras, se tuvo que recomponer. Le iba a tocar a ella en cuestión de segundos.

Gateó hacia sus compañeros con gracia, sonsacando una sonrisa divertida en el rostro de Ryder, que no pudo evitar mirar con detenimiento los movimientos de la rubia. Finn observaba en una esquina, fascinado por la voz de la cantante.

Pese al poco protagonismo que le habían cedido a la rubia, estaba claro que la muchacha tenía una voz maravillosa. Además, en parte, le recordaba a Quinn en sus comienzos en el Glee club. Se quedó preguntándose si vendría en el día de acción de gracias, y aunque en verdad lo esperaba, era consciente por ejemplo de que Rachel y Kurt no vendrían. Fue algo que le hizo comprender que todo estaba perdido.

Pero era el momento de disfrutar del espectáculo. Kitty se acercó a Joe con un gesto terriblemente cercano, sacando del cabello del chico su látigo de Femme Fatale. El muchacho se sorprendió, maravillado, de la naturalidad que la joven mostraba, realizando movimientos que solamente ella se podía permitir.

―_Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?_

Al fin la castaña hizo su aparición, dando una vuelta por el lugar mientras que sus ojos se permitían el lujo de deslizarse hacia el cuerpo de la rubia, que se había colocado sobre el piano, cruzando las piernas en un gesto que dejaba a la mayoría de los chicos de esa habitación, y a Brittany, con un aceleramiento. Incluso algunas chicas sabían apreciar todo aquello que provenía de Kitty.

No era la chica más guapa, pero enseguida se comprendía como conseguía dejar a toda persona sin respiración. Esa sensualidad que mostraba junto a su malicia era un don que solamente ella poseía. Pero la música seguía sonando…

Marley se deslizó por encima del piano en postura de superhéroe, dando ella así la inocencia a ese dueto, a la vez que Kitty golpeaba el suelo con su látigo, haciendo que la música impactase todavía más y les gustase a sus compañeros. Todos pensaban lo mismo…Las dos formaban una pareja impresionante.

La rubia se deslizó por la zona del piano, estirando sus brazos y mirando al frente, cosa que no pudo hacer la castaña, sonriendo y fijando sus ojos azules en el rostro de la otra. Ser consciente de que la muchacha estaba tan cerca de ella era algo que aún le costaba de asimilar, y más de controlar, puesto que su cuerpo sentía un calor dentro de ella que no le terminaba de agradar.

El baila prosiguió, uniéndose ambas de vez en cuando, y sintiendo Rose alrededor de su cuerpo el arma de su compañera, que la obligaba a echarse hacia atrás. Y esa danza que parecía de lo más normal para la castaña se convirtió en algo distinto, y aunque así era, para Kitty tampoco era un simple dueto entre dos compañeras. También sentía como le quemaba su cuerpo en ese cuero sintético al percatarse de que las posturas de ambas eran distintas a las que se había imaginado en su mente.

Decidió alejarse un poco, dirigiéndose entre mezclándose con sus compañeros hacia Jake, mejorando el tono de voz. Marley no apartaba la mirada de su cuerpo, haciendo lo propio que había hecho su compañera. ¿Dónde quedaría ese baile sencillo? No erana migas, ni compañeras, pero había algo claro…Existía algo entre ellas dos que hacía que tuviesen una química que no pasaba desapercibida bajo la mirada de Brittany, que sonrió un poco mientras que sus demás compañeros se entusiasmaban.

Jacob tampoco pudo evitar sonreír un poco, clavando sus ojos negros con malicia sobre los de la rubia, que no podía dejar de mirar los movimientos de su compañera de dueto, la que dejaba más claro que tenía unas perfectas curvas que enseñar. Algo se maquinó en la mente del muchacho a la vez que contemplaba, con algo de gracia, que la animadora tenía mucho mejor gusto de lo que pensaba…Y no lo pensaba precisamente por él mismo.

Cuando finalizó la canción, ambas se abrazaron, y Kitty no hizo gesto alguno desagradable, aunque se sentó de nuevo detrás de la castaña con una sonrisa cínica, escuchando como Finn les daba la típica charla de que eso era trabajar en equipo. Y quizás era cierto, aunque para su sorpresa, Wilde no se tuvo que esforzar mucho para no matar a Rose en mitad de la canción. Puede, que después de todo, no eran tan diferentes; pero eso no le importaba, más por el hecho de que ella no pretendía ser amiga de Marley. Ni en sueños.

Suspiró un poco, y la castaña se ruborizó al escucharla. Se preguntaba si debía girarse y preguntarle si estaba bien, pero prefirió callar y fingir que prestaba atención a Finn, aunque con la insistencia de Ryder, la pesadez de Jacob y el repentino interés que mostraba por la animadora, no era capaz de hacer nada de lo que pretendía.

* * *

Kitty se adentró en los baños seguida de una Brittany que la observaba con admiración. La rubia frunció el ceño, mirándose al espejo para poder asegurarse de que el maquillaje estaba aún bien y que no le hacía falta volver a retocarse. La mayor la observaba con curiosidad, llamando la atención de la animadora.

― ¿Quieres algo, Brittany? ―Procuró sonar suave, aunque no acertó en el tono, por lo que la aludida la miró con desagrado―. No tengo todo el día.

―Quería decirte que os ha quedado genial el dueto―la rubia sonrió satisfecha, centrándose en usar el pintalabios correctamente.

―Gracias―musitó con gracia, retocándose el pintalabios con la lengua, haciendo que la otra se acomodase mejor en su lugar, observando atentamente―. ¿Algo más? ¿Algún autógrafo?

―Deberías saber disimular mejor…

― ¿Disculpa? ―Se giró, encontrándose con los ojos azules de la otra rubia.

―Digo que deberías disimular mejor…

― ¿A qué te refieres?

―Santana y yo, para disimular que nos gustábamos, nos llevábamos genial y procurábamos no fijarnos mucho en las partes de la otra…Tú, para disimular, finges que odias a Marley, pero no puedes dejar de mirarla cuando baila… Tienes que disimular mejor si quieres que siga siendo secreto.

― ¿De qué diantres hablas, estúpida? ―Soltó molesta, girándose de nuevo para evitar la mirada de Brittany, que se encogió de hombros― Creo que te tienes que marchar.

―Te gusta Marley.

―Claro…Y voy a viajar el próximo año a la luna―la rubia la miró sorprendida.

― ¿De verdad?

Suspiró, frustrada. Se había olvidado de con quien hablaba. ¿Acaso no podía ser ya una broma del destino todo aquello? Era cierto que no pudo apartar su mirada del cuerpo de la castaña, pero era comprensible. Nadie fue capaz de apartar su mirada de la muchacha. Estaba realmente guapa en ese baile. Pero que esa boba sacase ese tipo de conclusiones no le gustaban, aunque sin saber la razón, se sentía vulnerable ante ella.

―Mira, Pierce…

―Escucha, Kitty… Sé que no es fácil salir del armario.

―Teniendo en cuenta que no tengo que salir de ningún sitio, no sé de qué me tengo que preocupar…

―Solo quería que supieses que puedes contar conmigo y con Lord Tubbington.

―Piérdete―soltó con fiereza.

Gruñó, y cuando la rubia intentó de nuevo hablarle, la presencia de alguien interrumpió la charla. Marley hizo acto de presencia bajo la sonrisa satisfecha de Brittany y la incredulidad de la rubia, que no se esperaba que, teniendo esa conversación, apareciese la protagonista indirecta de esta. La castaña sonrió tímidamente. La otra rubia le correspondió al gesto, despidiéndose de ambas chicas. Antes de salir por la puerta, se detuvo.

―Piénsalo, Little Kitty―y tras esto, abandonó el baño.

Marley miró a la aludida sin entender nada, y comprendió que la rubia no le iba a aclarar nada. Y más cuando ahora se estaba centrando en quitarse el traje que llevaba, aunque sus esfuerzos resultaban en mano. Maldijo por lo bajo, evitando a toda costa la mirada de la cantante, que se acercó a ella con paso titubeante.

― ¿Necesitas ayuda?

Iba a contestar con una grosería, pero el hecho de que el traje se resistiese no le ayudaba en nada, por lo que asintió y se dejó hacer por la otra chica, que se acercó a ella para poder bajarle la cremallera del traje.

Para su sorpresa, se encontró con un pequeño moratón por la zona del hombro, y también con el hecho de que la rubia no llevaba sujetador. Se estremeció por completo. Esperaba que Kitty se apartase, pero no lo hizo, sino que ladeó su rostro un poco para poder observar mejor desde su posición lo que le ocurría a la castaña, que no pudo evitar rozar con sus dedos la piel blanquecina. Wilde se estremeció, aunque no fue capaz de apartarse. No si se sentía tan bien el roce de las yemas de sus dedos sobre su cuerpo, con una timidez que le estaba enloqueciendo por completo.

La castaña sonrió por un instante, pegando su cuerpo con la espalda de la otra, dejando escapar un suspiro en su nunca. La más baja cerró los párpados, disfrutando del contacto que la otra le proporcionaba. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, los labios de Rose se posaban sobre su cuello con suavidad, provocando que un escalofrío se apoderase de todo su cuerpo por completo. Y lo que empezó con algo tan sumamente distinto, acabó convirtiéndose en algo que sonsacó un gemido en ambas. Ninguna de las dos era capaz de comprender a lo que venía esa caricia entre las dos, ni siquiera como Marley se había atrevido, pero ya no importaba.

Kitty se apartó con brusquedad de la cantante, encerrándose en el baño. La chica de ojos azules se quedó fuera, aun analizando lo que acababa de suceder. Se había acercado a Kitty, le había besado el cuello y no había recibido insulto alguno de la mujer. ¿Eso que significaba?

― ¿Kitty?

―Márchate, Rose―ordenó, colocándose el sujetador después de desprenderse de la parte superior del traje.

―Yo…

― ¡Que te marches, futura fracasada obesa! ―Exclamó con fiereza, dejándose caer sobre la taza del váter, cerrando sus párpados con necesidad.

La aludida no se hizo esperar, saliendo estrepitosamente del baño. La pequeña animadora se quedó encerrada en el cubículo, soltando finalmente un pequeño sollozo ante ese encuentro que había sucedido entre las dos. No podía creerse que hubiese caído rendida con tan solo haber sentido su aliento en su piel. Ladeó la cabeza, queriendo olvidarse de todos esos detalles y volver a ser la Kitty fría de siempre. Sí. Eso sería lo mejor.

Marley apoyó su cuerpo sobre la puerta, tragando saliva, a la vez que la molestia crecía en ella. Estaba cansada de que la muchacha se metiese con ella y su peso, con su familia. Que la tratase con tanta frialdad. Y por primera vez, pensó que se merecía su propio merecido. Y cuando quiso darse cuenta, se dirigió en busca de Jake.


	4. The Kitty's trap

Ryder caminaba por los pasillos con paso rápido. Sin embargo, se detuvo cuando se encontró con una rubia ensimismada en sus entrenamientos de animadora. Sonrió de lado, acercándose a ella con disimulo, apoyándose en algún lado para poder observarla mejor. La muchacha de cabello dorado seguía en su mundo, bailando mientras ensayaba. Le encantaba sumergirse en el mundo de la tranquilidad, y sus ojos verdes centellearon cuando descubrieron al chico de cabello castaño allí, deteniéndose y dejando escapar un suspiro hondo.

― ¿Un autógrafo?

―No me importaría―contestó divertido, dejando a la muchacha con cierta satisfacción en su cuerpo―. Habéis estado geniales. Las dos.

―Creía que solo te habías fijado en Marley―musitó ella, dejando al chico con una sonrisa más extensa.

―Era difícil no fijarse tampoco en ti, Kitty―ella rio un poco ante la ocurrencia del muchacho―; ¿dónde has aprendido a bailar así?

―Desde pequeña he ido a una academia de baile―señaló ella. Su rostro se ensombreció, no pasando ese gesto desapercibido para Ryder―. A mi madre le encanta el baile.

― ¿A ti no?

―No tanto como a ella…Aunque ahora es mi…Forma de escapar de la realidad―confesó con una media sonrisa, carraspeando―. ¿Qué es lo que quieres, superman? ―se burló, haciendo que el chico rodase los ojos.

― ¿Superman? No me lo recuerdes…Odio al estúpido de Jake… ¿Cómo os puede gustar a todas?

Ella se encogió de hombros, aunque la pregunta le llamaba la atención. Si bien era consciente de que el chico la utilizó para hacerse popular, ella también sabía perfectamente que no tenía un interés hacia él muy fuerte, y que su único objetivo era molestar a Marley y evitar que su cuento de hadas se convirtiese en una realidad. Al fin y al cabo… ¿No era ella la mala de la película? Sonrió al pensarlo, dejando escapar una suave carcajada que provocó la curiosidad del muchacho.

―Supongo que es porque es guapo…Y varonil.

― ¿Ese? ¿Varonil?

La animadora se giró, intentando contener la sonrisa. Tenía que admitir que ella tampoco entendía como Rose se podía fijar en el estúpido de Puckerman teniendo a su lado a alguien como Ryder. Además de divertido e inteligente, era guapo. ¿Qué más quería una mujer como ella?

―Digo yo…

― ¿Y tú me ayudarías?

La aludida levantó las cejas, girándose de nuevo para que el chico pudiese contemplar la incredulidad y confusión de su rostro. ¿Qué era lo que quería ese idiota? Sabía perfectamente que había una razón por la que se había acercado a hablar con ella, pero… ¿Qué era lo que quería exactamente el castaño.

El muchacho sonrió, acercándose a la chica con paso firme. Sacó de la manga de su camiseta un pequeño girasol amarillo, tendiéndoselo a la rubia. Los ojos verdes de ella se posaron en las pupilas del chico, que mostró su mejor sonrisa. Cualquier hubiese caído en sus garras, pero ella era Kitty Wilde, y solamente eran los demás los que caían en sus garras.

― ¿Qué te ayude? ―Hizo caso omiso del regalo que el chico le tendía.

―Quiero que me ayudes a conquistar a Marley…

― ¿Por qué te iba a ayudar, superman? ¿Acaso no te sirven tus súper poderes? ―Se burló ella.

―Por lo que parece, no.

― ¿Qué gano yo?

―Conseguir a Jacob para ti sola…

La rubia dejó escapar un suspiro de aburrimiento, dejando al muchacho desorientado. ¿De verdad se creía ese idiota que le interesaba Jake? Lo justo como para llamar la atención de Marley. Se maldijo por dentro. ¿Cómo podía pensar ella eso? No le interesaba la castaña en ninguno de los sentidos, aunque bien era cierto que le había encantado sentir sus labios sobre su cuello por un instante. Su cuerpo se estremeció, y el castaño pareció interpretar que estaba interesada en su plan, que por cierto, se veía completamente ridículo.

― ¿Y cómo quieres que te ayude? No me cae bien Rose, y Jacob parece que ha impuesto una orden de alejamiento o algo así…

―Te juntas, como has hecho siempre. Incluso puedes mostrarte más bruja de lo normal con Marley…O simpática.

―Simpática… ¿En serio?

―Para hablarle de mí. Ya sabes…

Ladeó la cabeza, apartándose de él. No estaba dispuesta a realizar ese acuerdo con Ryder. Podía pasar por muchas cosas, pero entre ellas no se encontraba mejorar su relación con la castaña. Ya bastante fuerte era descubrir que le encantaba el aliento de la muchacha sobre ella como para que, encima, tuviese que acercar posturas con ella. No lo iba a permitir de ninguna manera.

―No pienso hacerlo, Ryder. No voy a convertirme en la amiguita de Rose.

El chico la observó con cuidado, analizando cada facción del rostro de la rubia. Sus ojos verdes le resultaron intensos y hermosos, y también se preguntaba como una chica tan fuerte como ella utilizaba ese carácter para hacer daño a los demás. Algo le hizo comprender que no todo iba bien en la vida de Kitty, como bien ella aparentaba. Quizás era hora de mostrarle que, además de un contrato, le ofrecía algo más: Una amistad de verdad.

―Piénsalo, Kitty…No solamente te ayudaría con Jake, sino que seríamos aliados…Podrías encontrar en mí un amigo de verdad.

La aludida se quedó pensativa. Eso sí que le acababa de sorprender por completo. No sabía si el chico se lo estaba proponiendo por su interés propio para llegar a ser popular o era porque, en verdad, pretendía ser un buen amigo de la chica. Suspiró, sonriendo, para acabar tendiéndole su mano con el fin de aceptar lo que le proponía. No iba a hacer nada malo después de todo. Iba a conseguir que el muchacho consiguiese a la chica, y ella, a cambio, haría sufrir al idiota de Puckerman por haber preferido a la cantante. Era un plan sumamente perfecto.

―De acuerdo, superman…Pero como me la juegues, te aseguro que rezarás por volver a ver la luz del día.

―Aún sigo pensando cómo puedes ser así siendo tan católica.

La aludida rodó los ojos, aunque ella también se lo preguntaba. Quizás, después de todo, su destino era igual que el de Lucifer…

* * *

Marley dejó que el muchacho la rodease con su brazo, acercándose más de lo adecuado a ella. Por una extraña razón, se quedó pensando cómo sería que Kitty le abrazase de esa manera tan cariñosa, o más bien, cercana. El muchacho de ojos negros se acercó un poco más, dejando escapar su aliento sobre el rostro de ella. Se estremeció al sentirle a tan pocos centímetros, y cuando besó sus labios, sintió algo extraño que no supo cómo catalogarlo, aunque tampoco sabía asegurar si merecía la pena estar al lado de él por mucho tiempo.

―Tenía ganas de besarte―dejó escapar él con suavidad, sonsacando una risa nerviosa por parte de ella―. ¿Te gusta?

La aludida asintió, avergonzada, volviendo a percibir el aliento de él sobre ella, saboreando de nuevo su boca, que se encontraba sincronizada con la suya. Sin embargo, solo podía pensar en ese insulto que le soltó la animadora en el baño, después de haber besado su cuello y que no opusiese resistencia alguna. Se apartó ligeramente del moreno, acariciando su rostro con cuidado, siguiendo cada línea de su rostro. Sin lugar a dudas, era fascinante lo que él podía conseguir de ella, más que nada porque no solía confiar con facilidad en la gente.

―Jake… La verdad es que si he venido era porque necesitaba hablar con alguien…

― ¿Ha ocurrido algo? ―Inquirió el chico, apartándose de ella con la curiosidad patente en su rostro― ¿Se ha metido alguien con tu madre o algo?

―No…No ha sido eso.

― ¿Entonces? ¿Estás bien, Marley?

La muchacha le miró con cuidado, sentándose en una de las sillas. Se encontraban los dos en el Glee club, totalmente vacío y disponible para que se pudiesen ver con tranquilidad en el instituto. Los ojos negros de Jake centellearon con preocupación, cogiendo otra silla y colocándose en frente de la castaña, que no pudo evitar lanzar un suspiro de frustración.

―Es sobre Kitty…

El moreno asintió, entendiendo. Seguramente que había hecho otro comentario malicioso sobre la chica y su madre. Conocía bastante a la animadora; no por eso, habían sido pareja durante un cierto determinado tiempo. Lo que más le llamaba la atención era el simple hecho de que su chica parecía más cansada de lo normal, y ante todo, molesta. Había visto como Rose aguantaba los insultos de Wilde y le sorprendía bastante que mostrase su cansancio.

― ¿Ha vuelto a decirte algo?

Prefirió obviar el hecho de lo que había sucedido en el baño, comentándole que estaba cansada de su personalidad bipolar. Se había mostrado muy amable antes de hacer el dueto, y después, volvió a mostrarse como esa chica fría que poco le importaba lo que le sucediese. Volvió a ser la Kitty Wilde que se burló de ella en su propia casa, con esa canción de "Look at me, I'm Sandra Dee", y tenía que admitirlo… Escuchar un poco de su voz le había cautivado por momentos.

―No sé…A veces se comporta de manera agradable y…Después…

―Kitty siempre ha sido así, aunque tengo que confesar que estoy cansado de que se entrometa entre nosotros…

― ¿Crees que es así porque tú y yo…?

―Sin lugar a dudas―afirmó el moreno―…Aunque creo que no por lo que estás pensando tú―señaló con una sonrisa malévola, llamando la atención de Marley―. ¿Nunca te ha mirado más de la cuenta?

Se quedó pensativa, percatándose de que las palabras del chico llevaban una connotación más perversa de lo que hubiese imaginado y…Le gustaba. Le gustaba pensar que fuese así, aunque prefirió evitar creérselo y clavar sus ojos azules en los de él, preguntándole con la mirada qué quería decir con eso.

―Creo que…Hay una razón muy interesante por la que se mete contigo más de la cuenta…Y tengo un plan.

―Un… ¿Plan? ―Inquirió ella, sin entender.

― ¿Quieres que se deje de meter contigo? Fácil…Démosle un poco de su propia medicina. Ya verás cómo así te deja en paz.

― ¿Y cuál es tu idea?

―Conquístala.

― ¿De qué hablas? ―Él suspiró, frustrado.

―Le gustas. Estoy seguro. En el dueto, te lanzó una mirada que…Le gustas; lo sé. No hace falta ser muy listo para percatarse de ese detalle.

― ¿Quieres que la conquiste para qué?

―Eso déjamelo a mí…Tú tan solo coquetea con ella. Enamórala. Y si hace falta, pues la besas…Pero puedes pensar solo en mí y ya está.

― ¿Te das cuenta de que es un plan estúpido y cruel? Además, para conseguir "enamorarla", como tú dices, tendría que acercarme a ella…Y me odia. O bueno, según tú, lo aparenta.

―Le propones que sea pareja tuya en los duetos…Y tampoco es mala idea, porque quitando el plan, es cierto que las dos cantáis genial juntas. Seríais un dúo dinámico interesante, y sería algo que el Glee club podría aprovechar. Yo me juntaré con Ryder, y así, encima de ser los mejores, conseguiremos darle a Kitty un poco de su merecido.

―No sé, Jake…Eso es demasiado cruel. Nadie se merece eso que quieres que le hagamos a ella.

― ¿De verdad? Te recuerdo que es la que se mete con tu madre, que piensa que eres una fracasada y que insulta a todos los demás. ¿No se lo merece? Yo creo que sí. ¿Quieres que reciba su merecido? Hazme caso, y lo demás, déjamelo a mí, ¿vale?

Marley se quedó callada, sospesando que responderle. Por una parte, sentía que lo que estaba a punto de hacer estaba mal, más por el hecho que algo le decía que Kitty no era tan mala persona; pero a las pruebas se remetía, y lo único que estaba visto y comprobado es que la rubia no solo había sido mala persona con ella, sino que lo había sido con más personas. Quizás era hora de demostrarle lo que era sufrir, y así, le ayudaría a ser una mejor persona. Sí. No podía salir nada mal.

Miró a Jake, que sonreía esperando una respuesta.

―De acuerdo.

* * *

MandarinWaffles: Creía que nadie estaba leyendo esta historia xDDDD Me alegro de que no sea así xD Y tienes razón, si Kitty es mala malísima, sin querer, en esta historia Marley va a ser nuestra mala indirecta xD y se llevará una medalla de oro... Un beso y muchas gracias por comentar ^^


	5. Fear

Kitty salió de la sala después de que Ryder se dirigiese por el otro lado hacia la salida. Dejó escapar un suspiro, percatándose de la presencia de la castaña al fondo del pasillo, sacando del casillero sus libros. Suspiró, mirando su móvil. Tenía un mensaje de su madre, y sabía que si llegaría tarde, acabaría…Prefirió no pensarlo, apresurándose.

Salió del instituto con paso ligero, soltándose su cabello con un movimiento de sus manos. Sin embargo, y por primera vez, se sentía un poco mejor. Estaba cansada de estar escuchando las réplicas de su madre y el tener que hacer todo lo que le mandase para contentarla. Sabía que era lo mejor, dadas las circunstancias, pero eso no quitaba para que se sintiese encerrada en una jaula de la que no podría escapar.

Frunció los labios en un gesto divertido, entremezclándose entre los coches que se encontraban situados en la acera. Sacó los cascos de la mochila y estuvo a punto de colocárselos, pero a veces, el destino te impide hacer algo que necesitabas. Algo que te pedía el cuerpo ante cualquier cosa.

― ¡Kitty!

La rubia se giró, percatándose de que era Marley la que la llamaba. Se estremeció por completo, maldiciendo a la castaña por aparecer en el momento menos oportuno; hubiese deseado mostrar la frialdad de siempre, pero en ese preciso instante solamente era capaz de mostrar una suave sonrisa que sorprendió a la castaña, que se detuvo en frente suyo para dedicarle un gesto recíproco.

―Esto… ¿Hola? ―Inquirió, centrándose de nuevo en su camino.

La chica de ojos azules suspiró, pensando que todo aquello parecía una tontería, pero el carácter de la rubia le hacía pensar que tenía que cambiar. Dejar de ser esa muchacha egoísta que trataba a los demás a su antojo. Tenía que cambiar, y ella le ayudaría a ello, aunque fuese de la peor manera posible. Sonrió un poco, llegando a la altura de la muchacha.

― ¿Podemos hablar?

―Me estás hablando, Rose―señaló con sarcasmo la aludida, suspirando después para acabar dirigiéndole una mirada suavizada por la tranquilidad de la calle―. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

―Todos los del coro nos han felicitado por nuestro dueto.

―No estuvimos mal, cierto…

―Estuvimos mejor que bien, creo yo―susurró, sonrojada. Hacer referencia a eso le recordaba lo que había sucedido en el baño después del espectáculo que ofrecieron a sus compañeros―. Fabulosas, incluso.

―No te columpies, Rose. Yo estuve fabulosa―remarcó el yo con gracia―, tú podías haberlo hecho mejor.

― ¿Perdona?

―Vales más que lo que hicimos en esa sala―musitó, percatándose de lo que acababa de decir.

― ¿De verdad? ―Preguntó incrédula la castaña, centelleando sus ojos azules ante lo que le acababa de decir la rubia.

Nunca se había esperado nada parecido por ella, aunque ese día la estaba sorprendiendo por completo. Primero le remarcó que era una chica sexy, y ahora, le indicaba que valía más que un dueto que había quedado perfecto. Sin lugar a dudas, Kitty ese día estaba mostrando una faceta más delicada y distinta a la de los demás días. Ya no parecía esa animadora de sonrisa cínica que le hacía sentirse como una completa estúpida. Ya no parecía esa Kitty Wilde del instituto.

―De verdad, Rose…Pero ve al grano, que no puedo desperdiciar mi valioso tiempo contigo―volvió a ser ella, aunque su tono era distinto; no tan agresivo como lo solía ser en su normalidad.

―Bueno…Pues quería proponerte que hiciésemos más duetos juntas. Está claro que tenemos un gran potencial juntas… ¿Qué me dices?

― ¿Quieres que hagamos duetos juntas? ―Cuestionó con incredulidad, deteniéndose en seco en medio de la acera― ¿Qué bicho te ha picado, Wallflower?

― ¿No habíamos quedado en que no más Wallflower y sí Wallfierce? ―rio entre dientes ante el gesto que mostró la rubia ante ese comentario, aunque le reconfortó pensar que, por primera vez, le había dejado sin palabras; o al menos, eso creía ella.

―Pero te sientes Wallflower… ¿De qué sirve decir lo que no eres ni sientes? ―"Touché" pensó Marley ante la respuesta de la rubia― ¿Entonces?

―Bueno…Bailas genial, y tu voz no está nada mal…Y con mi voz, podríamos lograr algo grande.

―Creía que no eras de esas.

Se quedaron en silencio. La cantante pretendía descubrir a lo que se refería la animadora, y esta prefirió proseguir con su camino, evitando a toda costa resultar débil ante la otra. Era cierto que no era la chica más simpática del mundo, y que tampoco lo pretendía, pero los ojos azules de Rose la sacaban de quicio, y lograban algo que nadie había conseguido hasta la fecha: Dejarla sin palabras. Carraspeó, recogiéndose el cabello.

En ese momento, Marley se percató de ese hecho. De que su compañera llevaba su preciosa melena suelta. Y sí, aunque la rubia no era la chica más guapa del instituto, su cabello le resultaba atrayente, sintiendo la imperiosa necesidad de rozarlo con sus dedos, considerando si era tan sedoso como le parecía a primera vista.

― ¿A qué te refieres con "de esas"?

―No te imaginaba tan ambiciosa―se encogió de hombros―. Eso es todo.

―No es que quiera ser ambiciosa, pero considero que es lo mejor para el Glee…Arrasaríamos.

― ¿De verdad? ―Inquirió incrédula, volviendo a pararse, sintiendo como la castaña se chocaba contra su cuerpo cuando ella se giraba― ¡Ten cuidado, Rose!

La aludida se sobresaltó, apartándose ligeramente para encontrarse con los ojos verdes de la animadora. ¿De verdad tenía que intentar conquistarla? Se lo preguntaba porque sabía que esas pupilas podrían hacer que hiciese lo que su dueña desease. Tampoco se resistiría, más que nada porque la mirada de Kitty le resultaba hambrienta. Deseosa. Inquietante. Y muy, pero que muy atrayente.

― ¿Qué dices? Podemos intentarlo. Y quizás, así, no nos matamos.

Los labios de la rubia se curvaron hacia arriba, dejando ver así una sonrisa maliciosa que, finalmente, se convirtió en un gesto agradable. Sin embargo, y era cierto, la rubia pensaba más que la castaña en los posibles contra puntos, aunque la castaña podía tenerlo todo controlado.

― ¿y los demás compañeros? No creo que les haga gracia que…

―Tranquila. Voy a hablar mañana con Finn para acordarlo todo. Jake me acompañará…Para así hacer dueto con Ryder―indicó, sonriendo. Kitty frunció el ceño, mostrando su desacuerdo en ese punto.

― ¿Y por qué no haces el dueto con Ryder?

― ¿Ryder?

―Es un chico guapo, canta bien y tampoco baila muy mal…―susurró, rodando los ojos. ¿De verdad estaba haciendo eso? Sonaba como una celestina cuidando de la chica. Al menos, eso le serviría para poder hacer con Jacob lo que quisiese.

―Bueno…Sí, pero el dueto es mejor que lo haga contigo, Kitty… Nosotras lo hacemos genial, y no quiero que discutan Ryder y Jake.

― No tienen porque discutir si tú dejases claro quién te gusta…Es un consejo, Rose.

―Ya, pero… es que… no me gusta en sí ninguno de los dos―lanzó la baza, desconcertando a la rubia por completo.

― ¿Ah no? ―Hizo caso omiso a la profunda mirada que destilaba la castaña. ¿Qué le sucedía a esa estúpida? ―Pues deberías salir con Ryder… Es un chico encantador.

― ¿A ti te lo parece? ―Quiso saber; quizás así descubriría como acercarse a ella por completo.

―No es mi estilo, pero creo que sería la pareja perfecta para ti―argumentó no muy convencida, aunque prefirió fingir, como siempre había hecho―. Me tengo que marchar. Mi madre tiene que estar esperándome.

Y tras esta breve y escueta despedida, la rubia se dirigió hacia la casa, adentrándose por la puerta. Al cerrar, pudo ver como la castaña se despedía de ella con la mano, y aunque no tenía por qué hacerlo, le correspondió al gesto.

Cuando se giró, se encontró con la mirada reprobatoria de su madre, que señalaba al reloj con gesto impasible. La animadora tragó saliva, bajando la mirada y susurrando un "lo siento" que rompía el silencio de la habitación.

La mujer era alta y delgada, viendo cierta similitud con su hija. Sus ojos marrones centelleaban con cierta gracia, y su cabello castaña claro se escondía bajo un sombrero que le suavizaba el rostro, al igual que sus rasgos, similares a los de su hija. Sus labios eran más gruesos, y pese a que al principio parecía ser una mujer afable y amable, su carácter y personalidad era más seria y cruel que la de la menor.

Se acercó con paso lento hacia la chica, provocando que el cuerpo pequeño temblase por completo. Sonrió con cierta satisfacción. Le gustaba mantener el control sobre toda situación, y, por supuesto, ser la familia perfecta; y para eso, su hija tenía que conseguir todos los méritos que pudiese. Ser la chica más guapa, o dentro de ese grupo, la capitana de las animadoras, y con las mejores notas. Y por supuesto, impartir justicia. Impartir la sabiduría que ella le otorgaba con sus años de experiencia. Que, por primera vez en esa familia, alguien triunfase de verdad.

Ella se casó con el que acabó siendo un importante abogado, sí; también había sido la capitana de las animadoras, pero en su adolescencia, su debilidad la hizo ser demasiado buena y no corregir los errores de los demás. Como bien le enseñó su madre, la dureza era la base para poder corregir los errores, y por lo tanto, eso era lo que le estaba enseñando a su hija. Ser blando en esta vida no te conseguía más que disgustos. Ella lo podía asegurar por completo.

― ¿Qué tal el examen de matemáticas? ―Preguntó, posando su mano sobre el hombro de su hija, impidiendo que pudiese escapar.

La rubia se quedó en silencio, sintiendo el nerviosismo y con la constancia de que su madre también lo percibía. Siempre se le había dado bien darse cuenta cuando una persona estaba en verdad en calma o no; y aunque no le gustaba admitirlo, ella sabía que tenía miedo. Claro que lo tenía. Daba igual que antes los demás fuese la Kitty dura y terrible que dejaba a los demás paralizados. Daba igual, porque pese a que lo hacía y se sentía un poco bien, ese sentimiento nunca llegaba a satisfacerle. Nunca. Porque ella sabía lo que era el miedo de verdad en su propia casa, y eso, señores, era algo que nadie en esa escuela llegaba a sentir. No al nivel que ella.

―Saqué un nueve y medio. La nota más alta de la clase―señaló, esperando una reacción por parte de la mujer.

―Bien―se limitó a responder, levantando su mano para acariciar la mejilla de su princesa. El temblor de la rubia consiguió que la castaña sonriese por completo―. Ya sabes que no me gusta tener que ser dura contigo, Kat…

Odiaba que la llamase "Kat". Le gustaba más Kitty, como le llamaban en el instituto. Era la forma de dejar de ser Katherine. Y de olvidar todo aquello que su madre le causaba. Deseaba que volviese a ser el día siguiente para poder escaparse de las garras de ella. De su mayor miedo. De su mayor temor.

―Lo sé.

― ¿Qué tal los ensayos?

―Bien. Brittany ha vuelto, pero la entrenadora prefiere que siga yo como la capitana. Dice que a este paso, lograré superar a la mejor había tenido el equipo hasta entonces.

― ¿Algún chico? ―La rubia ladeó la cabeza― ¿No te interesa ninguno, cariño? ―Se estremeció al ser llamad así.

―No. No hay ninguno que merezca la pena en sí. Difícil encontrar a uno guapo, inteligente y deportista, madre.

―Bueno…Tiempo al tiempo―murmuró para sí misma, sonriendo―. Voy a ir a comprar. Recoge tu cuarto y prepara todo para la cocina. Y mañana ven directa a casa, que empezaremos con la limpieza mensual… Así que no te entretengas con nadie. Por cierto… ¿Quién era esa chica que venía contigo?

―Es…Es Marley, una compañera del Glee club.

―No sé qué haces en ese club de perdedores―saltó molesta la mujer, volviendo a posar su mano en el hombro de su hija, apretándolo―. Vales más que todo eso, Katherine.

―Me sirve para el baile…Así no pierdo la práctica.

―Bueno…Tu padre regresará más tarde. Enseguida vuelvo…Estoy orgullosa de ti, cielo. Así, de verdad, vas a ser alguien que merece la pena. Y por eso, te llego a querer.

* * *

―Bueno, chicos…Creo que os tenéis que sentir afortunados de poder ver a viejas leyendas del Glee club―bromeó Finn, sonriendo un poco ante sus propias palabras.

Marley se encontraba delante, y aunque esperaba que fuese Kitty la que se sentase detrás de ella, Ryder consiguió ponerse en el sitio de la rubia. Para sorpresa de todos, la animadora, cuando entró, fue directa al sitio del castaño, dedicándole una sonrisa antes de sentarse, mirando de soslayo a la castaña, que no podía dejar de sonreír al encontrarse con los ojos verdes de la rubia. Esta hizo caso omiso de ese gesto, centrando su atención en las personas para alegrarse al visualizar a una persona en concreto. Y casi le dio un vuelco al corazón cuando la reconoció. Quinn Fabray.

―En fin…Estas cinco personas van a ser vuestros mentores para lo del próximo día. Recordad, chicos, que pase lo que pase, lo importante es participar.

La morena que se encontraba al lado de Quinn rodó los ojos, pensando todavía cómo es que Will había escogido al moreno como sustituto. Sin embargo, prefirió evitar hacer un comentario mordaz y miró a todos por encima. Dios. Podía jurar que acababa de encontrarse con la versión fea de su mejor amiga, y cuando comprobó que sí, que era una versión fea de Quinn Fabray, casi se echa a reír. Prefirió callarse, sobre todo al percatarse de que Quinn la observaba frunciendo el ceño, adivinando sus pensamientos.

―Evita hacer alguna gracia, Santana…No todos comprendemos tu maravilloso sentido del humor―reprendió con seriedad la rubia, mostrando después una sonrisa suave que no pasó desapercibida para ningún chico de esa sala, y tampoco para la rubia.

Kitty se había planteado la posibilidad que le atrajesen las chicas, y aunque el noventa por ciento de ella misma estaba segura de que así era, el otro diez por ciento permanecía en duda; además, eso no quitaba para que no pudiese admirar la belleza de la fabulosa Quinn Fabray. En método podría ser mejor que ella, pero era consciente que era la chica más guapa que jamás hubiese visto.

Marley observaba la reacción de la rubia, que parecía quedarse prendada por la hermosura de la mayor. Nunca había visto a una Kitty tan entusiasmada y feliz por ver a una persona, y por una extraña razón, sintió cierta decepción. Quizás Jake se había equivocado en sus pensamientos. Sin embargo, cuando decidió volver a mirarla, se encontró como la chica la observaba, desviando su mirada al ser descubierta. Quizás, después de todo, tendría alguna oportunidad. Solamente tenía que evitar caer en las garras de la animadora. De esa Femme fatale. No enamorarse de ella. Tenía que evitarlo a toda costa.

Podía sentir también la mirada de Ryder sobre su figura, estremeciéndose ante la posibilidad de ser descubierta. El chico era muy simpático, y se preocupaba por ella un montón, pero solo quería dejar de pensar en todos esos asuntos por un segundo.

―Bueno…Os iré mencionando y os iréis situando con vuestros mentores… Jake, tú con tu hermano.

Puck se acercó a Jacob, chocando los dos los puños y sentándose al lado de la figura del chico. Marley se quedó fascinada al encontrarse con que los dos hermanos se parecían mucho más de lo que imaginaba, aunque le parecía más guapo Jake, el que le sonrió, guiñándole un ojo.

―Mike, tú vas con Ryder―se lo señaló para que lo reconociese.

El muchacho oriental se acercó al castaño, sonriéndole y presentándose con una sonrisa afable. Con una postura llamativa, dejó claro que él era más dado al baile que al canto, cosa que pareció maravillar al otro. Se veía que los dos se acabarían llevando genial.

―Santana, tú con Marley.

Tembló, levantándose para situarse al lado de la latina. La mujer de cabello oscuro sonrió satisfecha, clavando sus ojos negros en la fina figura de la muchacha de ojos azules. Por un momento, le recordó a Rachel, aunque después comprobaría que no era nada igual a la pequeña diva. Era mucho más vergonzosa y no tan ambiciosa, cosa que le maravilló. Sin lugar a dudas, acabaría cogiendo cariño a la castaña.

―Así que tú eres mi chica…Interesante―musitó con gracia, sonsacando un sonrojo por completo de la castaña―. Tranquila…Que no muerdo…O bueno, depende―soltó con malicia, cosa que asustó más a la castaña―. Te va a venir bien estar conmigo, pequeña.

―Quinn…Tú con Kitty.

La aludida se levantó, dirigiéndose casi corriendo hacia Fabray y abrazándola con fuerza, sorprendiendo a todos por su reacción. No se lo esperaba nadie, y a Marley casi le dio algo cuando presenció cómo la animadora se apartaba con una extensa sonrisa en su rostro, correspondida por la rubia alta.

Kitty se sentía completamente feliz al poder contar con el apoyo de Quinn, además de que… ¡Era Quinn Fabray! La admiraba muchísimo. Por primera vez, se sintió un poco mejor y no quería volver a su casa. No tenía ganas. Quería pasarse horas con la ex animadora y que le contase todos sus secretos. En verdad, lo que quería no estar en su casa para escuchar los reproches de su madre, contemplar la pasividad de su padre y, lo que menos quería, era quedarse en habitación para pensar en esa maldita de Marley Rose.

―Y Wade con Mercedes.

El aludido asintió, y la morena se acercó a su compañero, descubriendo que el chico era muy similar a ella.

Era extraño. Los cinco pudieron comprender que estaban con las personas que más se les asemejaba, con los que se acabarían entendiendo. Santana y Quinn intercambiaron una mirada, sonriendo las dos disimuladamente.

La latina no pudo evitar percatarse de que Brittany se encontraba sentada junto con Sam, cogidos de la mano. El dolor le azotó por todo el cuerpo, pero ya no lloraba, y eso le serviría para comprender que era lo mejor.

* * *

MandarinWaffles: Sí, veo que por aquí, en español, hay muy poco, por no decir que nada, y lo que hay es de hace meses (cosa que me frustra porque acaba de introducirse esta pareja entre las que me gustan de Glee, al igual que faberry) xD Pero bueno, pese a que ciertamente la gente no comenta, me está dando gusto escribir esto ^^ Más adelante me animaré mezclando a las dos parejas...Muahaha xD En fin. Y sí...Jake es todo un hombretón, sobre todo porque va a ser un cabronazo de tres al cuarto ^^ pero nada, pese a su mala idea, pues...Eso va a acercar a las chicas de alguna manera u otra, ¿no? Un besazo :D


	6. Guilty

Todo se movía confuso en su sitio. Creía que se iba a quedar sin respiración en pleno baile. Podía escuchar la voz de Tina imponiéndose sobre la sala, y los movimientos de sus compañeros sobre el escenario.

También fue consciente de como todos se deslizaban con facilidad, pero ella solo era capaz de centrarse en no tambalearse. Sentía la fragilidad del momento, con los escalofríos apoderándose de todo su cuerpo. Tragó saliva, nerviosa, intercalando su mirada entre varios de sus compañeros, hasta que dio con ella.

La rubia bailaba con facilidad, sonriendo coqueta de vez en cuando al frente. La castaña se quedó un instante perpleja sobre todos esos andares de la animadora, quedándose su boca seca. Creía que en cualquier momento acabaría cayendo al suelo por el puro dolor que estaba sintiendo en su interior.

Y sucedió. Sus miradas se cruzaron. Y la risa que se apoderaba de Kitty por el entusiasmo se desvaneció al percatarse de la palidez que estaba presentando la castaña.

No hubo tiempo para mucho más.

Marley perdió el equilibrio, cayendo al suelo justamente en el momento en el que la canción se acababa. El frío tacto del suelo contra restaba el alto calor que se apoderaba poco a poco de su cuerpo, además de los gritos de sus compañeros al percatarse de que había caído.

Lo último que la muchacha vio fueron aquellos ojos verdes que tanto le llegaban a fascinar.

* * *

―Vamos… llevadla.

La voz de Finn resonaba nerviosa. La castaña se movió, confusa, sintiendo como dos chicos tiraban de ella por completo. En frente suyo caminaban Kitty y Tina, las que se giraron para observar con preocupación a la muchacha. Todo había sucedido más deprisa de lo normal. Aún podía sentir que su cuerpo se encontraba en frente de todos los demás. Y también como la rubia la observaba, analizándola con preocupación, algo que mejoró el estado de ánimo de la cantante. Se estremeció por completo, apartando la vista para sentarse donde le indicaban Joe y Ryder, los que le habían ayudado a llegar hasta allí.

―Voy a por un botellín de agua―indicó la animadora, dirigiéndose hasta su bolsa y sacando su botella, la que siempre llevaba para ocasiones especial, volviendo y tendiéndosela a la chica―. Bebe un poco; te sentará bien.

La aludida asintió, aún sin saber muy bien qué era lo que había sucedido. Sintió la frialdad del agua sobre sus labios y eso la calmó, encontrándose con la mirada de casi todos sobre su figura, aunque le importaba bien poco que todos se fijasen en ella. Solo le importaba la mirada de Kitty, y por supuesto, su estado. No parecía ser la chica alegre que estaba bailando en medio del escenario con risas de por medio, disfrutando del momento.

Ni siquiera parecía la Kitty Wilde que se metía con ella. Nunca se lo había parecido. Sus ojos verdes centelleaban por completo, apartando la vista cada vez que la castaña quería clavar sus pupilas azules sobre las suyas. Y es que, la animadora no era capaz de mirarla a la cara sin sentirse mal consigo misma. Lamentaba lo que había llegado a ocurrir, y más que hubiese sufrido algo del estilo. Sabía lo que era eso, y no se lo deseaba a nadie.

Era la peor persona del mundo. Era en lo único que llegaba a pensar la rubia mientras que sus compañeros caminaban de un lado a otro, nerviosos. Tina parecía molesta, sin poder creerse que hubiesen perdido las regionales por la estupidez que había sucedido. "¿En qué estaría pensando Marley?" Se preguntaba la oriental, sin atreverse, al igual que la rubia, a mirarla. SI lo hacía, se lo echaría en cara, y no era el mejor momento para ella.

― ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Hemos ganado?

Todos se quedaron en silencio ante la pregunta de Rose, quedándose esta con mal sabor de boca al comprender que no, que no habían ganado. Por su culpa. Bajó su rostro, ocultándolo entre sus manos.

Quinn y Santana llegaron al aula con paso rápido, haciéndose paso entre sus compañeros. La rabia que destilaba la latina, dirigiendo su mirada hacia la animadora, acercándose a ella con paso firme y sin dudar, llamando así su atención.

― Estarás contenta, ¿verdad? Ya has conseguido lo que querías.

―No sé de qué me estás hablando.

―Ya tienes lo que deseabas. Ya has conseguido que sea una chica bulímica y sexy. ¿Contenta?

― ¿Qué? No―dejó claro Kitty, tragando saliva mientras miraba a Marley, sintiendo que todo había sido culpa suya.

―Lo que está claro es que es culpa de Marley―aventuró Tina, dejando así clara su incomodidad en que Santana defendiese a la cantante―. ¡Hemos perdido por su culpa!

―Eso no es verdad―interrumpió Kitty para sorpresa de todos―. Ella no tiene la culpa de nada, ¿de acuerdo? Así que déjala en paz, Chang―soltó con fiereza, defendiéndola y cruzándose de brazos.

Brittany sonrió disimuladamente ante ese gesto, mientras que Ryder asentía con orgullo, percatándose que había conseguido que la rubia por fin acercase algo de posturas con Rose. La castaña fijó su mirada sobre el rostro de la rubia, analizando posiblemente las razones por las que la muchacha la defendía, y para su sorpresa, lo que encontró fue un cierto abismo de arrepentimiento.

Wilde se giró, saliendo de la habitación seguida de una Quinn Fabray que parecía curiosa sobre el comportamiento de su chica. Santana suspiró, frustrada, echando a todos de allí para poder consolar mejor a Marley. Ryder le dedicó a la castaña una sonrisa de alivio y apoyo, al igual que Jacob. Ambos salieron de la habitación, seguidos de sus compañeros, que se quejaban un poco aunque comprendían que algo malo debía de haber sucedido para que la muchacha hubiese caído desmayada al suelo.

La morena clavó sus ojos negros sobre el rostro de la castaña, sentándose a su lado a la vez que intentaba calmarla, dedicándole una suave sonrisa que dejó desconcertada a la muchacha. Esperaba que la latina le echase en cara el haber acabado desmayada en el suelo.

― ¿Estás mejor?

―Hemos perdido por mi culpa… ¿Cómo quieres que esté?

―Marley…No es culpa tuya que Kitty sea una zorra que se ha aprovechado de tu mayor debilidad―señaló con seriedad, posando su mano en el hombro de la chica―. Sé que yo soy mala, pero se ha pasado de la raya. Ha sido su culpa. Ella misma es consciente de ello. Lo he visto en sus ojos.

―Yo también lo he visto―admitió, dejando escapar un suspiro a la vez que se encogía de hombros, dedicándole una sonrisa a su mentora―, pero sé que no es lo que pretendía. La he visto asustada.

―Está claro que ella no se esperaba que acabarías desmayada en el suelo, pero no te deseaba tampoco ningún bien.

Santana se detuvo, quedándose en silencio mientras miraba al frente. Le recordaba a ella y a Quinn. Ambas dispuestas a todo con tal de conseguir lo que querían. Ella hizo de todo para evitar que saliese a flote su homosexualidad, y Fabray para evitar que Berry consiguiese aquello que ella tenía pero que no era suyo en verdad. Era consciente de ello, y aunque al final estaban viviendo aquello que más les gustaba, eso no quitaba el mero hecho de que habían sido malas personas en su tiempo. Y esa animadora también lo era. Lo que se preguntaba es si sufriría las consecuencias, como las sufrieron ellas. ¿Sería cierto toda esa tontería del karma?

―Creo que no me iba a hacer nada hasta que me vio con Jake.

― ¿El hermano de Puck? ¿Qué tiene que ver ese chaval en todo esto?

―Era el novio de Kitty―admitió, comprendiendo al fin Santana todo aquello. Aunque algo faltaba. La latina lo sabía, pero prefirió hacer caso omiso de ese comentario.

―Bueno, pero eso no le da derecho a tratarte así, Marley. Y tú tampoco te deberías dejar.

―Yo…―pensó por un instante en el plan de su amigo y supo que no tenía que arrepentirse sobre ello.

―Pero tampoco seas como ella, ¿vale? Mereces mucho más que estar devolviéndole la jugada a una niña estúpida como ella.

Marley rio un poco ante esa comparación, acomodándose mejor en la silla del auditorio. Pensó en un momento en las palabras de Santana, en la mirada de la rubia cuando estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento, y la misma cuando levantó la vista después de despertarse. Un brillo de preocupación. Un sentimiento distinto a los que había reconocido en ella. Un algo que le había conquistado el corazón por completo.

Sus ojos azules chispearon con total intensidad, cerrando los párpados y disfrutando de la calidez que desprendía su propio cuerpo. Santana la observó con curiosidad, pensando en que era una buena chica consciente de todos esos detalles, y que no hacía falta que ella le recordase que era mucho mejor que la animadora. Sin embargo, y bien era cierto, no estaba mal que alguien te lo recordase antes de que todo fallase. Sonrió. Sin lugar a dudas, esa era la nueva Rachel.

Kitty se miraba al espejo, intentando reconocer en ella misma a esa chica de diez años que defendía a su mejor amiga cuando los demás la insultaban. ¿Dónde quedó esa pequeña que luchaba por la injusticia? Aquella que había mostrado el lado más humano que jamás hubiese llegado a conocer. Ahora solo quedaba una adolescente de dieciséis años que solo era capaz de meterse con los demás, hacerles sentir mal y ser igual que su madre frente al resto del universo, cuando lo único que sentía hacia su madre era de todo menor amor y cariño; algo que una hija debería sentir hacia una madre.

Quinn abrió la puerta del baño, sonriendo al encontrar allí a su sucesora en las porristas. No pudo evitar compadecerse al encontrarse con una rubia asustada, que solo era capaz de avergonzarse ante aquellas personas que sabían la razón por la cual la castaña se había desvanecido en medio del escenario. Por su culpa. Porque era una mala persona, al igual que lo era su madre. Porque no se merecía ni la compasión de su mayor ídolo.

― ¿Estás bien? ―Comenzó Fabray, dando un paso al frente mientras que la otra sonreía, intentando aparentar.

―Sí. Gracias, Quinn, pero puedes irte; necesito estar sola―susurró con suavidad, mirándola de soslayo a la vez que dejaba escapar un suspiro, volviendo a fijar su mirada en el espejo.

―Sé que es difícil. Entiendo por lo que estás pasando…Mucha gente lo vive―logró pronunciar, clavando sus pupilas sobre las verdes de Kitty, que parecía conmocionada ante la revelación de la rubia.

― ¿Sabes por lo que estoy pasando? ―Fue capaz de analizar y procesar, negando con la cabeza―Dudo mucho que lo entiendas.

―Claro que lo puedo entender…No es fácil admitir lo que sientes y es normal, pero no puedes seguir así, Kitty.

La aludida frunció el ceño, girándose para encontrarse con el rostro serio de Quinn. ¿A qué se refería? Claro que no era fácil asimilar como era sentirse ante el hecho de ser igual que su madre. Ante la realidad de que tu madre no te quería. Era algo que Fabray no podía saber en muchos aspectos, y aunque sabía la historia con su padre, no sabía si era comparable. Pero también era consciente de que Quinn no hablaba de eso precisamente.

Entonces…

¿De qué?

―Quinn…

―Sé que no es fácil asumir que te gusta una chica, pero…

―Espera―pidió Wilde, clavando sus ojos verdes sobre los de Fabray―. ¿Qué? ¿De dónde sacas eso?

―Bueno…No hace falta ser muy lista. Te he visto cómo te preocupabas por ella.

― ¡Como hubiese hecho con cualquiera!

― ¿De verdad? ¿De verdad estarías tan angustiada si hubiese sido otra chica?

―Por supuesto. Soy una zorra, pero si hubiese sido otra persona, estaría igual de alterada.

― ¿Pues sabes qué? Que no me lo creo―afirmó Fabray, sonriendo un poco antes de salir del baño, dejando allí sumergida a una confusa Kitty, que solo pensaba en cómo había llegado a esa situación de tal calibre.

* * *

Lolacaracola: ¡Hola! Me alegra de que te guste el enfoque por ahora. Sí, es una pareja muy nueva, y es una pena que la gente no eche un vistazo, porque creo que esta pareja no está nada mal ^^ No sé si voy a meter faberry...Tengo claro que si metiese, no tendría mucho protagonismo más que el que pueda tener cuando salga Quinn, así que...No sé. Es que me estoy centrando más en Karley xDDD Igualmente, por ahora, atención a estas dos petardas xDDD Un besazo y gracias por comentar ^^


	7. Chiquitita

Kitty siguió mirándose al espejo concentrada en cada rasgo de su rostro, intentando volver a ver en ella a esa buena chica que alguna vez llegó a ser. ¿Podría ser que ya no existiese? Quizás la antigua Katherine había desaparecido por completo, dejando paso a esa personalidad tan afín a la de su madre. Se estremeció al pensarlo, dejando escapar un suspiro de sus labios.

Aún podía escuchar las palabras de Quinn en su mente, y aunque pretendiese negarlo, no podía. Sabía que tenía que hacerlo por su familia, por el deseo de su madre y por la ingenuidad de su padre. Porque no se podía permitir el lujo de decepcionarlos a ellos; pero eso no quitaba para que pudiese admitirse a sí misma la verdad. Una verdad que se le afianzaba en su personalidad cada día que pasaba.

Sí.

Le gustaban las chicas, y para colmo, Marley Rose, la chica a la que más se le insultaba en el instituto. Y si cabía una mínima posibilidad de que su madre lo aceptase, tratándose de ella, eso nunca sucedería. Su madre ansiaba el poder, lo que consideraba lo mejor, y Marley no se lo proporcionaría nunca. Eso lo primero.

Lo segundo, y mucho más doloroso, es que nunca le llegaría a gustar; y no se podía permitir el lujo de ser su amiga. Se imaginaba como era, y con tan solo suponerlo, ya suspiraba por ella. ¿Qué sucedería si fuese así? Que caería enamorada como una estúpida, y eso sí que no pensaba consentirlo. Había decidido no ser presa del amor, ni nada por el estilo. Por eso necesitaba a Jacob a su lado. No se había enamorado de él, y dudaba que eso llegase a suceder en algún momento de su vida. Acababa de encontrar algo que le iba a martirizar por completo. Acababa de entender que lo iba a perder todo si jugaba sus cartas a favor de ella.

Y no estaba dispuesta a perder. No; porque si perdía, no sería solamente su corazón el que saldría herido. Su familia se desmoronaría y todo por lo que había estado luchando a lo largo de todos esos años se desvanecería por completo. Ladeó la cabeza, clavando de nuevo sus ojos verdes. A veces, deseaba volver a ser esa chica de diez años que jugaba en medio del parque, que reía, que no era una mala persona. Echaba de menos no ser consciente de que tomar elecciones conllevaba a unas ciertas consecuencias.

La puerta se abrió, dejando paso a una Marley desesperada por encontrar su propio escondrijo. Las lágrimas se deslizaban por su rostro, sonrojado por completo. La rubia la observó de soslayo a través del reflejo del espejo, percatándose del estado en el que se encontraba la joven cantante. Si creía que se moriría por admitir sus sentimientos, más moriría al presenciar la desolación en la castaña. Su corazón, si es que tenía, se encogió por completo, dejando escapar un suspiro de frustración. No quería sentirse así, pero saber que Rose no se encontraba bien era algo que no le terminaba de gustar.

― ¿Podrías marcharte, por favor? ―Pidió la muchacha con necesidad, acercándose al lavabo para poder mirarse en el espejo.

Kitty asintió, sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Se dirigió hacia la puerta, deteniéndose en esta para girarse por completo, sin atreverse a salir. Solamente podía observar el rostro mancillado de la castaña. Se mordió el labio, titubeando un poco. Se sentía sumamente nerviosa, y más ante el dolor que presentaba su acompañante en esos momentos. ¿Qué podía decirle para que se sintiese un poco mejor?

―No me voy a ir―aclaró con voz dura, permaneciendo estacionada en el mismo lugar―. No hasta que vea que estés mejor.

―Vete, Kitty, en serio―ordenó la chica, molesta. Sabía que la rubia querría burlarse de ella, pero fingir preocupación por ella no era algo que le gustase experimentar.

―No pienso moverme de aquí hasta que dejes de llorar y te des cuenta de que no es culpa tuya, Marley.

La aludida se quedó en silencio, aclarando su mente. ¿Acababa de llamarla por su nombre? Su corazón se detuvo, volviendo a latir con un ritmo más acelerado que el anterior. La firmeza que mostraba la animadora le había dejado sin palabras, y cuando se acercó a ella con fragilidad, no pudo evitar sonreír.

_―Chiquitita, tell me what's wrong…_

Susurró con voz suave Kitty, entonando la melodía con una pequeña sonrisa, colocándose detrás de la castaña, posando sus manos en sus hombros, mirándose las dos a los ojos a través de la imagen reflejada. Marley quiso enjuagarse las lágrimas, pero la rubia tiró de ella, quedándose las dos en frente. La pequeña levantó su mano, limpiando una de las lágrimas que se deslizaban por el rostro de la castaña, que no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa ante el gesto de la animadora, quedándose con una sensación intensa en su cuerpo.

_―Chiquitita, you and I know_

_How the heartaches come and they go._

Marley no pudo evitar clavar sus ojos azules con cierta fascinación ante los movimientos de la rubia, que parecía estar intentando animarla con su suave voz. Siempre le había gustado como cantaba la chica, pero en aquel momento, sentía algo distinto a lo que solía escuchar de ella. Era una canción en la que parecía estar poniendo un sentimiento más puro y delicado que en otras ocasiones.

Rompió a llorar, sintiendo como la chica se acercaba a ella, rodeándola con sus brazos para intentar darle un consuelo que no sabía si le podía dar. Y pese a todo eso, la castaña sintió la calidez de la rubia, sanándose un poco su pequeño corazón. ¿Quién le diría que Kitty estaría allí, entregándole una pequeña parte de su cariño? Quería seguir sintiendo la piel de la muchacha sobre la suya, rozándose de manera imperceptible, aunque ella si se estuviese percatando todo el rato de esa caricia casi invisible para cualquiera.

― ¿Estás mejor? ―Quiso saber después de romper el abrazo, clavando sus ojos verdes sobre los azules que tanto le dejaban sin respiración.

―Yo…Gracias―susurró, ruborizada por completo por la ternura con la que ella le trataba―. No me imaginaba que…

― ¿Qué?

―Que fueses a estar aquí, abrazándome e intentando animarme.

La rubia se recompuso, apartando la vista del rostro de la castaña mientras se giraba, observándose a ella misma en el espejo. Sabía que lo había hecho porque era lo correcto, y porque, en cierta medida, había disfrutado de esa cercanía hacia la cantante. Había sido algo que le había gustado. Algo que no sentía desde hacía mucho tiempo; y por esa razón, prefirió sonreír con ese cinismo que tanto detestaba su compañera.

―No te acostumbres, Rose―pero cuando dijo aquello, una sonrisa de las sinceras se apoderó de ella, dedicándole una pequeña mirada de amabilidad y compasión―. No te acostumbres. ¿Estás bien? ¿Sí o no?

La aludida se encogió de hombros, intentando de nuevo limpiarse esas lágrimas que amenazaban por escaparse de sus pupilas. La rubia suspiró, cansada, y con brusquedad, tiró de ella para sentarla encima de una de las tapas del váter, apartando su cabello con cierto esmero.

―Kitty, ¿qué?...

―No pienso dejar que sigas llorando, Marley. Te voy a limpiar las lágrimas.

Cogió un poco de papel del rollo, dejando este en el suelo y, decidida, empezó a limpiar el rostro de la cantante, que consternada, se dejaba hacer ante el antojo de la capitana de las animadoras. Sin lugar a dudas, ni en sus mejores sueños se hubiese esperado la delicadeza con la que Kitty la estaba tratando.

―Me gusta―llegó a susurrar, dejando confundida a la rubia mientras esta proseguía con su cometido.

― ¿El qué?

―Que me llames Marley…Suena más dulce―indicó, sonsacando una suave sonrisa en su acompañante―. ¿Por qué te tomas tantas molestias por mí, Kitty?

―No lo sé―afirmó, siendo sincera, teniendo cuidado en no causar mucho daño en la chica―. Me molesta que te eches la culpa por algo que no la tienes―murmuró con cierta seriedad, intentando que la castaña no se moviese―. No te muevas, Rose.

―Sigue llamándome Marley, por favor―pidió con timidez, sonrojándose por completo ante el hecho de que la otra la mirase inquisitivamente―. Me gusta más―aclaró, sonsacando otra sonrisa de satisfacción en Wilde.

―No fue tu culpa, Marley―indicó la rubia, volviendo a coger un poco de papel higiénico―. Si no me hubieses hecho caso…

―Hubiésemos ganado. Lo sé―admitió con tristeza, sintiendo como la rubia le obligaba a levantar el mentón.

―Y que tú no te hubieses desmayado. Eso es más importante que el mero hecho de ganar. La salud es más importante, Marley, y si te llega a suceder algo más grave, yo…―dejó escapar, tragando saliva y arrepintiéndose de sonar tan vulnerable―. Lo siento.

La castaña abrió los párpados, impresionada por la franqueza de la rubia; pero, ante todo, por ver que estaba preocupada por ella. Por ella misma. Por Marley Rose, a la chica que molestaba por cualquier cuestión. Y por primera vez, Marley sintió algo extraño que la dejó completamente desorientada y perdida.

― ¿Marley? ―Inquirió la rubia, sacándola de su ensoñación― De verdad. Lo siento. No quería que te desmayases en medio del escenario…

―Lo sé, Kitty; no hace falta que me pidas perdón.

La rubia sonrió, algo más calmada a la vez que apartaba un mechón rebelde del rostro de la castaña, que correspondió a su gesto con la misma intensidad.

Se quedaron en silencio, observándose la una a la otra como si acabasen de descubrirse, quedándose desnudas en frente de la otra. Rose sintió un escalofrío recorrerle por todo el cuerpo, levantándose para quedar por encima de la rubia. Y aunque el gesto fue involuntario, sus cuerpos quedaron más cerca de lo que ya estaban, pudiendo casi sentir la respiración de la animadora sobre su cuerpo, igual que esta percibía la suya en su cabeza. Se tensaron, intentando Kitty alejarse de Marley, aunque le fue completamente imposible.

Se relamió los labios inconscientemente, sonsacando una pícara sonrisa en la castaña, que no pudo evitar acercarse más, invadiendo con peligrosidad el espacio personal de la animadora. Esta se quedó sin respiración ante ese movimiento de la cantante, quedándose sin respiración. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Ni ella misma sabía qué contestarse, aunque no dudó en sujetar los brazos de Rose para evitar que la tocase, apresándola y dándole así un toque más sensual de lo normal.

Y es que, la castaña sintió como su cuerpo reaccionaba ante ese contacto, estremeciéndose por completo mientras sentía como la rubia, sin previo aviso, posaba sus labios por la zona inferior de la mandíbula, depositando un beso casto que provocó un suspiro por parte de la cantante. Marley no fue capaz de contenerse, librándose del agarre de su compañera e instándola a que prosiguiese con ese contacto que acababa de comenzar.

Una sonrisa se apoderó de Wilde, la que continuó, dejando leves besos por la línea de su mandíbula, inclinándose más para poder alcanzar el esbelto cuello de la otra. Rose, para facilitarle el camino, lo estiró con suma facilidad, dejando así paso para la lengua de Kitty, que se deslizó por su cuello con suma facilidad. Le encantaba tener el control sobre las situaciones, y más si la castaña se lo dejaba tan fácil. Rodeó el cuerpo de la chica con sus brazos, recreándose por la zona de la garganta, acompañado el momento con ligeros suspiros por parte de la castaña, que no podía evitar temblar ante esa sensualidad que poseía la animadora.

Quinn abrió la puerta del baño de nuevo, queriendo disculparse con la muchacha, sabiendo que se había sobrepasado con ella. Se detuvo, encontrándose con el reflejo de ambas adolescentes en una postura bastante comprometedora. Con rapidez, cerró la puerta, encontrándose cara a cara con Santana, la que parecía un poco desconcertada por la reacción de su mejor amiga.

― ¿Quinn?

―No está aquí―negó con la cabeza, carraspeando.

― ¿Y Marley? ¿Tampoco está?

―No…No he visto a ninguna de las dos―mintió descaradamente, sonriendo para sus adentros ante el hecho de que era una absoluta y completa falsedad.

― ¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa, Q?

―Es que…Hay una pareja ahí dentro―señaló con un susurro, haciendo entender a la latina―, y no somos unas mironas.

― ¿Quiénes son?

―No los conocemos―afirmó la rubia, tirando de su amiga para evitar que esta descubriese ese pequeño secreto.

* * *

Lolacaracola: ¡Hola! Me alegra que te guste más la historia ^^ Kitty tiene demasiado en su vida como para permitirse ser la dulce gatita...Además, yo la quiero hasta siendo mala, qué narices xD Jajaja oh, te he hecho ser fan faberry...:P Nah, aunque no lo parezca, me gusta el finchel...Pero en la serie xDDDD Vamos, no me desagrada (me cae genial Finn :3), aunque en el fandom no me llaman la atención (suelo escribir de lo que no hay, porque es más interesante xD) igualmente, me has hecho sentirme muy halagada...Si no te gusta el faberry y te los has leído sin rechistar, es algo que a una le agrada ^^ Y sí, es cierto, Kitty y Marley es la versión faberry pero más infantil. Me cuesta concebirlas en plan mujeres de 20 años o algo, como ya veo a Quinn y Rachel... Son nuestras niñas, qué cuquis *.* En fin xDDDD Un beso y muchas gracias por comentar ^^


	8. Appearances

―He visto que ya te llevas mejor con Marley.

La rubia cerró la taquilla para poder mirar mejor al castaño, que la observaba con cierto aire interesante. Sonrió incómoda, apartando la vista para analizar lo que podría contestarle. No era que se llevase mejor con la castaña. Era cierto que habían compartido un momento extremadamente íntimo, pero nada más. Además, el muchacho no tenía constancia de nada, aunque debía ser por el hecho de que se mostró preocupada delante de los demás y defendió a la cantante pese a la creencia de los demás.

― ¿Por qué crees eso? ―Preguntó, mirándolo directamente a los ojos después de titubear un poco. El aludido se sobresaltó, dedicándole al final una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

―Ayer la defendiste―aclaró.

La animadora se giró, ladeando su rostro mientras se dirigía hacia el campo de entrenamiento, seguida de Ryder, que parecía querer saber más de lo que estaba sucediendo. Y Kitty, por supuesto, no estaba dispuesta a dar muchos detalles acerca de lo que le ocurrió ayer. Es más…Lo de ayer, para ella, nunca había pasado. No podía permitirse ese lujo.

― ¿Y? ―Musitó, intentando sonar indiferente.

―Nunca habías sido tan…En fin, ya sabes.

―Me dio algo de pena. Eso es todo―argumentó, dejando escapar un suspiro cuando los labios de él se entornaron en una mueca de interés―. ¿Qué más quieres?

― ¿Cuándo sales del entrenamiento?

― ¿A ti qué te importa?

―Venga, Kitty. Necesito que me expliques que sucedió ayer…Y a elegir ropa. Quiero estar guapo para Marley―sonrió, encantador, sonsacando una carcajada por parte de él―. ¿Qué?

―Nada―contestó, sin poder borrar la sonrisa de su rostro―. Se te ve bien así―le comentó, analizándolo poco a poco―. No creo que te haga falta comprar mucha ropa.

―Bueno, pero tú tienes buen gusto, así que… ¿Me ayudarás?

―Qué remedio―respondió, siendo detenida por la mano de él.

El muchacho la observó con curiosidad. Nunca había visto a la rubia tan bien como aquel día, y aunque no eran todavía amigos, si era cierto que le preocupaba en cierta manera. Sabía que, pese al estar aparentemente bien, algo rondaba por la mente de la chica. Algo que le terminaba de desconcertar. Acarició el hombro de la animadora con una de sus manos, dedicándole una sonrisa a la chica por ello.

―Si necesitas algo…Ya sabes que puedes hablar conmigo.

― ¿Te estás tomando muchas confianzas, o me lo parece a mí?

― ¿Por qué te resiste a que alguien entre en tu vida, Kitty?

La muchacha se quedó en silencio ante la cuestión del castaño. Ella también se lo preguntaba de vez en cuando, aunque la respuesta enseguida se mostraba en su mente. Sabía que siempre estropeaba lo que más quería. Hacía daño a aquellas personas que le terminaban importando demasiado, y si bien el chico era un poco pesado para su gusto, era una buena persona. Alguien que sabría cuidar de la castaña. Se maldijo al pensar esas cosas, y menos si le importaba bien poco lo que le sucediese a Marley. Porque… No le importaba, ¿verdad?

Recordaba que, cuando recuperó la lucidez de sus actos, se apartó con brusquedad de la cantante, saliendo del cubículo y de aquel baño. Sintió como las paredes se acercaban, ahogándose en una sensación de malestar al haberse separado de la castaña, que la llamó antes de dejar de escuchar su suave y perfilada voz. Y aunque le dolió tener que hacer eso, no se lamentaba. Y menos después de comprender que todo había sido un error suyo. Un algo que solo ella había provocado.

Todo su cuerpo se estremeció al recordar la suave piel de la castaña, tersa y clara como la suya propia. Posó su mano en su garganta, llamando la atención de Ryder, que no pudo evitar fruncir su entrecejo con cierta preocupación. La rubia disimuló, aparentando que tenía calor, y en el fondo, la temperatura de su cuerpo estaba subiendo al rememorar como fue posar sus labios sobre ella. Sobre Marley Rose.

―Porque prefiero evitar hacer sufrir a la gente que me puede llegar a importar, Ryder―susurró, clavando sus pupilas verdes sobre las de él―. No quiero hacer sufrir a nadie.

― ¿Y no piensas que así ya estás haciendo daño?

―No soy buena persona…

―Nadie es perfecto―la rubia rio con amargura, apartando su mirada del rostro del chico―. Yo tampoco lo soy.

―Pero eres bueno; no eres una mala persona. Ni lo serás nunca.

―Tú podrías dejar de ser mala, como dices tú, y hacer lo que es lo correcto.

―Hay personas que nacen así. Que nacen para ser como el destino se lo marca…Y yo he nacido para…

Decidió callar, sonriendo un poco mientras que él también le correspondía al gesto. Quizás tuviese algo de razón, pero nunca llegaría a comprender el porqué de todo aquello. Solo le quedaba sonreír, dedicarse a ayudar al chico como si de una obra de caridad se tratase y alcanzar el lugar más alto. Aquel que le pertenecía por derecho. Aquello que tenía que imponerse a sí misma con el fin de que su madre se sintiese orgullosa de ella.

―Has nacido para aprender a ser mejor de lo que crees que vas a ser―aseguró él, dedicándole un gesto amistoso―. No te hagas derogar, Wilde.

― ¿Desde cuando parecemos ser amigos tú y yo?

―Desde el primer momento en el que me acerqué a hablar contigo―señaló él―. Te dejo, que debes irte a ensayar. ¿No te cansa ser animadora?

―Me gusta serlo―aseguró, aunque ya no parecía tan convencida como lo estaba antes―, y me gusta ser el centro de atención―el chico rio.

―Pues me paso al final de esta a buscarte.

― ¿No pensará la gente cosas raras?

―Lo más extraño que pueden pensar es que somos novios, y tampoco es nada malo.

La chica asintió, no muy convencida sobre esa idea de Ryder, pero prefirió evitar realizar comentario alguno y, finalmente, logró librarse de él, dirigiéndose a sus entrenamientos. El castaño se quedó en el pasillo observándola con una sonrisa. Serían buenos amigos.

―Hola, mi amor―saludó Quinn mientras cogía la llamada entrante.

Se encontraba sentada en uno de los asientos de las gradas, mirando como las animadoras ensayaban. Brittany parecía entusiasmada, insistiendo a Kitty seguramente para que realizasen una postura nueva. Era consciente de que era eso lo que le estaba pidiendo su amiga, y sonreía ante los gestos que estaba poniendo la pequeña, que rodaba los ojos con cansancio.

―Hola… No te he molestado ni nada, ¿verdad? ―Inquirió la voz al otro lado del móvil, sonsacando una sonrisa todavía más extensa en la rubia.

―Estaba en los entrenamientos de animadoras, viendo como Brittany discute con la nueva capitana.

―Creía que era ella la capitana.

―No…Suspendió matemáticas y Sue decidió dejarla de lado hasta que aprobase; y aunque lo ha hecho, ahora está la nueva.

― ¿Será como la antigua capitana? ―Rieron ante esa pregunta, haciendo que Quinn rememorase aquellos tiempos que parecían tan lejanos.

―Te seré sincera…Creo que es mi doble―soltó, acomodándose mejor en su sitio―. La pobre está muy perdida con lo que le gusta y le deja de gustar.

―Oh… ¿Quieres decir qué…?

―Así es―asintió―; está enamorada de una de las del Glee, y está también muy agobiada con su familia y lo que puedan opinar los demás. Me apena muchísimo. Me duele que alguien pueda pasar lo que pasé yo en su momento.

Se quedó en silencio sospesando todo lo que estaba viviendo en esos momentos de su vida. Era cierto que, después de tanto tiempo, había encontrado la felicidad en la persona que menos esperaba, y se arrepentía de lo que hizo en su momento. Era cierto que, quizás, si hubiese ocurrido todo eso mucho antes, su relación no hubiese durado más de lo que ya estaba durando, pero eso no le hacía sentirse mucho mejor. Al menos, era capaz de remediar todo el daño causado con los detalles del día a día. Sonrió, alisando la falda que llevaba en esos momentos.

―Puedes hablar con ella, ¿no? ―Le sugirió, pensando Quinn detenidamente sobre esa opción―. De nosotras. Seguro que así empieza a ver las cosas de otro modo. ¿Cómo os lleváis?

―Tiene una foto mía en su casillero. Dice que siempre se pregunta qué es lo que haría yo en cada situación; lo peor de todo es que yo actué como ella en muchas ocasiones, por lo que no piensa tan mal después de todo.

― ¿Segura de que no es una acosadora ni nada? ―Bromeó, haciendo que Fabray se riese.

―Segura… ¿Sabes? Tienes razón. Voy a hablar con ella. Es hora de que la chica tenga a alguien a quien seguir como ejemplo.

―El problema es que no sé si va a tener un buen ejemplo a seguir―Quinn bufó―; lo siento, cariño, pero es verdad. En fin, ya me dirás.

― ¿Vas a venir al instituto? Me gustaría coincidir contigo antes de tener que marcharme…

―Que sí; además, quizás si aparezco yo, le aclaro a la pobre chica lo que tiene que hacer. A ver si te va a hacer caso y la lía.

―Me encanta la confianza que depositas en mí―comentó con sarcasmo.

Detuvo el discurso cuando vio como Marley se sentaba en uno de los sitios, viendo como las animadoras seguían con su entrenamiento. Quinn sonrió, percatándose de que Brittany se había dado cuenta de lo mismo que ella. Las miradas de ambas amigas coincidieron, y como señal divina, la rubia comprendió que tenía que sentarse al lado de la joven cantante.

― ¿Quinn?

―Perdona, Rachel. Te llamo por la noche, ¿vale?

―De acuerdo―respondió extrañada la morena al otro lado del teléfono.

―Te quiero―susurró antes de despedirse.

Brittany se acercó con disimulo hacia la animadora, que parecía ensimismada en sus pensamientos y en el entrenamiento, indicando a sus compañeras los pasos que debían seguir haciendo. Una sonrisa se amoldó en el rostro de Pierce, colocándose al lado de Kitty, la que se sobresaltó al sentir como su compañera se colgaba de su cuello en un gesto cariñoso y amistoso.

― ¿Qué haces, idiota? Me vas a hacer daño―reprochó con dureza la chica, sonsacando una tonta sonrisa en la otra animadora.

―Estoy contenta…Quinn ha venido al entrenamiento.

―Ya la he visto antes―afirmó su compañera sin tan siquiera dirigirle la mirada.

―Lord Tubbington dice que es la mejor animadora…También lo dice Sue.

―Y bien dicho, la verdad―corroboró―. ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ―Cuestionó suspicaz. Algo estaba sucediendo.

― ¿Sabes quién más ha venido al entrenamiento?

Le señaló las gradas. Cansada, dirigió la vista hacia allí para encontrarse con la mirada de Marley, que sonrió un poco para sorpresa suya. La castaña se encontraba al lado de Fabray, que sonreía y le saludaba con entusiasmo, indicándole con gestos que lo estaba haciendo muy bien. La rubia ladeó la cabeza, confusa, girándose para evitar de nuevo que sus ojos se cruzasen con los de su compañera de duetos. ¿Por qué el cielo le castigaba de esa manera?

― ¿Qué hace ella aquí?

―Ha venido a verte… ¿Necesitas algo más que a una chica guapa para animarte o qué?

―No necesito a Rose para saber animar―bramó ella con molestia―, y ahora largo, que tienes que seguir con tus ensayos.

Quinn observó cómo las dos chicas se separaban y como Kitty miraba hacia las gradas para cerciorarse de que estaba allí la castaña junto a ella. Se estaba compadeciendo un poco de la rubia, y más cuando ella, que era su ídolo a seguir, y la chica que le gustaba, estaban juntas viéndola en sus entrenamientos. Aunque era divertido, y estaba descubriendo una de las razones por las cuales la rubia sentía debilidad por la cantante. Su personalidad transmitía una calma que le gustaba a cualquier persona.

― ¿Marley? ¿Qué haces aquí?

La aludida se giró, sobresaltada, para encontrarse con la mirada de Ryder, que parecía confundido de porque estaba allí. Sin embargo, lo que más desconcertó a la chica fue el hecho de que él levantó la mano, saludando con gesto amigable a la animadora. Y lo que más le asustó fue el hecho de que Kitty le correspondía de la misma manera.

* * *

MandarinWaffles: Jajaja yo creo que más bien tiene la excusa perfecta para ella misma, autoengañarse, y para poder acercarse a Kitty... xDDD Jajaja bueno, aún falta mucho para la decepción. Por ahora, disfrutemos de los líos adolescentes... ¿Empezamos con los celos? Que, por cierto, serán primero de Marley...Tanto que quiere que Kitty caiga rendida, pero ya caerá ella antes xDDD Un besuco ^^

Lolacaracola: No, no doy beso que no quiero que te mueras del infarto...Ya te sorprenderé :P Oh, no...He creado un monstruo... o.O Jajaja te recomiendo que leas "No me dejes caer"...Y bueno, "Nuevos caminos" está genial. Todas las historias de esa chica están geniales, aunque te recomiendo esa solo (entera o solo primera parte, como veas) porque las demás, para mi gusto, no son tan buenas xD Y me alegro de que Karley siga vigente :P Yo, la verdad es que me estoy enamorando de estas dos, narices xD Y creo que soy un poco sadomasoquista, o tonta, pero me gusta la Kitty de la serie... ¡Es tan cínicamente descarada! xDDDDD Un besuco ^^


	9. Jealousy

― ¿Desde cuando eres amigo de Kitty?

Marley no podía creerse lo que su compañero le estaba contando. Sabía que, últimamente, la rubia parecía estar mostrando su lado más humano; pero si algo le dolía, era descubrir que la animadora intentaba acercarse al muchacho. ¿No sería que en verdad le gustaba Ryder y se estaba cerciorando para que ella no se acercase a él? Aunque el beso del baño la confundía por completo. Y por una extraña razón, se resistía a que Kitty no sintiese nada hacia ella.

―Bueno…Hemos descubierto que tenemos cosas en común.

Quinn observaba a la castaña con suspicacia, percatándose como ella apartaba la vista para evitar el contacto con el chico. Y no tenía que ser muy inteligente para saber que a Marley no le acababa de agradar la idea de que el muchacho se acercase más de lo adecuado a la rubia, por lo que una idea se amoldó en el pensamiento de Fabray.

―Y decías que te iba a acompañar para comprar ropa, ¿verdad? ―Inquirió, clavando sus ojos verdes sobre los del joven.

―Así es… ¿Por qué?

―Porque puedo acompañarte yo―declaró la rubia, dedicándole una sonrisa―. Entiendo mucho mejor que Kitty sobre moda; y podría aconsejarte sobre lo que quisieses.

La castaña sonrió un poco, agradecida por el ofrecimiento de la mujer. Sabía perfectamente que Quinn Fabray era una de las muchachas que más habían causado daños a los demás, al igual que lo había hecho en su momento Kitty, y eso le hacía pensar que todo el mundo podía llegar a cambiar. Ryder asintió, algo molesto. No podía negarse porque si lo hacía, tendría que explicar cuál era la verdadera razón, y no le apetecía quedar en evidencia y dejar a la animadora como una interesa. Sonrió, disimulando su molestia, y encaminándose fuera del estadio seguido de una rubia que se despedía de Marley con gesto amable.

El entrenamiento no tardó mucho en finalizar; y allí estaba Marley, esperando pacientemente a su compañera de duetos. Kitty salió de los vestuarios con su cabello suelto y húmedo, dejando a la otra sin respiración. Verla tan natural saliendo de los entrenamientos le hacía verse más guapa de lo normal. Es más, para ella, la animadora lo era. Muchos compañeros comentaban que, pese a su cuerpo, su rostro no eran tan hermoso como el de otras personas, pero descubrir sus ojos verdes y su sonrisa sincera solo le hacía pensar que la mujer era hermosa; solamente necesitaba ser ella misma para poder mostrar todo aquello que ocultaba a los demás. Y quizás, aunque el plan era una estupidez, haría darse cuenta a Kitty que, comportándose como lo hacía, solamente conseguiría el odio de sus compañeros.

―Rose―saludó la chica mientras se apartaba el cabello, dejando ensimismada a la otra―. ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?

―Venía para hablar contigo―susurró con suavidad, clavando su mirada en el resto de compañeras de la muchacha, que parecían conmocionadas de que ella estuviese allí para mantener una conversación con Kitty―. ¿Podemos hablar en un lugar más tranquilo?

La rubia tragó saliva, sin atreverse a contestar. ¿De qué quería hablar con ella? Tenía claro que no le apetecía mantener una conversación sobre aquel beso, o lo que fuese, del baño. No quería saber nada de las opiniones de la castaña, y menos escuchar cómo esta le pedía explicaciones sobre algo que no sabía explicar. ¿Cómo decir que lo habías hecho porque te lo pedía el cuerpo? Bastante difícil era asumir que lo había hecho, y que no había vuelta de hoja.

Las dos se encaminaron fuera del recinto de la escuela. Se podía escuchar el ruido de sus pasos por la acera. Era el único sonido que se amoldaba entre ellas. Ninguna de las dos parecía querer comenzar a entablar una conversación. Kitty se sentía incómoda al tener tan cerca de ella a la castaña; y esta se contentaba con disfrutar de la calma que le transmitía la muchacha de ojos verdes. Nunca se hubiese imaginado que Kitty era una grata compañía; y ahora que lo estaba experimentando, lo estaba disfrutando. Disfrutaba de la compañía de la animadora, y no pudo evitar observarla de soslayo, saboreando cada instante que estaba viviendo con ella.

Wilde se percató de ese hecho, estremeciéndose por completo; aunque fue capaz de disimular lo nerviosa que estaba, una sonrisa se asomó en su rostro. A primera vista, imperceptible, pero de la cual se fijó la castaña, correspondiendo a ese gesto con una sonrisa cómplice, llamando la atención de la pequeña. ¿Qué era todo aquello? El sentimiento de complicidad se incrementaba por momentos, y lo que parecía ser una charla incómoda parecía querer transformarse en algo íntimo, delicado. ¿Perfecto? Ni la cantante estaba segura de ello. Es más…Ella creía que todo se estaba escapando de su control.

― ¿Qué es lo que querías, Rose? ―Rompió el hielo al final la rubia, deteniéndose en medio de la acera para comenzar al fin esa conversación.

―Quería hablar contigo sobre dos temas―aclaró la castaña, un poco nerviosa.

―Habla―ordenó la rubia, cruzándose de brazos. Marley no pudo evitar pensar que la chica, así, también era guapa―. ¿Rose?

―Era sobre la canción del dueto…Creo que esta vez, la debemos escoger las dos; y por supuesto, organizarlo todo.

―Nos quedó bien como lo hicimos la última vez―señaló, aunque la castaña ladeó la cabeza, dedicándole una sonrisa conforme―. Lo mejor para sorprender es la espontaneidad.

―Claro, pero a veces eso no sale bien y no nos podemos arriesgar―aclaró.

― ¿Y qué es lo que propones?

―Te quería comentar que…Bueno; podríamos hablarlo en mi casa.

― ¿En tu casa? ―Repitió incrédula la rubia.

―Sí…Mañana es viernes, y podemos charlas más tranquilamente. Podrías quedarte a dormir.

―No sé si es una buena idea, Rose.

―Es para hablar y ensayar un poco…Lo pasaremos bien. Te lo prometo.

El corazón de Kitty dio un vuelco ante la mirada de la castaña. No podía resistirse ante ese gesto tan encantador que le dedicaba la muchacha, y sin previo aviso, suspiró, asintiendo. La sonrisa se apoderó de Marley, abrazándose al cuerpo de la animadora.

― ¡Eh! ―Se quejó, apartándose del abrazo de la otra―. No sé de dónde te sacas esas confianzas para abrazarme.

―No parecías quejarte mucho en el baño―respondió, provocando el sonrojo por completo en la rubia, volviendo a abrazarla para desagrado de ella―; además…Admite que te gusta.

La rubia se dejó hacer, escondiendo su rostro en el cabello de la otra para evitar que alguien la reconociese. Aspiró su aroma, reconociendo que olía especialmente bien. Sus manos rodearon la espalda de la más alta, posando débilmente las yemas de sus dedos sobre la ropa tan delicada que su compañera llevaba. Marley no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa al sentir tan cerca a la rubia, oliendo ella también la colonia que la chica se había echado esa mañana. ¿Olía a fresas o eran imaginaciones suyas?

― ¿Frutas del bosque? ―Escuchó preguntar a Kitty.

―Sí. Me encanta.

―A mí también―dejó escapar, escabulléndose de los brazos de la cantante, además de evitar su mirada. ¿Podía ser acaso más obvia? ―Entonces mañana voy a tu casa.

―Sí…Llévate el pijama. ¿Alguna alergia? Lo comento para la cena. Así mi madre cocina lo que puedas o quieras.

Esperó a que la rubia realizase un comentario malicioso, pero no fue así, por lo que no pudo evitar sonreír. Le alegraba comprobar que la rubia solamente negaba con la cabeza, dedicándole un gesto de satisfacción, como si le agradase que estuviese pendiente de ese tipo de temas. Y no pudo evitar estremecerse por completo, rozando con su mano el brazo de la animadora, que clavó sus ojos verdes sobre los de la cantante.

―No, nada. Igualmente, que tu madre no se tome muchas molestias.

―No sería ninguna para ella, aunque me gustaría que no te metieses con ella mediante…

―No pensaba hacerlo, Marley―interrumpió la aludida, mirándola como si ese hecho fuese obvio―. No soy tan desconsiderada de insultar a tu madre en su propia casa―además, hacía tiempo que no realizaba comentario alguno hiriente hacia la mujer.

―Gracias, Kitty―susurró, sintiéndose un poco mejor.

Escuchar de la rubia su nombre era algo demasiado agradable para su gusto. Una satisfacción prohibida, y más cuando se percataba de que la joven curvaba sus labios para poder pronunciar cada letra que componía su nombre; y si era cierto que sonaba más fría cuando lo hacía con su apellido, el efecto era el mismo. Tan sensual que se preguntaba si Kitty en verdad no era una de las chicas más maravillosas del mundo.

― ¿Y qué era lo otro?

La castaña salió de su ensoñación, encontrándose con la curiosidad patente en el rostro de la pequeña. No pudo evitar desdibujar su sonrisa al recordar cual era el segundo tema; y aunque sabía que no tenía derecho ni razones lógicas, no le agradaba la idea de que Kitty pudiese estar interesada en el castaño. ¿Qué era lo que tenía él que no tuviese ella? Y aunque la respuesta fuese obvia, le extrañaba estar cuestionándose ese tipo de cosas.

―He visto que últimamente Ryder está muy cerca tuyo―dejó caer, intentando disimular su malestar. La rubia la miró como si no entendiese nada―. ¿Sois…?

― ¿Si somos qué?

―Pues…Ya sabes…

―No. No lo sé, Rose―recalcó con firmeza―. ¿De qué narices estás hablando?

―Que parecéis novios―la sonora carcajada proveniente de la rubia retumbó por toda la calle―. ¿Por qué te ríes? ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?

―Ryder y yo no somos novios. Es demasiado…Bueno para mí―aclaró la rubia, ladeando la cabeza―. Es buen chico, pero…Somos amigos.

― ¿Y a qué viene esa amistad tan repentina?

―No tengo porque darte explicación alguna, Rose. Y si tanto quieres saberlo, pregúntaselo a él.

La castaña se quedó en silencio, percatándose de cómo la rubia proseguía por su camino. Decidió seguirla, alcanzándola con tan solo unos pasos. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, podía sentir como sus respectivos brazos se rozaban. Y aunque Kitty parecía estar a punto de apartarse bruscamente, no lo hacía, por lo que ella no podía evitar sonreír de vez en cuando. Saber que estaba tan cerca, y a la vez, sentirla tan lejos, solo le hacía pensar que el plan estaba haciendo su efecto.

―Igualmente, gracias por aclararme que no sois novios.

― ¿Te gusta? ―Quiso saber la animadora. Sabía que la contestación le causaría daño, pero prefería saberlo ya para no enamorarse más de la cantante.

―No. Es buen amigo, pero nada más―aseguró, colocando mejor la mochila. La rubia no entendía nada.

― ¿Y por qué te has puesto así, Rose? Parecías celosa.

Apartó la vista, sonriendo burlona. La aludida no pudo evitar estremecerse ante esa mención, sonrojándose. Era cierto que estaba un poco celosa, y de verdad. No le gustaba pensar que la rubia pudiese fijarse en alguien más, aparte de ella. Su corazón se removió ante ese pensamiento, y no pudo evitar sentirse peor cuando la otra la volvió a mirar, analizándola con suma facilidad.

―Yo…

―Admite que te gusta, Marley―de nuevo su nombre. ¡Qué bendita maravilla! ―. No es nada malo―afirmó la rubia―. Es guapo, es inteligente y encantador. Cualquier chica lo desearía.

―Pues yo no…

― ¿Entonces?

―Es cierto que me molestaba, pero…No es porque él me guste―declaró, clavando con firmeza sus ojos azules en el rostro de la rubia, que permanecía ahora con la vista en frente para no tropezarse en el camino―. Ryder es como casi un hermano para mí.

―Pues creo que él no tiene esa misma perspectiva hacia ti. Deberías aclarar tus sentimientos, Rose. No puedes jugar con él.

―Gracias por el consejo, Kitty…Eres una buena amiga―la rubia se detuvo―. ¿Qué?

―Yo no soy tu amiga, Rose―aclaró―. Solamente me preocupo por él y…Bueno, me parece también que seas sincera contigo misma. Y con él. Haz lo que tienes que hacer, pero no juegues con él.

―Por un momento…

―Créeme…Es lo mejor. No te juzgaría si jugases a dos bandas con los dos, pero… ¿De verdad te verías capaz de hacer daño a Ryder? ¿De darle falsas esperanzas? Piénsalo, Marley.

* * *

Lolacaracola: Jajajaja Faberry...Ligero, pero ahí anda :P Habrá alguna escena, pero lo dicho...No con el mismo protagonismo que nuestras protagonistas :3 Jajaja no, no me cae en la conciencia porque soy mala persona y no tengo de eso xDDDDDD 1º Sí, conmigo piensa con lógica, que yo no soy como la lógica de Glee xDDDDD 2º Finn en esta historia no aparecerá en sentido malo de la película (es mi monoso, y es bueno, jum :3) Es más...En mis historias, Finn nunca es malo xD 3º Es posible que sufras alguno que otro :P. Un besuco, y muchas gracias ^^


	10. Pretending

Kitty se detuvo en frente de la puerta de la dirección que le había apuntado la castaña en un papel. La casa era pequeña, nada suntuoso, por supuesto. Pero parecía un hogar acogedor a simple vista. Una sonrisa se asomó en su rostro, acariciando la herida que le recorría la zona del antebrazo. Le había costado conseguir que la dejasen ir a casa de Marley, y la discusión no acabó muy bien; aunque estaba allí, y eso era lo que en verdad le importaba.

Levantó su mano, dudando sobre si debía llamar o no. No estaba completamente segura de si aquello era una buena historia, pero no había vuelta de hoja. Sabía que tenía que hacerlo. Que no le quedaba más remedio.

Pulsó el botón, escuchando la fina melodía que indicaba la llegada de una visita. Se estremeció, sonrojándose por completo. Tras unos breves segundos de corta espera, la puerta se abrió para dejar ver a la señora Rose, que sonreía amablemente. Y por primera vez, Kitty pensó que la sonrisa de aquella mujer era hermosa; y entendía de donde había sacado ese gesto tan puro y noble su compañera.

Era de gran proporción, aunque su rostro era más agradable de lo que pudiese aparentar al principio. De tanto observarla en el instituto, reconoció que la mujer había adelgazado algo. Y eso le hizo sonreír, correspondiendo al gesto de la madre de Marley. Sin lugar a dudas, parecía una buena persona.

―Buenas tardes―saludó la rubia, tendiéndole la mano para saludarla―. Soy una compañera de su hija…No sé si ella le ha dicho que iba a venir o…

―Sí, claro que me lo ha comentado, cielo―aclaró la mujer, haciendo caso omiso de la mano y depositando dos sonoros besos en las mejillas de la animadora―. Adelante. Marley está en el baño todavía.

―Muchas gracias―contestó, sonrojándose por completo mientras se adentraba en el recibidor, observando a su alrededor. En verdad, era un hogar totalmente distinto a lo que se había imaginado―. Qué…

― ¿Sencillo? ―Quiso saber la mujer, riendo un poco.

―Iba a decir que…Es bonito―señaló, cohibida por completo. ¿Qué diantres le sucedía?

―Muchas gracias. Kitty, ¿no? Mi hija me ha hablado mucho de ti.

―Supongo que cosas malas―rio, nerviosa.

―No te creas, cielo. Dice que eres mejor persona de la que aparentas; y mi hija siempre tiene la razón al final―indicó con sabiduría.

Kitty negó con la cabeza, sin saber esa mujer de lo que hablaba. No era consciente de que ella era una de las chicas que se metía con Marley por el sobrepeso de ella, aunque en ese mismo instante solo fuese capaz de comprender la belleza interna de esa mujer. Se mordió el labio, apartando la vista mientras carraspeaba por un segundo.

―Ha adelgazado, ¿verdad? ―Quiso saber.

― ¿Se nota mucho? Intento bajar de peso, pero me cuesta mucho.

―Usted es hermosa tal y como es, señora Rose.

―Muchas gracias por tus palabras, cielo. ¿Ves como no eres tan mala? ―Ambas rieron ante eso―. ¿Eres amiga de mi hija? ―Kitty pensó detenidamente la respuesta.

―Más o menos…Soy compañera suya en el Glee club.

―Lo sé. Estás aquí por eso del dueto…Seguro que ambas cantan genial juntas―piropeó la mujer con una sonrisa amable en su rostro.

―Es cierto, aunque más por su hija. Marley canta muy bien. Diría que es la mejor cantante del club.

―Yo también creo que mi hija canta bien, aunque me gustaría escucharte a ti también―la rubia se sonrojó, sin creerse que estuviese manteniendo esa clase de conversación con la cocinera de la escuela.

―No soy tan buena, señora Rose…

―Seguro que sí, querida. Marley siempre me dice que tu voz es la más bonita… ¡Y no te sonrojes! Si lo dice, será porque es verdad.

La rubia ladeó la cabeza, incrédula. Se sentía muy halagada ante las palabras de la mujer, y más sabiendo que provenían de ella. De Rose. Se preguntaba si de verdad pensaba todo aquello que afirmaba; y sin poder evitarlo, su corazón latió con fuerza, dejándola sin palabras. No le gustaba ser tan dependiente de una persona, y menos sentir todo aquello por la castaña, que empezaba a adentrarse en su vida sin que ella lo pudiese evitar.

―No lo creo, señora―afirmó Kitty, carraspeando; miró a su alrededor, analizando cada tramo de la casa con tranquilidad. Todo aquello le transmitía una sensación agradable que le gustaba sentir.

―Qué modesta eres, querida―habló con gracia―. Ve subiendo si quieres. Marley estará en su habitación―inquirió la mujer―. Ahora subiré yo para que me diga que es lo que queréis para cenar.

―Oh…No se moleste, que con cualquier cosa me conformo.

―De eso nada―cortó la señora Rose con amabilidad―. Eres nuestra invitada, y tienes que cenar bien. ¿Qué dirían tus padres sino?

Kitty permaneció en silencio, asintiendo y dirigiéndose hacia el lugar que le señalaba la buena mujer. Le había entrado ganas de contestarle que a sus padres les daría lo mismo, pero prefirió guardarse su comentario. Sus padres nunca se habían preocupado lo suficiente por ella como para poder pensar en algo así; y el gesto de la madre de su enemiga y rival le conmovió por completo. No se creía capaz de eso, pero era cierto. La madre de Marley era un encanto. No se podía comparar a sus padres. Ni por un segundo.

Subió las escaleras, colocándose mejor la mochila detrás de su espalda. Se miró un momento en uno de los espejos que se encontraban pegados en la pared, percatándose de su apariencia. Llevaba la ropa de animadora, y su cabello dorado estaba recogido en su típica coleta. En verdad, aparentaba ser una adolescente agradable, aunque en verdad fuese una de las chicas más malas de todo el instituto. Se compadeció de la madre de la chica, pensando que ella era una buena persona. Si viese como se comportaba con la castaña, estaba segura que no lo afirmaría con tanta seguridad. Suspiró, abriendo la puerta para encontrarse con el cuarto vacío de la muchacha.

Dejó su bolsa en uno de los costados, analizando el cuarto. Era sencillo. No tenía tantas pertenencias como ella las tenía, pero eso no hacía que fuese un lugar menos encantador. En verdad, le gustaba más que su propia habitación. Las paredes eran de tonalidad amarilla y estaban decoradas con rosas pintadas. Rio un poco, encontrándose con una foto de Marley con su madre. Las dos sonreían con entusiasmo, y no pudo evitar enternecerse ante esa escena. Dejó escapar un suspiro, posando sus dedos en la imagen, recorriendo el pequeño rostro de la cantante con cuidado. Nunca se había fijado, pero los ojos azules de Marley destellaban de manera diferente cuando estaba feliz; y ese instante tomado en un segundo fue lo que se lo confirmó.

La puerta que estaba al lado de la de la entrada del cuarto se abrió, dejando paso a una Marley que estaba sin la parte superior de su pijama, dejando ver su pechos, cubiertos por un sujetador de tonalidad gris. La castaña se estremeció al ser descubierta por la rubia, que no pudo evitar abrir los labios al observar el cuerpo semidesnudo de su enemiga. No pudo evitar fijar su mirada en los pechos de la castaña, percatándose de lo bien sujetos que parecían estar.

Apartó la vista, desbastada por esa imagen que acababa de presenciar. Y también se podía percatar de la reacción de su cuerpo, excitado por completo ante la situación esa en la que se veía la cantante. Se preguntaba cómo sería poder rozar la piel de la chica, o como sabría de nuevo volver a besar ese esbelto cuello. Intentó eliminar aquellos pensamientos de su mente, acomodándose mejor la chaqueta; por un momento, sintió que se estaba ahogando por todo el calor que estaba experimentando en ese preciso instante.

―Lo siento―se disculpó Wilde a cabo de unos breves segundos de silencio―. No sabía que te encontrabas así―logró señalar, evitando mirar de nuevo el cuerpo de la castaña.

―No te preocupes…tendría que pedirte perdón yo a ti. No me había fijado en la hora que era―logró contestar, dándose cuenta en la reacción que había causado en la rubia―. ¿Kitty?

―Dime, Rose.

― ¿Podrías dejar de llamarme Rose? ―Pidió con ternura, acercándose lentamente hacia la figura de la animadora, que había clavado su mirada en la ventana.

― ¿Es necesario?

―Sí; lo es―aseguró, dando un paso de nuevo hacia ella, sin cubrirse con una de sus camisas.

― ¿Tu madre sabe que me meto contigo?

―No―respondió con suavidad, colocándose a casi unos pocos centímetros de la rubia―. ¿Por qué no me miras?

La rubia la maldijo, obligándose a tornar su rostro hacia la muchacha. Mantuvo su vista fija en los ojos azules de Marley, procurando no desviarla hacia el cuerpo de la joven. No quería que esta se diese cuenta de lo mucho que estaba deseando poder tocarla de nuevo. Volvió a pensar que había sido un completo error todo aquello, aunque, en parte, no se arrepentía. Le encantaba poder tener esa especie de intimidad con la cantante. Era muy distinto a lo que ella se había imaginado en sus sueños, aunque era mucho más de lo que se esperaba en la realidad.

―Cree que soy tu amiga.

―No eres mi amiga―susurró la castaña―, aunque no porque yo no quiera.

La rubia asintió, manteniendo su rostro impasible y rígido. Marley se preguntaba si Kitty de verdad podía sentir algo por la gente. ¿De verdad esa muchacha podía mantenerse así de impasible? Quizás era que no le gustaba, aunque algo en su interior le pedía pensar que sí. Algo que deseaba por todos los medios que la rubia la desease como ella misma la estaba deseando en ese mismo momento.

― ¿Podría cambiarme? Digo…Para acomodarme mejor―dejó claro, tragando saliva.

―Puedes ir al baño.

La rubia asintió, conforme. Intentó alejarse de la castaña, pero su movimiento solo consiguió que se acercase más de la cuenta a ella, casi pudiendo sentir el roce de sus cuerpos. Frunció el ceño, levantando su rostro para encontrarse con el de la otra, que estaba todavía más cerca. Podía casi sentir la respiración de la muchacha, aspirando tranquilamente; sin embargo, sus ojos azules no le hacían pensar que estuviese relajada, sino tan tensada como ella.

―Esto…―intentó esquivarla, pero la castaña se lo impidió, acercándose todavía más―. ¿Qué es lo que haces, Marley?

―Yo…

Ambas se quedaron en silencio, y esta vez, fue la castaña la que no se pudo controlar. Besó la mejilla de la rubia, dejando escapar su aliento sobre el rostro de ella. La animadora se estremeció por completo, soltando un suave gemido que consternó y maravilló a partes iguales a la cantante. ¿De verdad había conseguido todo eso con un beso en su pómulo? Casi perdió el control ante la entrega de Kitty, que rodeó su espalda con sus brazos para abrazarla, inconscientemente.

Creía que se iba a quedar sin respiración por completo, aunque pudo sostenerse ante el agarra de la rubia, que no pudo evitar besar su hombro desnudo con suavidad. Dejó escapar un suspiro, posando sus manos sobre la nuca de la rubia, pudiendo sentir de vez en cuando el roce del cabello recogido de esta con su piel. ¿Había algo más apetitoso y delicioso? No estaba segura de ello, aunque no pudo controlar el hecho de que esta prosiguiese, subiendo para acabar besando su cuello, mordiéndolo y succionándolo con lentitud, saboreando cada zona de su piel.

No se hizo derogar. Se apartó un poco, siendo ella la que se inclinase para besar el cuello de la joven Wilde. Pudo sentir como una corriente eléctrica, y más cuando, sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, deslizaba su lengua por la mandíbula de Kitty. Esta se estremeció, dejándose llevar por las manos de Marley, que tiraban de ella para dejarla arrinconada en una de las paredes.

Recuperó la lucidez en cuestión de segundos, cuando su piel tocó la fría pared. Recordó lo que sucedió la noche anterior, y con rapidez y temor, alejó a la castaña con brusquedad, librándose de su abrazo y tomando su bolsa, cerrando la puerta del baño tras de sí.

Se mantuvo apoyada en esta un breve espacio de tiempo, ocultando su garganta con sus manos. Se mordió el labio, acercándose hacia el lavabo, mirándose en el espejo y asegurándose de que todo estaba bien. El maquillaje no se había corrido. Se sintió segura, limpiándose un poco la zona para dejar ver la ligera marca que se le había formado tras una pelea con su madre. Se removió incómoda, sacando de la mochila un kit de maquillaje, dispuesta, de nuevo, a fingir. Solo le quedaba eso. Fingir.

* * *

Lolacaracola: A mí el personaje de Finn, pese a que no me pegue del todo con Rachel y me parezca algo tonto, no es mala persona xD Y debo admitir que me cansa leer fics Faberry o Achele donde, tanto él como su personaje son malos...Joder, solo falta que le hagan demonio xD Mi lógica es superlógica :P Nah, pero no llego al nivel de ellos, mujer xD Oh, bien bien, eso quiere decir que estoy haciendo bien el trabajo (H) xD Procuraré dejarla acabada, Lo prometo (Dios, últimamente estoy pensando cosas raras, que cada vez que digo "lo prometo" me recuerda a Pretty Little Liars... Qué mal ando) Un besuco ^^


	11. I'll be your home

Marley se sentó en la orilla de la cama, clavando sus ojos azules en la puerta que daba al baño. El momento que acababa de suceder le había dejado sin fuerzas para mantenerse de pie, y sus piernas todavía temblaban con tan solo rememorar como era sentir los labios de Kitty sobre ella. Dejó escapar un suspiro, acariciando la tela de la colcha con sus dedos. ¿Qué era lo que le estaba sucediendo? Supuestamente, y como se imaginaría Jake, solamente coquetearía con ella, y como mucho, la besaría castamente en los labios. Pero ni siquiera eso.

Había llegado a algo más extremo que besar la boca de su enemiga… ¡había saboreado lo que era su cuello! Si su compañero la viese, pensaría que estaba loca. Y en el fondo, era muy posible que lo estuviese. Pero eso poco le importaba. Lo que ahora necesitaba era ponerse la camiseta del pijama y beber un poco de agua fresca. Sí. Eso necesitaba.

Bajó hacia la cocina, encontrándose con que su madre estaba preparando la cena. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo, acercándose a ella y besando su mejilla con todo el cariño del mundo. Adoraba a su madre. Sabía que no podía existir una mujer más buena que ella, y eso era algo que le reconfortaba; y mucho. Sonrió de lado, fijándose en lo que estaba preparando, y no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

― ¿Y eso tan rico?

―Tenemos una invitada―aclaró la señora Rose con una sonrisa.

―Kitty no se podrá quejar―susurró, volviendo a besar la mejilla de su madre―. Te quiero, mamá.

―Y yo a ti, cariño mío…Por cierto, muy simpática tu amiga.

― ¿De verdad? ―Cuestionó la castaña sorprendida.

―Sí… ¡Hasta se ha fijado en que he adelgazado! Es un encanto de muchacha.

La cantante asintió, desconcertada por completo. No sabía que la chica había mantenido una conversación con su madre y que, encima, había sido agradable con ella. Sin lugar a dudas, Kitty era como una caja de bombones: nunca se sabía lo que le iba a tocar a uno. Las sorpresas que la rubia le estaba proporcionando la dejaban todavía más con la sensación de que no estaba actuando del todo bien con lo que decía Jake. Y aunque ella no estaba haciendo algo malo, en su interior tuvo la sensación de que la parte mala iba a ser realizada por él. Rio un poco entre dientes, evitando sentirse nerviosa delante de su madre. ¿Qué opinaría ella si supiese todo lo que estaba tramando con Puckerman?

Cuando llegó a la habitación, se encontró con una Kitty que estaba examinando una de sus fotos. La rubia llevaba un pequeño camisón de color morado, y que dejaba ver sus perfiladas y torneadas piernas. Marley se quedó impresionada y desorientada, procurando no ser descubierta por la animadora, que parecía concentrada en reconocer a la gente de esas imágenes. Se ruborizó por completo, pensando detenidamente en lo que le costaría a la animadora mantener el tipo que mostraba, con su cuerpo bien trabajado. Era tan sumamente delgada que le hacía pensar que, quizás, la otra se metía con su peso con cierta razón.

―Son unos primos míos―habló al fin, cruzándose de brazos mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta.

La aludida se sobresaltó, girándose. Su cabello estaba recogido con otro tipo de coleta, más bien baja, lo que hizo que la castaña recordase la noche que pasó en casa de la animadora, acompañada del resto de las chicas del Glee club. En esa época, era mucho más dulce e inocente, y ahora solo era capaz de ver una sombra de lo que era. ¿De verdad sería capaz de hacerle daño a esa muchacha que se encontraba en frente de ella.

―Por parte de madre, supongo―comentó la rubia, apartándose un poco de la pared, analizando la habitación con sus ojos.

― ¿Duermes con el maquillaje puesto?

La rubia se quedó en silencio, asintiendo sin querer mirar a su compañera. En general, también lo hacía en su casa. No le gustaba despertarse por la mañana y encontrarse con algunas marcas que pudiese ocasionarle su madre en un día de puro enfado. Soltó una ligera risa nerviosa, sentándose en la cama de su enemiga para observarla con curiosidad. Sabía que no debía preguntar, pero la curiosidad le podía.

― ¿No conoces a la familia de tu padre?

La castaña negó con la cabeza, esperando a que la rubia realizase un comentario mordaz; sin embargo, esta solo se limitó a asentir. Ya le gustaría a ella no conocer a la que era su madre, y por tanto, envidiaba un poco más a Marley. Ella tenía lo que ella ansiaba con todas sus fuerzas: una familia feliz, que la cuidase y la quisiese por cómo era. Por cómo era ella de verdad, y no que tuviese que fingir ante los demás.

―Nunca llegué a conocer a mi padre―confesó la chica, sentándose en la cama mientras miraba con firmeza a la rubia―. Abandonó a mi madre antes de que yo naciese.

―Debe ser duro el crecer sin padre―comentó Kitty, sentándose al lado de Marley. La aludida asintió.

―Al principio lo es, pero te acostumbras enseguida―la animadora entendía de lo que hablaba―; además, quiero a mi madre muchísimo.

―No me imagino una vida sin un padre, la verdad. Tu madre también debió de pasarlo mal.

―Sí, pero dice que lo viviría mil veces con tal de tenerme a su lado. Merecía la pena.

La rubia asintió, pensativa. La castaña agradeció la tranquilidad que mostraba la otra, por lo que se permitió tumbarse, y mirar al techo. ¿Era todo aquello cierto? Kitty Wilde estaba en su habitación, en silencio, sin meterse con ella y permitiéndole hablar un poco de su vida. Incluso le preguntaba por ella. ¿Existía algo más lindo que eso? Una sonrisa se amoldó en su rostro, y más cuando la otra se acomodó mejor a su lado, tumbándose también.

―Gracias por ser tan maja con mi madre; es increíble que crea que eres un encanto―bromeó la chica, sonsacando una sonrisa en la animadora.

―Puedo ser un encanto cuando quiero, Rose.

―No lo dudo…―dejó escapar con un susurro, dedicándole una mirada que logró poner de los nervios a la otra―. Estás muy guapa así―añadió, consiguiendo que la otra ladease la cabeza.

―Tú tampoco estás nada mal―comentó, dedicándole una sonrisa que dejó a la castaña sin respiración―. ¿Quién diría que Marley Rose era guapa en pijama?

―Es la primera vez que me llamas guapa―señaló con acierto la cantante.

―No te acostumbres―soltó con burla, colocándose de nuevo sentada, clavando sus ojos verdes sobre los de la chica―. ¿Qué canción podemos escoger?

―No sé… ¿Alguna que te guste?

―Para eso, no sé a qué he venido―musitó con cansancio la rubia, volviendo a suspirar por pura frustración―. ¿Alguna moderna? ¿O quizás antigua?

― ¿Y el género? Creo que tenemos que cantar una romántica… ¿Qué? ―Inquirió ante la mirada inquisidora de la otra.

― ¿De verdad? No pienso cantar una canción romántica contigo.

― ¿Por qué no?

― ¡Pareceríamos novias o algo por el estilo!

― ¿Y?

Kitty la miró sorprendida, incrédula. ¿De verdad la castaña lo preguntaba? No pensaba parecer una lesbiana delante de unas cuantas personas del instituto. Ya bastante tenía con salir con ella a cantar, como parecer que entre ellas existía algo; y porque sabía que así quedaría en evidencia lo que sentía hacia Rose. Era capaz de aparentar, pero la dulzura de la cantante podría con ella. Lo sabía perfectamente.

―Creo que no es adecuado. No te conviene parecer lesbiana, Rose. Y a mí, tampoco.

―A mí me da un poco igual―afirmó la castaña sin poder evitar sonreír―. Además… ¿Por qué la gente pensaría eso?

"Porque yo lo pensaría, y todos los demás son igual que yo, Marley." Pensó la rubia, prefiriendo no contestar a la pregunta que le estaba realizando la otra. Conocía la sociedad esa, y pese a que se fingiese que se admitía ese tipo de relaciones, eso no era verdad. En ese mundo, no había cabida para la gente como ella. Por eso, estaba dispuesta a aparentar, y cualquier cosa como esa la dejaría en evidencia ante los demás.

― ¿Qué canción crees que podríamos cantar? ―Evadió responder, levantándose y caminando por la habitación con paso ligero―. ¿Moderna entonces?

―O algo vieja… ¿Al final romántica? Es de los pocos géneros que hay―susurró, dedicándole una sonrisa que dejó a la rubia encandilada por unos segundos.

―No sé…Si podemos encontrar una que no sea de ese género, bien, pero…Sino…En fin, qué remedio.

Marley sonrió, encantada mientras que se mordía su labio inferior, procurando ocultar las ganas que tenía de cantar con la rubia. Se estaba acercando a ella, y quizás, podría conseguir que la rubia se diese cuenta de lo fácil que era ser mejor persona sin tener que hacerle nada malo. Ese día estaba mejorando por momentos. Se levantó, cogiendo las manos de la rubia e invitándole a bailar.

― ¿Qué haces?

―Me gusta bailar mientras pienso―contestó, obligándola a que se girase bajo su brazo

Kitty hizo caso de la petición de la cantante, girándose sobre sí misma ante los movimientos de la castaña. Ambas se movían con gracia, y cuando quiso darse cuenta, la muchacha la había acercado más a ella, moviendo su cadera hacia la suya. Tragó saliva, nerviosa, realizando movimientos con tal de librarse de ese acercamiento por parte de Rose. Pero eso era, prácticamente, imposible.

― ¿Por qué no bailas? ―Inquirió Marley con tono triste, insistiéndole para que bailase con ella.

―Esto es un poco ridículo, Marley―susurró Kitty con una sonrisa, sonsacando una parecida en su compañera.

―No lo es…Es bailar si quieres. Es ser tú al natural. Es bailar con alguien que te guste. ¿Te gusto, Kitty? ―Malditas preguntas trampas.

―Sí…Eres demasiado dulce―acertó a contestar, sintiendo como todo su cuerpo le pedía que fuese algo sincera―. Por eso me gustas.

La muchacha de ojos azules sonrió, abrazándola mediante el baile. Kitty se quedó quieta, percibiendo como las manos de la otra se aferraban a su espalda. Tragó saliva, aspirando el dulce aroma que desprendía su compañera. Frutas del bosque. Adoraba esa maldita colonia. Maldijo por lo bajo a la otra, dejando escapar un suspiro del que se percató la castaña. Y su cuerpo se estremeció al sentir el aliento de la otra sobre su piel.

― ¿Por qué no eres así delante de los demás?

―Porque tendría que matarlos a todos―afirmó, rodeando el cuerpo de la más alta para permanecer ambas unidas en ese abrazo tan extraño.

― ¿Yo también moriré? ―Quiso saber, provocando la risa en la animadora.

―Mientras permanezcas en silencio, seguirás viva.

―Entonces… ¿Confías en mí?

El silencio se impuso entre las dos, haciendo que el cuerpo de la rubia se juntase más con el de la castaña, que parecía querer sumergirse en ese momento para siempre.

_―Don't regret…_

Kitty podía sentir el susurro de la otra en su oído, procurando no apartarse mucho de ella en esa especie de baile lento. Si era una canción, estaba deseando poder escucharla de sus labios, de su voz, de todo… Marley Rose era la perfección, y Kitty Wilde lo sabía.

_―This moment is all we have. And tomorrow we never know…_

Dejó escapar suavemente, sintiendo como las manos de la rubia se aferraban más a ella. No sabía que era lo que estaba sucediendo, pero no era capaz de contener lo que su corazón parecía gritarle a todo pulmón. ¿A dónde iba esa Kitty cuando estaban en el instituto? ¿Por qué no se dejaba ver tal y como era?

_―You will learn, and you'll love…_

Conocía esa canción desde que se la puso su madre una vez. Y era su favorita. Por su significado. Por su compromiso. Y cuando quiso darse cuenta, Kitty parecía estar tatareando la melodía lentamente, sorprendiéndola. ¿La conocía? ¿Conocía esa canción? Su corazón se aceleró ante ese pensamiento, procurando evitar sonreír como una estúpida. Pero eso era imposible. Y cuando quiso darse cuenta, la rubia había acercado sus labios a su oído, susurrándole parte de la letra:

_―Wherever you go, whatever you see, I'll be your home._

* * *

Sofia: ¡Hola! Muchísimas gracias por comentar. Me alegra saber que te gusta la historia y que merece la pena ^^ A mí también me encanta Kitty, a decir verdad :3 su personalidad es, como bien dices, arrolladora ^^ Un besuco y de nuevo gracias :3


	12. Advices

― ¿Entonces eres capitana del equipo de animadoras?

La señora Rose clavó su mirada con curiosidad en el rostro de la rubia, la que asintió con una sonrisa en su rostro. Podía ver en los ojos de la mujer una especie de fascinación, y aunque se sentía halagada, no le gustaba parecer tan predecible. Estaba claro que alguien como ella sería la jefa de las animadoras, y por una extraña razón, le hubiese gustado no serlo para no sentirse tan cohibida con esa mujer delante de ella.

―Sí―logró aclarar su voz, desviando su mirada―. Me han nombrado este año capitana, y espero poder seguir siéndolo durante más tiempo.

―Seguro que sí―aseguró la mujer con una sonrisa en su rostro―. Y luego, participas en el Glee club… ¿Cómo lo haces? ―La rubia se encogió de hombros.

―Saco el tiempo de dónde puedo.

―Tu madre debe estar muy orgullosa de ti.

¿Lo estaba? Ni ella misma podía asegurarlo. Una parte de ella le indicaba que era así. Era la chica más popular, la más temida, con las mejores notas y capitana del equipo de animadoras… Era, ante la mirada de todos los demás, perfecta. Para colmo, cantaba bien y bailaba otro tanto; además de que su personalidad fuerte le hacía verse como una muchacha capaz de controlar todo tipo de situaciones. Sin lugar a dudas, su madre parecía orgullosa. Pero más por el hecho de haber conseguido que ella fuese, y no por ella misma. Le gustaría ver si estaría tan orgullosa de ella si fuese quien de verdad era, y no la estúpida y frívola animadora del instituto.

―Debe de estarlo―se encogió de hombros, llamando la atención de la castaña, que parecía disfrutar más de escuchar cómo su madre y su compañera conversaban con cariño por ambas partes. Algo que, para nada, se esperaba.

―Seguro que sí, cielo… ¿Más tortilla?

―Está riquísima, señora Rose… ¿De qué es?

―Es tortilla de patata…Es un típico alimento español. Me encanta la cocina.

―Espero que me diga la receta…Sabe delicioso.

― ¿Sabes cocinar, Kitty? ―La aludida asintió.

―Desde los trece años―comentó con una sonrisa―. Siempre me ha gustado la cocina, y…

Se detuvo, callándose. Estaba acostumbrada a preparar la comida desde que era una cría. Su madre no se molestaba más que en hacerle unos platos sencillos, y encima, su padre no tenía tiempo para dedicarle atención; por lo que, un día, decidió coger un libro de cocina y aprender a prepararse sus propios platos, postres…Y se le daba bien. Alguna que otra vez, preparó la comida para esas reuniones familiares que se organizaban ocasionalmente en su familia. Era el único momento que ella disfrutaba, porque si bien su madre era detestable, su abuela materna era de esas mujeres encantadoras que te conquistaban con la buena comida.

― ¿Y?

―Siempre me las he tenido que apañar sola―confesó, ruborizándose. La señora Rose se compadeció por un instante de la rubia.

―Así que sabes cocinar…Podrías ayudarme un día a enseñar a Marley. No se le da bien.

―Claro―contestó con una sonrisa, desviando su mirada hacia la castaña, que no podía ocultar la sonrisa que se escapaba de sus labios.

Estaba encantada con esa idea, y con el hecho de que su compañera pudiese o quisiese pasar más tiempo con ella. Se estremeció con tan solo pensarlo, acomodándose su cabello con suma delicadeza, sin poder apartar sus ojos azules del rostro de la rubia. La señora Rose quería comentar algo, pero se detuvo, percatándose de que su hija no apartaba la vista de la figura de la joven, que se levantó para ir un momento al baño.

― ¿Estás bien, cariño? Has permanecido callada todo el rato―habló con claridad al ausentarse su invitada―. ¿Te sientes incómoda o algo?

La aludida no pudo evitar sonreír, negando con la cabeza ese hecho. No pudo evitar sonreír extensamente, contagiando a su madre de esa felicidad que le estaba embargando. Estaba completamente fascinada por esa Kitty, por la que se mostraba simpática y encantadora ante ellas; la que no fingía ante los demás. La que era una buena persona, y no una cínica como se mostraba ante el resto de la gente.

―No…Es que es extraño; eso es todo.

― ¿El qué?

―Se la ve tan…

― ¿Natural? ¿Encantadora? Lo sé…Es muy dulce, cielo.

La muchacha asintió, siendo consciente de la sabiduría de su madre. Ambas decidieron callar cuando la otra se adentró de nuevo en la cocina, sentándose en su sitio. Sonrió incómoda ante el silencio que se estableció entre las tres, carraspeando y procurando empezar una nueva conversación.

― ¿Entonces no se le da bien cocinar a Marley?

―No muy bien―bromeó la aludida, hablando por fin―. Soy un poco torpe con esos temas, y no como mi madre.

― ¿Y qué se te da bien, Marley? ―Inquirió con interés, clavando sus ojos verdes en los azules de la otra― Aparte de cantar.

Estuvo a punto de preguntarle si de verdad creía eso, pero con su madre delante se avergonzó. No quería, además, dejar clara su debilidad: el necesitar saber la opinión de los demás. Se quedó callada, pensando detenidamente en qué contestarle a la animadora,

―No lo sé―confesó, sonrojada por completo. Kitty sonrió, enternecida.

―Seguro que sí, pero no eres capaz de verlo con claridad.

La señora Rose sonrió ante lo directa que había sido la otra, levantándose y tomando los platos para limpiarlos. La rubia hizo lo mismo, pidiendo que la dejase ayudar. Y Marley no se lo pudo creer. Kitty Wilde ayudando a su madre a limpiar la vajilla.

―Mamá…Puedo hacerlo yo―intercedió.

―Bueno…Si lo hacéis juntas adelantaréis el trabajo. Yo me voy a echar ya, que estoy un poco cansada―ambas asintieron―. Buenas noches, pequeñas. Te quiero, cielo―depositó un suave beso en la frente de su hija―. Hasta mañana, Kitty.

―Buenas noches, señora Rose.

La aludida asintió, percatándose de repente de algo que le asustó. Su hija, en cambio, no parecía darse cuenta de la larga marca que recorría el antebrazo de la rubia, que parecía no darle mucha importancia a ese hecho. Frunció el ceño, subiendo hacia su habitación con la extraña sensación de que esa chica sufría más de lo que aparentaba.

Ambas sonrieron, sin percatarse de la seriedad que le había entrado de repente a la madre de la cantante. Ambas se pusieron a limpiar los platos, ensimismadas en sus propios pensamientos. Marley en que esa noche era inolvidable para ella, y Kitty en que nunca se había sentido tan bien como en aquel mismo momento. Quizás, después de todo, no era tan difícil estar cerca de la castaña, aunque prefería no hacerlo por el hecho de que esa chica era agradable con ella por razones distintas a lo que ella pudiese sentir.

―Me gusta escribir―confesó de repente la castaña, llamando la atención de su compañera.

― ¿Escribir? ¿Y qué escribes? ―La aludida se encogió de hombros.

―De todo un poco…No rechazo nada―aclaró, sonsacando una sonrisa de la rubia.

― ¿Se te da bien?

―No lo sé―rio entre dientes, estremeciéndose ante la mirada que le lanzó la rubia.

― ¿Me dejarías leer algún día algo tuyo?

― ¿Te reirías de mí? ―La rubia negó con firmeza― Prométemelo.

―Palabra―respondió la otra, levantando la mano y, sin previo aviso, lanzó el jabón sobre la otra.

― ¡Eh!

Rose la miró con gracia, decidiendo contratacar, y por lo tanto, ella también hizo lo mismo, manchando la mejilla de la animadora. Esta soltó una estridente carcajada, haciendo que el corazón de Marley se acelerase enseguida, intentando volver a provocar esa hermosa risa en la animadora. Esta intentó evitarlo, escabulléndose del ataque de la castaña; pero el movimiento no fue bueno, y lo que consiguió fue ser atrapada por esta, intentando por todos los medios que la chica no le manchase de nuevo.

―No, por favor―pidió entre risas. La otra sonrió, posando su dedo índice sobre la nariz de la pequeña.

― ¿Kitty Wilde pidiendo algo por favor? Esto sí que es nuevo―se burló, permitiéndose el ser así de natural con ella.

―No quiero que me manches―se excusó, sintiendo que estaba siendo aprisionada por esos ojos azules claros.

―No te mancharé…―aseguró, aunque no pudo evitar dejar algo de jabón sobre la nariz de la otra, provocando que esta la mirase con cierto reproche― ¿Sabes qué?

―Sorpréndeme, Rose…

―Deja de llamarme Rose, Kitty… ¿Cuándo me llamarás por mi nombre de manera natural?

―Quizás es que me gusta llamarte así.

― ¿Por qué?

―Rose suena más firme…Más enfadado.

― ¿Y cuándo me llamarás por mi nombre?

―Cuando me apetezca a mí, Marley―rio, provocando cierto enfado en la castaña―. No te enfades.

― ¿Desde cuándo te importa que me enfade?

Era una buena pregunta. Una pregunta a la que no tenía respuesta alguna. Era cierto que le preocupaba, pero no estaba dispuesta a dejar clara la razón de ello. Se limpió con la manga del camisón, sonriendo de lado al comprender que la chica necesitaba que le contestase, que le resolviese su duda. Y no había nada más divertido que dejar con la duda a alguien.

― ¿Quién sabe? ―Se encogió de hombros, riéndose.

La otra ladeó la cabeza, tomando de los brazos a Kitty y empujándola, arrinconándola contra la encimera. La rubia la miró sin entender, sintiendo como la parte de atrás de su camisa se mojaba un poco ante el agua que aún no se había secado. Tragó saliva, intentando escaparse sin éxito alguno.

―Quiero saberlo―exigió Marley, aspirando el dulce aroma de la animadora.

― ¿Y qué piensas hacerme sino? ―Se quedó callada, sin saber muy bien cómo conseguir la información― ¿No sabes hacer un chantaje en condiciones, Rose?

―Te odio―respondió, molesta, aunque no logró apartarse de la rubia.

―Ponte a la cola―respondió esta con sorna, dejando entrever que poco le importaba lo que le dijese, aunque fuese bien lo contrario―. ¿Podrías soltarme ya?

― ¿Y si no quiero?

Se quedó en silencio, clavando sus ojos verdes en los azules para, después, deslizarlos a lo largo del rostro de la cantante. Se detuvo en sus labios, analizando cada tramo de estos, sedienta y con una sensación apoderándose de su cuerpo.

La castaña se percató de ese hecho deshaciendo un poco el agarre para posar sus manos en la encimera, inclinándose sobre la animadora. Esta parecía desorientada, aunque no tardó mucho en acercarse también hacia la cantante, rodeando la cadera de la más alta con sus manos. Marley se preguntó cómo sería el sentir los dedos de la otra sobre su piel, y no tardó en descubrirlo cuando, sin pretenderlo, su camisa se levantó lo suficiente como para que Kitty pudiese deslizar las yemas de sus dedos por la curva de la cadera, provocando un estremecimiento en Rose.

―Quizás deberías soltarme, Rose…

― ¿Es una amenaza?

―Más bien, una advertencia―aclaró, lamiéndose los labios inconscientemente.

―No quiero soltarte… ¿Qué es lo que sucedería si no lo hago?

La rubia se acercó peligrosamente, clavando las uñas en la piel de la castaña, escuchando como esta dejaba escapar un gemido de placer. Nunca se había imaginado que se llegaría a excitar tanto al sentir a alguien tan cerca de ella, dejando también claro unos principios de placer. Y se acercó todavía más, rozando su nariz con la de la más alta, que tragó saliva ante ese inminente contacto con la rubia.

―Que quizás me acabes devorando―atacó, sonriendo con cinismo, sacando el lado salvaje de la castaña.

―Eres una completa idiota.

Y no pudo contenerse. En cuestión de segundos, sus manos se habían desplazado hacia la nuca de la animadora, atrayéndola con necesidad; pero, sin saber cómo, la otra consiguió esquivar, poniendo de los nervios a la cantante.

― ¿Pero qué…?

―Aquí, mando yo―afirmó con fiereza Kitty.

Y fue en ese momento cuando su boca chocó contra la de Marley, fundiéndose en un apasionado beso que ninguna de las dos pudo controlar. Y la castaña no necesitó mucho para saber la verdad. Una verdad que le agradaba en parte.

Sin saber cómo, irremediablemente, se estaba enamorando de Kitty Wilde. Y quizás, por cómo le correspondía la otra, esta también sentía lo mismo.

* * *

¡Lamento la demora! Pero...Tengo que comunicar una cosa... ¡Nada grave! Solo que ahora actualizaré por las noches al empezar el instituto ^^ Pero nada grave grave...Creo yo xD

Lolacaracola: Jajajaja ¿te ha dado infarto? Uy uy uy :P Me alegra que sepa escribir los momentos y...La verdad es que me estoy imaginando ya el momento y creo que la reacción de nuestra rubia va a sorprender. O quiero que sorprenda en ciertos aspectos...Igualmente, creo que me va a doler escribirlo... ¡Que la adoro! Y tranquila, que pese al drama, también tendrán sus buenos momentos :P

Sophia: Jajaja sí, la verdad es que parece una versión faberry en plan jóvenes :3 Sin embargo, yo estoy intentando dejar de compararlas jeje :3


	13. A little play

― ¿Dónde andas? ¡Estas desaparecida de la faz del planeta! ―El silencio se impuso entre las dos― ¡Kitty!

La rubia se sobresaltó, clavando sus ojos verdes en el rostro de su amiga. María observaba a la animadora con curiosidad, tomando la pequeña taza de café entre sus manos; suspiró, sorbiendo con cuidado el líquido sin apartar sus ojos negros de los de la otra, que parecía que al fin le estaba prestando la atención que se merecía como una buena amiga.

―Perdona, María―suspiró la rubia, centrando de nuevo sus sentidos en las palabras de su amiga, aunque no podía dejar de pensar en la castaña.

― ¿En qué piensas? Hacía mucho que no quedábamos fuera del instituto y no me estás haciendo ni puto caso―exclamó indignada la morena, cruzándose de brazos―. ¿Te parece bonito?

―Lo siento―se disculpó, sonriendo a la otra―. Lo extraño es que hayamos quedado…

―Estoy preocupada por ti―aclaró la otra animadora, sonriendo tranquilamente e intentando infundirle a la rubia un poco de calma y confianza.

― ¿Preocupada por mí?

María era una de sus compañeras de animadoras, y aunque las dos se llevaban bien, su rivalidad llegaba a niveles insospechados. ¿La razón? María ansiaba el puesto de animadora jefe, el que estaba ocupando en esos momentos Wilde. Y aunque no se notaba enemistad alguna entre ellas, Kitty nunca había mantenido una especie de conversación similar a esa. Y para colmo, estaba recibiendo mensajes de Quinn en los que la rubia estaba preocupada por ella. Y se reprendía a sí misma. Fue ella la que había provocado todo aquello. Estaba preocupando a esas dos chicas más de lo normal.

―Por supuesto… ¿Dónde está la Kitty Wilde que atemorizaba a todos los compañeros?

―Aquí―aclaró, aunque lo comentó con tanta suavidad que quedó en evidencia que, justamente, estaba sucediendo algo distinto―. Solamente estoy un poco cansada; pero sigo siendo la misma Kitty Wilde de siempre, María.

―Pues no lo parece…Y eso está empezando a notarse, cariño―aseguró la otra, asintiendo con la cabeza y dedicándole una sonrisa típica de una animadora―. ¿Seguro que no te pasa nada?

¿Qué le iba a contestar? ¿Qué se estaba enamorando de Marley? ¿Qué estaba loca por la chica con la que todos sus compañeros se metían? Por favor. Ella era Katherine Wilde, la chica más popular, la capitana de las animadoras… ¡Lo tenía todo! Y si quería, podía conseguir al chico que pretendiese con un chasquido de dedos. Pero no todo era tan sencillo como eso, y sus sentimientos estaban jugando con ella de una forma bastante cruel.

―Segura―afirmó ella, toqueteando las cosas con sus manos. Estaba sumamente nerviosa―. ¿Y tú? No entiendo a qué viene esta preocupación repentina.

―Llevo preocupada desde hace tiempo por ti, Kitty―hizo una pausa, mordiéndose el labio―. Es por ella, ¿cierto?

― ¿Por quién?

La otra miró hacia los lados, inclinándose y mirándola con confidencialidad, indicándole con el dedo índice que se acercarse hacia ella. La rubia frunció el ceño, pero hizo caso de lo que su compañera le indicó, colocándose a su altura. La otra se colocó a su lado, dispuesta a susurrarle el nombre.

―La fracasada esa… ¿Rose?

Kitty se apartó bruscamente, alarmada. ¿En serio era tan obvio? María la miraba con curiosidad, sonriendo al comprobar que sus sospechas eran veraces. Y aunque se lo esperaba, eso no quitaba que le pareciese tierno… ¡Era como la dama y el vagabundo! ¿Acabarían las dos con un final feliz?

― ¿A qué viene eso, María?

―Por favor, Kitty…Que nos conocemos.

― ¿En serio? ―Solo recibió una mirada furibunda de su mejor amiga, o bueno, supuesta mejor amiga.

―Eres una estúpida, Wilde…Pero te lo dejaré pasar porque debe ser duro estar enamorada de tal…Persona.

―Marley es buena chica―la defendió sin querer, sonsacando una sonrisa de pura satisfacción en la otra―. Oh Dios mío…

―Tranquila…Si yo te voy a ayudar.

― ¿A ayudarme a qué?

―A conquistar a tu chica―comentó―, aunque lo primero es saber si ella tiene interés en ti. Sino, estamos perdiendo el tiempo a lo tonto.

Kitty no podía creérselo. Esperaba que cualquiera le ayudase en eso, menos ella. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar sonreír un poco ante el buen gesto que estaba teniendo la morena, que estaba pensando detenidamente en qué hacer para conseguir que su amiga consiguiese al que era el amor de su vida.

―No sé si es una buena idea…

―Ella te gusta, ¿no? ―El silencio se impuso entre las dos―. Sé sincera, Kitty, por favor…―al final sonrió satisfecha al ver que esta lo admitía―Bien. ¿Estás enamorada de ella? ―El silencio volvió a instaurarse entre ambas amigas―. Me lo imaginaba… A ella le caes bien, porque anda que quiere ser tu amiga.

―Ya…Lo sé―aseguró, cruzándose de brazos―, pero yo no quiero ser su amiga.

―Quieres ser eso y su novia a la vez, ¿no?

―No es tan fácil como lo pintas, María… Mi madre nunca lo aceptaría y…

―Dejemos a tu madre a un lado. Primero importa ella―aclaró, interrumpiendo a la rubia―. Lo importante… ¿Hay feeling entre las dos? Es decir… ¿Le gustas? ¿Ha sucedido algo entre vosotras que te pueda indicar que quiere ser algo más que una simple amiga?

―Define "algo".

―Pues…No solo miradas. Algo más…―Hizo un gesto, buscando la palabra―Intenso.

_La lengua de Kitty se adentró bruscamente por la boca de la castaña, evitando con sus manos que se apartase de su lado. El beso se intensificaba por momentos, sintiendo una corriente por todo su cuerpo cuando la castaña no pudo controlarse, subiéndola a la encimera con toda la fuerza que pudo. Lo que empezó con la fiereza de Kitty continuaba con la necesidad de Marley, que parecía querer que la rubia prosiguiese con aquel beso que la estaba dejando sin respiración._

_Las manos de la animadora se aferraron a su espalda, clavando sus uñas sobre la tela de la camisa, suspirando dentro de la boca de la más alta, que parecía perderse en aquellas sensaciones que la más pequeña sabía hacerle sentir. Las suyas, en cambio, se entrelazaban en las caderas de la rubia, buscando como poder estrecharla más hacia su cuerpo, sentirla, pensar que no se iba a ir de ninguna manera u otra._

_Y en parte, era cierto. La tenía bajo su entera disposición; y eso le gustaba, y mucho. No era como fue besar a Jake una vez, pero era mucho más intenso y sabroso. Y, por qué no decirlo, la razón era que ella era Katherine, y no Jacob. Esa era la diferencia más clara que tenía en su mente la castaña, dejando escapar suspiros. No era un sueño. Kitty la estaba correspondiendo con la misma pasión, e incluso con más, dándolo todo en ese beso tan fortuito como deseado._

_―Kitty…―dejó escapar en un murmullo cuando se separó para coger aire._

_Y sus labios se vieron atacados de nuevo por los de la rubia, que parecía no querer hablar. Solamente sentir. Con una de sus manos, atrajo la nuca de la castaña con fuerza, haciéndola prestar toda su atención en la unión sincronizada de sus bocas. Marley tembló por completo entre sus brazos, dejando escapar un suspiro profundo. Los besos de la animadora le hacían sentir un vahído que ella disfrutaba por completo. Kitty sabía besar. Y muy bien._

_― ¿Te gusta? ―Inquirió la aludida, susurrándolo en su oído, mordiendo de paso el lóbulo de su oreja._

_―Dios…―dejó escapar, tomando el rostro de la rubia para plantarle un apasionado beso en sus labios, que encajaban con los suyos adecuadamente. ¿Existía acaso mayor perfección? ―Sigue―pidió con la voz ronca, sonsacando una sonrisa orgullosa en la pequeña._

_Al final, obedeció a la petición de la castaña, deslizando su mano por dentro del pantalón del pijama, estremeciendo y sobresaltando por partes iguales a la muchacha de ojos azules, que no fue capaz de contener un profundo gemido al sentir los dedos de la animadora sobre la tela de su ropa inferior, sofocando una risa burlesca._

_―Estás muy pero que muy mojada…―musitó con voz ronca, jugueteando un poco con sus dedos― Y nerviosa…_

_La otra no pudo controlarse, volviendo a besar los labios de la animadora, que sacó su mano del pantalón para poder atraer con más fuerza a su compañera. No era capaz de controlarse después de todos aquellos encuentros que habían ocurrido entre las dos. Y algo en su cuerpo reaccionó, y no sabía si era el sentimentalismo o el simple hecho de que aquello no estaba bien. No quería que todo eso ocurriese por una especie de calentón. Y se maldijo. Claro que estaba enamorada de Marley. Era difícil no caer entre las garras de la chica._

_―Kitty, yo…_

_―Esto no está bien, Marley―interrumpió la rubia, liberándose del abrazo de la joven―. Lo siento…_

_―Espera…Dime que tú no lo has deseado tanto como yo―le retó, clavando sus ojos azules―. Puedes seguir engañándote, pero las dos sabemos lo que ha sucedido aquí, en el baño…_

_―Me refiero a que no está bien que nos lo montemos en la cocina de tu casa con tu madre en el piso de arriba―señaló con obviedad la rubia, empujando a la alta con suavidad para poder bajar y colocarse mejor el camisón, que se le había subido._

_― ¿No estás arrepentida de esto? ―Cuestionó, con cierta esperanza. Ansiaba que la respuesta fuese un rotundo "no"._

_―No sé…Estoy muy confundida―afirmó la animadora, encaminándose rápidamente hacia el piso de arriba._

_―Que sepas que pese a lo que tú pienses que quieras, no voy a dejar que te engañes a ti misma con esto._

_La rubia se giró, clavando sus ojos sobre los de la otra, que parecía firme con su decisión. Estaba enloquecida por completo, por lo que no logró evitar el coger del cuello de la camisa a Marley y plantarle un sofocado beso, consiguiendo que la castaña temblase de nuevo ante ese contacto._

_―Cómo me pones, Rose―soltó cuando volvió a apartarla, maldiciéndose ante la sinceridad._

_Se giró con rapidez, subiendo las escaleras y dejando a una Marley con una estúpida sonrisa en su cara. _

―Oh…Dios…Mío…―dejó escapar la morena, observando atentamente a su mejor amiga, la que se encogió de hombros un poco incómoda―. Ya sé lo que podemos hacer.

― ¿El qué?

―Pídela perdón―sugirió con una sonrisa.

― ¿Por los besos?

― ¿De verdad eres inteligente? ―Quiso saber la morena, sonsacando una risa irónica en su compañera―. No…Me refiero a que le pidas perdón por todo lo que le has hecho. Te has metido con ella y con su madre, además de fomentar su desbarajuste alimenticio.

―Lo sé…No me lo recuerdes―pidió, avergonzada y ocultando su rostro entre sus manos―. No sé cómo no me odia todavía…

―Buena pregunta, pero no estamos hablando de eso―dio poca importancia ante la mirada asesina de la rubia―. Lo que tienes que hacer es pedirle perdón.

― ¿Y qué quieres, que vaya con un ramo de flores y le diga "lo siento, Marley, pero estoy enamorada de ti; perdóname por ser una zorra"?

―Pues…No es mala idea.

Kitty suspiró, frustrada ante la mirada divertida de su amiga. En ese preciso instante, la castaña se adentró con Ryder en la misma cafetería. Los dos sonreían amistosamente, y el muchacho la saludó al percatarse de su presencia. Las animadoras le respondieron. Marley no pudo evitar mirar de soslayo a la rubia, que prefirió hacer caso omiso de la chica. Nada ni nadie podía interrumpir su charla con María.

―Ya sé…Tengo dos ideas―aseguró la joven―. La primera, es lo del perdón… ¡Cántale una canción!

― ¿Una canción?

―Sí. Si quieres, te ayudo a escoger una. Y se la cantas en el Glee club… ¡Es perfecto!

―Hay algo que falla… ¿Y si me preguntan que para quien es la canción?

―Contestas que en general, que al fin y al cabo, les has jodido a todos―aseguró la otra con una sonrisa.

―No sé si…

―Hazme caso, pequeña…Conseguiremos que la chica pase de ese chaval y tenga ojos solamente para ti.

― ¿Y la otra idea? ―Una sonrisa malévola se formó en el rostro de la morena.

―Pues…Que vamos a jugar a un pequeño juego.


	14. Nightmares

Una sonrisa se acomodó en el rostro de la rubia, sintiendo como la mano de su mejor amiga se deslizaba sobre el dorso de la suya, realizando finos círculos con su dedo índice sobre su piel. La miró, interrogante, recibiendo solamente un brillo de pura diversión por parte de la morena. Incrementó la caricia, acercándose poco a poco para acabar sonriéndole, coqueta. Esperó unos segundos, deslizando su vista hacia la mesa de enfrente, donde estaban sentados Ryder y Marley.

― ¿Qué es lo que haces, María?

―Vamos a comprobar una cosa…

Su voz sonó sensual, sonriendo de la misma manera. Se inclinó, fingiendo reír por nada. Kitty no comprendía nada de lo que pretendía su amiga, aunque el calor de su aliento le hacía querer apartarse. ¿Estaba loca o qué? Pero la muchacha quería que eso prosiguiese, sobre todo porque parecía estar disfrutando de la situación.

Marley, en cambio, estaba sintiendo como su sangre hervía sin razón alguna. Podía comprobar cómo los ojos de la animadora de cabello oscuro recorrían el cuerpo de la pequeña con deseo; y no le estaba gustando nada ver cómo Kitty se dejaba acariciar por ella. ¿Acaso le podía gustar? Si le gustaban las chicas, podía comprender que estuviese completamente loca por ella, pero eso no quitaba que le hiciese daño.

Ryder le llamó la atención, prosiguiendo con su charla sobre que ellos tenían que ir juntos al baile. Y aunque ella asentía, no estaba prestando atención a las palabras del muchacho. Solamente era capaz de clavar sus ojos azules en la figura de la rubia, que parecía querer disimular un poco el acercamiento de la morena; pero esta se acercaba todavía más a ella, riendo coquetamente. Y estaba enloqueciendo. ¿De verdad estaba enloqueciendo? Sí. Por mucho que le doliese admitirlo, no le gustaba nada estar presente en el momento en el que la rubia correspondía al gesto de la otra animadora, formándose en sus labios rojizos una mueca de satisfacción.

― ¿Marley? ―Se sobresaltó, volviendo la vista hacia la mirada del castaño, que parecía preocupado por ella― ¿Estás bien? Te noto un poco distraída.

―Sí…Lo siento. Es que me acabo de dar cuenta de que Kitty está aquí.

El chico se sorprendió, girándose para también presenciar la escena. En ese momento, la morena se apartó con suavidad de la rubia, dejando así una débil caricia sobre su mano, sacando de quicio a la castaña. Esta intentó aclarar su mente. No podía estar celosa. Era Kitty. Y sí, le encantaba besarla, y que admitiese que estaba loca por ella: y el poder dejarse llevar por sus besos, pero… ¡Estaba celosa! Completamente celosa de la animadora, que se levantó con ese toque propio de las de su categoría. Algo que poseía Wilde con mayor elegancia y coqueteo.

―Creo que he acertado―susurró por lo bajo María, dedicándole una sonrisa de cariño a la rubia, que parecía consternada―. Tu chica está que se muere de los celos…

― ¿Qué? ―Inquirió, nerviosa, mirando hacia los lados― ¿Y si te ha visto alguien?

―No me ha visto nadie, tranquila―aseguró la otra―. Me voy. Ahora saldrás tú también, y verás así que ella no puede estar más celosa.

Le guiñó con cierta diversión, tomando sus pertenencias, inclinándose y depositando un beso lento en la mejilla de Kitty. No podía estar sucediendo eso. ¿En serio que María había preparado todo aquello? Cuando quiso darse cuenta, la otra le había dejado sola en la mesa, haciéndola pensar detenidamente en lo que acababa de suceder. Hizo caso de lo que María le indicó, dejando el dinero del café y tomando su cazadora, girándose para encontrarse con los ojos azules de Marley.

La miraba desde la distancia, pendiente de sus movimientos. Wilde se quedó estática en su posición, respirando pesadamente para recuperar la compostura. Se mordió el labio, observando de soslayo como desde fuera la otra le indicaba que se acercase a la mesa. Finalmente, y con cierto temor, lo hizo. Caminó hacia Ryder y Marley con decisión, sorprendiendo a la castaña por completo. ¿Qué pensaba hacer?

― ¡Chicos! ―Exclamó con una sonrisa falsa, dedicándoles a ambos un gesto de cinismo―. ¡Qué sorpresa veros por aquí!

― ¡Kitty! ―Exclamó el castaño, sonriente. Cada día le gustaba más la rubia― Te hemos visto con una amiga, pero no te queríamos molestar―añadió con amabilidad. La aludida asintió, fingiendo que le interesaba.

―Sí…Me está esperando fuera, pero me apetecía saludaros antes de marcharme―acertó a responder, posando su mano sobre el hombro de él―. No quería perderme la oportunidad de preguntarte cómo te fue la quedada con Quinn.

―Esta camisa me la compró ella―señaló, provocando una pequeña risa en Kitty. Marley pensó que era le melodía más hermosa del mundo―. ¿De qué te ríes?

―Me hace gracia verte tan…―decidió callar―Te queda bien.

―Gracias…Aunque para la próxima, quiero que seas tú la que me acompañe―aseguró el castaña, clavando su mirada en el rostro de Marley―. Podríamos quedar los tres… ¡O los cuatros! Y te traes a tu amiga.

―No sé si será buena idea, pero gracias por el ofrecimiento―logró responder la rubia, mordiéndose el labio―. En fin. No os molesto más, que debéis de querer seguir con vuestros asuntos. Adiós, Ryder―se despidió de él, clavando su mirada finalmente en el rostro de la castaña―. Adiós, Marley.

Y tras estas breves palabras, se alejó sin antes dirigirle una mirada de soslayo a la castaña. Esta respondió al gesto, saboreando un poco como la animadora se había despedido de ella. ¿De verdad que había pronunciado su nombre? Pensaba que estaba siendo un poco paranoica, aunque tenía razones para ello. Kitty había mostrado una sonrisa tan encantadora que creía que se iba a quedar sin respiración en ese mismo momento.

―Kitty está últimamente siendo muy simpática… ¿Por qué será?

La aludida se encogió de hombros, dejando escapar un suspiro.

_"Podía sentir su mano deslizándose de arriba abajo por todo su brazo. Su rostro se encontraba completamente sonrojado, y sus ojos verdes mostraban una cierta diversión que le encantaba por completo. Su pierna, desnuda, se entrelazaba con una de las suyas para depositar un sensual beso en sus labios, saboreando cada instante. Nunca había sentido nada parecido como aquello, pudiendo mover sus dedos por la curva de ella desnuda por debajo de la colcha de la cama, dejando así que la rubia sofocase una suave risa ante ese contacto tan erótico y excitante._

_―Así que eres más intensa de lo que aparentabas, Rose―aclaró la animadora con una sonrisa cruzando su rostro, intentando comprender que era lo que estaba sucediendo. La castaña asintió, algo cohibida―. ¿Ahora aparentas ser la chica tímida? ¿No crees que ya hayas dejado hace mucho de interpretar ese papel?_

_―Yo…_

_Pero la sonrisa que Wilde mostraba se transformó en un gesto coqueto, inclinándose de nuevo para poder besarla. Al principio, su boca se abrió para dejar paso a su lengua, instándole con brusquedad a que la permitiese proseguir con aquel juego. Marley no pudo resistirse, dejando escapar un gemido por la pura satisfacción de sentir como la mano de Kitty se deslizaba por debajo, dejando pequeños círculos en su muslo, cerca de su centro. Aquel que palpitaba por volver a sentir a la rubia dentro de ella. ¿Qué narices le estaba sucediendo?_

_― ¿Quieres más, Marley? ―Dejó escapar la rubia, ahogando en ella misma su propio jadeo, devorando los labios de su contrincante con deseo._

_―No te detengas, por favor―pidió sonrojada, atrayendo el rostro de la rubia hacia ella―. Bésame._

_Kitty no se hizo esperar, volviendo a posar sus labios sobre los de la chica para poder satisfacer su propia necesidad de deseo. Hacía mucho tiempo que ansiaba sentir a la cantante de esa manera tan íntima y excitante, pero sentirlo al fin, no pudo evitar sonreír por pura felicidad. La otra correspondió al gesto, sosegándose y apartando un poco a la animadora, dejando así entrever que ella también era feliz. Muy feliz._

_― ¿Estás bien? ―Quiso saber Kitty, preocupada por completo._

_―Nunca hubiese estado mejor―respondió, volviendo a besar sus labios con calma, intentando calmar su cuerpo por completo―. ¿Y tú?_

_―Perfecta―le dedicó una sonrisa, mostrando sus dientes blanquecinos―. No me he sentido así de bien desde hacía tiempo…_

_Se volvieron a besar, sintiendo así Marley una sensación especial en su pecho. Nunca había albergado emoción como esa, y menos por alguien a quien técnicamente tendría que odiar. Pero era verdad. Allí estaba Kitty, estrechándola de repente contra su cuerpo, aspirando su aroma con cuidado. Y Rose no pudo evitar estremecerse por completo, dejando escapar un suspiro de placer y comodidad. ¿Acaso no era agradable sentir las manos de Kitty sobre su cuerpo? Por primera vez, se sintió hermosa con ella a su lado; incluso podía sentir como la animadora depositaba suaves besos por la línea de su mandíbula, dejando escapar una sonrisa para, al final, apartarse y clavar sus ojos verdes sobre los azules con una sonrisa sincera._

_―Te quiero._

_El corazón de Marley se detuvo en unos segundos, sorprendida por la declaración de la rubia. Rio, feliz, besándola sin poder evitarlo. ¿Le acababa de decir que la quería? Por supuesto que sí. Y eso hacía que su corazón latiese con una velocidad sorprendente._

_Antes de que pudiese contestar, la rubia se levantó de la cama con gesto serio. Y de repente, la figura de Jake se hizo presente apoyada en la puerta. El moreno le dedicó una sonrisa cínica mientras que la rubia ocultaba su desnudez con el camisón, dejando a la castaña tumbada en la cama con una mueca de confusión y temor en su rostro. ¿Qué clase de broma era esa?_

_―Vaya…Así que ahora la pequeña Marley Rose se ha quedado sin palabras―musitó con fanfarronería el muchacho, sonriendo de tal forma que provocó que un escalofrío recorriese el cuerpo de la aludida―. ¿Tú qué opinas, Kitty?_

_―Marchémonos ya, Jake―respondió ella con molestia, cruzándose de brazos._

_― ¿De qué va todo esto?_

_― ¿Pensabas que no me enteraría de lo que pretendías hacer? ―Inquirió Wilde, mostrando al fin su lado frío e intenso; aquel que lograba que la castaña acabase llorando― ¿Pensabas que podrías jugar conmigo sin consecuencia alguna?_

_―Yo…No es verdad, Kitty…Yo…De verdad que…_

_―No hace falta que busques excusas, Rose. Creía que eras diferente―la acusó―. Que de verdad podías sentir algo hacia mí, igual que yo lo siento por ti; pero estaba muy equivocada._

_La rubia ladeó la cabeza, saliendo por la puerta sin permitir que ella respondiese. Jake sonrió con satisfacción._

_― ¿Por qué has hecho eso?_

_―Porque era hora de que supiese la verdad…Pobre… Pobre y dulce Kitty…Que se enamoró de Marley, sin pensar que todo era una trampa para jugar con ella―hizo una pausa, mostrando al fin de verdad quien era―. Bueno…Era hora de que aprendiese, igual que tú―rio entre dientes, saliendo de la habitación."_

_― ¿Marley? _

_La castaña se removió en su cama, abriendo al fin los párpados. El cuarto se encontraba completamente oscuro, y podía sentir como la mano de Kitty se apoyaba en su hombro. Logró vislumbrar la mirada confusa de la rubia, que parecía haber estado un buen rato a su lado, llamándola y zarandeándola con calma. Aclaró su garganta, mirando a su alrededor, aún un tanto desorientada._

_Todo había sido una terrible pesadilla, y si bien se alegraba, una parte de ella le indicaba que se lo merecía. Esbozó una tímida sonrisa ante la preocupación que mostraba la animadora, sentada a su lado, desvelada. Se removió un poco, percibiendo como la mano de la otra se apoyaba en su frente, intentando ver si es que tenía algo de fiebre._

_― ¿Kitty?_

_― ¿Estás bien? Has estado diciendo cosas extrañas―la castaña se ruborizó, esperando que la otra no hubiese escuchado mucho. No los gemidos, por lo menos―. Estaba empezando a pensar que tenías fiebre o algo._

_―Era una pesadilla…Nada más―aclaró ella, dejando escapar un suspiro._

_― ¿Estás bien, Marley? ―Quiso saber la rubia, levantando su mano y apartando el cabello de la cantante de su respectivo rostro― ¿Necesitas un vaso de agua o algo…?_

_―No…―susurró, encontrándose de nuevo con esos ojos verdes que la dejaban sin respiración._

_La rubia se tumbó, tirando de repente de los brazos de la castaña. La obligó a que la rodease sus caderas, acomodando su rostro sin poder evitarlo sobre el hombro de la pequeña, dejando escapar un suspiro._

_― ¿Estás mejor así? ―Pudo sentir como la mano de la animadora acariciaba su espalda con cuidado, provocando que el corazón de Marley latiese con más velocidad._

_―Gracias, Kitty…_

_―Ahora duerme―ordenó con suavidad la rubia―. Las pesadillas son solamente eso…Pesadillas. Y no debes temerlas, porque aquello a lo que tememos se acaba haciendo realidad._

_La castaña levantó su mentón, analizando el rostro de la animadora en la oscuridad. Dejó escapar el aire cuando sintió la suave presión de los labios de ella sobre su frente, procurando parecer delicada. ¿Por qué lo estaba haciendo? No lo sabía, pero se sentía con la necesidad de reconfortar a la muchacha después de aquel sueño que había conseguido que llorase._

_― ¿Y los sueños?_

_―Los sueños se acaban cumpliendo…_

_― ¿De verdad? ―La rubia asintió―Esto parece un sueño…_

_La rubia se quedó en silencio, abrazándola con más fuerza._

_―A veces…Los sueños suelen ser una forma de hacer que la gente siga luchando por lo que quiere―y si Kitty no era la mujer más romántica del mundo, ni la que dijese cosas profundas, Marley sintió como su corazón se derretía por completo._

* * *

Lolacaracola: ¡Hola holita! Jajaja no te preocupes; no tienes ni que pedir disculpas xD Jajaja siento lo del chungo, aunque en este capi llego a hacer realidad lo que pasa antes del final y ya mato a la gente xDDDD Ummmmm la amiga de Kitty...No va a dar problemas graves, pero... :P A mí también me gustaría, pero acabo de ver que ahora le gente la está leyendo más (creo que es porque estoy metiendo escenas románticas xDDDD) y me conformo con saber que, al menos, no es un fic abandonado, porque me lo esperaba menos activo ^^ Un besuco y muchas gracias ^^


	15. The reason

―No estoy segura de que esto vaya a salir bien, María.

La morena alzó las cejas, clavando sus ojos oscuros sobre los de su amiga. La rubia mantenía su mirada sobre su propia figura, reflejada en el espejo del baño. Podía verse que se encontraba perfectamente nerviosa, cosa que sorprendía por completo a la otra. Nunca había visto en tal estado de ánimo a Kitty, que parecía estar a punto de salir disparada y salir de aquel lugar; y eso, tenía que admitirlo, le hacía gracia a la otra animadora, que posó sus manos sobre los hombros de la pequeña, situándose a su lado.

―Voy a estar ahí contigo, ¿de acuerdo? ―Aclaró ella con una sonrisa, instándole a que hiciese lo que quería― Deja de pensar en los demás, y por una vez, piensa en ti.

―No puedo―acertó a decir la otra, negando con la cabeza, desesperada―. No puedo… ¿Y si se nota mucho? Sería el hazmerreír de todos… ¡Yo, cantando para ella!

―Deja de pensar en ellos por un segundo, y piensa en la posible sonrisa que aparezca en su rostro cuando eso suceda―aclaró María a su lado, dedicándole un gesto de pura complicidad―; además, Quinn me ha comentado que le parece bien. Que ya es hora de que dejes de ser una orgullosa, Kitty.

―No soy orgullosa…O bueno, sí, pero eso no es el caso―respondió, dejando escapar un suspiro―. Voy a hacer el ridículo… ¿Y si al final no me sale?

―Yo estaré acompañándote, y lo harás. Confío en ti.

La rubia sonrió, un poco complacida. No se esperaba que María fuese a estar apoyándola en esos momentos tan difíciles. Le resultaba extraño estar enamorada de una mujer, y más de Marley; pero descubrir que una de las personas que estaba segura que la juzgaría estaba allí, a su lado, dispuesta a entregarle su ayuda si era necesario, le hacía sentirse mucho mejor. Más segura de sí misma. Y aunque la marca seguía en su antebrazo, ya no le resultaba tan horrible, además de que ya estaba algo cicatrizada. Esperaba que nadie se diese cuenta de ese detalle.

―Gracias, Mary…―se permitió llamarla así, sonsacando una sonrisa en la aludida.

―Ve yendo tú, que quiero hacer una entrada triunfante…Es hora de que ese club conozca a las mujeres más guapas del instituto―musitó, riendo entre dientes.

Kitty ladeó la cabeza, saliendo del baño y dejando a la otra animadora sola. Esta se quedó pensativa, levantando su mirada para analizar cada rasgo de su rostro. Se consideraba guapa y deseada. Incluso el ex novio de la rubia, Jake, había mostrado interés en ella, aunque fuese de modo casual. Además, su personalidad extrovertida, simpática y a la vez fuerte, conseguía que no pasase desapercibida. Si bien Kitty era temida, ella tampoco se quedaba atrás, aunque era mucho más agradable y simpática que Wilde.

―Lo haces por ella, María. Recuérdalo…Solamente por ella―afirmó sin mucha convicción, dejando escapar un suspiro.

Su móvil empezó a vibrar, mirando que la llamada entrante era de Eric. Eric era un jugador del equipo de fútbol, y era su novio. No era de esos típicos chicos que se metía con el resto de la gente; más bien, al contrario. Era de aquellos que trataba con sumo respeto a todos sus compañeros, siendo a veces desplazado por el resto de sus compañeros de equipo; y aunque no era el novio que una animadora desease, más que nada por la falta de poder, María lo escogió por lo que era: una buena persona. Y porque tenía que admitir que eran una pareja bastante explosiva. Él, el bueno, y ella una de las malas… ¿Alguien había visto una combinación como esa que acabase bien?

No, y ella lo pensaba así. Era muy difícil que la mala tuviese el final de película con el amor de su vida. Era verdad. Ella nunca tendría su final de película, de esos románticos que parecían no suceder en la vida real. Suspiró, esperando a que se cansase de llamar. ¿Hasta cuándo tendría que estar mintiéndole? Quizás era hora de ser sincera de una maldita vez, aunque ahora solo quería disfrutar del dueto que iba a hacer con la rubia y su maravillosa voz.

Sonrió, mordiéndose el labio y dirigiéndose con velocidad hacia el aula, asomándose con cierta vergüenza. Kitty esperaba impaciente, girando su rostro hacia su compañera para mostrarle una de sus mejores sonrisas. Esas sonrisas que merecían la pena por lo poco que se mostraban al público.

Se percató entonces de la presencia de todos los demás. Eran pocos, y a la vez, suficientes. Y la mayoría eran estúpidos marginados, otros que ni importaban, y otros que estaban decayendo en la pirámide social. Y luego, por supuesto, Brittany y Kitty, las animadoras y las más populares. Sonrió, un poco nerviosa, aunque fue capaz de colocarse al lado de la pequeña.

―Bueno, pues esta es María―la rubia la presentó con una sonrisa―, y me va a acompañar en esta canción. Va a acompañarme tanto a voz como a piano, por lo que no necesitamos al pianista en este momento.

El hombre asintió, algo complacido, y se levantó, dejando el sitio libre para la morena. Esta permaneció al lado de su amiga por unos segundos, dedicando a cada uno una deslumbrante sonrisa que dejó a más de uno hipnotizado. Pero solo había alguien que no parecía demasiado feliz con la presencia de la morena. Marley frunció el ceño, sintiéndose extraña al sentir algo similar al desagrado por una persona… ¡Ni siquiera Kitty, con su incansable carácter, lo había conseguido! Aunque, por supuesto, sabía las razones.

―Esta canción―aclaró Kitty antes de empezar a cantar―, os la quiero dedicar a todos. Quiero transmitiros lo que siento y cómo me siento…María.

La morena sonrió, empezando a tocar. Las notas parecían deslizarse con calma, y los dedos de ella como si las teclas se ajustasen perfectamente a ellos. Parecía enfrascada, mientras que Kitty inspiraba. Parecía que iba a ser ella la que empezaría a cantar, pero sorprendió la morena con las primeras letras de esa canción.

_―I'm a not a perfect person…_

Su voz era algo distinta a la de Kitty, aunque se sorprendieron al descubrir que esa animadora, al igual que su compañera, parecía tener experiencia con la entonación de las canciones. Kitty parecía nerviosa, dejando escapar un suspiro mientras analizaba el rostro de sus compañeros.

La morena seguía cantando, clavando su mirada en la rubia, que parecía ensimismada con intentar recordar lo que le iba a tocar hacer a ella. No era fácil, pero lo habían ensayado. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo, pensando en que Wilde estaba muy guapa así, siendo como era ella. Desvió su mirada sin detenerse, percatándose de que los ojos azules de Marley la estaban analizando a ella con cierto rencor en su mirada. Sabía que la castaña era una chica buena, más bien todos se reían de ella por ser tan inocente; pero en esos mismos momentos, pensó que acabaría enterrada bajo tierra.

_―Perdón por lastimarte…_

De repente, Kitty empezó a seguir la canción en español, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes allí. Ninguno de ellos sabía que había una versión en español de "The reason", pero sonaba perfectamente con la entonación suave de la rubia, que clavó sus ojos verdes sin poder evitarlo en Marley.

La castaña esbozó una sonrisa, sintiendo como su corazón se detenía por segundos. Se notaba el esfuerzo que hacía la animadora por recordar la letra y cantarla con el acento más adecuado de lo que era capaz, sintiendo casi que las palabras fluían por sí solas. Estaba estudiando el español, pero cantarlo era otra cosa, y en el fondo, le gustaba estar proponiéndose ese tipo de retos.

_―Que hoy por ti encontré…_

_―I've found a reason for me…_

Ambas voces se fundieron, mezclando después tanto el español como el inglés, cantando cada línea en un idioma. Kitty se acercó al piano, situándose detrás de la morena y posando sus manos sobre sus hombros, balanceándose ambas. María podía sentir la piel de la animadora sobre la suya, sintiendo un calambre. Estaban sincronizadas en tal perfección que todos sus compañeros las animaban a continuar.

Marley creía que se moriría en ese preciso momento. Las dos parecían estar hechas la una para la otra, aunque su corazón sanaba cuando los ojos verdes se deslizaban hacia su rostro, intentando aparentar después que observaba a los demás. Pero ella, en el fondo, sabía la verdad. Esa canción era para ella. Se la estaba dedicando a ella. Por todo el pasado. Por todo lo que ocurrió en su momento. Algo que tenía que haber aprendido a olvidar pese a todo lo horrible que le había hecho la rubia.

María siguió tocando el piano, dejando escapar un suspiro mientras proseguía. Siempre había querido ser mejor que Kitty. En todo.

La conocía desde hacía dos años, cuando coincidieron en clases de gimnasia. La rubia mostraba su lado fuerte y duro, y ella, por no quedar por debajo, siguió sus mismos pasos. Incluso se metió al grupo de animadoras en un principio para hacer la competencia a la otra, y al mismo tiempo, mantener el contacto; igual que lo hizo para que ella no le dejase de hablar. Sabía que si no sería animadora, quizás estaría en una situación similar a la de la castaña.

El ritmo iba disminuyendo, indicando el inminente final de la canción. Pudo observar como un chico castaño fijaba sus ojos en ella, sonriendo ante su voz. Le dedicó un gesto amable, prosiguiendo para acabar con la voz de Kitty susurrando esas palabras en español que darían el toque ideal a la canción.

_―La razón eres tú…_

Unas pocas notas al piano, y el silencio reinó por un segundo en la habitación. Pero solo duró un instante. Lo que tardaron todos en reaccionar vitoreando, aplaudiendo y riendo, levantándose algunos para abrazar a la rubia.

María también lo hizo, siendo la primera que rodeaba a la animadora con sus brazos, plantando un beso en la mejilla de la joven, que no pasó desapercibido para la castaña. Estaba enloqueciendo con tan solo ver como la morena fijaba su vista en el cuerpo de la pequeña. Y lo que presenciaba no le gustaba nada.

―Quería disculparme con vosotros―dijo cuándo se libró del abrazo de Ryder, que parecía haber cogido bastante cariño a la rubia―. Me he comportado fatal con vosotros, pero quería solamente deciros que para mí, vosotros sois mis amigos…Igual que lo es María, a la que agradezco que me ayudase con todo esto.

La aludida sonrió, ocultando el sonrojo. Todos asintieron, complacidos.

―Creo que puedo hablar por todos que aceptamos las disculpas, Kitty―habló Finn, orgulloso de lo que acababa de presenciar.

―No os puedo asegurar que deje de ser una zorra, pero lo intentaré―bromeó un poco, sonsacando una pequeña risa en sus compañeros.

―Aceptaremos los insultos―comentó Tina―. Ya estamos acostumbrados a los de Santana―todos los que eran del Glee de antes asintieron, rememorando las palabras de la latina―, por lo que no creo que tengamos problemas.

―Eso sí―interrumpió Kitty―. Antes de nada…Es cierto que todo esto es para vosotros, pero, más bien, va dedicado a alguien en especial―susurró, sintiendo un poco de nerviosismo por todo su cuerpo.

― ¿Para quién? ―Interrumpió Jake, clavando sus ojos oscuros en la figura de Marley, la que permanecía en su asiento, esperando para poder abrazar a la rubia cuando todos los demás la dejasen libre.

―Marley…―clavó sus ojos en las pupilas de la castaña― Lo siento. Me he comportado fatal contigo. Te he hecho más daño de lo que una persona pudiese a hacer a otra; y de verdad, lo siento. Sé que no vas a olvidar nada de esto, pero me encantaría poder intentar ser tu amiga. Porque de verdad, estoy muy arrepentida por todo el dolor que te he causado. Espero que algún día puedas perdonarme, porque si alguien no se merecía esto, esa eras tú.

La aludida se quedó en silencio, sorprendida por las palabras de la animadora. Esta sintió su cuerpo estremecerse, y de un impulso, se acercó, inclinándose y envolviendo a la joven entre sus brazos. Estaba arrepentida de todo el daño que le había causado. Y quería resarcirle por todo; que de verdad viese sus sentimientos. Los reales. Los de Kitty Wilde.

Por primera vez, pensó que no era tan parecida a su madre como en verdad creía. Ella no quería causarle ese daño a la castaña. No a ella. No a la inocente y tierna de Marley. Y aunque la esperanza se desvanecía, de que ella la perdonase, lo había hecho. Había dejado el orgullo a un lado.

―La razón eres tú…―susurró tan suavemente que creía que no le habría escuchado.

Y Marley, sin poder evitarlo, esbozó una tierna sonrisa. El plan estaba fallando por completo. Ella misma estaba cayendo en su propia trampa.

Solo hizo falta eso para asegurarse a sí misma que, rotundamente, estaba enamorada de Katherine Wilde.

* * *

Lolacaracola: ¡Hola holita! Jajaja es que era un sueño, pero como el final le ha acabado angustiando, pues... :P Aunque al final ha merecido la pena y todo :P Lo de verdad va a ser más intenso, eso sí :P Y Faberry habrá en el baile y...Van a ser decisivas, sobre todo Rachel :3 Muahahaha Y María también va a influir... Así que iremos calentando motores...Un besuco y gracias por comentar ^^

PD: En el anterior esto se me borró, así que a ver ¬¬ Pues... Por si tenéis curiosidad, María es para mí la animadora esa que sale en el vídeo de womanizer de la cuarta temporada (ya sabéis...con cara de pícara y mala, pero es buena xDDD) y la voz os la dejo al gusto del consumidor :P


	16. Faberry style

Kitty se adentró en el baño, mostrando una sonrisa de pura felicidad al sentir como su sonrisa se ensanchaba por completo ante lo que había sucedido en el aula. Por una extraña razón, casi podía percibir que rozaba el cielo con sus dedos; y no exageraba. Ser consciente de que Marley la miró con dulzura tras sus palabras y le aseguró que le había perdonado, se sentía un poco en paz consigo misma, aunque también algo en su interior le indicaba que faltaba mucho para que se pudiese perdonar.

Los consejos de su amiga le habían servido para intentar mejorar como persona, y lo estaba haciendo. No del todo, porque aquello que se creó no dejaría de existir nunca; pero merecía la pena intentar mostrar su lado dulce por ella. Todo por ella. Como bien decía la canción, ella era su razón. Su razón para intentar cambiar.

Decidió recogerse su cabello en la coleta que solía llevar para los entrenamientos. La puerta del lugar se abrió, dejando paso a una Marley que mostraba un gesto tímida y afable. Su sonrisa permaneció sin borrarse, aunque sus pupilas decidieron clavarse en el reflejo del espejo, queriendo evitar lo obvio que era que su corazón latía con velocidad ante la presencia de la muchacha.

¿Acaso no era todo aquello dulce? Para Kitty, en cambio, era frustrante. Siempre le había costado expresar sus sentimientos, y más pedir perdón. El parecer vulnerable. No estaba acostumbrada a eso. Su madre le había enseñado que tenía que mantenerse fuerte ante los demás, aparentar, y nunca dejarse llevar por aquellas tonterías de las que hablaban las personas. Se estremeció con tan solo pensarlo, posando sus manos en el lavabo. Marley permanecía callada, observándola en silencio. Saboreando esa comodidad que se formaba entre las dos, como si se conociesen de años atrás; y quizás, era el destino el que había marcado esas pautas.

― ¿Quieres algo, Marley?

La aludida levantó su mirada, clavándola en la rubia, que parecía querer saber lo que estaba pensando. Y ni ella misma podría contestar a esa pregunta. Estaba disfrutando de lo que era poder analizar cada rasgo de la joven. Poder descubrir algo nuevo de ella, como esa pequeña arruga que se formaba sus pómulos cuando sonreía con calma, de esa manera que pocas veces mostraba ante los demás. Algo que le estaba enloqueciendo un poco más. ¿De verdad estaba sintiendo todo aquello?

―Quería volver a decirte que me ha encantado la canción―pronunció después de una breve pausa, dejando escapar un suspiro sigiloso―, además de agradecerte el detalle…No tenías por qué.

―Sí que lo tenía―replicó con decisión, girándose para dejar que su espalda reposase un poco―. No he sido una buena persona contigo.

La otra asintió, dando un paso al frente, sin atreverse a más. Creía que se iba a quedar sin respiración, sumergiendo a la rubia en una especie de estado de recelo, esperando a que dijese algo. Nunca había sentido tanta prepotencia ante la opinión de alguien. ¿Desde cuándo le había empezado a importar lo que los demás pudiesen sentir por ella? ¿Desde cuándo necesitaba con tanta ansiedad el saber lo que pensaba la castaña?

―Eso es el pasado―aclaró la castaña―, y estás perdonada. De verdad.

― ¿Cómo eres capaz de perdonarme después de todo lo que te he hecho? ―Quiso saber, notando una extraña presión en su pecho. ¿Qué le sucedía? ―Te he hecho sentir como algo que no eras; te he tratado fatal cuando tú pretendías ser amable conmigo y…Sin embargo…

―Te perdono―solamente fue capaz, sintiendo una especie de vértigo ante la inminente necesidad de acercarse a ella y besarla―. No me pidas más disculpas.

―Lo haré las veces que haga falta…Hasta que vea que, cuando eso suceda, tenga la certeza de que he sabido curar las heridas que te he causado.

Marley sonrió enternecida ante las palabras de la animadora. ¿Cómo no se iba a resistir a ella? Se acercó un poco más, intentando controlar el ritmo de su corazón, acelerado por completo. La rubia sonrió, girándose de nuevo, dejando que su cabello rebotase. Siempre le había parecido un gesto demasiado pijo y desagradable por parte de ella, pero en ese instante fue tan natural como el hecho de que ella no pudiese contener la risa.

―Eres muy dulce, Kitty…

―Te permitiré hoy llamarme eso porque te lo debo, pero no soy dulce―amenazó, levantando su dedo índice y señalando a la imagen de la cantante reflejada también en el espejo, junto a ella―. ¿Somos amigas?

―Si tú quieres…― "Aunque me encantaría que fueses algo mucho más, Kitty" Pensó para sí misma Rose, dejando escapar un leve carraspeo―. Kitty…Lo del otro día…

―Quiero que sepas que me gustó el beso―aclaró la rubia―, pero no estoy preparada para hablar de mis sentimientos, Marley.

La otra se quedó en silencio, acercándose de nuevo para poder sentir como la respiración de la rubia se aceleraba por unos segundos. Y aunque estuvo a punto de besarla, Kitty se alejó lo suficiente como para poder respirar tranquila, sonriendo un poco sin poder evitarlo.

―De acuerdo…―respondió apesadumbrada.

― ¿Vas a ir al baile al final?

―He quedado con Jake para ir al final.

La animadora asintió, no muy satisfecha al saber que la otra se iba a ir con el estúpido de Puckerman. Prefería por encima de todo a Ryder, y eso pasaba por encima de todas sus expectativas. La otra se inclinó, depositando un suave beso en su mejilla.

―Gracias por todo, Kitty…Por ser una buena amiga. Por todo―tras dudar, la estrechó entre sus brazos―. Gracias por hacerme sentir especial…

La rubia cabeceó de manera afirmativa, separándose de ella mientras fingía estar feliz por ella. Marley asintió, despidiéndose de ella con un gesto de su mano. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, se había apoyado en una de las paredes del baño, intentando regular su respiración.

¿Por qué su corazón se oprimía tanto?

¿Por qué?

Y por primera vez, Katherine Wilde entendió que aquello que quería hacer era llorar.

Como no había hecho desde hacía tiempo.

Quinn sumergió su rostro en la melena de Rachel, que rodeó los hombros de su novia con su brazo. Había echado de menos su fragancia, y la estaba aprovechando en ese rato que estaban a solas. Santana, que se había mudado con ella y con Kurt, había salido a una cita con una chica. Y su amigo otro tanto de lo mismo. Y sabía que volverían más deprimidos ante la ausencia de sus antiguas parejas; pero, permitiéndose ser un poco egoísta, solamente era capaz de centrar su pensamiento en ella. En Quinn. En su adorada rubia.

―Echaba de menos esto…―dejó escapar Fabray, posando sus labios sobre la frente de su chica― Y tus besos―agregó, apoderándose de la boca de la diva.

Siempre le había gustado sentir como la lengua de Rachel se deslizaba por su boca. Aún recordaba la primera vez que la había besado.

Fue un día que decidió volver a New York a visitarla a ella. Berry parecía no estar pasando su mejor momento ante su ruptura amistosa con Finn. Los dos habían sido conscientes de que su relación se había ido extinguiendo con el paso del tiempo, cosa que sorprendió a Fabray en todos los sentidos; aunque la rubia admitía que se alegró internamente un poco. No podía evitar sentirse así cuando el amor de su vida se encontró a tan pocos centímetros de ella, sumergiéndose ambas en un fuerte abrazo ante ese reencuentro.

Y cuando Rachel se acercó a ella, un poco contenta después de haber tomado ambas unas copas de más, la rubia creyó que se acabaría derritiendo entre sus brazos. Y desde ese momento, la relación entre ambas había hasta un extremo que ni siquiera Quinn se había imaginado en sus más dulces y maravillosos sueños. Porque tener a Rachel entre sus brazos nunca fue una opción para ella. Nunca.

―Sigue besándome―exigió Berry ante la falta de contacto por parte de su novia, tomando su rostro y atrayéndola en un intenso beso que dejó a la otra sin respiración―. Dame lo que quiero, Fabray.

Quinn rio entre dientes, correspondiendo al beso de la morena y estrechándola hacia su cuerpo, dejando escapar un leve gemido y otra disimulada carcajada, sintiendo como la pequeña correspondía a sus gestos de manera recíproca. Siempre le hacía gracia encontrarse con una Rachel Berry exigente, y al mismo tiempo, la encendía por completo. ¿Era normal excitarse con ella y reírse al mismo tiempo?

―A sus órdenes, señorita Berry… ¿Desea algo más?

―Que me digas que me quieres…Ah, y una cena fabulosa, por favor―ambas rieron, abrazándose dulcemente―. Te quiero.

―Lo sé, señorita…Yo también te quiero―le guiñó de manera coqueta, sonsacando una sonrisa pícara en la otra―. Me encantas.

El sonido del móvil avisando de un mensaje en el de Quinn interrumpió la siguiente ronda de besos. Rachel maldijo a la persona que se atraviese a interrumpir su maravilloso encuentro con su novia, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho mientras se acomodaba mejor en el sofá, observando el contoneo de las caderas de Fabray cuando esta se acercó a la mesita. La morena se colocó de lado, atenta ante las piernas de la ex animadora.

―Es Kitty…―avisó la joven con una mueca de preocupación, tecleando con velocidad.

― ¿Qué le sucede? ―Inquirió curiosa, invitándola a que se sentase a su lado.

―Me dice que está confusa…Sabe lo que quiere, pero está aterrada.

― ¿Lo ha dicho ella?

―No, pero lo sé yo―señaló con obviedad―. ¿Qué hago, Rachel? Soy su mentora, su amiga, y quiero ayudarla con lo que siente, pero no me veo capaz de…

―Tranquila―interrumpió posando su dedo índice sobre los labios de su novia―. Pensemos con calma… ¿Qué ocurre?

―Sé que está loca por Marley, pero tiene miedo. Lo sé. Yo también sentí lo mismo.

Rachel sonrió con ternura, acariciando con calma la mejilla de la chica. Sabía que la rubia lo había pasado mal, pero estaban allí, juntas. Y felices, que era lo que importaba de verdad. Se acercó, inclinándose y rozando su nariz con la pequeña de la mujer, sonsacando una pequeña sonrisa en su precioso rostro. No había conocido a nadie tan perfecto y bello como lo era Quinn para ella. Fabray lo era todo. Perfección. Hermosura. Encanto.

―Hará lo que tiene que hacer igual que lo hiciste tú en su momento, cariño. Es una pequeña Quinn al fin y al cabo―ambas rieron ante eso―. Santana dice que, sin embargo, eres tú más simpática.

―Dudo que Santana diga eso―rio entre dientes.

―También quiere saber cómo pegas ese tipo de cachetadas… ¿Me he perdido algo?

―Cosas de Santana y mías―aclaró Quinn, volviendo a soltar una carcajada que dejó a Rachel embobada―. Otro mensaje.

― ¿Qué dice?

―Marley se va al baile con el medio hermano de Puck…Y que ella no va a ir.

― ¿Por qué?

―No tiene pareja, y no le apetece estar viendo como el idiota intenta camelarse a la otra… Tengo que ayudarla de alguna manera, Rachel. Tengo que hacerlo. No quiero que cometa los mismos errores que yo.

―Hay veces que los errores se tienen que cometer, Quinn. Así es como crecemos y aprendemos.

―Pero ella está haciendo lo mismo que hice yo en su momento―señaló, levantándose―, y si puedo evitarlo, lo haré. Es alguien que me importa. He cogido cariño a esa niña.

―Esa niña tiene que aprender lo que es el dolor de que una persona a la que quieres te puede causar algún tipo de daño.

―Pero mejor que esté acompañada…Mañana iré a Ohio. Me da igual todo. Tengo que ir―dejó claro, clavando sus ojos verdes en los oscuros de la morena―, y tú vendrás conmigo. Me tienes que ayudar, mi amor.

―Yo haré lo justo, que a ver si me inmiscuyo, se enamora de mí y la liamos―bromeó, sonsacando una sonora carcajada en Fabray―. Por supuesto que te ayudaré. La pregunta es… ¿En qué? ¿Cómo?

―Solamente te diré que…Hay un baile que se celebra este viernes, y que allí va a estar una preciosa animadora acompañada de su mentora y su maravillosa novia.

* * *

Lolacaracola: ¡Hola holita! Sé que te va a dar miedo, pero...Van a pasar muchos momentos antes de que eso suceda (para dar más impacto xD) así que disfruta de lo de ahora...Que vamos a tener momentos buenos, aunque también puedan ser malos ;) Jajaja me alegra saber que todos lo habéis cazado al vuelo...No es cosa tuya. María está locamente enamorada de nuestra rubia (joder, la castaña tiene a dos detrás, por lo que mi rubia también tendrá a sus respectivos dos, aunque de distinta manera xDDDD) Y... ¿Quién pedía interacción Faberry? En los siguientes capítulos van a aparecer algo más por ayudar a nuestra rubia ;) Un besuco y muchas gracias...:D


	17. So complicated

Kitty se recogió el cabello en una coleta, acomodándose además el camisón. Esa noche sería bastante larga para su gusto. Esa noche era el baile del curso y ella, cómo no, se quedaría en casa. Quizás vería una película o algo. No estaba segura de ello.

Su madre abrió la puerta de su cuarto, sobresaltando por completo a la chica, que se giró para encontrarse con los ojos oscuros de la mujer. ¿De verdad podían estos mostrar más maldad de la que ya mostraban? Se estremeció, apartando la vista por un momento mientras que la figura esbelta de la mujer se acercaba a ella con paso lento.

― ¿No tenía esta noche un baile?

Su voz era tan grave que sería capaz de asustar a cualquier persona. Se colocó rígida, manteniendo el mentón alto. Siempre había asistido a los bailes, como bien le había ido indicando su madre con el paso de los años. Sin embargo, esa noche quería ser ella misma y no dejarse llevar por lo que ella opinase o no. Por una vez, iba a ser ella misma. Por una vez, iba a permitirse llorar en la oscuridad de su cuarto.

―No me apetece asistir―susurró, ladeando el rostro mientras suspiraba.

―Las chicas populares deben ir a los bailes…Así es donde demuestran su poder―bramó con fiereza la otra, acercándose a su hija―. Tienes que ir.

―No me apetece, mamá―replicó ella, mordiéndose el labio con gesto dubitativo―. No quiero ir. Eso es todo.

― ¿Desde cuándo importa lo que quieres? ¿Qué te he dicho siempre?

Kitty permaneció en silencio, escuchando la breve respiración de la mujer de cabello largo. Muchas veces, se había cuestionado que era lo que ella había hecho mal. Estaba segura de que era su culpa, claro, pero…Le gustaría comprender las razones por las cuales su madre era así con ella. Poder juzgar por sí misma la gravedad del asunto e intentar remediarlo. Muy en el fondo, a Kitty le gustaría que su madre la quisiese un poco. O que fuese como una de esas madres que demostraban su cariño hacia sus hijos. ¿Era mucho pedir?

―Que siempre tengo que hacer lo que los demás no puedan juzgar…Que haga lo que es políticamente correcto y adecuado. Que haga lo que tú me dices.

―Muy bien…No te voy a obligar a ir, pero que sepas que es lo que deberías hacer…Al fin y al cabo, eres una Wilde. Y los Wilde somos…

―Pero a mí no me apetece―interrumpió, percatándose de su error.

― ¿Perdona? ¿Qué es lo que acabas de hacer?

La rubia tragó saliva, clavando sus ojos verdes en los de su madre. Sabía lo que ella detestaba que la interrumpiese en una de sus charlas acerca del significado de la familia Wilde. Y eso era algo que no le terminaba de agradar ni de gustar. Ella no sentía ese apellido como suyo. No porque no estaba acostumbrada a lo que su madre decía. Sí aparentemente, igual que el fingir que todo lo que hacía le parecía bien; pero no era verdad. Ella no era así, por mucho que se auto engañarse para serlo. Por mucho que ella misma lo llegaba a pensar. Ella no era como Emily Wilde. Nunca lo sería.

―Solamente te digo que no―susurró al final, dudando aunque con certeza de que no iba a cambiar de opinión.

Emily sonrió de lado, provocando una especie de escalofrío por todo el cuerpo de la menor. Dio un paso al frente, apartando con una de sus manos la coleta de lado que su hija se había hecho. Tenía que admitir que le divertía que Kitty fuese de vez en cuando un poco fuerte, como lo era ella. Pero tenía que conocer los límites. Esos límites que ella no podía pasar.

Levantó sus manos con cuidado, rodeando con calma el cuello de la rubia. Cuando esta quiso darse cuenta, sintió como la mujer alta apretaba con ligereza sus dedos sobre su esbelto cuello. El dolor le apareció por un segundo, aunque cuando la volvió a soltar un poco, el aire volvía a ella con suma facilidad, Igual que desaparecía cuando su madre volvía apretar la zona un poco, sonriendo encantadoramente ante la mirada asustada de la menor.

― ¿Sabes lo fácil que sería romper tu quebradizo cuello con un solo movimiento mío, cariño?

La animadora jadeó, intentando apartarse del cuerpo de su progenitora. Pero no podía. Emily era mucho más fuerte de lo que ella sería, pese a que ya lo era bastante debido a los entrenamientos.

―Últimamente te veo más contenta…Más débil―dictaminó con aburrimiento y diversión a la vez―. Veo que te estás volviendo una sensible, cariño… No estarás enamorada, ¿verdad?

Kitty ya estaba pensando que todo aquello rozaba lo absurdo e irreal. ¿De verdad su madre se había dado cuenta de todo eso? No era ni siquiera consciente de que su madre pudiese estar pendiente de ella; y no sabía si eso era algo bonito o, más bien, algo que debería temer con todo su cuerpo. Su mente, racionalmente y adecuadamente, optó por lo segundo.

―No es un asunto que te interese.

―Así que la pequeña leoncita se nos vuelve una auténtica leona… ¿He tocado un tema delicado, cielo? ―Inquirió la mujer con sarcasmo, rodeando mejor el cuello de su hija―Es un tema que me concierne en el justo momento que pueda estropear tu vida perfecta.

Antes de que la rubia pudiese replicar, el timbre sonó, interrumpiendo la interesante charla de madre e hija. Emily suspiró, soltando el cuello de su hija con cuidado, formándose en su rostro una sonrisa amable y suave, saliendo de la habitación en tan solo unos segundos. Kitty dejó escapar un suspiro de pura frustración, dejándose caer sobre su cama. ¿De verdad había vivido de nuevo esa maldita experiencia?

Esperó con paciencia, hasta que al final, alguien llamó a la puerta. Tragó saliva, asegurándose que no se veía ninguna marca que diese pie a pensar algo extraño. Finalmente, decidida, abrió la puerta para dejar paso a una María que le dedicaba una sonrisa de amabilidad en su rostro.

― ¿María? ¿Qué haces aquí? Creía que estarías preparándote para el baile.

La muchacha se encogió de hombros, levantando así dos vestidos que llevaba en una de sus manos. Kitty se quedó en silencio, sin saber muy bien qué pensar o cómo actuar. Y no hizo falta mucho más. María la empujó con suavidad, adentrándose en la habitación de la animadora y dejando los dos vestidos encima de la cama. Uno de ellos era verde oscuro, bastante sensual para opinión de Wilde. El otro, en cambio, era más recatado, con una tonalidad rojiza que le otorgaba el toque ideal. La pequeña siempre había sabido que la morena tenía muy buen gusto para la ropa, aunque no lo quisiese reconocer.

―No puedo si mi pareja no está lista―señaló a la rubia, guiñándole el ojo.

― ¿Perdona? Que yo sepa, no soy tu pareja…

―Oh, claro que sí…―sonrió con picardía, girándose―Vas a ser mi pareja porque no pienso ir sola a ese maldito baile. Y vamos a arrasar…Las chicas más guapas del instituto sin novio a la vista… Así que, prepárate.

―No quiero que piensen que soy lesbiana, gracias.

―Pero lo eres―señaló con una sonrisa, dejando escapar un suspiro―; además…Quieres estar con Marley, y como eres una cabezota, en este baile vas a dejar claros tus sentimientos de una vez.

― ¿De qué narices estás hablando?

― ¿Yo? ¿De qué voy a hablar? De que la amas, zorra. La amas y… ¿Piensas ser solo su amiga? No seas idiota.

―Ve con tu novio―replicó, molesta―. No necesito ir a un baile como alcahueta.

― ¿Alcahueta? ―La miró con los ojos en blanco― ¿De qué siglo es eso? No sabía ni que existía esa palabra.

―Me desesperas―gruñó la animadora.

―Eric y yo hemos roto―declaró, encogiéndose de hombros.

Había sido lo más sensato. No quería seguir mintiendo a ese chico que era tan bueno con ella. Ni siquiera se merecía algo tan horrible como aquello. Ella sabía sus sentimientos, y aunque Kitty no la correspondiese de la misma forma, eran los de verdad. Y quería estar con alguien que lograse que esos sentimientos disminuyesen, que consiguiesen que se olvidase. Alguna persona que fuese capaz de enamorarla, y no hacerla sentir peor.

Sabía que se estaba haciendo un poco de daño a sí misma, pero también tenía que ser sincera consigo misma. Dejó escapar un suspiro, encontrándose con la mirada apenada de Kitty. La rubia parecía dudar, y al final, con cierta vergüenza, se acercó para envolver a la chica alta entre sus brazos. Se sentía un poco mal por haber sido tan brusca cuando su amiga necesitaría un poco de cariño y apoyo. María dejó que el aroma a coco de la otra la envolviese por completo. Al menos podría disfrutar de eso, ¿no?

― ¿Por qué? Creía que te quería y que…

―He roto yo con él, Kitty. Él me seguía queriendo―declaró la morena, apartándose del lado de su amiga―. Es el chico perfecto…

― ¿Pero?

―Pero a veces, la perfección no sirve de nada.

La rubia asintió, acariciando el hombro de su amiga. Siempre había creído que Eric y María eran la pareja perfecta, y descubrir que algo le sucedía a su amiga para no querer estar con él la dejaba anonadada. Sabía que la perfección no existía, más que nada porque, sino, ella no estaría enamorada de Marley; pero ella creía que ellos dos acabarían juntos y…Sin embargo…

― ¿No le querías?

La morena se giró, acercándose al tocador de la habitación de su amiga, deslizando sus dedos por la pequeña caja de música redonda que Wilde poseía. La abrió, escuchando la dulce melodía que empezó a sonar. Un suspiro se apoderó de ella, clavando sus pupilas en este objeto, sin atreverse a mirar a la que era su mejor amiga.

―Estoy enamorada de alguien más…Y él no se merecía que yo le mintiese.

―Parece que no sabemos escoger bien a las personas―musitó la rubia, riendo entre dientes.

―Ni siquiera podemos escoger, Kitty. Y en el fondo, sí que lo hacemos. Nuestro corazón escoge lo que es mejor para él, solo que a nuestra mente, a veces, eso no le gusta.

La rubia rio un poco, acercándose a ella para abrazarla de nuevo. No le gustaba ese tipo de contacto, pero necesitaba que esta estuviese bien. Necesitaba que no llorase solamente por sentir algo hacia alguien como lo había estado haciendo ella. Era alguien importante para ella, y aunque no fuese alguien que demostrase esas cosas, apreciaba a la morena porque era de las pocas personas que habían demostrado su apoyo hacia ella por todo aquello que estaba sintiendo.

―Me gustaría poder comprender que es lo que quiere…

―En tu caso, a Marley―declaró la morena, intentando evitar que la sonrisa se formase en su rostro al ver como la rubia se colgaba de su cuello en el abrazo, intentando alcanzar su altura―. ¿Qué haces?

―Quiero darte un beso―aclaró, dejando uno sobre su mejilla―. Gracias por ser tan buena y venir hasta aquí para arrastrarme hasta el baile, pero…

― ¿Pero?

―No quiero ir. No sé…No me veo capaz de…

―Quiero que vayas para que luches por ella, ¿de acuerdo?

― ¿Por qué?

María se apartó, dejando escapar un suspiro. Se giró, clavando sus ojos negros sobre los de su pequeña animadora. Le gustaría poder ser totalmente sincera con ella, pero eso sería pedir demasiado. Eso sería apartarla, algo que no estaba dispuesta a permitir. Prefería años de soledad a no tenerla a su lado. Prefería su amistad que a nada.

―Porque yo no puedo luchar por esa persona, pero tú sí…

―No te entiendo.

―Esa persona a mí no me quiere.

― ¿Cómo lo sabes?

―Lo sé―aseguró, riendo con ironía―; y demasiado bien, diría yo.

― ¿Y qué pasa? Marley y yo somos amigas. No puedo…

― ¿Qué no puedes? Si me dijeses que ella no siente nada por ti, comprendería que no luchases por ella. Yo no lo hago. Pero ella te quiere de alguna manera. Algo más de lo que se pudiese esperar. Ella te quiere, Kitty… ¡Te quiere! Así que deja de ser una cobarde, sal, ve a ese baile y demuestra a esa castaña de ojos azules que estás dispuesta a todo y más por ella.

―Eso es demasiado cursi.

― ¿Y no es el amor cursi? ¿No estás loca por ella? El amor es locura y cursilería. Es arriesgar todo por esa persona. Eso es el amor.

― ¿Y si ella no quiere intentar nada?

―Al menos, lo has intentado tú. Si ella no quiere, es asunto suyo, pero tú al menos has intentado luchar por alguien a quien no le pareces indiferente. Sé una valiente. Demuestra que eres Katherine J. Wilde y que nada te detendrá.

―Espera… ¿Cómo sabes lo de la J?

―Cállate―le ordenó entre risas, sonsacando otras de la pequeña animadora―. Y ahora, ve a cambiarte, que tenemos que ir a un baile.

― ¿Y qué hago? ¿Qué digo?

―Buscaremos la manera…Te lo prometo.

El timbre de la puerta sonó, sorprendiendo a las dos chicas. Kitty no esperaba a nadie. Se asomó desde su habitación, percatándose de que sus padres habrían salido a cenar. Suspiró, haciéndole un gesto a su amiga para que permaneciese en su cuarto.

Miró por la mirilla, encontrándose con el porche desierto. Frunció el ceño, abriendo la puerta para encontrarse con Quinn Fabray apoyada en uno de los lados de la puerta y a una chica de cabello oscuro en el rostro lado. La joven era de la misma estatura que la rubia, o casi. Era bastante guapa, aunque consideraba que lo era mucho más guapa su mentora. Y aunque dedicó un segundo para admirar la belleza de la chica, enseguida centró sus pensamientos adecuadamente.

― ¿Qué haces aquí? ―Inquirió con sorpresa, haciéndose a un lado para que ambas mujeres pasasen.

―He venido con mi novia…Me ha comentado cierta animadora a la que adoro que hay un baile; y no quiero perdérmelo. Esta es Rachel.

La aludida asintió, besando las mejillas de Wilde. Se sorprendió de que, pese a no ser tan guapa como lo era su rubia, se parecían en muchos aspectos. Se notaba tan bien la semejanza que ahora comprendía el por qué la llamaban pequeña Quinn. Sus labios se entornaron en una sonrisa, subiendo por las escaleras como bien le había indicado Kitty. Quinn y ella se quedaron abajo un momento, quizás para mantener alguna especie de conversación.

― ¿Qué haces aquí de verdad?

―No quiero que eches a perder la única oportunidad de ser sincera. ¿Crees en el amor verdadero?

―Tiene que existir, ¿no?

―Te encanta Marley. No seas tonta.

―Ni siquiera nos conocemos en sí…

―Algo debes de saber de ella para que estés enamorada de ella.

―Quizás…―admitió con suavidad, dedicándole un gesto de timidez que encandiló a Fabray por completo―. Íbamos a ir al baile María y yo, pero…No sé…

―Vamos las cuatro. Y te daremos consejos, ¿de acuerdo?

Rachel sonrió, escuchando la conversación. Sabía que eso estaba mal, pero ver a su novia tan preocupada por alguien le encantaba. Amaba el lado protector de Quinn. Cuando descubrió de la existencia de este, creía que se moría de la pura ternura. Suspiró, a punto de abrir la puerta, pero escuchó la voz de una chica.

_―I'm so scared that the way that I feel._

Se asomó lo justo, encontrándose como María caminaba por la habitación sin percatarse de que ella estaba ahí, escuchando atentamente como entonaba la canción. Su voz era distinta a lo que solía escuchar; y aunque no era la voz que más le había gustado, no pudo evitar sonreír. Sin lugar a dudas, esa muchacha era tierna. ¿Sería Marley? Lo dudaba, aunque era guapa. Tenía pinta de ser una joven decidida y clara, por lo que supuso incluso que formaría parte del equipo de las animadoras.

_―I wanna hold you close, I wanna push you away._

María deslizó sus manos por las estanterías de la habitación, dejando escapar un suspiro. ¿Cuántas veces había sentido algo como aquello? Algo que la desconcertaba por completo. Sonrió con cierta ironía, dejando que sus ojos divagasen por el resto de la habitación. Le dolía por completo saber que Kitty nunca la vería más que una amiga, por mucho que ella se hiciese ilusiones. Por mucho que desease a esa muchacha. Pero no podía. No podía estar a su lado como en verdad desearía. Porque lo adecuado era que Marley y Kitty estuviesen juntas; y sin embargo, le gustaría ser ella la que ocupase el corazón de la rubia.

_―Oh it's so confusing…Yeah I wish you'd just confess._

Rachel rio por lo bajo, apoyándose mejor en el marco para poder observar su rostro con cuidado, analizando cada rasgo de la muchacha. Y lo comprendió todo. Esa chica estaba completamente enamorada de ella. Completamente. Enamorada de esa rubia que estaba hablando con la suya amistosamente. La que estaba enamorada de otra. La que no se percataba de su presencia. La que mostraba su lado más encantador.

_―Oh, should I say it? Should I tell you how I feel, oh I want to you know, but then again I don't._

Estaba empezando a susurrar las palabras, dejando escapar también un profundo suspiro de sus labios. La diva contuvo la respiración, esperando al final.

_―It's so complicated…_

La chica acabó musitándolas, bajando la vista y sentándose en la cama, acariciando la tela de la colcha. Rachel abrió la puerta con sigilo, sin conseguir llamar la atención de la joven.

―A veces es difícil dejar escapar a alguien a quien se quiere, ¿no?

María levantó la mirada, encontrándose con los ojos oscuros de la morena. Una sonrisa se apoderó del rostro de la joven, aunque era una sonrisa de dolor. Un gesto nostálgico. Algo que mostraba un dolor que Rachel conocía en parte. Claro que lo conocía. Suspiró, esperando a que la chica le contestase.

―Es difícil hacer lo correcto―respondió al final.

Ambas asintieron. Sabían de lo que hablaban. Era duro querer a alguien de verdad.

* * *

Lolacaracola: ¡Hola holita! ¡Oh yeah! ¡Faberry style! (8) Si manejase bien hacer vídeos, haría uno de faberry style xDDDDD Nuestras chicas tendrán sus interacciones enseguida, y...María es María :3 Es mi chica, me la voy a llevar a casa ;P Sí, María en cuanto sepa algo se lo diría porque...Es Kitty...Pero habrá alguien más de por medio en ese asunto. Quinn es Quinnie :3 y siempre será protectora con nuestra diva favorita ;) Y...No sé, no me iba a centrar en ese aspecto en esta historia...Por una parte, echo de menos a las brittana, pero creo que Santana se merecía estar con alguien más acorde a ella...Y Sam y Brittany juntos no me desagradan...No sé. Ya lo veré. Un besuco y muchas gracias, como siempre :3

Ive: Hola ive xDDD me alegro de que, hasta donde has leído, te gustase la historia. Un besuco y gracias ^^


	18. You Belong with Me

El baile se encontraba en el mejor momento de la noche. La mayoría bailaban con sus respectivas parejas, entre las que se encontraba incluida Marley al lado de Jake Puckerman. Había salido a cantar junto a sus compañeras de Glee, esperando a que entre ellas se situase una rubia animadora.

Pero ella no había aparecido.

Ni ella ni María.

Y eso, honestamente, le sacaba de sus casillas. Sabía que se llevaban bien de antes, pero inmiscuirse tanto con Kitty de una manera íntima le estaba pasando factura en muchos sentidos. No le gustaba pensar que la rubia estaría con la chica viendo una película o cualquier otra cosa. Algo que con ella no parecía estar dispuesta a hacer.

Dejó escapar un suspiro, haciendo movimientos sin mucho entusiasmo, al contrario que Jake, que parecía estar contento con estar bailando con la chica que le gustaba sin tener que aguantar las intromisiones de Kitty, además de que se había encargado de que Ryder permaneciese alejado de los dos.

Marley se mordió el labio, nerviosa, impaciente. No sabía la razón, pero necesitaba que la rubia apareciese. Y que lo primero que hiciese fuese buscarla con la mirada. Con esos ojos verdes tan distantes que, un día, mostraron algo mucho más que esa dureza a la que estaban acostumbrados a mostrar.

Unique le indicó con su brazo que era hora de que volviesen a salir al escenario. Iban a cantar "You belong with me", una canción que nunca había tenido que cantar en sí la castaña por el hecho de que nunca se había sentido así. Se despidió del chico con un beso en la mejilla y se dirigió al escenario.

Jake se quedó en su sitio, sonriendo. Sin embargo, du gesto de satisfacción desapareció al encontrarse con la mirada de la rubia, que permanecía en la puerta de la entrada junto a otras tres chicas. A dos de ellas las reconoció enseguida, y la tercera ni siquiera le sonaba; y si era sincero, tampoco le importaba. Solamente quería que esa noche nadie se la estropease. Ni siquiera esa maldita y estúpida animadora.

La castaña miró a su alrededor, deteniéndose su corazón cuando descubrió a Kitty entre las personas, siendo guiada por María, que tiraba de ella para dirigirse al centro de la pista. Las dos estaban preciosas sin lugar a dudas.

Wilde llevaba su cabello alisado por completo, y el vestido verde resaltaba con su preciosa piel, blanquecina por completo. La zona inferior del vestido era un poco desigual, dejando entrever en algunos espacios abiertos sus torneadas y trabajadas piernas. Sus labios estaban pintados con una tonalidad rosada clara, dándole así a la rubia un toque de lo más sensual. Si alguien era sensual, sin lugar a dudas, Kitty se encontraba entre ellas. Entre las mujeres más sensuales que jamás hubiese conocido.

María, en cambio, pese a no ir de la misma manera que su amiga, iba igual de hermosa. Su cabello oscuro estaba recogido en una coleta sensacional alta, dejando que su melena se balancease de vez en cuando con cualquier tipo de movimiento. Su vestido rojo era sencillo, no tan atrevido como el de la otra animadora, aunque dejaba un poco sus hombros y su espalda al descubierto, mostrando su piel, ligeramente más oscura que la de la rubia. Sus labios iban al conjunto del vestido, con un tono rojizo fuerte, pasional, dándole un aire seductor que no pasaba desapercibido para cualquiera.

La morena tiró de su amiga, instándole a que bailase con ella. Y eso enloqueció por completo a Marley, que se encontraba junto a Unique, la que empezó a cantar la canción con fuerza. Todos parecían ensimismados con seguir bailando junto a los demás.

―_You're on the phone…_

María sonrió, pidiéndole a Kitty que se dejase hacer. La rubia gruñó, negando con la cabeza para sentir como su amiga le rodeaba las caderas con sus brazos. Ambas sonrieron, colocando la animadora los suyos alrededor del cuello de la más alta. Nunca había bailado en sí con una chica en un baile, y no le terminaba de desagradar del todo. Podía percibir las miradas de los curiosos, de los que mentían, pero poco le importaba. No cuando podía disfrutar de la poca paz que podía sentir al estar así con su amiga sin presenciar la felicidad de la castaña con el estúpido de Puckerman.

Solamente quería dejar de pensar en lo que era no tenerla a su lado. Daría todo lo que pudiese por bailar con ella. Por dejar de ser una estúpida orgullosa. Por ser la respiración de ella la que se encontrase de vez en cuando con la suya. Que fuese su piel deslizándose sobre la suya. Que fuesen sus ojos azules los que la mirasen con atención. Desearía que fuese Marley la que estaba allí haciéndola bailar delante de los demás. Solamente Marley.

Pero la realidad era otra, y sentir como María posaba su rostro sobre su hombro le obligó a ocultar su rostro en el de ella, sintiendo como su aroma se amoldaba en su propio cuerpo. Casi podía sentir la claridad de las palabras de Quinn en su mente: "Coquetea con otras. Ponla un poco celosa. Hazle saber que estás para ella; pero que si no se decide, te irás. No puedes estar tras ella siempre". Algo que se le hacía cada vez más ajeno, y solo por el hecho de que no era capaz de seguir fingiendo, y menos usar a la que era su mejor amiga.

_―she's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers._

La voz de Marley sonó un poco más rota de lo normal. La castaña casi podía sentir su corazón acelerarse ante casi la evidencia de esa maldita letra.

Pero era su verdad.

Su dulce y dolorosa verdad.

Detestaba ver como la rubia se abrazaba al cuerpo de la animadora, que parecía estar disfrutando de ese momento con suma calma y tranquilidad. Y lo comprendía. Recordaba lo que fue sentir a Kitty cerca de su cuerpo, amoldándose a ella con tal perfección que ni ella misma se lo creía. La altura de ambas era la perfecta. Y le encantaba la estatura de la rubia porque le hacía verse más dulce de lo normal.

Por eso comprendía que María lo disfrutase. Porque Kitty Wilde era mucho más que esa animadora frívola y superficial. Era ella. Era esa chica de ojos verdes que intentaba esconder su verdadero yo. Alguien con corazón, con sentimientos, con miedos…Alguien que le parecía inalcanzable hasta hacía poco, cuando sintió sus labios sobre su piel. Sobre su cuello. Sobre su boca. Algo tan exquisito que le hacía perder todo el control de su cuerpo.

Quinn esperaba en la entrada, sintiendo como los dedos de Rachel acariciaban su mano en esa unión que tanto les agradaba a ambas. La morena esbozó una sonrisa tímida, susurrándole algo al oído. La rubia asintió, depositando un suave beso en su frente, dejando a la pequeña diva con una sonrisa de pura ensoñación en su rostro. Se separó de ella, adentrándose entre las personas para indicarle a Kitty que se dirigiese hacia el escenario junto a Quinn. La pequeña asintió mientras que María se apartaba, dispuesta a echarle una mano a su compañera si lo necesitaba.

Marley bajó junto a sus compañeras con cierto pesar, prefiriendo sentarse en una de las sillas vacías que ir a bailar con Jake. Su corazón parecía estar pidiéndole con todas las fuerzas de su corazón que se olvidase de la rubia y de esos ojos verdes suyos, pero otra parte de su ser le indicaba que, si fuese un poco más decidida, le plantaría cara a la animadora y aclararía los sentimientos de ambas.

Rachel la reconoció por como la había descrito su novia, y se acercó a ella para poder sentarse a su lado. La castaña se sobresaltó, sorprendiéndose al reconocer quien era la chica. La diva sonrió, mostrando su lado amable mientras que su novia y la rubia subían al escenario para empezar a cantar la canción que habían preparado.

―La primera vez que vi a Quinn, pensé que era la mujer más guapa que jamás hubiese visto en mi vida―declaró la muchacha con una sonrisa. Marley no entendía nada de nada, pero permaneció en silencio, esperando a que la otra prosiguiese―. Siempre había parecido ser una buena persona, aunque después fuese la capitana de las animadoras y la que se metía con todos los demás.

―No sabía que Quinn…

―No lo aparenta, ¿verdad? Supongo que aprendió a madurar después de tanto tiempo. A cambiar lo que era―musitó la morena con orgullo―. Y podía ser a veces brusca, y no muy delicada, pero siempre ha estado ahí en los momentos importantes; igual que yo estuve en los suyos. Siempre nos hemos influenciado de alguna manera u otra.

―Es muy bonito todo eso que dices―susurró la castaña, esbozando una tímida sonrisa.

―A veces, llegué a pensar que la odiaba. Por cómo era. A veces parecía que éramos amigas; y otras, que éramos enemigas. Me sacaba de quicio.

―Las animadoras sacan de quicio.

―Lo que más me gustaba de ella era su sonrisa. Esa sonrisa que pocas veces mostraba. Y su mirada. Porque conmigo era especial, por mucho que me costase darme cuenta de ello. ¿Y sabes qué? Que cuando lo hice, creo que fue cuando me enamoré de ella por primera vez.

Marley la observó con atención, clavando sus ojos azules en el rostro de la desconocida. No sabía a qué venía eso, pero le parecía mucho la historia a lo que estaba viviendo ella. Y le apetecía escucharla, sobre todo al percatarse de como las pupilas de la joven brillaban con fuerza.

― ¿Cómo supiste que eso era amor? ―La aludida se encogió de hombros.

―Supongo que eso no se descubre ni se sabe…Simplemente, es así―sonrió con ternura, dejando escapar un suspiro―. Y cuando me besó por primera vez, fue como la confirmación. Me da igual que a veces sea un poco creída, o que tenga a veces unas ideas descabelladas…Incluso cuando le sale ese lado malvado. La quiero así, igual que ella me quiere por como soy. Soy un poco infantil―le informó, sonsacando una risa en la menor―. Mi nombre es Rachel.

―Yo soy Marley…

―Marley Rose―la otra la miró sorprendida―. He oído hablar a Kitty de ti―musitó con confianza, sonrojando a la muchacha por completo― ¿Y tú qué?

La aludida se quedó en silencio. Podría hacerse la desentendida y aparentar no saber de lo que la otra hablaba, pero sería demasiado fácil en su opinión. Sería ser un poco cobarde, y quería ser un poco sincera en ese asunto. La culpabilidad, el miedo, el deseo y la necesidad podían con ella; y por una vez, quería dejar claro que, pese a todo, estaba enamorada de Kitty.

―Siempre me ha gustado su melena―declaró, avergonzada―. Cuando la lleva recogida la hace verse intimidante; y cuando la lleva más suelta e informal, está más guapa.

―Ahora la lleva guapa…Y está muy guapa.

―También su sonrisa. Es como con Quinn…Cuando sonríe de verdad, es todo muy diferente. No se le forma ese gesto malévolo que te pone de los nervios―ambas rieron un poco―sino que es ella… No sé si me entiendes.

―Claro que sí. Es ella de verdad. La verdadera Kitty, ¿no?

―Exacto…Y tengo que admitir que me encanta cuando me llama Rose, que es mi apellido, por mucho que yo quiera aparentar lo contrario. Me gusta porque con todos los demás utiliza muchos motes. Ni siquiera los suele llamar por sus apellidos.

―Y a ti sí―susurró Rachel, esbozando una sonrisa―. Eres especial por lo que veo.

―Y hay veces que se muestra fría, y cuando no, se la ve encantadora. Cuando me pidió disculpas delante de todos los compañeros del Glee, creía que me iba a morir por la delicadeza que mostraba. Y por su sinceridad. Era sincera de verdad, Rachel. Lo era.

La morena asintió, clavando su mirada en la chica, instándole con esta solamente que fuese a hablar con la rubia. Y cuando Marley asintió, percibió como Jake tiraba de ella para sacarla a la pista de baile a bailar.

Y ahora, solamente quedaba esa canción. Y una Kitty Wilde acompañada de una Quinn Fabray.

* * *

Ive: ¡Hola! Me alegro de que te guste bastante la historia :3 Yo tampoco entiendo mucho porque no hay más fans de esta pareja, con lo que se puede aprovechar de ella, la verdad ^^ Con María ya veré que haré...No la termino de ver con Santana, la verdad, aunque ya la estoy viendo con alguien ;) Y habrá Faberry en el próximo...Ya voy avisando ;P Y muchas gracias a ti por leer ante todo :D

* * *

_Quería agradeceros en general a todos los que, tanto leéis la historia, como la comentáis, la marcáis en favoritos o en suscripción. No me esperaba que tuviese una acogida de este nivel, porque aunque se puede considerar que tiene poco seguimiento, dentro de lo que yo esperaba, está siendo muy bien aceptada. Y por eso, me siento muy contenta ^^ Veo que el Karley existe, y espero que más adelante pueda ser yo también una de las que disfrute leyendo y desesperándose con esta pareja :3 Un besuco a todos y de nuevo, muchas gracias por pararos a dar una oportunidad a estas dos chicas^^_


	19. You

Jake la atrajo con fuerza hacia su cuerpo, estrechándola sin permitir que ella se alejase. La castaña dejó escapar un suspiro, rodeando su espalda torneada con sus manos, sintiendo como él sonreía con cierta satisfacción, aspirando su aroma con necesidad. Ansiaba poder estar con ella de esa manera desde hacía mucho tiempo, y ahora que podía, no iba a permitir que nada ni nadie se interpusiese entre los dos.

―Jake…Me haces daño…―él deshizo un poco el agarre, procurando no causar daño alguno a la chica.

―Perdona. Es que estoy emocionado, Marley. Al fin tenemos nuestro momento.

La joven asintió, clavando su mirada al escenario, donde estaban Quinn y Kitty preparadas para comenzar con la canción. La rubia no sabía si sería capaz de poder cantar viendo como los otros dos bailaban tan unidos. El apretón que sintió de la mano de la ex animadora sobre su hombro le instó para que comenzase; pero no era capaz. Necesitaba que fuese la rubia la que empezase.

_―__The words have been drained from this pencil…_

Quinn sonrió, tomando la mano de la menor entre la suya, estrechándola e indicándola con un gesto que fuese ella la que continuase. No pudo evitar fijar su mirada en el rostro de Rachel, que sonreía desde la esquina de la pista del baile. Le encantaba la voz de Fabray, y su mirada intensa y delicada. Solamente ella sabía darle ese toque romántico y bonito. Solamente era ella, Quinn Fabray, la que conseguía que su corazón latiese acelerado con tan solo una de sus miradas.

_―Sweet words that I want to give you…_

La dulce voz de Kitty siguió con la melodía. Esta era lenta, como lo era en la canción. A Kitty siempre le recordaba a la película de "La novia cadáver". Y por supuesto, rememoraba esa fragilidad que demostraba la protagonista, Emily, y ese amor casi instantáneo que le entregaba a Víctor, el verdadero protagonista de la película. Era de las pocas películas que le habían llegado de verdad, y eso que era de dibujos animados. Pero no le importaba ese pequeño detalle; al contrario, gracias a él, amaba esa película en muchos sentidos.

_―And I can't sleep, I need to tell you... _

_Goodnight._

Quinn se unió a Kitty en esos momentos de la canción, prosiguiendo con ese tono melancólico que conseguía que todos prosiguiesen con ese baile marcado justamente para las parejas románticas. Las dos animadoras se miraron por un segundo, sonriendo la mayor e intentando que la pequeña correspondiese a su gesto. Pero estaba claro que Kitty no sería capaz sintiendo todo aquello que sentía. Viendo como Jake entrelazaba sus respectivas manos alrededor de la fina cintura de la castaña. Deseó ser ella por un solo segundo entre los brazos de la muchacha.

_―When we're together I feel perfect. _

_When I'm pulled away from you I fall apart…_

Quinn seguía con la canción. Kitty clavó con fuerza sus pupilas verdes sobre la figura de los otros dos. El cuerpo de ambos, unidos, se giró para acabar dando el rostro de Marley hacia el escenario. Abrió los ojos, encontrándose con la pura mirada de la rubia. Con esos sentimientos a flor de piel.

Rachel se estremeció por completo, recordándose a ella misma cantando en el baile por el dolor que le causaba que Finn estuviese con Quinn en la pista, fingiendo que se querían cuando no era así. Lo que tardó la morena en comprender que lo que le había dolido era el mero hecho de que la mujer prefiriese al moreno antes que a ella. Se quedó congelada al ver como Finn se encontraba en el otro extremo de la sala; pero el chico ni siquiera se había percatado de su presencia, por lo que procuró esconderse un poco, mordiéndose el labio y rezando en que pudiese pasar desapercibida.

_―All that you say is sacred to me. _

_Your eyes are so blue, I can't look away._

La suavidad con la que pronunció estas palabras estremeció por completo a la castaña, que no podía apartar la mirada del rostro de la rubia. ¿De verdad le estaba sucediendo todo aquello? Estaba pensando que en cuanto acabase esa canción, ¿qué era lo que sucedería entre ellas dos? ¿De verdad que podían ser las dos amigas cuando, claramente, entre ellas había algo mucho más intenso que eso? Al menos, ella, sentía que todo se había escapado de su control. Y que si se consideraba racional, le dolía pensar en la rubia con otra persona. Le dolía tanto que quería llorar.

_―As we lay in the stillness, you whisper to me: Amy, marry me…_

_Promise you'll stay with me._

Quinn sonrió encantadoramente, dirigiendo su mirada hacia su chica, la que levantó la mano para saludarla tímidamente. Le encantaba cuando Quinn Fabray mostraba su lado más sensual, más encantador y más romántico. Siempre había pensado que la chica tenía su lado tierno, y cuando se encontraba con cosas como esa, se lo confirmaba por completo.

Kitty se deslizó por el escenario lentamente, apartando su cabello con gesto desenfadado. Algunos compañeros se quedaron observándola; y muchos podrían sorprenderse cuando se percatasen de que algunas chicas también se quedaron fascinadas por la belleza que estaba demostrando en ese momento la pequeña y dura animadora. De verdad parecía ser una persona diferente a lo que solía ser ante los demás.

No era la Kitty Wilde que se mostraba ante los demás. Era mucho más que eso. Mucho pero que mucho más.

_―Oh you don't have to ask me. _

_You know you're all that I live for…_

Marley sonrió para sus adentros. Ryder observaba la escena con pura fascinación, aunque no podía evitar pensar que esas palabras en verdad iban dirigidas hacia alguien. Y algo en su interior le previno. Desde hacía semanas estaba chateando con una chica que era del Glee club, y para su gracia, la muchacha se hacía llamar "Katie". La relación era fluida, y no le hizo falta pensar mucho para hacer la relación clara y concisa. Y no sabía cómo tratarlo, además de que si estaba equivocado, quedaría un poco en evidencia. Esperaba que no fuese ella, porque en verdad, la apreciaba muchísimo.

María estaba en medio de la pista, abrazándose a Joe, al que había pedido un baile. Ocultó su rostro en el hombro del joven, procurando no seguir observando todo aquello. Sabía que ella había hecho que el encuentro ese se propiciase, pero eso no significaba que le tuviese que doler menos. Dejó escapar un suspiro, y cuando quiso darse cuenta, Eric estaba al otro lado de la sala. Observando. Y no parecía muy contento.

_―You know I'd die just to hold you, stay with you. _

_Somehow I'll show you that you are my night sky…_

Quinn susurraba las palabras con cuidado, dejando a gran parte de la gente con una bonita sensación en su interior. Una sonrisa se apoderó del rostro de la rubia cuando se encontró con una Brittany que parecía entusiasmada con la canción. Luego le indicaba con un gesto que leyese la pequeña nota. Y cuando hizo el suficiente esfuerzo, se encontró con algo que la hizo medio reírse, escuchándose la encantadora sonrisa; tras esto, prefirió carraspear bajo la atenta y divertida mirada de Quinn, que se acercó a ella para abrazarla con fuerza.

Ella también había leído la nota. Y era una idea descabellada de Brittany, pero era como ella. Justamente alocada. Y por eso siempre había querido a esa muchacha. Al fin y al cabo… ¿A quién se le ocurriría querer juntas a su gato con una persona a la que se llamaba Kitty? Ambas rieron, rodeando la mayor el hombro de la menor, estrechándola hacia ella para evitar que se separasen.

_―I've always been right behind you. _

_Now I'll always be right beside you…_

Kitty susurró esas palabras con el dolor de su corazón, percatándose que era una de las cosas que sucedían. Siempre estaría para Marley de alguna manera. Lo comprendió en ese preciso instante, cuando apartó la mirada con todo el dolor de su corazón. La rubia centró su mirada en cualquier otro lado, percatándose de la presencia del ex novio de su mejor amiga, que parecía impaciente, mirándola a ella misma de manera desagradable. ¿Qué diantres le sucedía?

―So many nights I've cried myself to sleep. Now that you love me I love myself…

Estas líneas las cantaban las dos juntas esa vez. Kitty creía que no iba a poder proseguir con todo aquello, apoyándose en su mentora. Necesitaba sentir el apoyo de alguien. El apoyo de ella. El apoyo de esa rubia de ojos verdes.

_―I never thought I would say that…_

_I never thought there'd be you…_

La música empezó a dejar de sonar. Y Kitty no pudo aguantar más.

Salió del escenario con paso rápido. Marley cerró los párpados, aspirando el oxígeno mientras sentía como sus piernas flaqueaban por completo. Nunca había sentido nada similar a un corazón partirse por completo, y ahora sabía lo que era sentirse así. Sentir que la persona a la que quería estaba rota por dentro. Nunca había visto a Kitty en ese estado. Tan vulnerable. Tan delicada. Nunca. En su vida.

Quinn se quedó allí, observando como la pequeña abandonaba el baile con paso rápido. Dejó escapar un suspiro, bajando ella también para encontrarse con los brazos de Rachel, que la rodearon, impidiendo así que se marchase de su lado.

―Necesita estar un rato a solas…Ven conmigo―le susurró en su oído, tirando de sus manos para llevarla al centro de la pista.

Quinn se quedó hacer, sonriendo de lado para rodear con sus brazos la cintura de su novia. Y Rachel los colgó de su cuello, entrelazando sus dedos con su dorado cabello. Adoraba cada parte de su chica, y más el poder besarla en los labios como llevaba deseando toda la noche. Sabía que estaba preocupada por la chica, pero por una vez, quería un baile con su novia. Con esa que le había robado el corazón con esos ojos verdes, como esmeraldas, clavados en los suyos con tanta precisión que le asustaba.

―Estás muy guapa esta noche…Más guapa de lo normal―declaró Quinn con una sonrisa ladeada, acariciando el rostro de su novia con una de sus manos, sin dejar de sentir como su corazón se aceleraba con el sencillo contacto.

―Me voy a poner celosa de lo bien que tratas a esa animadora―gruñó, acercándose peligrosamente a los labios de la rubia.

―No tendrías razones…Kitty es como esa hermana pequeña que nunca tendré…Y tú eres el amor de mi vida. No hay color, cariño.

La morena rio entre dientes, besando con calma los labios de la rubia, que correspondió al gesto dejando escapar un gemido suave ante ese delicioso contacto que se producía entre sus bocas. La estrechó más hacia su cuerpo, dejando a un lado que la gente estuviese allí. No le importaba que incluso intentasen sacarla de allí a rastras por besar a su chica de esa manera tan intensa. Solo le importaba ella. Solamente ella.

María clavó sus ojos negros sobre el rostro de la castaña, que parecía que no se decidía a salir o no detrás de la rubia. Le pidió permiso con delicadeza a Joe, desviando su mirada hacia su ex, el que parecía no querer montar un numerito delante de los demás. Se hizo paso entre la gente, golpeando con su dedo el hombro del moreno.

― ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ―Inquirió Jake con tono molesto, sin terminar de apartarse del todo de Marley.

―Hablar con ella―señaló con cierta obviedad, sonriéndole cínicamente―. ¿Vienes, Marley?

La aludida se sorprendió, aunque asintió, pudiendo así separarse del chico. La morena la tomó del brazo, tirando de ella para salir de allí y poder hablar más tranquilamente con ella. No se imaginaba haciendo nada de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero tenía que hacerlo por Kitty. De ella dependía que la chica tuviese su final feliz. O, al menos, su momento feliz con la mujer de sus sueños.

― ¿Qué es lo que quieres, María? ―Logró preguntar cuando ya estaban lo suficientemente apartadas de los demás.

― ¿Eres tonta?

― ¿Perdona? ―Inquirió, más desconcertada que ofendida.

―No es tan difícil… ¿Eres tonta? ―Volvió a preguntar, cansada.

― ¿A qué viene eso?

―A que la chica que más te gusta ha salido destrozada y tú, en vez de ir tras ella como en las películas, te has quedado con el tonto de turno.

―Jake no es tonto.

―Lo que sea―hizo un aspaviento con su mano, clavando sus ojos negros―. El caso es que te lo pregunto… ¿Eres tonta?

―No soy tonta, pero las cosas a veces no son como en las películas.

―Sí que lo son…Lo que ocurre es que las personas somos demasiado orgullosas para admitir la verdad―declaró la morena―. Para admitir que no somos tan valientes, y que encima, somos demasiado orgullosos.

―Yo no soy orgullosa―afirmó la castaña.

―Pero sí una cobarde. Si me dijeses que no tendrías claro lo que ella siente por ti, pues todavía…Si me contases que no tienes claro lo que sientes hacia ella, te lo dejaría pasar…Pero…Sabiendo ambas cosas… ¿De verdad que no vas a salir tras ella y hablar como una persona madura?

―Yo lo que me pregunto es porque estás tan interesada en que hable con ella…Creía que la querrías para ti―susurró, sin ser capaz de decir mucho más.

―Me gustaría, pero querer no es poder―aclaró la morena encogiéndose de hombros―. Sé que no te caigo bien, Marley. También sé las razones por ello…Las dos estamos enamoradas de ella.

La sinceridad de la animadora pilló desprevenida a la joven. No se esperaba que la joven pudiese llegar a ser tan franca con ella. Se removió un poco en su sitio, completamente incómoda ante esa situación.

― ¿Y qué tengo que hacer respecto a esto? Se nota que entre las dos hay algo especial y…

―Sí. Hay algo especial―dictaminó la morena, ladeando la cabeza―. Se llama "amistad", donde Kitty me ve como a una "hermana". Es especial, pero a su modo…Dios mío, Marley… La rubia está loca por ti. ¿Por qué crees que se metía contigo?

― ¿Me odiaba?

―Sí…Te odiaba porque la ponías enferma de amor―se burló, cruzándose de brazos―. ¿Sabes? Otra, en mi situación aprovecharía el momento y con una palabra, ya te hubiese hecho pensar que no tienes oportunidad con ella.

― ¿Y por qué haces lo contrario? ―Cuestionó, desconfiada, percatándose de la veracidad de ese último hecho señalado por la animadora.

―Porque de verdad la quiero.

La castaña se quedó en silencio, analizando el rostro de la chica para poder encontrar algún rasgo de que estuviese planeando algo contra ella. Pero no había encontrado nada de nada. Tampoco es que fuese muy avispada para esos asuntos, por lo que prefirió permanecer en silencio. María, al percatarse de que la chica parecía dispuesta a escucharla, sonrió.

― ¿Sabes? Creo que eres a la primera persona que le admito que estoy enamorada de ella en voz alta. No soy tan valiente como para decirlo.

―No es fácil asumir esos sentimientos.

― ¿Para ti es difícil?

―Lo difícil es hablar con Kitty…Intimida mucho―admitió, sonrojada.

―Bueno…Puede, pero cantándote esa canción…Yo iría volando. Marley, como consejo de amiga, ve a por ella…No seas una tonta, por favor.

La castaña la miró con sorpresa mientras que la morena la abrazaba. En verdad no quería ser su amiga, pero lo haría por Kitty. Lo estaba haciendo todo por ella, y si tenía que hacerse a un lado y sonreír amistosamente, lo haría. Una sonrisa se apoderó de su rostro con tan solo pensar que haría que su rubia sonriese un poco. Se apartó, colocando sus manos en los hombros de la cantante.

―Gracias, María.

―Ahora…Ve a buscarla.

― ¿Dónde estará? ―La morena se mordió el labio, pensativa.

―Quizás…Busca en los vestuarios de las animadoras.

― ¿En los vestuarios?

―Confía en mí―declaró, asintiendo con firmeza.

Marley la besó en la mejilla, agradeciéndole el gesto y dirigiéndose hacia donde la chica le había indicado.

María se giró, observando como la otra desaparecía de su vista. Dejó escapar un suspiro, tragando saliva e intentando controlar el ritmo de su respiración. Cuando se giró, se encontró con la mirada de Eric, el que se había acercado disimuladamente.

― ¿Así que me has dejado por Kitty? ―Parecía desconcertado y furioso― ¿Por esa zorra?

―Ella no es ninguna zorra―contestó, molesta―. Y si te dejé fue porque no te quería de la misma manera.

―No me explicaste que era porque estabas enamorada de otra―musitó él, dando un paso al frente mientras clavaba sus ojos grises sobre los de su ex novia.

―No es un tema importante, más que nada porque no te dejé por ella en sí. Te dejé porque no te quería. Siento si suena un poco…Insensible; pero es la verdad.

―Me parece increíble que seas tan falsa…Y encima prefieres a esa perra antes que a mí…

―No es que la prefiera. ¿Crees que he escogido sentir esto? ―Él la observó con prepotencia mientras que ella ladeaba la cabeza―. Márchate.

―No me digas lo que tengo que hacer…

―Pues, entonces, te lo diré yo.

El aludido se giró, encontrándose con la figura de un chico de cabello castaño. Parecía serio y dispuesto a echarle de allí. María sonrió un poco, reconociendo que era uno de los del Glee club. Eric bufó, lanzándole una última mirada de resentimiento a su ex pareja para, al final, alejarse de allí a grandes zancadas.

María dirigió su vista hacia el muchacho, que se acercó a ella con una sonrisa en su rostro. Recordó su nombre. Ryder. El joven se detuvo en frente de ella mientras que la joven intentaba contener las lágrimas. Parecía que nada le podía salir bien. Él cabeceó, como si comprendiese de qué iba el asunto, aunque en verdad no había llegado a escuchar nada. Sacó de su chaqueta un pañuelo bordado con la letra de su nombre, tendiéndoselo a la morena. Esta lo tomó, preguntándole con la mirada, pero la sonrisa en el rostro del castaño le instó a que se sonase. No le importaba.

A Kitty no le había gustado siempre animar. La primera vez que se puso a animar, tenía trece años. Su madre le instó a que lo probase; no le gustó, e incluso se cayó al suelo, llorando por el fuerte golpe que se había pegado. Emily no se inmutó ante el llanto desconsolado de su hija, propiciándole una colleja en su cabeza. La rubia dejó de llorar, clavando sus ojos verdes sobre los de su madre. Sabía que su madre perdía la paciencia enseguida, pero últimamente estaba llegando a unos límites que ni ella comprendía.

Le obligó a levantarse con una de las rodillas sangrando, haciéndola practicar un poco más. Kitty lo hizo con resentimiento, tambaleándose de vez en cuando por el dolor que sentía; pero no se dejó vencer. Quizás fue el orgullo, p más el hecho de que estaba enfadada con su madre.

Con el paso del tiempo, empezó a gustarle animar. Era algo que le apartaba de su madre por los entrenamientos, y que si lo hacía bien, recibía una mirada de aprobación por parte de ella; y lo más importante: no le pegaba. No le ponía la mano de encima, y cuando llegó diciéndole que había sido aceptada en el equipo de animadoras, incluso recibió una felicitación por parte de ella. Eso era de lo mejor que le había pasado en poco tiempo.

Pero lo que más le gustaba era sentarse en uno de los bancos de los vestuarios cuando no había nadie allí. Era la capitana de las animadoras, y se encargaba de muchas cosas. Y lo que más le fascinaba era poder estar allí a veces hasta tarde, cuando sabía que su madre no estaba en casa, y quedarse sumergida en sus pensamientos.

Y esa noche, no sería diferente.

Se acomodó mejor el vestido, clavando su mirada en el espejo. Se estremeció cuando se percató de que alguien había entrado. Se levantó, caminando entre las taquillas para acercarse a la entrada con cautela. Sabía que no sería nadie de quien asustarse, pero por una extraña razón, una ligera sensación de pura incomodidad invadió todo su cuerpo.

Dio un paso más, tomando una de las esquinas, chocando contra alguien y golpeándose su espalda en uno de los casilleros. Logró escuchar el gemido lastimero de alguien, lo que le hizo abrir los párpados mientras se acariciaba la cabeza para eliminar cualquier rastro de dolor. Se quedó desconcertada en cuanto descubrió que era Marley, la chica que le había casi obligado a esconderse allí. Se hubiese marchado, pero regresar a casa tan pronto no entraba entre una de sus mayores preferencias.

― ¡¿Eres idiota?! ―Exclamó, molesta― ¡Me has asustado!

―Lo siento…No pensé que estuvieras a oscuras…Creía que incluso te habrías marchado―susurró, mostrando que ella estaba también dolorida por el golpe―. ¿Qué haces a oscuras? ¿No das la luz?

―Me ayuda a pensar y…Espera. ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ―Recompuso su típico tono mordaz, girándose y dirigiéndose hacia el fondo de los vestuarios seguida de una intimidada Marley.

―Creo que es hora de aclarar algunas cosas…

― ¿Aclarar el qué?

―Bueno…No sé―musitó, mordiéndose el labio―. No sé ni cómo empezar…

―Creía que estarías bailando con Jake―señaló con gracia, apoyándose en la pared con gesto desenfadado, pero que dejó a la castaña sin respiración. ¿Por qué tenía que ser esa chica tan terriblemente seductora? ― ¿Qué te ocurre, Rose?

―Eres tú lo que me ocurre―declaró sin ser muy consciente de sus propias palabras, dejando escapar un suspiro sin poder siquiera evitarlo. Ni queriéndolo tan siquiera.

―Lo que sea…

― ¿Por qué eres tan…? ¿Por qué te empeñas en odiarme tanto?

―No te odio, Marley―aclaró―. Créeme que me gustaría, pero no puedo.

― ¿Por qué? Se clara, Kitty. Necesito que lo seas―la rubia se sorprendió ante su certeza―. Necesito que seas sincera para atreverme yo a serlo.

― ¿Y qué quieres que te diga? ¿Eh?

―La verdad―se limitó a responder de manera escueta.

―Porque siempre he detestado lo loca que me vuelves, Rose―bramó con frustración, acercándose a ella con fiereza, manteniendo su rostro en un gesto serio.

― ¿Qué más? ―Se mantuvo firme, esperando algo que la indicase que tenía que actuar.

―Me gustaría odiar lo dulce que eres. Me encantaría poder detestar tu voz cuando cantas delante de los demás, haciendo que cada letra sea especial a su modo con tan solo que la cantes tú―escupió con desagrado, manteniéndose a la distancia adecuada.

― ¿Qué más? ―Volvió a preguntar, empezando a respirar sin mucho control.

―Odio lo excitada que me dejaste después del dueto que cantamos―susurró, dejando escapar un gemido de frustración―. Detesto lo dulce que fuiste cuando te abracé después de una pesadilla. Detesté querer estar ahí siempre que tuvieses una para poder consolarte y limpiarte las lágrimas.

― ¿Algo más? ―Quiso saber, conteniendo el aliento.

―Sí…―dejó escapar, estando peligrosamente cerca de sus labios, mostrando una sonrisa tan malévola que hizo que la castaña se estremeciese.

― ¿Qué? ―Consiguió replicar, conteniendo la respiración por un segundo.

―Que odio quererte, Marley Rose.

Intentó apartarse, pero la más alta logró reaccionar, evitando que la rubia se marchase. Los ojos verdes se clavaron sobre los suyos con cierta confusión, sintiendo después como sus labios eran avasallados por los de la cantante, que la empujó sin pretenderlo hacia los bancos, tambaleándose ambas cuando tropezaron con uno de ellos, rompiendo el contacto.

―Lo siento…―susurró una avergonzada Marley, sintiendo como Kitty la estrechaba más hacia ella con una fuerza que ni ella lograba a entender. Tan pequeña, y sin embargo…―Yo también te quiero―musitó, ruborizada.

Esperaba alguna especie de burla por parte de la rubia, pero solo se encontró con el silencio. Y como con una de sus manos apartaba parte de su cabello, analizando cada rasgo de su rostro. No se imaginaba que Wilde pudiese ser tan delicada, pero poder comprobarlo por ella misma era algo que le encantaba en todos los sentidos.

― ¿Sabes que eres preciosa, Marley Rose? ―Inquirió con fuerza, decisión. Con una sinceridad que la otra no se esperaba.

La castaña sonrió un poco, sintiendo el suave roce de los labios de Kitty sobre los suyos.

Sin lugar a dudas, hubiese caído al suelo si no hubiese sido por su agarre. Su dulce y delicado agarre.

―When we're together, I feel perfect…

Y cuando susurró eso sobre los labios de Kitty, supo que ella estaba sonriendo. Sonriendo de verdad.

* * *

Lolacaracola: Jajaja Hola :3 No te preocupes ;) Quinn lo va a ser, pero también es porque llevan tiempo juntas y porque la rubia ya ha vivido de todo como para asustarse xDDD Jajaja yo te dejo a Emily para ti solita, porque es insoportable xD Jajaja a ver, me gustan las Brittana, pero...Creo que Santana se merecía algo mejor (sin ofender) que estar pendiente de Britt. Estaba claro que ella tenía que volar por mucho que doliese. Pero Faberry y Karley lo tienes asegurado ;) Puck aparecerá más que nada porque tiene que ver a su querido hermano ;P Un besuco y muchas gracias por comentar :3


	20. Holding out for a hero

Kitty, cuando era pequeña, siempre había soñado con que un día, un héroe iría a salvarla de su familia en sí. Era cierto que adoraba a su padre, pese a que este no fuese el hombre más alegre del mundo; pero detestaba a su madre, y sus castigos, y alguna cachetada que le daba solamente porque era un poco revoltosa. Y por esa misma razón, le encantaba leer los comics que su padre guardaba sobre superhéroes.

El que más le gustaba era Spiderman, mostrando parte de su verdadera personalidad y dejando otra para la intimidad. Y desde bien pequeña, veía la lógica porque llevaba la máscara; no como Superman, que solo con cambiarse el pelo nadie lo reconocía. Y daba igual que tuviese siete años. No importaba porque ella no encontraba sentido a eso.

También le gustaba Batman, aunque no era para nada igual que Peter Parker. Siempre había esperado a un héroe como él, atento y cariñoso, que se la llevase lejos de esa ciudad. Desde que tenía conciencia, soñaba con huir, con ser recatada por su héroe de sonrisa encantadora y corazón de puro cariño y buena intención. Y aunque era muy pequeña, secretamente, le costó mucho asimilar que nunca existiría nadie así. Nunca.

Pero se equivocaba.

Kitty Wilde se equivocó por completo.

Sus manos se deslizaron por el cuello de la castaña, acariciando con las yemas de sus dedos cada tramo de su piel; no se separó de ella por ningún segundo, dejando que los labios de la muchacha prosiguiesen con ese contacto que tanto le estaba gustando. No se imaginaba que nada fuese tan satisfactorio como podía llegar a ser el besar a Marley Rose con esa calma y ese sosiego del que nunca había aprendido a disfrutar.

La lengua de la mayor pidió permiso a la más pequeña para poder adentrarse en su respectiva boca. La rubia dejó paso, entreabriendo sus labios y dejando escapar un gemido de pura satisfacción.

Las dos se encontraban en los bancos de los vestuarios de las animadoras, escuchando de fondo la música y como la gente parecía estar disfrutando del ambiente. Y si Kitty estaba empezando a preocuparse por la hora, casi toda su atención era acaparada por la castaña, la que no permitía que se separase más que unos segundos para que recuperase el aire, y así, volver a esa tanda de besos que la estaban enloqueciendo por completo. No iba a permitir que la animadora se alejase de ella. No cuando tenía la oportunidad de volver a sentir lo que era un beso de la joven Wilde.

―Marley…―susurró la rubia entre besos, dejando escapar un suspiro cuando la otra la atrajo más hacia ella―Deben de estar preocupados.

― ¿Quiénes? ―Inquirió sin prestar mucha atención, depositando un suave beso en la mejilla de la rubia, que sonrió un poco ante el gesto tierno que demostraba la castaña.

―Tus amigos…Mi amiga…Jake―dejó escapar con molestia, aunque eso no consiguió que la otra la soltase―. Y te estás perdiendo el baile.

―Prefiero estar contigo―declaró, mordiéndose el labio mientras que Kitty la observaba enternecida.

Suspiró, titubeando un poco para que, al final, se abrazase al cuerpo de la más alta, reposando su rostro en su hombro. Marley se sorprendió por el gesto de la animadora, aunque le agradó mayoritariamente. Sabía que Kitty podía ser mucho más dulce de lo que aparentaba, pero no por eso dejaba de desconcertarla ante cualquier acción que realizase. La menor era una completa caja de sorpresas, y ella estaba dispuesta a descubrir cada una de ellas.

―No tienes que perderte el baile por mí―susurró, colocando un poco el vestido de su compañera, clavando su mirada en cualquier punto perdido de la habitación.

―Pero me apetece―dijo con convencimiento, entrelazando sus dedos con los de la rubia. Esta no apartó la mano, sintiéndose así Marley un poco más segura de que no era un sueño.

― ¿Por qué?

Sonrió un poco, depositando un beso en la frente de la pequeña. Kitty pareció despertar de su ensoñación para levantar su mentón, frunciendo el ceño cuando decidió mirar a la chica de cabello castaño. Y cuando volvió a sentir sus labios sobre los suyos, creía que se iba a morir del puro placer que era tenerla tan cerca. Nunca había sentido nada parecido; ni siquiera con tanta intensidad. ¿Eso era lo que se había perdido con el orgullo y el miedo? Seguía teniendo miedo, pero no era lo mismo.

Todo había cambiado. Para bien, o para mal. Ya no podía seguir negando que sentía algo por Marley, y tampoco le apetecía ir fingiendo. No con ella o con la gente a la que apreciaba. Pensó en un momento en Ryder, en el que parecía ser su amigo, y no pudo evitar que su conciencia actuase. Odiaba tener que deber algo a alguien, y menos descubrir que esa persona le importaba más de lo que pensaba.

―Creía que lo había dejado claro antes―susurró, chocando su nariz con la de Kitty en un toque cariñoso que provocó una pequeña risa en la rubia―. Me encanta cuando te ríes…

―Esto está quedando muy cursi―intentó levantarse, pero la otra no se lo permitió de ninguna manera―. ¿No me vas a dejar salir de aquí?

― ¡Ah! Pero… ¿Esa es una opción? No te vayas, por favor…―pidió, poniendo morritos. Kitty rio entre dientes ante esa imagen, besando los labios de la chica con suavidad. Fue más bien un simple roce, pero con eso Marley ya se sentía feliz.

―Pero me tengo que ir enseguida…No me apetece discutir con mis padres―declaró, volviendo a apoyarse en el cuerpo de la cantante mientras que esta la envolvía con sus brazos.

La mano de la castaña se deslizó por la espalda de la otra, provocando que un escalofrío se apoderase de su pequeño cuerpo. Rose se quedó pensativa, feliz de que Kitty y ella estuviesen así, en silencio, disfrutando de la ternura que era estar al lado de la otra. Amaba cada rasgo de la animadora, por mucho que no lo quisiese admitir al principio. Agradecía internamente a María el hecho de que la empujase para luchar por la rubia, aunque tenía claro que tendría que aclarar algunos detalles con Wilde. Tenía claro que necesitaba saber lo que eran, y ante todo, que no habría terceras personas.

―Kitty…―La aludida lanzó un gruñido, correspondido con la risa de Marley―. ¿Qué es lo que somos? Quiero decir… ¿Qué somos?

El silencio las envolvió, y prefirió esperar a que la otra contestase. No quería tampoco presionarla. Sabía lo que le importaba a la joven las apariencias, y si tenía que darle espacio o apoyarla en tomar las decisiones poco a poco, lo haría. La quería bastante, y estaba dispuesta a todo por ella. Sin embargo, una sensación de culpabilidad se asomó en su rostro, asustando a la rubia, que pensaba que era por el hecho de que tuviese miedo a su reacción.

―Yo…No estoy preparada para ir diciendo a todo el mundo que te quiero, Marley. Mi madre no es la persona más comprensible del mundo―apartó la mirada, volviendo a abrazarse a la cantante―. Mi familia en general no es muy comprensible. Al igual que necesito mantenerme en el nivel más alto de la escala social. Lo necesito. Créeme que lo necesito―tragó saliva, mordiéndose el labio―; pero no quiero alejarte…Ni quiero volver a ser una mala persona contigo.

―Me alegra saberlo―se burló un poco, recibiendo una especie de mueca por parte de su acompañante―. Podemos ir poco a poco, si te parece…Darnos una oportunidad. No ser "novias" ni nada por el estilo, pero ir tomando confianza la una en la otra.

―Me parece una buena idea―declaró con una sonrisa―, pero…No quiero que haya nada de terceras personas.

―De eso mismo te quería hablar yo… ¿Tienes algo con María?

Wilde la miró completamente sorprendida. Sabía que el plan de su amiga había surtido efecto, pero no esperaba tanto. Sonrió maliciosamente, levantándose un poco pero sin terminar de separarse de la otra. Solamente lo justo para conseguir provocar un cierto temblor en la más dulce, que la observaba con cierto temor.

Y con deseo.

Tenía que admitirlo. Kitty era tan seductora que casi podía sentir como su corazón se aceleraba con una de esas miradas felinas que se apoderaban de la animadora. Dejó escapar un suspiro, notando como la cercanía entre ambas disminuía. Como el cuerpo de ambas se rozaban por segundos. Uno de los muslos de la joven rubia rozó deliberadamente contra la zona de su cadera, provocando una reacción en todo su cuerpo.

― ¿Celosa, Rose?

―Mucho―dejó escapar sin ser muy consciente de sus palabras.

―No te preocupes…―murmuró con sensualidad, besando después sus labios con lentitud, soltando su aliento perfumado con sabor a fresa sobre el rostro de la castaña. Esta casi pierde el control de todo su ser―solamente estás tú―se separó juguetonamente―. Y como me entere que coqueteas con el estúpido de Puckerman o con Ryder, te aseguro que te arrepentirás de haber enamorado a Kitty Wilde―amenazó, sonsacando una sonrisa en la chica.

― ¿Celosa?

―Ni una pizca―replicó, aunque la sonrisa que amaneció en su rostro indicaba que acababa de ser descubierta―. ¿Por qué?

― ¿El qué?

― ¿Por qué dices que me quieres? ―Quiso saber, curiosa―. No he sido una buena persona contigo, Marley.

La chica fue consciente de la mirada entristecida de la muchacha y su gesto desolado. Se levantó, percatándose de lo pequeña que era la rubia; y eso le dio fuerzas para acercarse a ella y abrazarla de nuevo. Le encantaba disfrutar de ella por completo, aspirando su aroma con una sonrisa tonta en su rostro. Sabía que podía arreglarlo todo. Al fin y al cabo, Kitty estaba allí, correspondiéndole a ese gesto tan cariñoso y dulce que ella le proporcionaba. Se preguntaba si la rubia era consciente de la velocidad a la que su corazón estaba latiendo en esos precisos instantes. Esos instantes que su mente nunca olvidaría.

―Eso es pasado, Kitty…Te he perdonado―aclaró ella, aspirando el perfume que llevaba ella―. Te he perdonado hace mucho tiempo…Antes de que me pidieses perdón―y era verdad, por mucho que ella se hubiese empañado en intentar dañar a la animadora―. Te quiero.

―Marley…―dejó escapar, cerrando los párpados mientras se aferraba con fuerza hacia su figura.

―Dime.

―No soy una buena persona para ti―declaró, soltando un suspiro mientras se apartaba de ella―, ni me merezco que una persona como tú me quiera.

"¿No es dulce?" Se preguntó a sí misma la aludida, esbozando una tímida sonrisa mientras tomaba las manos de la animadora entre las suyas. Claro que se la merecía. Era cierto que había sido muy mala persona con ella, pero eso no significaba que en aquel momento, lo estuviese siendo. El pasado era pasado, y la mirada de arrepentimiento por parte de Kitty solo le hacía comprender que la quería para ella. Y que no quería que nadie se interpusiese entre las dos. Nada, ni nadie.

―No sé si te lo mereces, pero es así…Y si quieres remediar el daño que me hiciste, solamente te pido que me quieras…Que me quieras de verdad, y que no me apartes de tu lado. Por favor, Kitty…―le rogó, provocando una pequeña carcajada en la chica― ¿De qué te ríes?

―De que no había conocido a una chica más buena que tú―soltó, ladeando la cabeza―. ¿Qué me estás haciendo, Marley? Yo antes no era tan cursi ni nada por el estilo―señaló con obviedad.

―Quizás sí que lo eras, pero no te atrevías a mostrarlo por miedo a los demás.

―Quizás…O eres tú, que haces que cualquiera sea cursi a tu lado―bromeó, separándose al fin―. Me tengo que ir a casa.

―Te acompaño―decidió.

―No…Me llevarán Quinn y Rachel. No quiero que vayas tú y tengas que irte sola para casa.

― ¿Y piensas dejarme a solas con Jake? ―Interrogó, divertida ante el gesto que se formó en el rostro de la pequeña.

―Tu madre, por desgracia, te dejó venir con tal elemento―declaró―, por lo que tendrá que volver con él, señorita.

Marley frunció el ceño, un poco desorientada y confusa. Sin embargo, el volver a percibir los labios de la animadora sobre los suyos resarcía cualquier comportamiento anómalo o bipolar por parte de la muchacha. Tenía que admitir que, incluso así, adoraba a Wilde con todo su corazón. Y se maldecía por estar tan perdidamente enamorada de ella.

―Te quiero―susurró Marley sobre los labios de Kitty de nuevo, sintiendo una especie de vahído por ese contacto tan delicioso que le proporcionaba la rubia.

―Yo también te quiero―respondió.

Salió del vestuario con un gesto de despedida de su mano, dejando allí a una Marley feliz y fascinada.

Y Kitty reprendiéndose a sí misma.

Siempre esperando un héroe, para encontrar una heroína.

* * *

Lolacaracola: Jajaja Hola ^^No te mueras, mujer ;) Con el amor que queda... ¡Y para rato! :3 Entiendo tu parte, porque Britt tiene su encanto, pero Britt aunque es madura a su modo, Santana ha ido cambiando y evolucionando mucho a lo largo de las temporadas, igual que lo hicieron Quinn y Rachel, por ejemplo. Las demás hicieron evoluciones menos claras o que no se tienen muy en cuenta...Y porque creo que Santana con el tema del amor era mucho más madura que Britt (o que seré yo, que me dio esa impresión) Jajaja a ver si os puedo dar mucho Karley y también Faberry :P Un besuco y gracias :3

Ive: Jajaja es que Kitty es más directa la pobre. No podía callar por más tiempo todo lo que sentía ;) Eso es lo que sucede cuando está enamorada...Jajaja Gracias a ti por comentar. Un besuco ^^


	21. Femme Fatale

― ¡¿Estáis juntas entonces?!

Kitty la regañó con la mirada, indicando que, obviamente, no podía reaccionar así. Estaban en medio de los pasillos, y lo que menos le apetecía es que todo el mundo se enterase de que su relación con Marley estaba empezando a funcionar un poco mejor.

La noche del baile fue mejor de lo que hubiese soñado en mucho tiempo, y cuando llegó a casa después de recibir el apoyo de Quinn y de Rachel, se dirigió a su cuarto saludando efusivamente a su padre y con un escueto saludo a su madre.

Ambos se quedaron desconcertados al ver que su hija se encontraba feliz, y Emily supuso que el baile había ido estupendamente, por lo que prefirió no avasallar a su hija. Bastante tendría con el día siguiente, aguantando a los chicos que estarían enamorados de ella por su presencia en el baile.

Y en el fondo, la mujer no fue nada desencaminada.

Algunos chicos la felicitaron por lo profunda que había parecido, aunque rápidamente se marcharon fuera de la vista de la animadora cuando esta les lanzó una de sus miradas; esas miradas que dejaban a cualquiera con un gran malestar en el cuerpo.

Las chicas, sin embargo, permanecieron muchas en silencio, envidiando a Wilde; y otras, en cambio, la felicitaron por su canción. Y aunque la rubia las hubiese echado de allí con tan solo unas palabras, estaba de buen humor. Y no le apetecía que algo de su forma de ser echase para atrás a Marley, que cada vez que la veía le dedicaba una de sus tímidas sonrisas.

―Grítalo un poco más fuerte, que mi madre no se ha enterado todavía.

―Perdona―se disculpó avergonzada la morena, carraspeando―. Es que no sabía que al final…Me hizo caso por lo que veo.

― ¿Hacerte caso? ¿De qué? ―María la miró, ladeando la cabeza.

―Cosas de amigas―declaró, tomando del brazo de su compañera―. Y ahora…Vamos a ver. ¿Cómo vas a salir con ella?

―Aún no le he pedido ninguna cita…―susurró, azorada por completo por las atenciones de la otra animadora― ¿Por qué estás tan interesada?

―Las amigas se interesan por las citas de sus amigas―replicó ofendida la aludida―. Quiero que seas feliz, y está claro que necesitas mi ayuda para esto.

―No soy una inútil―escuchó el carraspeo disimulado de la morena, que rio entre dientes ante el gesto que se formó en su rostro―. No tiene gracia.

―Admitámoslo, cariño…Sin mí, creo que esto no hubiese avanzado.

―Y luego soy yo la poco modesta―acabó riendo también, sintiendo como su compañera le hacía detenerse en medio del pasillo―. ¿Qué?

―Kitty…Quiero que sepas que me alegro mucho de todo esto. De verdad. Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía ese brillo de ojos en ti…Es más, creo que nunca lo he visto.

La morena sonrió, al menos aliviada de que la rubia fuese un poco más feliz de lo normal. Los labios de la joven Wilde se entornaron hacia arriba, sonsacando un latido intenso en la animadora. Se preguntaba cómo había sido capaz Marley de resistirse a ese gesto siendo consciente de que ella le correspondía de alguna manera u otra. Si hubiese sido la castaña, no hubiera tardado ni una milésima de segundo en lanzarse a sus brazos, no dejándola escapar.

La realidad, pese a todo, era la que era.

Marley ya parecía haberse decidido. Y ella también había tomado su propia decisión. A veces se preguntaba qué hubiera sucedido si ella no hubiese instado a la castaña que luchase por la rubia, sino todo lo contrario. Y aunque a veces se lo planteaba, sabía que todo hubiese acabado peor. Ella sin su mejor amiga y la rubia entre los brazos de la cantante. Al menos, así, podía asegurarse de que si la otra le causaba daño alguno, se lo haría pagar a cualquier precio.

―Gracias, María―susurró ella―. No sabes lo importante que es para mí contar contigo.

La morena asintió, sintiendo como la otra la rodeaba con sus brazos en un ligero abrazo que guardó ella en su corazón. Ese fue en el momento que comprendió que toda esperanza quedaba sepultada bajo los escombros de la realidad. Kitty nunca sería suya, y solamente podía olvidarla, y así sería ella también feliz.

―Ahora, vamos a pensar un plan para tu primera cita con Marley.

―Me siento muy rara…Nunca he hecho nada como esto.

―No solo lo haces porque vas a ser la mujer de esta relación…

― ¿Y Marley qué es entonces?

―Marley es la pequeña…O bueno, la mujercita. Y tú la mujerona―soltó, escapándose una risotada que se cortó ante el inminente golpe que recibió por parte de su amiga―. ¡No hagas eso! Que luego me duele en los entrenamientos.

―Ni se te ocurra faltar―le avisó, levantando su dedo índice―. No quiero tener que enfrentarme de nuevo a la entrenadora Sylvester y encubrirte con una excusa estúpida. Creo que está empezando a pensar que soy como Brittany.

―Eso nunca va a suceder…Es demasiado…―se calló ante la mirada inquisidora de la otra―. Lo siento―se disculpó―, pero que tú no eres como ella. Lo sabemos todos.

Kitty suspiró, ladeando la cabeza. De repente, se detuvo, impidiendo que María siguiese caminando agarrándola con fuerza del brazo y atrayéndola hacia ella, dejándola justo en frente suyo con una sonrisa estampada en su rostro. A María casi le dio un síncope. Le encantaba que fuese tan hermosa cuando mostraba su lado tierno. Se seguía preguntando porque lo ocultaba ante los demás.

―Ya sé lo que puedo hacer…Aunque…Quizás es un poco pronto.

― ¿Qué vas a hacer?

―Este viernes mis padres se van y no vuelven hasta el sábado por la noche. Podría invitarla a cenar.

― ¿Piensas acostarte con ella? ¿Tan pronto? ―Kitty rodó los ojos, frustrada.

―No. Quiero hacerlo bien de verdad―musitó―, pero tengo algo rondando en mi mente…Me apetece hacerle algo especial.

―Creo que con que estés tú, para ella ya será especial―Kitty rio entre dientes.

―Voy a salir un momento…Encúbreme, por favor.

― ¿A dónde vas? ―Preguntó.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Kitty salió corriendo por los pasillos, tomando la primera esquina, dejando así a una confusa María en medio del bullicio de la gente.

Marley miraba desde el fondo del pasillo como Jake mantenía una especie de conversación con una compañera de su clase. Tragó saliva. Tenía que ser cuidadosa con lo que le iba a decir. Sabía que sí, de repente, le confesaba que estaba enamorada de verdad de Kitty y que no iba a permitir que nadie le hiciese daño, reaccionaría de una manera que no le apetecía comprobar. No quería tener malos rollos con él, por lo que buscaría la mejor manera de comunicarle que no estaba dispuesta a seguir con la trama esa, que encima era una tontería y ni siquiera parecía tener un objetivo del todo claro.

Sí.

Eso haría.

Y si tenía que admitirlo, lo admitiría; sin inmiscuir a su chica, por supuesto. No quería que esta sufriese las consecuencias de algo de lo que no estaba preparada. Podía enfadarse como se enfadaban otras personas en esa situación, pero ella comprendía que no todo el mundo era capaz de aceptarse a sí mismo con facilidad; y no pretendía agobiarla con el tema. Tenían todo el tiempo del mundo para que su relación se asentase y se cuidase.

Aunque también pensaba detenidamente en el asunto de ser sincera o no con Kitty. Sabía que si le contaba todo, la rubia la dejaría sin tan siquiera haber empezado la relación; y si esperaba, aunque se asegurase un poco de que la rubia no se enfadaría tanto como para no querer escucharla, también sabía que sería peor. Y si no contaba nada, tampoco era algo positivo, pues ella quería a Kitty de verdad. Y ella era su primer amor. El de verdad.

Se acercó con paso dubitativo al moreno, que le dedicó una sonrisa extensa al verla. Dio unos pasos hacia su figura, colocando su mochila en su hombro con gesto varonil. Marley se preguntó cómo pudo llamarle en algún momento la atención. Millones de imágenes pasaron por su mente, descubriendo que, inconscientemente, en todas las escenas que aparecía Jake, la protagonista también era Kitty.

Kitty marcando su territorio cuando le comentó que estaban saliendo. La animadora bailando con él para interpretar el papel de Sandy en el musical de Grease que estaban preparando. Kitty intentando fastidiarla cuando Jake rompió con ella por ella misma. Siempre la rubia de por medio, intentando por todos los medios que la relación no se afianzase. Kitty escuchando una canción que el joven Puckerman le dedicaba.

Recordarlo le hizo entender que siempre había sido la rubia, y no él, como en verdad ella pensaba.

―Ya extrañaba hablar contigo―musitó con galantería, sonriendo con sus dientes blanquecinos.

―Quería…

― ¿Qué tal con Kitty? ¿Cómo va la cosa?

―De eso precisamente quería hablar―respondió molesta al ser interrumpida por el chico.

―Ahora no tengo mucho tiempo, Marley, pero ya me comentarás…Espero que todo salga bien, y si te sientes incómoda con ella, pues te detienes. Tampoco hace falta que te sacrifiques para el plan.

―Jake, yo…

―Debe ser un suplicio tener que aguantarla―musitó él, ladeando la cabeza―. A veces es simpática cuando quiere, pero…

―Ella puede llegar a ser realmente agradable, Jake―replicó con tono fuerte, sorprendiendo al joven.

―Supongo. Además de que tuvo el bonito gesto de pedirte disculpas; pero ha hecho demasiado daño, y es hora de que reciba un poco de su propia medicina.

―Jake…

―Me tengo que ir―musitó, dedicándole una sonrisa que ella no correspondió―. Tranquila. Dentro de poco, vas a agradecerme todo esto―declaró el joven, acariciando el hombro de la chica, que se apartó ligeramente―. Qué rara estás. En fin, adiós.

El muchacho ladeó la cabeza, desorientado y desapareciendo en dirección a cualquier parte. Marley gruñó, girándose un poco enfada consigo misma por no conseguir hablar con él, aunque así era mejor. Al menos, sería mejor mantener esa conversación en un lugar más tranquilo, y que nadie pudiese enterarse de nada.

Dejó escapar un suspiro, dirigiéndose hacia su casillero sin tan siquiera mirar a su alrededor. Sintió como alguien pasaba a su lado golpeándola con su hombro. Se hizo a un lado, pidiendo disculpas con la mirada. Se sorprendió al encontrarse con los ojos verdes de la rubia, que parecía estar analizando su rostro con cierta precaución, irguiéndose en su sitio.

―Lo siento, Kitty―se disculpó, sonrojada. Aún recordaba el sabor de sus labios sobre los suyos.

―No te preocupes, Marley―respondió ella, dedicándole una sonrisa antes de dirigirse a su casillero.

La castaña hizo lo mismo, sonriendo para sí misma por la dulzura plasmada en las pupilas de la animadora. Amaba esa faceta de la chica, y le satisfacía un poco, olvidándose por un segundo de esa culpa que la reconcomía. Quería pensar que todo mejoraría, y que al final todo sería una estupidez que ni siquiera tendría que tener en cuenta.

Abrió su respectiva taquilla, encontrándose con una rosa en su interior. Miró hacia los lados, completamente anonadada por aquel descubrimiento. La tomó entre sus manos. Era una rosa roja, y aunque no era su color favorito, sí que lo era la flor. Sonrió, acercando su nariz para poder olfatear el dulce aroma que esta desprendía. Suspiró, percatándose de la pequeña nota situada encima de uno de sus libros.

"Para la rosa más hermosa… ¿Estás libre el viernes por la noche? En el segundo recreo, en el baño del Glee club. Allí hablaremos y me contestas.

Te quiere,

Femme fatale".

Rio entre dientes, girando su rostro para encontrarse con una Kitty que mantenía una conversación con una de sus compañeras. Pero las pupilas de la muchacha se encontraban fijas en su rostro, esperando una respuesta. La castaña asintió, correspondiendo al gesto mientras que la otra ensanchaba su sonrisa, volviendo a fijar la mirada en la otra mientras tiraba de ella.

Marley sonrió para sí misma, mordiéndose el labio mientras volvía a oler la rosa y releer esa nota todas las veces que hiciese falta.

Sin lugar a dudas, era una gran bendición estar enamorada de Kitty y que ella le correspondiese. Una gran bendición.


	22. She's so special

―Escúchame atentamente, porque no te lo voy a decir más de dos veces… ¡No me gustas!

Jake observaba la escena con cierta curiosidad. Ryder frunció sus labios. Marley dejó sus pertenencias mientras tomaba otros de sus libros. La rubia se cruzó de brazos, mirando inquisitivamente al castaño con sus ojos verdes, colocándose mejor la mochila en sus hombros.

―Pero… ¡Tiene sentido!

―Dios mío…―dejó escapar la rubia, rogando a Dios y lamentándose de haber sido tan mala en una época pasada. Dios se la devolvía con cosas como estas― ¿Por qué iba a ser yo? ¿Y tener sentido? ¿El qué?

―Katie, Kitty…Es lógico y…

―No, no―negó ella, mirándole atentamente―. Te diría que mirases mis labios, pero todos sabemos que no puedes leer―musitó, provocando un gesto de desagrado en el chico―. No me gustas. Con solo pensar en una cita entre tú y yo se me baja todo el lívido. Antes saldría con el de las sillas o con el que un día va a ver a nuestro señor porque se va a meter a cura―se burló, bufando―. Hasta me has quitado el buen humor. No vuelvas a decir nada como eso y quítate esa idea de la cabeza.

―Tampoco sería tan raro…Soy guapo―ella lanzó una mirada por todo su cuerpo, apartando la vista al instante.

―Sí…Claro…―replicó ella, apartándole con una de sus manos para dirigirse hacia el baño donde había quedado con Marley, a la que descubrió observando ese pequeño y curioso encuentro.

―Kitty, si eres tú, que sepas que me sentiría muy halagado―intentó él, pensando que quizás le daba vergüenza confesarlo delante de los otros dos.

―Créeme que no. No eres el chico más guapo, y como te he dicho, antes salgo con el de las gafas… ¡Incluso con Sam!

―Menos mal que eres mi amiga.

Ella se giró de nuevo, rebotando su coleta contra su cuello. Le dedicó una extensa sonrisa, dejando a Marley con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro. Seguía poseyendo ese toque suyo, aunque se notaba el gran cambio que había mostrado al no meterse tanto con los demás; aunque eso era momentáneo, y más si el otro empezaba a insinuar cosas que ella podía asegurar que no eran ciertas.

―Por eso soy tan honesta y sincera. Si no fuese tu amiga, te sonreiría como lo estoy haciendo y te diría que sí, que eres muy guapo y que me tienes loquita…Lástima que no sea así―cambió el gesto de su rostro.

―Kitty…

―Ah, y por cierto…Ya te gustaría a ti poder acercarte a este cuerpo―se señaló, deslizando su dedo índice por encima de sus curvas, guiñándole coquetamente.

Ryder se quedó con la boca abierta, al igual que Jake, que observaba todo aquello consternado. La castaña también presenciaba la escena con cierta sorpresa ante esa reacción de la rubia; y podía admitir que se había quedado con las ganas de acercarse a ella y acariciarla tranquilamente, dejando claro que solamente sería ella quien la tocaría. Pero permaneció en silencio.

La animadora se giró, indicándole con un gesto de su cabeza que la siguiera. Así lo hizo, echando un último vistazo a los dos chicos, que se giraron para proseguir por sus caminos. También escuchó como Ryder afirmaba que tenía que ser Kitty la que le había mandado esos mensajes. No sabía a lo que se refería, por lo que se limitó a entrar en el baño mientras que Wilde se retocaba el maquillaje mirándose en el espejo.

―Hola…―saludó, nerviosa. Era la primera vez que estaban a solas desde la noche del baile. Y había echado de menos poder acercarse a ella y abrazarla. ¿Desde cuándo se había hecho tan adicta a su cercanía?

―Hola―respondió ella con una sonrisa en su rostro.

La cantante hizo el amago de acercarse, pero la otra se distanció con una sonrisa. La miró confundida sin comprender muy bien porqué reaccionó así, aunque Kitty parecía mantenerse en su posición. Colocó su dedo índice sobre sus respectivos y carnosos labios, indicándole con el gesto que permaneciese en silencio. Se quedó desorientada, percatándose de repente como una chica salía de uno de los cubículos. El único que había estado con la puerta cerrada.

La chica las saludó con un cabeceo, mientras que Kitty disimulaba que estaba terminando de acicalarse para los entrenamientos. Marley intentó disimular, aunque estaba demasiado nerviosa. Le costaba mantenerse clara cuando tenía a esa rubia tan cerca de ella. La compañera se marchó de allí musitando una escueta despedida, dejando a las otras dos a solas.

―Tienes que aprender a disimular, Rose―declaró con una risa Kitty, pasando a su lado mientras se aseguraba de que nadie podría interrumpir su conversación―. Un día vas a tener que arreglártelas para mentir o algo y no vas a saber.

―Procuro evitar decir mentiras―aseguró, dando un paso hacia adelante―. Podría decir que hoy estás como siempre, pero estás más guapa de lo normal.

Kitty rio ante eso, golpeándola amistosamente en el hombro mientras apoyaba su espalda en la puerta. Ese movimiento hizo que se subiese un instante la minifalda de las animadoras, dejando a Marley un tanto desorientada. Tenía que aceptar que su inocencia se perdía con cada vistazo hacia esas maravillosas piernas.

―Pensaría que mientes si no fuese porque me comes con la mirada―se burló un poco, cruzándose mientras se formaba en su rostro una sonrisa coqueta.

―Vaya, me he delatado a mí misma…Ya comprenderás porque no digo mentiras―bromeó, sintiendo como todo su cuerpo estaba a punto de temblar―. ¿Y qué ha sido eso de fuera? No es bueno que vayas provocando por los pasillos.

―El idiota de Ryder, que ahora se cree que le estoy mandando mensajes de texto declarándole mi amor eterno―musitó, molesta―. ¿En serio tengo yo cara de hacer ese tipo de tonterías?

― ¿Quieres que sea sincera? ―Volvió a reír ante la mirada asesina de la pequeña―. Tampoco sería tan raro, ¿no? El pensarlo por un segundo. La supuesta chica se llama Katie, y tú Kitty.

― ¿Y? Si fuese tan inteligente, para que no me pillase, me hubiese llamado de otra forma y no así―señaló con molestia.

―Al menos que él piense que quieres que te pille.

Kitty abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, ladeando la cabeza y sonsacando una sonrisa por parte de la castaña. Le encantaba que la rubia se comportase como si aquello fuese una locura sacada de una película de ciencia ficción. Se acercó un poco, permitiéndose abrazarla. Le hizo feliz que ella le correspondiese al gesto, estrechándola con fuerza hacia su cuerpo. Había extrañado el tacto de sus manos por su espalda, para después, como no, descansar sobre la zona de la cintura. Casi parecía un ritual. Un delicioso ritual.

―Te echaba de menos…―murmuró Marley, dejando escapar un suspiro mientras que la otra se alejaba lo suficiente como para besar su mejilla.

―Yo también te he echado de menos―correspondió a sus palabras con suavidad, dedicándole una sonrisa cuando se apartó lo suficiente como para quedar cara a cara.

El beso no tardó en producirse, deslizando sus manos por el cuello de la pequeña, que no se hizo esperar y le correspondió, profundizando un poco esa muestra de afecto. Lo que empezó con algo lento, dulce, distinto, prosiguió con un poco de pasión e intensificación. Amaba poder acariciar con su lengua la de Kitty, que jugueteaba de vez en cuando por ver quién era la que conseguía el control en esos momentos.

Había añorado el sentir como el cuerpo de ella se compenetraba con suma perfección con el suyo. Adoraba el poder percibir incluso el aroma de su perfume. ¿Quién le diría que se estaría besando con la jefa de las animadoras? Ni ella misma se lo creería si alguien se lo comentase, pero era la verdad. Allí estaba, siendo abrazada por Kitty Wilde, la chica más temida por todo el instituto; la que dejaba a todos con la sensación de que morirían como se atreviesen a acercarse a ella más de la cuenta. Aunque Marley siempre había sido la excepción de toda la regla.

―Teníamos que hablar, Marley―susurró la rubia cuando consiguió apartarse de la otra lo justo como para poder respirar algo de oxígeno.

―Teníamos que hablar…Cierto―murmuró, no muy centrada en lo que quería decir la animadora, volviendo a besar sus labios con calma.

―Marley…―dejó escapar, volviendo a sentir los labios de la chica sobre los suyos―Se va a terminar el descanso y me voy a ir con la duda.

― ¿Te contesto y luego me dejas que te bese?

―Primero hablamos, y ya veré si después te dejo que me beses―replicó ella con diversión, percatándose del gesto de tristeza que la joven formaba en su rostro―. Eso sí que no. Eso es chantaje emocional.

― ¿Funciona? ―La aludida fingió pensar la respuesta, sonsacando una sonrisa en la castaña.

―Sí, y mucho―ambas rieron. Marley nunca se había imaginado ese aspecto tan encantador por parte de la otra.

―Habla―le ordenó con tono gentil.

―Quería preguntarte si el viernes estaba disponible esta preciosa dama―señaló, separándose y tomando las manos de la alta entre las suyas, clavando sus ojos verdes sobre los de ella.

―Tenía planeado quedarme en casa viendo una película―confesó sonrojada, siendo incapaz de mirar en esos momentos a la rubia.

―Quería invitarte a mi casa…A cenar―aclaró ante la confusión que mostraba la cantante―. No quiero que te confundas ni nada por el estilo; es solo que…

―Divagas mucho.

―Me pones nerviosa―confesó, arrepintiéndose ante la mirada que recibió―. ¿Qué?

―Me encantas―declaró, rodeando el cuello de la animadora con sus brazos―, y eres muy pero que muy tierna.

―No sé cómo sentirme en estos momentos.

―No hacen falta palabras, Kitty. A veces, solo basta estar así y saber que todo está bien.

Kitty asintió, no pudiendo evitar esbozar una sonrisa por las palabras que acababa de escuchar. No estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de trato hacia los demás. Claro que lo había experimentado, pero había pasado tanto tiempo desde aquel entonces, que solamente pensaba en lo bueno que era poder estar disfrutando de un buen momento como aquel. Donde sus ojos se pudiesen encontrar con los de ella, y no romperse ese contacto en ningún solo instante. No pudo evitarlo. Sus labios se entornaron en una sonrisa todavía más extensa que la anterior, percibiendo como la otra parecía satisfecha con haber conseguido ese avance.

Estaba rompiendo todas sus barreras con tan solo estar allí. Estaba rompiendo con todo ese esquema que le había marcado su madre; con todo. Sabía que no era lo correcto, pero era lo que le dictaba su corazón. Ya se preocuparía por ella más adelante. Ahora solamente quería disfrutar un poco de lo que era el amor. Nunca había sentido nada parecido a lo que estaba sintiendo en esos precisos momentos, y lo único que pretendía era saborear ese encuentro con calma. Nada le podría fastidiar ese instante. Ni siquiera Jake o Ryder.

Volvió a besar los labios de la castaña, sintiendo como esta le correspondía al gesto. Explorar poco a poco cada lugar recóndito de su boca era algo que le apasionaba. ¿Acaso podía haber algo más interesante que Marley Rose? Estaba claro que no, pero eso no importaba. Solo tenía que centrarse en esa caricia que estaba empezando a conseguir que la sangre recorriese sus venas con mayor velocidad de lo normal. ¿Era eso posible? Se sintió extasiada con el suave gemido que emitió Marley sobre su boca, provocando que todo su cuerpo reaccionase erizándose. Maldita Rose.

La campana determinando que había terminado el descanso sonó, interrumpiendo el beso de ambas. Kitty se apartó bruscamente, con su corazón latiendo aceleradamente en su interior. Evitó la mirada confusa de su acompañante, acomodando mejor su traje de animadora mientras que carraspeaba.

―Te iré a buscar a las siete a tu casa. O si quieres vamos directamente después del instituto. Como prefieras.

―Me gustaría ir directamente―respondió tímidamente.

―Entonces no hay más que hablar…Y ahora nos tenemos que ir, que llegaremos tarde.

―De acuerdo.

Ambas sonrieron mutuamente, saliendo a la par del baño y dirigiéndose a sus respectivas clases. Marley suspiró feliz, creyendo que nada podría ir mejor. Sin lugar a dudas, Kitty era especial. Y por ella, todo merecería la pena.

* * *

Ive: Nuestra Femme Fatale es un encanto :3 Y Jake...Cuidado con él. Va a ser un peligro :P Y muchas gracias a ti por leer ^^ Un besuco :3

Lolacaracola: Jajaja no sé si es bueno dejarte sin palabras xDDDDD A mí también me gusta que la rubia sea tan dulce con nuestra Wallflower ;P El drama aún va a tardar en llegar, pero...Va a hacer como una especie de actos de presencia antes de que estalle la gran bomba (créeme, a mí también me gusta el drama, aunque lo pase fatal xD) Un besuco y muchas gracias por comentar ^^


	23. Sweetie?

―Aún no me lo creo.

Unique miró con detenimiento a Brittany, que observaba con fascinación a la castaña. Una sonrisa se acomodó en esta mientras sentía como las manos de la mayor se posaban en sus hombros, otorgándole un poco de confianza y cariño. Quedaban unas horas para su cita con Kitty esa tarde, y pensar en la rubia era algo que le ayudaba a intentar estar más guapa para la ocasión.

Marley siempre había sido una chica insegura sobre su propio aspecto físico; y además, su creciente duda sobre ella misma estaba causando problemas en su orden alimenticio. Pero eso era algo que no había comentado a nadie, y tampoco pretendía.

Sí, se había desmayado y había prometido que no volvería a hacerlo; pero era difícil si se miraba al espejo para encontrarse con esa chica que parecía que iba a acabar como su madre. En pocas palabras: obesa. Ese era el mayor temor de la castaña, y aunque Kitty se había disculpado con ella en ese aspecto, había algo en su interior que le indicaba que la rubia no había mentido. Prefirió guardarse ese comentario para ella misma. De cualquier manera, había logrado que la joven se fijase en ella. Y eso era más de lo que esperaba.

―Estoy nerviosa―confesó Marley, apartando su mirada de los ojos de sus dos amigas, las que sonrieron enternecidas―. ¿Y sí se da cuenta de que soy muy torpe?

―Tienes que ser tú misma, Marley―declaró el chico que en esos mismos momentos estaba llevando la peluca y el vestido―. Si no le gustases por cómo eres, creo que ni siquiera te hubiese besado―hizo una mueca extraña en su cara―. Sigo sin creérmelo.

―Pues yo me lo esperaba―replicó Brittany, sentándose en el lavabo mientras balanceaba sus piernas, sonsacando una pequeña risa en la cantante―; se notaba mucho que entre ellas dos había algo.

― ¿Y cómo lo notaste? ―La rubia lanzó una mirada por todo el cuerpo de la muchacha de ojos azules, analizándola por unos segundos para acabar asintiendo enérgicamente― ¿Qué?

―Confirmado. Marley se ve demasiado gay―soltó, provocando una profunda risa en Unique, que aumentó ante el rostro descompuesto de la aludida―. ¿Qué? Es verdad. Se notaba mucho que te gusta Kitty. Siempre te has fijado en ella y has estado celosa de su relación con Jake.

―Pensaba que era por Jake―señaló la otra, recibiendo una negativa por parte de Brittany.

―No. Si hubiese sido así, le hubiera dado lo mismo que Kitty y Ryder se hiciesen amigos; y de repente le sacó de quicio y dejó de prestar atención a Jake.

―Suenas muy segura, Britt…―comentó con gracia, sonsacando una sonrisa en su rostro.

―Aunque la gente no lo crea, a veces soy muy lista; además de que quiero ayudar a Marley con su cita con Kitty. Me alegro de que al fin vayan a salir juntas, aunque yo quería juntar a Kitty con Lord Tubbington…Los dos son gatitos.

Unique se quedó en silencio, ladeando la cabeza con un gesto de completa resignación en su rostro; en cambio, Marley observaba a la animadora con cierta confusión patente en su rostro. ¿De verdad que la rubia pretendía juntar a su quizás futura chica con un gato? Prefirió evitar hacer comentario alguno y así no quitar esa ilusión a su amiga, aunque tenía claro que no iba a permitir que Kitty se juntase con nadie en ese sentido, y menos con un gato. Ladeó la cabeza, pensando que después de todo ella estaba peor que la otra, y suspiró, cerrando sus párpados con suma tranquilidad. Sus amigas la observaron, atentas.

―Tengo miedo―confesó al fin.

―Todo va a salir. Sé natural… Sé tú misma―declaró Unique―. Y si te hace algo, me llamas e iré a patearle su bonito trasero.

―Ciertamente lo tiene bonito―susurró Brittany, sumergida en su mundo.

―Una cosa… ¿Y Kitty? ¿Cómo sabías que podía estar interesada en Marley?

―Radar gay―replicó ella―, además, se escapa de ella corazones cada vez que está con Marley―dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro―. Es muy tierna. Es como Santy. Se hace la dura, pero en el fondo es una buena chica.

― ¿Santy?

―Mi ex novia.

― ¿Tú eres gay?

―Bicuriosa. Quizás Kitty también lo es, aunque la veo también muy gay.

― ¿Y Marley no puede ser "bicuriosa"?

―Podría si no fuese porque está más que loca por mi amiga. Sino, quizás lo dudaría.

Unique y Brittany prosiguieron con su conversación acerca de la sexualidad de la castaña, que ni siquiera prestaba atención. Solamente podía pensar en que esa tarde viviría la mejor cita de su vida. Y que todo iría genial con Kitty. Sin embargo, tenía miedo ante el hecho de que habían pasado poco tiempo juntas. ¿Y sí no había ningún gusto en común? ¿Y sí entre ellas no se desarrollaba una conversación fluida? Tembló, desviando su mirada de su rostro para acabar encontrándose con los ojos de Brittany.

―No te preocupes, Marley. Todo sale de manera natural. Solo necesitas confiar un poco más en ti misma, y créeme, cariño, que conquistarás a esa rubia de ojos verdes―musitó Unique, dejando escapar un suspiro―. Sigo sin convencerme del todo… ¿En serio que te has medio liado con Kitty y vas a tener una cita con ella esta noche? ¿De verdad? Me cuesta tanto creerlo…

―Eres como un disco rayado, Unique―musitó Brittany, sonriendo al fin―. ¿Eres un disco rayado?

Marley rio entre dientes, colocándose mejor su cabello. Suspiró, escuchando el sonido del timbre. Era hora de volver a clase. Se removió nerviosa, sintiendo como su amiga posaba su mano en su hombro, dándole un apretón amistoso para infundirle ánimos. Todo saldría natural. No tenía de qué preocuparse. Y Marley esperaba que en verdad fuese así. Lo necesitaba por encima de todo. Necesitaba pensar que todo iba a salir bien.

Abrió la puerta del copiloto, tomando las pertenencias de la joven para colocarlas en la parte trasera del autocar. La castaña miró a la chica con cierto sonrojo en sus mejillas, sentándose en el asiento mientras escuchaba la suavidad con la que la rubia cerraba la puerta. Tras unos breves segundos, Kitty se adentró en el coche, sentándose en la zona del conductor. Su cabello dorado estaba recién mojado por la ducha que se había pegado, dejándole un aspecto salvaje y natural que llamó la atención de Rose por completo. Siempre había sentido fascinación por la facilidad que parecía mostrar Wilde para verse hermosa en cualquier lugar.

―Siento haber tardado―se disculpó con una sonrisa, dejando a la otra sin respiración―, pero la entrenadora Sylvester nos ha entretenido más de la cuenta en el entrenamiento de hoy.

―No entiendo cómo puedes sobrellevarlo―Kitty la miró sin entender, fijando después su mirada en el volante para arrancar el motor―. Es decir…Parece ser muy dura―La chica se encogió de hombros.

―Te acostumbras, aunque no lo parezca; además, se necesita entrenar mucho. Ella solamente hace lo que es adecuado.

La castaña asintió, contemplando como dejaban el instituto atrás. El coche de la rubia era uno moderno; ni siquiera su madre tenía uno de ese nivel. Y suspiró al comprobar que la joven conducía estupendamente, pensando que ella ni siquiera se había sacado el carnet de conducir. La facilidad que parecía tener la animadora para todo le dejaba fascinada, mostrando una sonrisa de vez en cuando al descubrir que Wilde la miraba de reojo, analizando su rostro para asegurarse de que estaba a gusto.

Ante el silencio que se instaló entre ellas, Kitty decidió encender el reproductor, escuchándose una de las canciones que estaría escuchando por la mañana. A la otra le sorprendió encontrarse con que a la rubia le gustaba el grupo de "Thirty seconds to Mars", pero la sonrisa que se formó en su rostro contagió a la joven, que correspondió al gesto ante la felicidad que parecía mostrar Marley.

―No sabía que te gustaba este grupo.

―Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí―declaró la animadora con un gesto fanfarrón, provocando una ligera risa en la cantante―; y es verdad.

―Y hay otras cosas que sí que sé.

― ¿Por ejemplo?

―Que eres una romántica, por mucho que pretendas negarlo.

La aludida negó divertida, ladeando su cabeza al ritmo de la melodía. A la castaña le fascinó la tranquilidad que mostraba su compañera ante la cita, mientras que ella estaba hecha un manojo de nervios. No todos los días una conseguía que la chica que te gustaba te pidiese una cita, y para más colmo, Kitty Wilde, la capitana de las animadoras. La chica perfecta ante los demás. Esa mujer que mostraba una sonrisa de dientes blanquecinos que conseguían dejar a muchos hombres sin respiración, y a unas cuántas chicas también. Aquella que con una sola mirada conseguía que temblases.

Kitty Wilde.

La mala malísima para todos. Una de las princesas de hielo. Alguien a quien uno tenía que temer ante todo. Alguien que aparentaba algo que se le acababa de confirmar que no era verdad.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, se detuvieron en la casa de la muchacha, saliendo esta del coche, tomando las mochilas de ambas y abriendo la puerta del coche, dejando paso a la castaña. Esta sonrió un poco, ruborizada y azorada ante las atenciones que estaba mostrando la animadora para contentarla. Nunca se había sentido como en aquel momento. Kitty podía ser muchas cosas, pero era perfectamente consciente de lo encantadora que podía llegar a ser.

―Espero que te gusten los espaguetis con tomate y queso. No he querido hacer nada complicado para la primera cita―aquello sonó perfecto para la joven castaña.

―Me encantan, aunque no sé si…

―Vas a comer, Marley―musitó con fiereza la rubia, taladrando con su mirada a la cantante―. Al menos, hazlo por ti. Por quien quieras, pero hazlo.

La súplica de sus ojos verdes convenció a la aludida, que asintió sonrojada por el interés que mostraba la animadora por ella. Y su preocupación la enamoraba todavía más. No pudo evitarlo. Se inclinó atrapando en un suave contacto la boca de la pequeña, quien correspondió con cierto entusiasmo a esa caricia que le había regalado. Cuando se separó, se encontró con la profundidad de sus pupilas, que analizaron cada lugar recóndito de su rostro, sonriendo finalmente. Le encantaba esa sonrisa de Kitty. Esa sonrisa tan natural y encantadora.

― ¿Puedo hacerlo por ti?

―Por quien quieras―replicó ella.

―Gracias.

― ¿Por qué?

―Por preocuparte por mí.

La rubia ladeó su cabeza, volviendo a besar tranquilamente sus labios. La dejó en el salón mientras subía a su habitación para dejar las mochilas del instituto. Marley deslizó su mirada por cada lugar del salón. Se acercó a una de las estanterías, clavando su vista en una de las imágenes.

Una pequeña niña rubia con su rostro serio miraba a la imagen, acompañada en la fotografía por una mujer joven. Las dos se parecían por lo rectas que se encontraban. El porte de la mujer, que se parecía en algunos aspectos a la niña, era erguido, y no esbozaba sonrisa alguna. Casi podía sentir un poco de miedo ante esa pasividad que mostraba. Frunció el ceño, posando sus dedos el rostro de la chica, cuyos ojos eran tan fríos que podrían congelar a cualquiera. Rápidamente, supuso quien era. Porque ya había visto esa mirada antes. Mucho antes. Incluso en sus sueños.

Era la madre de Kitty.

En la otra, en cambio, aparecía un hombre con un gesto mucho más relajado. Al contrario que la mujer, sus ojos no mostraban esa frialdad, aunque sí un toque de cansancio que no sabía cómo analizar. Su cabello era claro, casi dorado, como el de Kitty. Sin embargo, su nariz era mucho más fina que la de la chica. Y sus labios también. Enseguida comprendió que era el padre de la muchacha. Y se le veía alguien simpático, aunque parecía absorto en el mundo de sus pensamientos. Y al lado, aparecía una chica de unos once años a su lado. Y su rostro era igual que en la anterior fotografía. Igual de serio. Sin sentimientos agradables. Sin ninguna sensación que transmitir más que una mera formalidad.

¿Sería así la rubia en todas las fotografías? Se mordió el labio. Comprendió que su nuevo propósito sería el conseguir una imagen en la que su chica, porque casi ya la consideraba así, saliese sonriendo con esa preciosa sonrisa suya. Lo conseguiría. Se encargaría de ello.

―Ya he dejado todo…También he colocado unas toallas por si te apetece ducharte después―se detuvo, contemplando como la otra se sobresaltaba al ser sorprendida mirando las imágenes colocadas en la estantería―. ¿Estás bien?

―Lo siento―se disculpó―. Yo…

― ¿Por qué pides perdón?

―Estaba mirando las fotografías y…

―Están ahí para que sean vistas―declaró, cortando a la otra de manera brusca. Finalmente, sonrió―; así que no pidas perdón, Marley.

―Vale―respondió en voz baja, dudando de si preguntar. Le pudo la curiosidad―. ¿Siempre eres así?

― ¿Cómo así?

―De seria. En las fotos―las señaló. Kitty pudo comprobar a lo que se refería. Ni siquiera con seis años sonreía. En el fondo, no tenía tampoco razones para haberlo hecho.

―No soy muy dada a sonreír―bromeó, intentando cambiar de tema―. Ya lo sabes.

―Pero…No sé. En estas fotos eras una cría, y sin embargo…

―Mi madre siempre me ha enseñado que las imágenes son mera formalidad. No hace falta retratar un momento con una sonrisa―declaró bruscamente, provocando un escalofrío en el cuerpo de la otra―. No se puede sonreír siempre, Marley.

―Pero tener una foto en la que sonríes es algo bonito… ¿Por qué no lo hacías? Además, tienes una sonrisa preciosa.

―Soy de las personas que creen que hay que sonreír por una razón, y no solo por estar delante de una cámara.

― ¿No tenías razones para sonreír?

Prefirió evitar contestar a esa pregunta, dándole la espalda y dirigiéndose hacia la cocina con paso firme y directo. La cantante se quedó un instante más observando a la pequeña Kitty de las imágenes para, finalmente, seguir a la rubia que estaba allí tan cerca de ella. Nunca se había imaginado a la muchacha cuando era solamente una cría, y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa tierna. Por lo que parecía, no había crecido mucho de estatura; y eso le maravillaba. Tenía que admitir que así se le asimilaba una chica más dulce. Y estaba segura de que lo era.

― ¿Quieres ayudarme con la cena? Así te enseño a cocinar, como decía tu madre―señaló con una sonrisa en su rostro, colocándose el delantal en su cintura, siendo el esfuerzo en vano―. Mierda.

―Espera, que te ayudo.

Dando dos pasos hacia adelante, se colocó detrás de la figura de la pequeña, atando con suma facilidad las tiras. Aprovechó el momento para depositar un suave beso en la nuca de la animadora, sonsacando un suave gemido que consiguió que su propio cuerpo se estremeciese por el puro placer que sentía al escuchar que Kitty disfrutaba de sus besos. No lo dudó ni un segundo. Volvió a posar sus labios sobre su piel, dejando escapar su aliento. Pudo sentir como la rubia temblaba entre sus brazos, pero no le importaba si con eso conseguía que bajase la guardia. Necesitaba un poco de ella.

Wilde no tardó en darse la vuelta, envolviendo el rostro de la más alta entre sus manos, impidiendo que se apartase para así poder sus labios con necesidad. La castaña correspondió al gesto, estrechando sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de la pequeña, apresándola y evitando que se escapase de su lado. Amaba poder disfrutar de ese momento junto a ella. Kitty maldijo interiormente ser más baja que ella, aunque cuando los brazos de la otra se apoderaban de su cuerpo, poco le importaba. Solamente merecía la pena con tal de ver el brillo de esos ojos azules que tanto la estaban enamorando.

―Veo que voy a tener que pedirte ayuda más a menudo…―susurró con un tono coqueto, apartándose de ella para dedicarle un guiño seductor que dejó a la castaña sin respiración―. Pues vamos a cocinar. ¿Preparada?

―No sé si voy a ser capaz.

―Ni lo dudes―aclaró la rubia, dedicándole una sonrisa para infundirle confianza.

Ambas empezaron a colocar los ingredientes. Marley no pudo evitar sentirse mejor cuando la rubia preparaba todo para ayudarla. Y aunque le costó mucho poder preparar la pasta, mereció la pena. Y más cuando sentía a Kitty a su lado, acariciando su cuerpo con sus manos, sonriendo de lado al hacerlo, y más cuando utilizaba como excusa el ayudarla a remover el agua caliente que habían hervido con anterioridad.

―Creo que no me han quedado muy bien.

―No te preocupes―declaró Kitty con una sonrisa, besando la mejilla de la más alta―. Con un poco de práctica, sabrás prepararlos con gran habilidad.

― ¿Me ayudarás tú?

La rubia se inclinó, besando su lóbulo con cuidado; deslizó su lengua por su piel, provocando que la castaña se estremeciese entre sus brazos. Dejó finalmente un beso de nuevo, percibiendo como la otra se giraba para que sus bocas se encontrasen. No pudo reparo alguno ante ese hecho, ahogando ese gemido que amenazaba de escaparse de su garganta. Amaba cada rasgo de ella. De su chica. De Katherine Wilde.

―Siempre…―susurró al separarse, dejando a Marley con una sonrisa, embobada por completo― ¿Cenamos? Si no sabe bien, tengo algo preparado de ayer por la noche.

―Voy a explotar―le regañó con gracia, provocando la ligera risa que tanto amaba.

―Ese es mi objetivo, cariño. Veo que has tardado en darte cuenta―replicó, congelándose al percatarse que la había llamado "cariño". Se reprendió a sí misma, carraspeando y haciendo caso omiso de sus propias palabras.

― ¿Kitty? ¿Me has llamado "cariño"?

―Ha sido un lapsus…Lo siento.

―No hace falta que te disculpes―hizo una pausa, sonriendo tímidamente―. Me ha gustado―la animadora ladeó la cabeza, golpeándole las caderas con las suyas propias, sonsacando la ligera risa de Marley―. ¡Qué me tiras!

―Tienes que estar más atenta, Rose―replicó con burla―. No puedes bajar la guardia en ningún momento.

― ¿Y confiar en ti?

―Depende…―se hizo la misteriosa―. Y ahora, a cenar, que quiero probar esta obra maestra

* * *

Ive: Jajaja lo va a ser, lo va a ser :P Va a merecer la pena, o eso creo yo :P No te preocupes, que te haré sufrir, pero te daré buenos momentos como estos :3 Katie Katie...Ya lo iremos viendo, o lo que opino yo. No sé si se ha desvelado quien es en la serie, pero bah xD Y me alegra que te alegre los días ^^ Un besuco y muchas gracias :D


	24. Once upon a december

_Sus dedos recorrían su brazo desnudo, consiguiendo que una especie de corriente eléctrica se apoderase de ella. Dejó escapar un suspiro, clavando sus ojos azules sobre los verdes de la pequeña, que sonreía coquetamente. Sus labios, tal vez más gruesos que los suyos propios, se apoderaron de su piel, depositando pequeños besos por todo el brazo, de vez en cuando tomando contacto entre esta y su juguetona lengua._

_Creía que se iba a desmayar ante esa cuidadosa atención por parte de la animadora, que se dejaba el alma con tal de conseguir la satisfacción plena por parte de la más alta. Con delicadeza, enredó sus manos con su cintura, obligándola a que se sentase en la cama. Marley era capaz de percibir como su cuerpo temblaba del puro nerviosismo, o por la excitación de tener a Kitty Wilde encima de ella._

_Pudo sentir como sus manos se colocaban sobre la colcha, impidiendo su movimiento; después, notó la pierna de la animadora entre las suyas, sonriendo seductoramente antes de unir sus labios en un beso que provocó un gemido en la castaña ante el hecho de que la lengua de la menor se deslizaba sobre la suya con ímpetu, procurando levantar pasiones en su interior. Y lo estaba consiguiendo. De la mejor manera posible._

_―Kitty…―susurró entre suaves suspiros._

_Esta deslizó su boca por la mandíbula de la otra, depositando de nuevo rápidos besos antes de decidirse por dejar un simple mordisco. Se logró escuchar un jadeo por parte de Rose, quien arqueó todo su cuerpo ante el mero placer que era sentir los besos de la rubia. Esta sonrió satisfecha, tirando de la camisa con cuidado para poder descubrir el cuerpo de su acompañante. Marley se dejó hacer, sonrojándose al permitir que la otra viese su cuerpo. Lo primero que pensó fue en que Kitty se apartaría con cierto asco, pero lo que encontró fue una sonrisa y una mirada llena de ternura. Y de algo que no reconocía del todo._

_―Eres tan hermosa…―soltó con calma la rubia. Su dedo índice recorrió el abdomen desnudo de la castaña._

_No era como el suyo, por supuesto, pero eso no significaba que no la enloqueciese. Se detuvo unos instantes, realizando ligeros círculos por la zona del ombligo, recreándose con cada caricia que le proporcionaba. Escuchó como esta tragaba saliva lentamente sin apartar su vista de su propio cuerpo, el que seguía cubierto por todas sus prendas. Pero no le importaba. Solo prestaba atención a cada rincón de esa piel blanquecina que la estaba desesperando por completo. Nunca se había sentido así de extasiada con tan solo presenciar la desnudez de alguien. Y ni siquiera eso. _

_―Kitty…_

_No pudo proseguir. Esta colocó su dedo índice sobre sus labios, silenciándola para así besarla de nuevo._

_El beso se volvió más ardiente, no dudando en deslizar sus manos por la espalda de la castaña, tentando si desprenderse o no de la cerradura del sujetador. Una risa nerviosa se escapó de la boca de Marley, sonsacando una sonrisa satisfecha en la rubia, quien decidió al final librarse de esa prenda tan sumamente molesta._

_Y cuando quiso darse cuenta, la más alta hizo un movimiento brusco, haciéndola caer sobre la cama y quedando entre sus finos brazos. Su rostro se quedó sobre el suyo, cayendo su melena clara sobre su respectivo rostro. Alcanzó a aspirar el dulce aroma al que olía, esbozando una sonrisa mientras la provocaba toqueteando sus caderas con sus dedos. Los suaves gemidos de Marley la excitaban por completo, dejando escapar una ligera risa antes de sentir como la otra se acercaba peligrosamente a ella._

_―Me encantas…_

_―Qué dulce eres, Marley―replicó con burla―. Podrías ser un poco más…_

_― ¿Más qué?_

_Y antes de que la animadora pudiese responder, esta sintió la mano de la castaña bajo su falda, tanteando el terreno con cuidado mientras que ella dejaba escapar un jadeo por la pura sorpresa que le había causado la osadía de su compañera. Pero igual que levantó las cejas en signo de interrogación, sintió que la chica tiraba de su propia ropa, intentando quedar a la misma altura. Ella tampoco perdió el tiempo, procurando deslizar con un suave movimiento la cremallera de los pantalones vaqueros._

_―Como me pones, Marley―musitó con voz ronca, perdida en esa lujuria que sentía por poder tocar cada tramo del cuerpo de la cantante._

* * *

― ¿Marley?

La aludida se sobresaltó en su asiento, mirando a su alrededor completamente confusa. Cuando se encontró con los ojos verdes de Kitty, que parecían mostrar una cierta preocupación y desconcierto, se sonrojó notoriamente. Se encontraba sentada en frente de la rubia, que acababa de dejar su tenedor sobre los espaguetis, tomando su vaso de agua y sorbiendo un poco el líquido.

― ¿Decías algo, Kitty?

―Te estaba diciendo que estabas muy callada. ¿Estás bien? Creo que los espaguetis han quedado geniales. No se te da nada mal cocinar―declaró, clavando con firmeza sus pupilas sobre su rostro―. No parecías muy interesada en la conversación de antes.

―Lo siento―se disculpó, bajando la cabeza―. Estaba pensando en mis cosas―susurró, sonrojada por completo. Si la animadora descubriese lo que estaba pensando precisamente, conseguiría que esta se burlase. Era tan sumamente predecible…

―Pensé que te estaba aburriendo.

―Para nada―aclaró con rapidez, sonsacando una sonrisa en el rostro de la rubia―. ¿Sabes que me gusta cuando sonríes? Sueles sonreír tan poco…

― ¿Por qué? Además, sonrío mucho.

―Eso no es verdad―afirmó, removiendo la comida con el tenedor, indecisa―. No son sonrisas de verdad. Son esas que me ponen los nervios de punta.

― ¿Te pongo nerviosa si sonrío? ―Inquirió, levantando las cejas con cierta diversión, cruzando sus perfectas piernas a la vista de la cantante―. Sé que soy irresistible, pero…―rio entre dientes, sonando un sonido perfecto para Marley; Kitty Wilde era la sexualidad en vivo y en directo―. Procuraré ponerte nerviosa más de seguido.

― ¿Por qué?

La animadora se levantó de la silla, dando unos pasos hacia la figura de la castaña, que permaneció inmóvil en su asiento. Se estremeció al percatarse de que la pequeña se había inclinado, acercando su rostro lentamente al suyo, quedando a unos centímetros de distancia. Su aliento chocaba contra su rostro, muriéndose por saborear aquellos labios que le parecían tan sumamente apetitosos. Antes de que se pudiese dar cuenta, sus bocas estaban a punto de tocarse al fin, y la sonrisa de la rubia se ensanchó lo suficiente para que se convirtiese en una mueca de pura seducción, provocando que el corazón de Rose se acelerase. ¿Acaso podía Kitty dejarla con esa sensación en el pecho con tanta facilidad? ¿Cuál era su secreto?

―Porque así podré besarte y conseguir que te derritas entre mis brazos, Rose.

Pero no la besó.

Se apartó con un gesto de fanfarronería, dejando a la joven con ganas de que sus labios se tocasen; aunque fuese por unas milésimas de segundo. Se giró, dándole la espalda y acercándose a la nevera para sacar dos yogures naturales. Marley agradeció que sacase ese postre, porque se estaba imaginando algo con chocolate y le provocaba algo de vértigo. Y por dos sentidos: por lo erótico que resultaba, y a su vez, por las calerías que contenía.

― ¿Y después? ―Inquirió, curiosa, comiendo tranquilamente, o haciendo el esfuerzo ante la atenta mirada de la rubia, que se apoyó en la encimera de la cocina, introduciendo la cuchara en su boca con un toque aniñado que consiguió que la castaña se enterneciese por completo.

―No sé―se encogió de hombros―. ¿Quieres ver una película? Aunque casi todas son de miedo―la mueca de desagrado provocó que se riese―. Veo que a ti no te gustan.

―No mucho, la verdad―confesó avergonzada.

― ¿Cuáles te gustan entonces? ¿Románticas? ¿O quizás prefieres la comedia? ―Inquirió curiosa, percatándose de su nerviosismo―. ¿Estás bien, Marley?

―Yo…Es que me da vergüenza decirlo.

― ¿Confías en mí? ―La aludida cabeceó afirmativamente, sonsacando una sonrisa en la rubia―Entonces, no tienes de qué preocuparte. ¿Quieres decirme qué tipo de películas te gusta?

Marley se mordió el labio, titubeando. Sintió como la mano de Kitty se aferraba a la suya de repente, sorprendiéndola. El gesto fue cariñoso, dedicándole además una mirada de compresión, instándole a que prosiguiese. Nunca se había encontrado ese gesto por mucha gente, y menos se lo esperaba por la otra. Pero cuando entendió que estaba interesada en saber sobre sus gustos, sonrió un poco, consiguiendo que el corazón de la animadora diese un vuelco. Estaba enloqueciendo por completo. Y por primera vez, no le importó.

―Las películas de Disney―confesó, sonrojándose por completo.

Kitty se quedó observándola, sorprendida. No se esperaba esa confesión. Se removió en su sitio, algo incómoda. Apartó la mirada, para después esbozar una sonrisa, disimulando su malestar. Intentó buscar la manera de desviar la conversación a otro campo, pero la castaña estaba pendiente de su opinión acerca de las películas de dibujos animados. Respiró profundamente antes de volver a clavar su mirada en el rostro de la chica.

― ¿Kitty?

― ¿Películas Disney? ―Intentó burlase, aunque sintió como se formaba una especie de nudo en su garganta. Gimió, molesta, girando su rostro― ¿De verdad?

―Mi favorita es "Anastasia"…Me encanta la banda sonora. ¿A ti te gusta?

Se quedó en silencio, buscando una respuesta rápida. Sin embargo, no podía decir nada al respecto. ¿Qué iba a decir? Se abrazó a sí misma ligeramente, sonriendo suavemente antes de responder a la duda de su compañera.

―Nunca he visto "Anastasia"―dijo con tono monótono y claro, sorprendiendo a su locutora.

― ¿Qué? ¿Nunca has visto "Anastasia"? ¡Si es preciosa! ¿Cuál es tu película favorita?

Volvió a quedarse en silencio, mirando a los lados con el fin de poder evitar responder. ¿Qué le iba a decir? Se sentía extraña al mantener esa conversación con Marley. Nunca se había detenido a entablar una charla sobre películas de la infancia; algo que ni siquiera tenía: infancia. Suspiró, bajando la vista mientras se mordía el labio, ruborizada y avergonzada. Sabía que lo que estaba a punto de decir no tendría sentido para la castaña, pero era su verdad; su maldita y dura verdad.

―No tengo película favorita de Disney, Marley.

― ¿No? ¿Ni siquiera de pequeña? ―Kitty ladeó la cabeza.

―No he visto ninguna película Disney―aclaró, dejando más desorientada a la castaña―. No he visto ni "Blancanieves", ni "Cenicienta"…Nada. No he visto nada de eso.

― ¿Cómo no vas a ver nada de eso? ―La aludida se encogió, incómoda― ¿Cómo? ―Levantó la mirada, sin comprender la pregunta― ¿Cómo no has podido ver ninguna película Disney?

"Porque no tuve infancia" pensó para sí misma. Pero decidió callarse. Si le contestaba eso, seguramente que tendría que hablarle de todo lo que conllevaba esa conversación. Es decir: explicar que su madre no era la mujer más cariñosa del mundo, y que la pasividad de su padre era directamente proporcional al poco cariño que Emily mostraba hacia su hija. Suspiró, encogiéndose de nuevo como respuesta ante la pregunta de la castaña. Esta ladeó la cabeza, negándose a creérselo. ¿Kitty nunca había visto ninguna película Disney?

―Pues ya sé qué película vamos a ver―replicó, sonriendo un poco―. "Anastasia" te va a encantar. Es una película preciosa, y creo que te encantaría por la trama. Tiene un poco de drama y todo.

― ¿Quieres ver una película de dibujos animados? ―Marley se levantó, tendiéndole su mano para que la chica la tomase―Podemos ver otra cosa…

―Quiero ver esa película; créeme…Te va a gustar―aseguró, sonriéndole alentadoramente―. Mejor eso que ver una película de miedo. Tendría que abrazarme a una almohada―bromeó.

―O podrías abrazarte a mí…―sugirió coqueta, sonriendo de una manera que dejó a la castaña sin respiración―. Hacemos una cosa. Vemos una película de miedo y después la de Disney. Así nos relajamos y salimos ganando. Tú ves tu película favorita y yo consigo que me abraces―rio ante la ocurrencia de su maravillosa mente, sintiendo los labios de Marley sobre los suyos―. ¿Eso es un sí?

―Es un "No me puedo resistir a sus encantos, señorita Wilde" ―replicó con gracia, negando con la cabeza―; pero no escojas una muy fuerte, que quiero dormir.

* * *

― ¡Te dije que no cogieras una fuerte! ―Reclamó con fuerza, abrazándose al escuchar de nuevo la música que prevenía antes de un asesinato.

Kitty soltó una carcajada, rodeando el cuerpo de la chica con sus brazos, procurando otorgarle una caricia que la consolase un poco. La castaña se relajó ligeramente, ocultando su rostro en la melena suelta de la joven, que posó sus labios sobre su frente con cuidado. No quería parecer tan sumamente patética, pero merecía la pena si podía sentir como los dedos de ella se deslizaban por la línea de su espalda, jugueteando, correteando con suma facilidad por la tela de la camisa del pijama que se había puesto. Se preguntaba si Kitty no tenía calor con la camiseta que se había puesto; aunque era tan grande que cubría gran parte de su cuerpo, por lo que no necesitaba ninguna prenda.

―Marley…Esta no es fuerte―señaló con obviedad, rodando los ojos―. Es la película de miedo por excelencia, pero créeme…Es más por la calidad, no por otra cosa.

"Psicosis" era una de las películas más famosas del mundo del cine, al igual que su director. Y no era de miedo. Era verdad en su tiempo fue considerada como tal, y que fue el auge de ese género en el cine, pero nada más. Y era su favorita porque adoraba los films de los años sesenta para atrás. En verdad, lo que le gustaba era ese estilo de películas en blanco y negro.

―Pero a mí me da miedo―replicó ella, volviendo a ocultar su rostro en el cuello de la rubia, quien se estremeció por completo.

Se angustió por un segundo, decidiendo al final quitar la película. No estaba dispuesta a que Marley lo pasase mal solamente porque ella quisiese ver el final. La había visto varias veces. Podía verla otro día en el que estuviese ella sola. Se apartó ligeramente, aunque rápidamente se vio envuelta por los brazos de la cantante, quien negó con la cabeza. No quería que la dejase sola viendo esa maldita cinta.

―Marley―susurró, acariciando suavemente su espalda―, voy a quitar la película. Y ahora buscamos por internet la de "Anastasia", ¿de acuerdo?

―No quiero que dejes de ver la película por mí, Kitty…―replicó, sintiendo como esta le hacía levantar su mentón para clavar sus ojos verdes sobre los suyos.

―No pasa nada. Puedo verla en otro momento; además, no tiene gracia si tú lo pasas tan mal―replicó con dulzura, deslizando sus dedos por la mejilla de la cantante, que no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa tímida.

― ¿Podrías besarme?

La rubia rio entre dientes, incrédula; pero le encantaba la ternura de la chica, por lo que no dudó en unir, aunque solo fuese por unos segundos, su boca con la de Marley. No fue un beso como los que se habían dado hasta el momento, con pasión y dulzura a la vez; ni tan siquiera con una necesidad imperiosa de sentirse. Fue un beso cargado de sentimientos. De quizás un poco de compromiso. No estaba segura.

Cuando sintió que Wilde se apartaba ligeramente, volvió a juntarse a ella, besándola nuevamente. El suspiro que se escapó de sus labios fue tan profundo que casi se quedó sin respiración. Amaba cada rasgo de ella. La amaba en todos los sentidos de la palabra. Y se asustaba solamente por eso. Por haberse adentrado en una relación tan sumamente dependiente para la edad que tenía, y encima siendo Kitty la que conseguía despertar todos aquellos sentimientos. Esbozó una sonrisa tímida, y esta se ensanchó ante la tierna mirada que le lanzaba la otra.

―No tienes por qué preguntármelo―declaró, conforme pese a lo que acababa de decir.

―Es que…

Volvió a sentir que Kitty la besaba, levantándose después para sacar del aparato reproductor la película. Le tendió la mano a la castaña, esperando a que esta la tomase. Le ayudó a que se colocase a su altura, dirigiéndose después hacia otra habitación, donde se encontraba el ordenador.

Ver "Anastasia" fue una nueva experiencia para la rubia. Le costaba admitir que le estaba gustando, y mucho más al poder ser testigo de esa sonrisa que se formaba en el rostro de su compañera con cada escena. Ese amor que creía entre Dimitri y Anastasia parecía enternecer por completo a Marley, y en el fondo, a ella también. También pudo comprobar que tenía razón; la banda sonora era preciosa. Se preguntaba cómo quedaría una de las canciones con la voz de la castaña, por lo que no dudó en acercarse en el suelo, rodeando su fina cintura con sus brazos. Pudo comprobar que la otra se sobresaltó, confusa; no le importó. No cuando sus ojos azules se relajaron y dejaron entrever que no se encontraba incómoda.

― ¿Te gusta? ―La aludida asintió sin apartar la vista del rostro de la otra― ¿Ocurre algo?

― ¿Me cantarías una de las canciones? Quiero escuchar tu voz cantando una de ellas―susurró, viéndose por primera vez tímida. La otra asintió, sonrojada y azorada por completo.

_―Dancing bears, painted wings…_

Su voz susurró las palabras. Kitty se volvió a levantar, tirando de ella para dirigirse de nuevo a su cuarto. Dejó el ordenador encendido, viéndose los créditos del final de la película. Sin embargo, solo podía mantener su atención en el rostro de Marley, quien seguía tatareando la canción con suma suavidad. Amaba cada palabra que era emitida por esos deliciosos labios. Adoraba cada cosa que proviniese de ella. Simplemente, estaba enamorada de ella. De Marley Rose. Y eso era algo que le costaba admitir. Y mucho.

_―Figures dancing gracefully, across my memory…_

La sonrisa que mostraba era suave, delicada, frágil. La rubia se tumbó en la cama, invitándola a que hiciese lo mismo. Y supo lo que tenía que hacer. Como si de una compenetración se tratase, rodeó la espalda de la joven con sus brazos, pegando su cuerpo al suyo con suma facilidad. Suspiró, prosiguiendo con la canción mientras sentía como Kitty se estremecía a su lado. Podía sentir su respiración profunda. Sus ligeros movimientos. El latido lento y calmado de su corazón. Posó su rostro sobre su hombro, besando de vez en cuando su mejilla. También era consciente de la sonrisa que ella intentaba disimular. Saber que Kitty estaba sonriendo era algo que conseguía que su corazón se acelerase por momentos.

_―And a song, someone sings…Once upon a December…_

La animadora dejó escapar un suspiro, cerrando los párpados de sus ojos y sumergiéndose en el mundo de los sueños.

Un mundo en el que, por primera vez, las pesadillas no fueron las protagonistas de la historia.

* * *

Ive: Jajaja se le escapó la palabra xDDDD Esta Femme fatale tiene mucho que descubrir, y va a sorprender porque, aunque parezca previsible, no lo es para nada ;P Nuestra rubia es...Una caja de bombones :P Un besuco y gracias a ti :)


	25. I admire you, Quinn

Ryder cerró su taquilla con aspereza, sobresaltándose al encontrarse con la mirada de Kitty, la que estaba apoyada a su lado con un gesto serio patente en su rostro. El muchacho frunció su ceño, volviéndose hacia ella. Estrechó sus libros contra su pecho, dedicándole al final una sonrisa abierta que la rubia no correspondió.

― ¿Estás bien? ―Inquirió él con cierta preocupación en su tono de voz. La rubia asintió sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Su cabello rebotó contra su nuca, provocando una sonrisa de nuevo en el castaño―Estás un poco rara, Kitty.

―Tenemos que hablar, Ryder―aclaró al fin.

Se dirigió hacia el salón del Glee club y se detuvo en frente de la puerta, esperando pacientemente a que su compañero entrase. El chico vaciló, dando unos pasos al final y adentrándose en la gran habitación vacía. La animadora miró hacia los lados, asegurándose de que nadie les observaba para acabar haciendo lo mismo que el jugador de fútbol. Dejó su bolsa al lado del piano de la sala. Sus ojos verdes analizaron la gran figura del chico, y este parecía totalmente aturdido. ¿Qué era lo que quería su amiga?

― ¿De qué querías hablar? ―Rompió el hielo después de un breve silencio, carraspeando―. Enseguida tendremos que ir a clase.

―Quería hablar contigo sobre Marley.

― ¿Sabes algo? ¿Está al final con Jake? ―Ella negó con la cabeza, mordiéndose el labio―Menos mal―dejó escapar, sonriendo aliviado―. ¿Entonces?

―No puedo seguir ayudándote con consejos ni nada…Ni tampoco en descubrir si Marley está interesada en ti porque…No lo está―musitó en tono bajo, llamando la atención de él.

― ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que no lo está? ¿Y por qué no quieres seguir ayudándome? Creía que éramos amigos.

―Y lo somos, Ryder. De verdad―afirmó, mirándole directamente a los ojos―. Si no lo fueses de verdad, creo que no estaría a punto de decirte lo que voy a decirte.

―No…No te entiendo.

Kitty bajó su rostro, pensando detenidamente sobre el asunto. ¿Estaba segura que podía hablar con él sobre sus sentimientos? Para su desgracia, Ryder le agradaba más de lo normal. Casi podía considerarlo como un amigo; alguien a quien apreciaba por encima de todo. No sabía lo que le estaba sucediendo, pero últimamente tenía la necesidad de apoyarse en alguien. Y Ryder era una persona que se había adentrado con facilidad en ella, igual que lo hizo Marley. Les maldijo a ambos mentalmente, percatándose de que ambos eran más parecidos de lo que aparentaban.

―No puedo ayudarte porque…

― ¿Por qué? ―Le instó a continuar, clavando su mirada con fuerza sobre su rostro.

―Porque estoy… ¡Dios! ¡Qué difícil es esto para mí! ¿Por qué me tuvo que suceder a mí?

―No entiendo nada de lo que dices, Kitty… ¿De qué diantres hablas?

Ella suspiró, frustrada por completo. Se sentía muy perdida. Hasta hacía unas semanas, era la reina del instituto. Causaba temor, se metía con Marley y conseguía tener bajo control todo lo que se encontraba a su alrededor. Y ya se había acostumbrado a la falta de cariño por parte de los demás. Incluso ya no se le rompía el corazón ante la falta de contacto con sus padres; pero todo había cambiado en cuestión de segundos. María y Quinn se habían convertido en personas esenciales en su vida. Se había enamorado completamente de Marley Rose; y para colmo, estaba a punto de darle una explicación a alguien. Una explicación que lo hacía falta, pero ella lo necesitaba. Porque también le importaba ese chico.

Y se sentía completamente vulnerable por ello.

Vulnerable y asustada.

―Estoy enamorada.

― ¿Y cuál es el problema? No será que… ¿Te has enamorado de mí?

―Ryder, te aclaré que nunca me fijaría en nadie como tú―musitó entre dientes, negando con la cabeza―. Lo siento. No quería decirlo así; no me interesas más que como amigo.

―Estoy muy confundido, Kitty.

―Y tú no me lo estás facilitando, Ryder.

―Mira, si no puedes decírmelo y lo que necesitas es tiempo, yo lo respetaré, pero…

―Estoy enamorada de Marley―soltó a bocajarro.

El castaño se quedó en silencio, observando a la chica sin entender nada de nada. No tardó mucho en procesar la información y entender lo que le acababa de contar la animadora. ¿Estaba enamorada de Marley? ¿De su Marley? Eso era imposible. Kitty siempre había odiado a la castaña. Recordaba todas las veces por las que la cantante había sufrido abusos por la pequeña y…De repente empezó a comprender todo. Esa necesidad imperiosa por parte de la rubia de apartarse de la castaña. De no ser su amiga. De todo.

― ¿Enamorada?

―Sí; te aseguro que no era lo que pretendía, pero…

― ¿Ella lo sabe?

―Sabe que la quiero―susurró, sonrojada.

― ¿Cómo se lo ha tomado?

―Nosotras…―dudó en proseguir, aunque consideró que era lo justo―Ella me ha dicho que también me quiere, Ryder. Quería contártelo porque eres mi amigo, y no quería que siguieses detrás de alguien que no te corresponde.

―Tiene que ser una broma, Kitty―declaró él, dirigiéndose hacia la salida. Ella se interpuso, intentando frenarle, pero el muchacho no se dejó tocar por ella―. No me toques, por favor―ordenó con tono gentil. Ella le hizo caso, pero no se apartó. No permitiría que se marchase de allí.

―No es ninguna broma. ¿Crees que para mí es fácil confesarte todo esto? No, pero lo hago porque creo que es lo adecuado. Eres mi amigo, y te aprecio mucho.

―Supuestamente te has liado, porque seguro que lo has hecho, con la chica que me gustaba―pronunció con suavidad, intentando mantener la calma―; y ahora me dices que me aprecias y que soy tu amigo. Y de mientras te has acercado a ella para confundirla. Marley no es gay.

―Aquí no estamos hablando de si es gay o no, ¿vale? No estamos hablando de algo sexual, Ryder. Yo la quiero. Aparte de si me deja o no de atraer, la quiero. No he podido evitar enamorarme de ella como una estúpida; créeme cuando te digo que no era lo que pretendía ni mucho menos. Para mí sería mucho más fácil no sentir nada por ella.

―Lo único que sé es que has estado detrás de ella a la vez que yo te contaba lo que sentía por ella.

―Eso no es así, y lo sabes.

El muchacho ladeó la cabeza, saliendo apresuradamente de allí con la molestia recorriendo todo su cuerpo. Kitty se dejó caer sobre uno de los asientos, sintiéndose repentinamente abrumada por todo lo que acababa de acontecer en ese lugar. Y más por el sencillo hecho de que sentía una gran angustia formándose en su interior. Intentó tranquilizarse, recibiendo una especie de mensaje. Cuando fue a mirarlo, sonó el móvil, saliendo en la pantalla el nombre de Quinn Fabray.

― ¿Quinn? ―Preguntó, desconcertada. No se esperaba que la joven la fuese a llamar.

― ¿Kitty? ¿Puedes hablar? ―La muchacha se sobresaltó. Quinn no sonaba muy bien.

― ¿Dónde estás? ―Fue lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar.

―Estoy fuera del instituto, sentada en el coche―susurró―. Necesitaba hablar con alguien. Santana no creo que estuviese dispuesta a hablar y…Luego pensé en ti.

―Ahora salgo fuera.

―Si tienes clase ahora, puedo esperar.

―No te preocupes, Quinn. Por un día que falte no va a pasar nada. Ahora lo que necesitas es hablar con alguien.

Colgó antes de que la ex animadora pudiese replicar nada. Tomó sus pertenencias y salió de allí con paso rápido. Pasó por al lado de Marley, quien la sonrió como saludo. Sin embargo, se quedó con mala sensación ante el hecho de que la rubia ni siquiera se había percatado de su presencia, saliendo fuera del centro con paso veloz. Se estremeció, girándose y cerrando su taquilla pensativa. Había visto que Ryder había salido del Glee Club malhumorado y que, tiempo después, Kitty abandonaba el lugar con gesto preocupado. ¿Habría sucedido algo?

La pequeña se adentró en el coche de Quinn, encontrándose con una rubia pensativa y dolida. Se quedó sin saber qué decir, más que tomar la mano de su compañera entre la suyas. Le preocupaba ver así a Fabray. Era conocida por ser parecida a ella, y encontrarse con que las dos eran más sensibles de lo que aparentaban era algo que le desorientaba. Lo que menos pretendía era que la rubia sufriese. Era como la hermana mayor que nunca había tenido.

Se quedaron en silencio, mirando las dos al horizonte. No se movieron de allí en ningún solo momento. Pero cuando Kitty quiso moverse, la rubia se aferró a su brazo con fuerza, sintiendo como se escapaba un sollozo que hizo que el cuerpo de la menor temblase por completo. Wilde entornó su mirada hacia la figura de la muchacha, sorprendiéndose a sí misma cuando pensaba en lo preciosa que se veía incluso llorando. Quinn Fabray era hermosa en todos los sentidos.

― ¿Quinn? ―Inquirió entonces.

Se mordió el labio un momento, y finalmente, abrió sus brazos, invitándola a que se abrazase a su cuerpo. Fabray la observó, sorprendida, aunque tímidamente se acercó para apoyarse en la otra. Y ese abrazo fue el ancla de su salvación. Antes de que se pudiese dar cuenta, estaba volviendo a llorar entre sus brazos. Sus finos y delicados brazos.

― ¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿Por qué estás llorando? ―Preguntó alarmada, deslizando sus manos por la espalda de la rubia para conseguir que se calmase un poco.

―Kitty…―susurró, un poco más relajada al poder desahogarse con la menor. Pese a no darse cuenta, la rubia se había convertido en alguien importante. Y para su sorpresa, esta parecía sentir lo mismo al estar allí, preocupada y escuchándola.

―Me estás asustando, Quinn―declaró ella, apartándose ligeramente para observar atentamente la mirada de la joven―. No entiendo la razón por la que estás así, pero…

―He discutido con Rachel―aclaró, limpiándose las lágrimas.

― ¿Por qué?

―Bueno…Digamos que fue a visitarle Finn a New York. La cosa es que yo le pedí que le contásemos sobre nosotras. Ella se negó.

―Cálmate, Quinn―pidió ante los tartamudeos de la otra―. ¿Y después?

―Yo le contesté que no podíamos seguir escondiéndonos, y menos con nuestros amigos. El otro día en el baile nos pudo ver perfectamente; porque nos besamos delante de todo el mundo. De todos.

―Tal vez necesita asegurarse de que lo vuestro va en serio.

―Eso mismo me ha dicho ella. Que necesita asegurarse que esto no es algo que ha surgido como un impulso o algo―musitó, herida.

Kitty comprendió por qué reaccionaba así la rubia. Sabía perfectamente que Quinn había estado enamorada desde siempre de Rachel, y que dudase de su amor era como una especie de insulto para la muchacha. Sonrió un poco de lado, acariciando su espalda mientras le instaba a que apoyase su rostro en su hombro. Lo entendía, pero también podía ponerse en la piel de la morena y saber las razones por las que actuaba así.

―Ella te quiere, Q. Te quiere más que a nada en este mundo.

―Y duda de mi amor.

― ¿Te estás dando cuenta de que te has puesto como una loca porque no ha querido contar lo vuestro? Dios, Quinn…

―No me apetece que me reproches, Kitty. Sabía que Santana lo haría; así que no, por favor, no.

―Te estoy diciendo lo que pienso. Soy honesta, igual que tú lo fuiste conmigo, Quinn. Las hermanas mayores también se equivocan.

― ¿Me ves como una hermana mayor? ―Sonrió ante el cabeceo afirmativa de la pequeña―Gracias.

― ¿Por qué?

―Por ser una buena hermana pequeña―hizo una pausa, pensativa―. Quizás he reaccionado de manera desmesurada.

― ¿Quizás? ―Rio entre dientes ante el golpe que recibió por parte de la rubia―Puedes hablar con ella.

―No…Eso sí que no. Sé lo que quiero, y es ella. Pero también tengo claro que no voy a estar escondiéndome. Lo he hecho durante años, Kitty. Es hora de ser yo misma. De ser la verdadera Quinn Fabray, y no pienso dejar que Rachel vuelva a esconderme en el armario.

―Te admiro, Quinn.

― ¿Por qué?

―Porque eres valiente, y estás dispuesta a mostrarte ante todos los demás como eres―Kitty la observó con adulación―. Eres perfecta.

―No lo soy―replicó la aludida con cierto sonrojo―, pero te admito que ahora sí que soy valiente. Y no quiero volver a dejar que los miedos me paralicen. No quiero volver a ser la antigua Quinn Fabray.

Marley se detuvo en frente de Jake, tirando de su brazo para llevarlo a algún lugar apartado en el que pudiesen hablar. No se iba a echar para atrás. Marley podía ser conocida por muchas cosas, pero una de ellas no era ser una cobarde. Más bien, era una de las muchachas más valientes, y era capaz de mantenerse al lado de Kitty, enfrentándose a cada lado desconocido de la rubia. Sonrió al recordar cómo fue levantarse con ella a su lado aún sumergida en sus sueños. Y también cómo la besó como saludo de buenos días, dejándola con una sonrisa tonta en su rostro. ¿Acaso podía ser más perfecta?

―Veo que estás hoy con un día decidido―bromeó él, inclinándose para capturar los labios de la chica con los suyos.

La castaña esquivó la caricia, dando un paso hacia atrás. Sus ojos azules centellearon, dejando al moreno en un estado pleno de confusión. Sonrió por un instante, volviendo a acercarse a ella para robarle un beso. Pero el movimiento no resultó, volviendo ella a apartarse para evitar que los labios de él borrasen el sabor de los de Kitty. Los de la maravillosa y dulce Kitty.

―Jake, tenemos que hablar.

―Me da que no me va a gustar lo que viene después de eso―bramó con el ceño fruncido―. ¿Te ha hecho algo?

― ¿Kitty? ―Él asintió, clavando sus ojos negros sobre los de la joven―. Sí. Sí que me ha hecho algo.

―La voy a matar―pero ella le detuvo antes de que pudiese salir a ningún lado―. Marley…

―Ha hecho que me enamore completamente de ella―confesó, aún sin creerse que hubiese sido capaz de decírselo.

Jake dio un paso hacia atrás, escapando de las manos de la castaña. Se quedó en silencio, analizando el gesto de la muchacha para así descubrir si estaba mintiendo o no. Su corazón se congeló al comprobar que no. Que la cantante estaba siendo sincera y honesta con él. Negó con la cabeza. Su gesto se transformó en una mueca de desagrado, negándose a creer lo que la otra le acababa de confirmar. Algo que no quería creer por mucho que entendiese que era verdad.

―Estás confundida, Marley. ¿Cómo te vas a enamorar de ella? No puedes. No.

―Sé que suena raro después de todo lo que ha hecho, pero…Ella es mucho más que esa animadora frívola y superficial. No es lo que aparenta. Kitty es mucho más delicada que eso. Y…No he podido evitarlo.

― ¿Desde cuando eres lesbiana?

―No soy lesbiana. Estoy enamorada de Kitty. Podría haberme enamorado de un chico, pero lo he hecho de ella. Y no quiero que le hagas nada.

―Lo siento mucho por ti―replicó con furia él, mirándola como si no la reconociese―, pero ella merece pagar por todo lo que ha hecho.

―No pienso permitir que le hagas daño―declaró ella, acercándose a él. Ni siquiera ella misma se reconocía, aunque era consciente de que reaccionaba así cuando alguien amenazaba a alguien a quien ella amaba con todas sus fuerzas―. Como te atrevas a…

― ¿A qué? ―Inquirió con una sonrisa en su rostro, quedando a unos centímetros de ella― ¿Te imaginas que le cuento que su querida noviecita empezó a coquetear con ella para darle una lección de moral? ―Marley se quedó congelada en su sitio― ¿Qué crees que haría? ¿Te mataría? ―Rio entre dientes―Tranquila, cariño. No pienso dejar que te haga nada―intentó acariciar su rostro, pero el movimiento brusco de la chica se lo impidió―. No me tientes, Marley. No me tientes.

―No me vuelvas a tocar así nunca.

―Ah…Ya entiendo…Que solo te puede tocar ella así―se burló―. Si se enterase de todo, creo que la pobre acabaría con el corazón destrozado. Es una idea tan sumamente tentadora…―rio entre dientes, ladeando la cabeza―. No te preocupes. No se va a enterar por mí. Te daré la oportunidad de que seas sincera o de que se entere por cualquiera. Sin embargo, lo que tengo en mente…

― ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer?

―Nada que ya te inmiscuya…Además, ya he conseguido lo que necesitaba de ti―musitó―; así que ten cuidado, Marley. No quiero que tú salgas perjudicada, pero no me has dado otra elección.

El joven Puckerman salió de allí, dejando a Marley con sus pensamientos. Dejó escapar un suspiro, angustiada. Se había metido en un problema por intentar resarcir un poco su sentimiento de dolor por parte de los insultos de la rubia; y muy en el fondo, porque esta no aceptaba que entre ellas surgía algo mucho más profundo. Pero eso ya no importaba. Ahora sabía que tenía que contárselo, y buscaría el momento para ello.

Se alejó del pasillo, quedándose este sumergido en un profundo silencio. Sin embargo, se escuchó el sonido de unos pasos, quedándose a poca distancia de donde habían estado hablando los otros dos. Esa zona estaba silenciosa, y más cuando ya había pitado el segundo timbre. Pero decidió no asistir a clase por el hecho de lo que acababa de escuchar. ¿De verdad? Se esperaba ese tipo de cosas de cualquier persona, pero no de la castaña.

Tragó saliva, dirigiéndose hacia el baño y adentrándose en este. Dejó que el agua del grifo recorriese el lavabo mientras se mojaba la cara, procurando aclarar sus ideas. ¿Qué tenía que hacer? Podría callarse y mantenerse al margen, pero una especie de sentimiento en su interior le hizo ver que no era lo más adecuado. ¿Tendría que hablar con Kitty sobre el asunto?

Ladeó la cabeza con aturdimiento, escapando un suspiro de sus labios al final. Después de todo, tampoco tenía una obligación… ¿O sí? Sí, claro que la tenía. Siempre la tendría en ese sentido. Y no permitiría que la rubia sufriese de esa manera tan cruel. Lo decidió. Se lo contaría. Le contaría a Katherine Wilde lo que acababa de escuchar en los pasillos.


	26. Go away

Kitty se dirigió por los pasillos con sus libros, abriendo la puerta de su casillero con una sonrisa en su rostro. Había estado hablando con Quinn y había conseguido que la rubia se animase un poco. Sus ojos verdes centellearon ante el hecho de que la ex animadora la considerase como a una hermana pequeña. Se estremeció, cogiendo otros de sus libros y una rosa que había conseguido en uno de los parques donde había estado con la otra. Miró hacia los lados, encontrándose con apenas gente, por lo que tampoco se preocupó mucho.

Con cierta astucia, logró abrir la taquilla de Marley, depositando la rosa y una nota con ella. Sabía que se estaba comportando como una idiota, pero no le importaba. No si así conseguía que la castaña comprendiese que lo que sentía era algo de verdad. Que no era una mentira como se podría imaginar cualquier otra persona. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, alguien tiraba de ella para adentrarse en una de las aulas vacías, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Se sorprendió al encontrarse con los ojos castaños de Ryder.

El joven parecía un poco asustado, cosa que llamó la atención de la pequeña. No sabía qué le ocurría ese chico, pero su comportamiento le desconcertaba en muchos sentidos. El muchacho se cruzó de brazos, posando su ancha espalda sobre la puerta para impedir que nadie entrase, y que tampoco saliese la rubia, que parecía dispuesta a apartarle para poder ir a su siguiente clase.

― ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre, Ryder?

―Tenemos que hablar―aclaró. La otra suspiró, sentándose sobre uno de los pupitres.

―Tienes razón. Mira, siento mucho como ha sucedido todo…

―No es eso―interrumpió, sintiéndose fatal por ella.

Era cierto que se había mosqueado mucho, pero tampoco se esperaba ese tipo de reacción por parte de la castaña para con la rubia. Ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza que todo fuese una trampa organizada por Jake para causarle daño a Wilde; y aunque entendía las razones, no lo justificaba. Y menos cuando la pequeña había confesado sus sentimientos hacia la castaña y le había declarado su amor. Y esta le había respondido de la misma manera. Se imaginaba a una Marley más justa y considerada, aunque fuese tratándose de Kitty como objetivo.

― ¿Entonces?

― ¿No te parece extraño que de repente Marley se haya fijado en ti? ―Kitty frunció el ceño, sin comprender qué quería decir el muchacho con esa pregunta― ¿No te parece muy confuso que, después de todo lo que le has hecho, se acercase a ti de repente?

―Marley siempre ha sido muy desinteresada―aclaró con una sonrisa tímida―. Es muy dulce, la verdad―eso hizo que el corazón de Ryder se rompiese poco a poco. Si hubo un momento en el que deseó que la rubia sufriese, ya no lo quería. Había comprendido que la quería; la quería como un buen hermano quiere a su hermana.

― ¿Tampoco te parece raro que Jake no se haya interpuesto ni nada? Últimamente ya no está encima de Marley.

― ¿A dónde quieres ir a parar?

―Les he oído hablar. Y no estaban hablando de cualquier tontería―declaró, serio―, sino de lo genial que sería que te enterases de que Marley se acercó a ti por interés.

― ¿Por interés? ¿Qué interés iba a tener Marley en mí? No saca nada si salimos juntas.

―Sí, sí que lo saca―musitó él con fuerza―. Hacerte daño.

― ¿Cómo?

―Kitty…Querían hacerte daño de alguna manera. No sé el cómo, pero Marley se acercó a ti para poder hacerte sentir lo que los demás sienten con tus ataques.

Se quedó en silencio, esperando que la muchacha contestase, replicase, o dijese algo. Pero el silencio seguía, y se estaba impacientando y poniendo nervioso. ¿Qué le ocurría a la rubia? Parecía estar analizando la situación, pensando detenidamente en lo que le estaba contando el chico. Ladeó finalmente la cabeza, provocando que el joven se mordiese el labio. Sabía que ella lo negaría, por lo que estaba dispuesto a pasarse horas allí para convencerla de que le estaba contando la verdad y que le pidiese explicaciones a la cantante. Era su amiga, y quería que ella estuviese bien. De repente, todo sentimiento que hubiese padecido hacia la castaña se volatizó al escuchar todo aquello. Igual que su odio hacia Jake incrementó considerablemente, detestándolo por completo.

―Eso no puede ser. Marley no es ese tipo de personas. Me lo creo de Jake, vale, pero no de ella. Ella me quiere de verdad. Me lo dijo.

―Se acercó a ti para conseguir hacerte daño. No sé si ahora sentirá algo en sí por ti o no. Creo que sí, porque le exigió que te dejase en paz, pero…Sentí que tenía que contártelo, Kitty.

La rubia negó con la cabeza, incrédula. ¿Cómo podía estar diciéndole esa mentira? Encima, por celos. Estaba segura que era porque se sentía traicionado, por lo que pretendía causarle un daño irreparable. Pero ella no había hecho en sí nada malo. Se había enamorado. Nada más. Quizás de la persona menos correcta, pero ella no había escogido de quién enamorarse. Quería a Marley de verdad, y le parecía muy difícil de aceptar que Ryder se comportase de esa manera.

―Me has decepcionado, Ryder. Sé que yo hubiese hecho cualquier maldad, pero no sé si habría caído tan bajo como lo acabas de hacer tú.

―Kitty…

―Ella no ha podido hacer eso. ¿Cómo lo va a hacer? Es la mejor persona que jamás he conocido. Es amable. Es buena. Es adorable.

―Ya sé que es todo eso, pero parece ser que se cansó de ser buena contigo, Kitty.

― ¿Sabes qué es lo que creo? Que estás dolido. Lo entiendo, pero…

―Kitty, no es que esté dolido…Mira, habla con Marley. Que te lo aclare ella. Si te dice que no, puedes creerla entonces a ella; no importa. Solo hazlo. Me preocupo por ti, porque pese a todo, somos amigos. Y te quiero.

La rubia se quedó estática en su sitio, comprobando que el joven era sincero. El castaño tomó sus pertenencias, saliendo del aula con paso rápido. La rubia se quedó en silencio, sospesando las posibilidades. Sabía que eso no podía ser verdad, pero quizás el chico era honesto y había malinterpretado la situación o algo.

* * *

Estuvo durante toda la clase de matemáticas pensativa, sintiendo como alguien la observaba. Disimuladamente, alguien le pasó una nota de papel. Miró a los lados, comprobando que nadie la observaba, y finalmente abrió el pequeño papelito que le habían pasado. Sonrió al comprobar que era Marley, que le pedía hablar con ella en el segundo recreo. Anotó un escueto "sí" para devolver la nota.

El nerviosismo la podía cuando salió de la clase, viendo como Marley pasaba a su lado con paso rápido, adentrándose en el baño. Sonrió para sí misma, haciendo lo mismo. Se encontró con los ojos azules al otro lado de la puerta, y antes de que pudiese decir nada, los labios de la castaña se estrellaron contra los suyos, robándole un arrebatador beso que la dejó casi sin conocimiento. Su corazón latió acelerado, y su mente le indicaba que no podía ser verdad lo que le acababa de contar unas horas antes el castaño. ¿Cómo iba a hacerle eso Marley? Era la pura perfección de la bondad.

Se dejó abandonar en el beso, sintiendo como la cantante recorría cada tramo de su boca con su lengua. Dejó escapar un gemido, aferrándose a la camiseta con necesidad. Amaba ese tipo de encuentros furtivos con la joven, que parecía estar entregando todo su ser en esa caricia. Kitty sintió que enloquecía por completo, tomando el rostro de la muchacha entre sus manos, depositando después varios besos antes de separarse por completo de ella.

― ¿Estás bien? Pareces un poco agitada―señaló la rubia, mostrando una sonrisa dulce. La aludida asintió apenas, volviendo a besar sus labios―. ¿Segura de que estás bien? Te noto muy nerviosa.

―Es que…Tengo que hablar contigo―aclaró, mordiéndose el labio. La rubia asintió, sin comprender mucho.

― ¿Me vas a decir que "esto" que tenemos no te llena o algo por el estilo?

―No, no es eso―susurró, aunque se imaginaba que después de lo que le iba a decir a la rubia, ésta le pegaría un guantazo en toda la cara.

Suspiró, posando su mochila en el lavamanos bajo la mirada atenta de la rubia. Sacó una pequeña carta, entregándosela con cierto temblor en sus manos. La animadora se quedó en silencio, esperando a que la otra le explicase qué era lo que sucedía.

― ¿Qué pasa, Marley?

―Toma. Te lo he escrito―señaló, tragando saliva. Cuando vio que la joven estaba a punto de abrirla, la detuvo―. No lo hagas ahora. Hazlo después, cuando estés calmada.

― ¿Calmada?

―Prométeme que la vas a leer. Aunque estés enfadada, aunque estés molesta. Aunque me odies. Por favor, prométeme que la vas a leer.

―Marley, me estás asustando―declaró, sintiendo la sensación de que Ryder, quizás, no estaba tan equivocado como ella creía.

―Kitty, guarda la nota en la mochila. Necesito que lo hagas. Quiero asegurarme de que llega a tu casa y que, al menos, no la vas a romper por el camino.

Wilde se quedó callada, ligeramente desorientada. La castaña le arrebató la carta y le hizo darse la vuelta, metiendo el papel en la mochila de la pequeña. Cerró lentamente la cremallera, cerrando además sus párpados y saboreando el aroma de la muchacha. Siempre con la misma colonia. Sabía que lo que estaba a punto de hacer era algo suicida; pero tenía que hacerlo. Porque de verdad la quería, y se merecía la verdad pese a todo.

― ¿Marley?

―Lo siento, Kitty―susurró, bajando la vista al sentir el contacto de los ojos verdes sobre su rostro―. Lo siento mucho, de verdad.

― ¿De qué estás hablando, Marley?

―De todo. Siento el haberte mentido, el haberte engañado, el…―empezó a temblar, sintiendo como la mirada dulce de la rubia se ensombrecía por completo.

―No…―susurró, tragando saliva―. ¿Es verdad?

― ¿Cómo? ―Inquirió, perdida.

― ¿Qué es lo que me pretendes decir, Marley?

―Yo…―se mordió el labio―. Todo empezó cuando lo del dueto que organizamos. Cuando te besé el cuello… ¿Lo recuerdas? ―La rubia asintió, sintiendo la angustia por todo su cuerpo―. Estaba sintiendo algo por ti, pero estaba muy cansada de que te metieses conmigo, con mi madre…Con todos en general.

―Marley, yo…

―Déjame acabar. No puedo permitir que te vuelvas a disculpar después de lo que te voy a decir―susurró, sintiendo como un nudo se apoderaba de su garganta.

―Marley, me estás asustando―susurró la animadora.

―Jake habló conmigo. Él también estaba cansado de que te interpusieses entre nosotros. Y yo quería que dejases de meterte con la gente. Decidimos hacer una especie de plan para conseguirlo―el corazón de Kitty se detuvo en unos segundos.

― ¿Qué?

―Me convenció para conquistarte y enamorarte. Y no me importaba, porque entre nosotras existía una atracción bastante llamativa. No me supuso ningún problema, pero al ir haciéndolo, me fui enamorando todavía más; y ahora me quiero morir porque me estarás odiando y porque fui una estúpida. No sabía que en verdad podías entender el punto de vista nuestro. No esperaba que fueses encantadora. No esperaba el acabar enamorándome de ti. Lo siento, Kitty. Lo siento mucho.

Lo pidió con todas las fuerzas de su corazón. Respiraba aceleradamente, esperando una especie de respuesta. Estaba descartado el "te perdono", pero no el golpe que esperaba recibir por parte de la rubia. Sabía que Kitty no tenía reparo alguno para ese tipo de reacciones. También se la imaginaba insultándola, empujándola con fuerza. Incluso se la imaginaba rodeándola con sus manos y apretándola el cuello. Esperaba todo, y a la vez, nada.

Y eso fue lo que sucedió.

Nada.

Absolutamente nada.

La animadora se quedó estática en su lugar, sin apenas reaccionar. Casi podría parecer que no respiraba, pero sí lo hacía. Con calma. Con serenidad. Con algo que asustaba todavía más a la castaña.

Y no le dio tiempo a reaccionar.

Kitty recogió la mochila del lavabo, girándose y abriendo la puerta. Marley quiso seguirla, pero retrocedió con el rostro dolorido al chocarse contra la madera de roble.

Cuando quiso salir para seguirla, la rubia había desaparecido.

* * *

Guest: Ya ha llegado el momento, ya ha llegado... ¿Qué sucederá ahora? :P Creo que el drama no va a ser tanto drama como os debéis de imaginar ;) Me alegro saber de que a ti también te gusta Anastasia (Es mi película favorita junto el Rey León xD) Y gracias a ti por comentar :3


	27. Miss Charlotte

Le mandó un millón de mensajes. Le mandó varias notas en el resto de las clases, en las que la rubia se mostraba impasible. La ignoraba por completo. Ni siquiera le dirigía la mirada.

En el Glee club se sentó al lado de María, susurrándole algo al oído. Pudo observar como la morena se giraba, clavando su mirada en su rostro, analizándola. Al final volvió la vista a su amiga, quien mantenía su rostro sin ningún tipo de mueca que le hiciese entender en qué estaba pensando.

Ese rato pasó con tranquilidad, aunque no podía evitar sentir una especie de sensación de dolor y ansiedad ante el hecho de que la pequeña no dejase claro cómo se sentía en esos mismos momentos. Cuando terminó la hora, la rubia salió con velocidad de allí. Marley se quedó en su sitio, al igual que María. Ambas esperaron a que todos los demás se marchasen, aunque Ryder también decidió quedarse, intercalando su mirada entre ambas muchachas.

―Espero que no te vuelvas a acercar a ella, Rose―musitó con fiereza la morena, clavando finalmente sus ojos negros sobre los de la muchacha―. No te quiero volver a ver cerca de Kitty, ¿lo has entendido?

―Yo no quería…―pero se detuvo. Claro que quiso hacerle daño. Ahora no, pero en su momento sí. Ryder la observó con cuidado.

―Te has pasado esta vez, Marley. Le avisé de ti, pero…

― ¿Qué? ―Inquirió la aludida, mirándole con sus ojos azules― ¿De qué hablas?

―Hablé con ella. Os escuché a Jake y a ti hablar. Y se lo conté―Marley abrió los ojos desmesuradamente―; y no me arrepiento, más que nada porque es mi amiga y quería lo mejor para ella. No me creyó, por supuesto, pero ahora parece que ya es consciente de la verdad.

―Así que no vuelvas a acercarte a ella―musitó con fiereza María, acercándose a unos pasos hacia ella.

La animadora se giró, dispuesta a irse, pero al voz de la otra le impidió que abandonase el salón.

―Estoy enamorada de ella―susurró Marley, consiguiendo llamar la atención de la morena―. La quiero de verdad. En eso sí que no le he mentido. Es cierto que empezó como un plan, pero…No pude evitar enamorarme de ella por completo al ir conociéndola. Creo que sabes de lo que hablo, María.

Ryder frunció el ceño, clavando sus ojos claros sobre los de la otra. La aludida se quedó en silencio, observando fijamente el rostro de la que sería su contrincante.

Claro que sabía lo que era enamorarse de la rubia de repente.

Ella también no la apreciaba del todo al principio por su dureza, por su cinismo y por su poca sensibilidad; pero al ir sabiendo más de ella, se fue enamorando de cada rasgo de la muchacha. De sus sonrisas. De sus carcajadas malévolas. De su mirada coqueta. De sus muecas desagradables. De todo. De su fuerte personalidad. De que a veces podía ser más buena de lo que aparentaba. Era Katherine Wilde, y resultaba difícil no enamorarte de ella si la conocías.

―Eso no importa ya, porque le has hecho daño―musitó, aunque no pudo evitar mirar a Marley con cierta compasión. Lo detestaba, sobre todo porque sabía que acabaría ayudando a la castaña. No sabía la razón, pero…

―Yo la quiero de verdad. Es más, podría haber negado lo que ha dicho Ryder y no lo hice. Pero necesitaba ser sincera con Kitty.

Su voz se entrecortó, comenzando a llorar. Solamente con pensar que la rubia la podía estar odiando en esos mismos momentos la estaba matando por dentro. La morena se quedó sin saber muy bien qué decir, aunque al final le pudo el sentimentalismo y dio un paso hacia ella, rodeándola con sus brazos en un fuerte abrazo que sorprendió por completo al castaño y a la cantante. Se esperaban que la muchacha saliese de allí, y no que comprendiese a la chica de ojos azules.

―Intenta calmarte―ordenó la morena, bufando―. Detesto a la gente que llora enseguida―declaró, encontrándose con la mirada del castaño―. ¿Y tú? Mueve el culo y ayúdame a consolarla.

El castaño asintió, cohibido. Se acercó a las dos chicas, abrazándolas, aunque con cierto recelo. No estaba sintiendo cariño precisamente por la cantante, y no quería que hiciese daño a su rubia favorita. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, los tres se habían separado, y María parecía estar pensando detenidamente sobre el asunto.

―Yo la quiero…―volvió a susurrar la castaña, quien se estremeció ligeramente, abrazándose a sí misma con desesperación―Dios…Me debe de estar odiando.

―Solo sé que quería estar sola. Necesitaba pensar―murmuró con cierto pesar la morena, dejando escapar un suspiro―. Que sepas que yo si te estoy odiando. Con todo mi ser. Es la primera vez que veo reaccionar así a Kitty; y no me gusta. No sé cómo actuar para ayudarla con esto.

―Dios…No me va a volver a hablar―declaró entre sollozos Marley, horrorizada.

―Sí lo hará―afirmó Ryder, sorprendiendo a ambas muchachas―. Tengo la corazonada de que lo hará. Al principio no, claro, pero…No sé, ni siquiera sé si deberíamos ayudarte… ¿Cómo sabemos que no es otra estratagema?

―Ryder, ni siquiera sabes lo que significa lo último que acabas de decir―aclaró su compañera entre risas―. No sé por qué Rose, pero te creo―bufó entre dientes―. No debería ni siquiera ayudarte. Es más, no voy a hacer nada. No me voy a entrometer en esto―declaró―, pero le diré que piense bien antes de reaccionar―musitó―. No quiero que tome la decisión equivocada. O quiero que la tome sin que nadie influya en ella. Ninguno de nosotros dos―señaló a Ryder, que se encogió de hombros.

―Gracias…―susurró, cohibida.

―No me las des, porque si me pide que te haga la vida imposible, te juro que malgastaré cada segundo de mi corta existencia en este instituto para satisfacer sus deseos―amenazó―, y lo sabes. Ella es mi mejor amiga. Eso nunca va a cambiar. Nunca.

La castaña asintió, tragando saliva. Podía ver en el reflejo de la mirada de la otra que todo aquello era verdad. Que no mentía cuando aseguraba que le arruinaría su existencia en el instituto si así lo decidía la rubia; pero solo le importaba el mero hecho de que esta pudiese odiarla. Todo lo demás le daba igual. Solo le importaba ella. Solamente ella.

* * *

Kitty salió del instituto con paso rápido y firme después de haber estado practicando la coreografía de las animadoras. Y estaba sumamente agotada, tanto físicamente como psicológicamente. Nunca había experimentado tanta desilusión, dolor, y amor al mismo tiempo. Sí. Amor. Se maldecía por dentro al no poder dejar de sentir todo aquello que sentía hacia la castaña pese a lo que le había confesado en el baño. Y eso le hacía pensar que era débil y necia por ello. Otra persona, en su lugar, le hubiese odiado desde el primer segundo, pero ella no pudo; no fue capaz de odiar a esas chica de ojos azules. Incluso se odiaba a ella misma al no contestar a sus mensajes, a sus notas; incluso el ignorarla le castigaba a ella, y no a la que le había causado ese daño en sí.

¿Qué podía hacer, sin embargo? ¿Acaso podía ir hacia ella y decirle que la quería pese a todo eso? No. Su corazón se quejaba demasiado y su orgullo siempre podría. Era una Wilde al fin y al cabo. Dejó escapar un suspiro, disminuyendo el paso acelerado mientras analizaba cada lugar recóndito de la calle. Nunca se había parado a pensar cómo se sentiría alguien en una situación de desilusión y desesperanza. Pero ahora lo sabía, y se preguntaba si también sentían que estaban a punto de ahogarse en un vaso de agua.

En otra circunstancia, seguramente que se encargaría de hacerle la vida imposible a la castaña, pero solo era capaz de pensar en todo lo que le había dicho. Y también en cómo ella le había confirmado que, pese a todo, estaba completamente enamorada de ella. Su corazón dio un vuelco, rememorando de nuevo como le confesaba que le había estado mintiendo durante todo ese tiempo; y por primera vez, sintió que su corazón se rompía en pequeñas brechas que se iban abriendo poco a poco, sangrando en su interior.

Aceleró el paso, queriendo llegar a su casa, evitar a su madre y encerrarse en su habitación. Y llorar. Llorar como una condenada por todo lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos. Había pensado detenidamente en llamar a Quinn, pero era consciente de que esta estaba viviendo sus propios momentos dolorosos, por lo que prefirió callar y no preocuparla; hizo lo mismo con María, dejándola en el Glee club y sin atreverse a hablarla durante los entrenamientos. También prefirió no hablar ese día con Ryder, el que le había indicado que no tenía que sentirse mal por no haberlo creído; él afirmaba que hubiese hecho lo mismo, pero eso no hacía que la rubia se sintiese mejor.

― ¡Kitty!

Se estremeció por completo al reconocer esa voz. Siguió hacia adelante sin tan siquiera detenerse. No quería saber nada de ella en esos instantes. Ella no era como Marley, que parecía saber perdonar todo de buenas a primera. Bueno, o eso creía ella. Lo creía porque ahora dudaba de que la castaña le hubiese perdonado todas sus maldades. Volvió a escuchar como la cantante la llamaba a lo lejos, deteniéndose al final. Pero no se dio la vuelta. No le permitiría a la chica ver que estaba a punto de romperse. De caer en la vulnerabilidad de mostrar su dolor.

―Kitty…―Marley susurró su nombre con cuidado, procurando no acercarse a la figura de la animadora.

Esperó que dijese algo, pero no lo hacía. Permanecía en silencio, quizás pensando en insultarla o algo. Pero descubrir que estaba controlando su respiración la mataba por dentro. Prefería a una Kitty molesta que a una Kitty dolida. Porque lo primero lo conocía de antes, mientras que lo segundo era un terreno que no había explorado con anterioridad. La rubia ladeó la cabeza al fin, dejando escapar un suspiro.

―Kitty…―volvió a llamarla.

― ¿Qué quieres? ―Su tono permaneció frío, cortante, aunque no levantó la voz. Parecía estar dispuesta a mantenerse tranquila.

―Dime algo, por favor―pidió, intentando contener el llanto―. Lo que sea, pero…

― ¿Qué quieres que te diga? ―Esa pregunta la desarmó por completo.

―Yo…

―Ahora mismo necesito estar sola.

―Kitty…

―Vete, Marley. Ahora solo quiero estar sola…―esperó a que la otra le hiciese caso, comprobando que no era así para su desgracia― ¡Márchate! ―Exclamó al fin con fuerza, pero con un tono de voz que no sonaba nada amenazante, aunque consiguió que la aludida se sobresaltase―. Márchate, por favor…

Y siguió en su camino, sin tan siquiera echar un vistazo hacia atrás. La castaña se quedó allí, en silencio, observando como la rubia desaparecía de su vista. Nunca se había sentido como aquel entonces. Había vivido muchas veces esa sensación de impotencia, pero nunca el sentir como alguien a quien quería se escapaba de su lado por el dolor. Por un dolor que ella había causado. Nunca se había parado a pensar que la rubia de ojos verdes podía llegar a importarle tanto, pero ahora que estaba allí y era así, solamente podía pensar que estaba dispuesta a todo con tal de conseguir que le perdonase. Y si tenía que arrastrarse, lo haría.

Kitty Wilde entró por la puerta de la casa pegando un portazo, sin poder contener el llanto en ningún momento. Había estado aguantando durante mucho tiempo, y ya no podía aguantar ni un segundo más. Quería dejar que su cuerpo reaccionase, dejando escapar un suspiro mientras que sus labios se entreabrían por la sorpresa.

Su madre observaba la escena con cierta incomprensión, aunque parecía más contrariada por el hecho de que su propia madre estuviese allí para fastidiar el ambiente familiar que tanto le había costado construir. El corazón de la menor se detuvo cuando se encontró con los ojos verdes de Charlotte Taylor, la madre de Emily.

― ¡Princesa! ―Le llamó la mujer con fuerza, acercándose y estrechándola entre sus brazos en un fuerte abrazo.

La familia al completo.

* * *

Lolacaracola: Jajaja te vas de vacaciones y es lo que pasa, que una se pierde capítulos :P No va a ser mucho drama como esperáis, pero un poco de sufrimiento no viene nada mal, ¿no? :P Iba a serlo ella, lo confieso, pero se veía venir. Así que, al final,pues pensé... ¿Con quien va a tener más drama? ¿Con Ryder o con María de por medio? Pues el primero, con el que había tenido mal rollo...Ahí se demuestra el cariño que tiene el chico a nuestra rubia ;) Jajaja ¿No quieres un revolcón de ambas parejas? Vale vale, lo tendré en cuenta :P Un besuco y muchas gracias ^^ (Veo que os voy a tener que dar drama para llamar la atención jajaja)

Ive: ¿Eras tú, verdad? xDDDD Es que no estaba segura y estuve por poner tu nombre, pero no estaba segura del todo xDDDD Y creételo. Que soy mala malísima :P Y me alegro de que te guste la historia, y mucho. Es algo que me gusta saber porque esta historia también me gusta a mí ^^

Agus: Te contesto por aquí, guapa ^^ Aún no va a salir la carta, que tenemos aparición estelar que casi nadie se esperaba, menos alguien que me sonsacó el spoiler xDDDD Besucos y muchas gracias por comentar :D


	28. Long or short version?

―Cuánto tiempo hacía que no te veía, cariño… ¿Has estado llorando? ―Cuestionó la anciana mientras acariciaba el rostro de la pequeña.

Charlotte era una mujer de unos setenta años que seguía manteniendo su jovialidad intacta. Era un poco más alta que su nieta, aunque no llegaba a alcanzar la estatura de su hija, que observaba la escena sin mucho convencimiento. Siempre había detestado la impetuosidad y el cariño de su madre, aunque prefirió evitar hacer comentario alguno al respecto. Los ojos verdes que Kitty poseía era casi herencia de esa buena mujer, que acariciaba los brazos de la rubia con suma delicadeza y cuidado. A veces le costaba a la animadora ver la relación que existía entre su propia madre y su abuela. No se parecían en nada de nada.

―Yo…He tenido un mal día ―aclaró, esquivando la mirada furiosa de su madre ―. He discutido con mi mejor amiga.

Pudo comprobar que las facciones de Emily se relajaron al comprobar que era por temas de asuntos personales, y nada que ver con el instituto. Aclaró su garganta, recibiendo un beso en la frente por parte de la otra mujer, que tiró de su nieta para poder hablar tranquilamente,

― ¿A dónde va usted, madre? ―Quiso saber la otra, frunciendo el ceño.

―Mi princesa necesita hablar, y tú nunca has sabido tratar con delicadeza a nadie―musitó con una sonrisa extensa, ladeando la cabeza―. Vamos, pequeña.

Ambas se adentraron en la habitación de la animadora. Charlotte se quedó fascinada ante todos los trofeos que poseía su nieta. Sabía que había triunfado en el mundo de las animadoras, pero comprobarlo era algo que le llamaba la atención. Recordaba como en su niñez, intentaba triunfar como lo haría más adelante su hija, y su nieta; sin embargo, al contrario que Emily, nunca había impuesto una prioridad tan intensa a algo como aquello. Siempre le había importado los sentimientos por encima de todo, aunque tuviese que casarse con un hombre al que nunca amó.

―Sí que tenía razón tu madre…Sin lugar a dudas, eres una triunfadora―alabó, clavando su mirada en el rostro de su nieta―. ¿Ya estás mejor? Me has dejado preocupada, cielo.

―Estoy bien…Me arreglaré con mi amiga tarde o temprano.

Charlotte se quedó en silencio, sentándose en la cama de la menor mientras miraba a su alrededor. La rubia no pudo evitar sonreír. Le hacía gracia casi pensar en su abuela como en una amiga, pero su comportamiento era tan sumamente encantador que no le costaba nada colocarse a su lado y pensar en ella como en una buena amiga. Una de esas personas que conseguían que todo se calmase un poco.

Veía a su abuela una vez al año, y el anterior había sido con la consecuencia de que ella y su madre discutieron gravemente sobre un tema del que la rubia no se enteró nada de nada. Sabía que era algo delicado, y no le extrañaba que su madre estuviese a la defensiva; aunque si era sincera, a la mujer no le agradaba nadie que estuviese en contra de sus ideales y forma de actuar. Y una de esas personas era la abuela Charlotte. Una mujer decidida, conservadora, pero con un talante que admiraba la animadora por completo.

― ¿Segura que es una amiga? No será ningún chico ni nada, ¿verdad?

La aludida rio entre dientes, nerviosa y recordando por momentos la razón por la que había estado llorando. Su rostro se transformó en una mueca, no pasando desapercibida para la anciana, que se levantó mientras se dirigía hacia la ventana, mirando hacia el exterior. Parecía pensativa y preocupada.

―Abuela…

― ¿Qué? ―Replicó con suavidad y dulzura, cosa que no terminaba de encajar en la personalidad de la menor―. ¿Qué te sucede, cariño?

―Si una persona te hace daño…Bueno…No sé cómo…

―Empieza por el principio―la aludida negó, sin atreverse a hablar.

Sabía que su abuela no era como su madre, ni mucho menos. Lo único que había recibido por parte de la segunda eran golpes y silencio ante preguntas curiosas de una adolecente que pedía un poco de atención y de amor; y de la primera obtenía cariño y amor, pero no estaba segura de que pudiese recibir comprensión por parte de ella. Era una mujer antigua que había vivido muchas experiencias, cierto, pero eso no le aseguraba que entendiese que todo aquello era por una chica. Una chica que la volvía loca pese a todo.

―Abuela…

―Mira, si lo que me estás preguntando es si deberías perdonar a alguien que te ha hecho, yo no puedo darte una respuesta.

―No entiendo―respondió tras una breve pausa, fijando sus ojos verdes en el rostro de la mujer.

―Puedo aconsejarte, pero si te soy sincera, lo único que se me ocurre decirte es que eso tiene que salir de ti, cielo. Cuando quieres a alguien, se le acaba perdonando todo. Pero eso es con el tiempo. Va sanando poco a poco. Solamente procura no meter la pata sobre el asunto.

― ¿Meter la pata?

―Me refiero a que procures no hacer algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir―musitó Charlotte con una sonrisa afable―. Sé que eres un poco impetuosa, como tu madre.

La comparación desagradó por completo a la chica, pero prefirió evitar llevar la contraria a la mujer. Asintió, pensativa, mientras se tumbaba en la cama. No sabía cómo comportarse ni cómo actuar. Podría fingir, no dirigirle la palabra a Marley y refugiarse de nuevo en sí misma. También podía echarle en cara todo y pedirle que no volviese a hablarla. Y también podía perdonarla, pero el orgullo se imponía. La otra opción era que se ablandase un poco, pero lo justo para que la castaña no saliese asustada.

Por primera vez, se detuvo a pensar las razones de la cantante para actuar como lo había hecho, y su corazón se removió cuando entendió que tampoco había dejado opción para mucho más. Se encogió, abrazándose a sí misma bajo la mirada de la anciana, que no sabía qué hacer. Nunca había visto a la rubia en un comportamiento como aquel. Prefirió guardar silencio, saliendo de la habitación.

Se encontró con la mirada de la otra mujer, fuerte, potente. En general, una de esas miradas que causarían el pánico y temor en cualquiera; pero no en Charlotte. Se mantuvo seria, rígida, sin bajar la vista en ningún momento. No iba a permitir que ella venciese esa especie de batalla que desarrollaba entre ambas. Ni estaba dispuesta a que nada malo le sucediese a su pequeña. Si tenía algo claro, es que prefería dudar y estar atenta a dudar y mantenerse al margen.

* * *

Quinn se encontró con la mirada de Santana, que se había presentado en su piso sin avisar ni nada. La latina parecía estar pensando detenidamente en si hablar o no con la rubia acerca de la conversación que había mantenido con Rachel. Sabía que Quinn llevaba días sin dar señales de vida, y la diva estaba sumamente preocupada por toda la conversación que se había desarrollado entre ellas.

―Creía que te había pasado algo. No es normal que no des señales de vida; con lo que te gusta llamar la atención―declaró Santana con una sonrisa torcida, adentrándose en el piso sin recibir invitación alguna por parte de la rubia.

―Pasa, estás en tu casa―replicó con ironía Fabray, recibiendo una especie de guiño por parte de la morena.

―No seas estúpida, Fabray. Berry está preocupada y me está empezando a dolor la cabeza de todas las llamadas que me hace. Dice que no le aceptas las suyas o algo así.

―Eso no es verdad.

―Vale, sé que se lo cogiste una vez y le comentaste que necesitabas tiempo.

―Exacto. Le pedí una semana para calmarme y para relajarme, y ella me ha concedido una hora porque me ha bombardeado a llamadas todos los días desde el otro día―musitó con molestia la rubia, cruzándose de brazos.

― ¿Pero qué te sucede, Quinn? Creía que estabas bien con ella. Es más, parecíais perfectas la una con la otra.

Fabray se mordió el labio, sentándose en el sofá mientras sostenía su rostro entre sus manos. Se sentía frustrada por aquella maraña de sentimientos en su interior. No pudo evitar soltar un lastimero gemido mientras intentaba contener el llanto, consiguiendo que la latina se preocupase por ella. Nunca había visto llorar a Quinn, salvo en situaciones excepcionales. Y que Quinn llorase solo significaba que era un tema que la estaba destrozando por dentro. Frunció el ceño.

Nunca le había gustado Berry.

Desde el principio le desagradó por su carácter, o más bien por su personalidad en concreto. También había detestado el hecho de que la morena siempre quedaba como la buena de la película, y su mejor amiga como la mala. Quizás era una forma de ver la vida muy sencilla, pero eso había sido así durante mucho tiempo; y aunque eso sirvió para que la ex animadora madurase, no le pareció justo. Ella recordaba que, aunque Quinn no actuó bien con Finn, la otra intentó interponerse en la relación entre el chico y la otra.

Sin lugar a dudas, nunca le había dado buena espina.

Era cierto que ahora se llevaba de manera cordial con ella, y que si necesitaba algo, estaba dispuesta a ofrecerle su ayuda. Pero siempre que eso no se interpusiese en los deseos de la que era su mejor amiga. Brittany era importante para ella, y la quería mucho, pero no era como Quinn. Podía admitir que tenía cierta atracción hacia Fabray, pero quien no sintiese nada parecido, es que era estúpido; Quinn Fabray era la mujer más guapa que nadie hubiese visto, y esa era la verdad. Pero era casi como una hermana. Una hermana a la que estaba dispuesta ayudar siempre, aunque no lo pareciese.

―No estoy bien, Santana.

―Gracias…Creía que estabas celebrando algo―soltó con sarcasmo. Esperaba una mirada molesta de la chica, pero ni siquiera era eso. Era algo que le importaba. Y mucho― ¿Qué ha sucedido? No me digas que ha aparecido Finn para intentar que su futura esposa no disfrute de una vida lésbica plena.

―Puedes tomarlo así si quieres―respondió brevemente, clavando su mirada en cualquier parte que no fuese el rostro de su amiga.

― ¿Me vas a explicar qué es lo que ha sucedido?

―Si te lo explicase…

Su voz se vio interrumpida por el móvil, indicándole que acababa de recibir un mensaje. Frunció el ceño, tomando el artefacto para descubrir que era Kitty, su pequeña hermana. Sonrió un poco, mordiéndose el labio mientras abría el mensaje.

― ¿Quién es? ―Quiso saber Santana, curiosa.

―Kitty…

**"Necesito consejo de hermana mayor, Quinn :(."**

**"¿Qué es lo que ha sucedido? ¿Estás bien?"**

Tardó un breve tiempo en recibir la contestación. La morena estaba sentada a su lado, leyendo la conversación con cierta curiosidad. No le agradaba del todo la rubia, pero tenía que admitir que la razón era que le recordaba mucho a lo que llegaron a ser Quinn y ella. Esbozó una sonrisa al comprender que su amiga sentía lo mismo, y parecía sumergida en los problemas de la menor como si fuesen los suyos propios.

**"Me he enterado de algo que…No sé cómo reaccionar si quiera."**

― ¿Qué le habrá pasado? ―Inquirió Santana, llamando la atención de la rubia.

―Eres una cotilla, López.

―No soy cotilla; puede que mi sabiduría ayude para que la chica solucione sus problemas―consiguió que la rubia riese entre dientes.

**"¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? Me estás preocupando, Kitty :(."**

**"He descubierto que Marley me ha estado mintiendo todo el tiempo, y no sé qué hacer."**

**"¿Mintiéndote?"**

**"Se acercó a mí por interés, Quinn. Ella ahora dice que me quiere, pero…Creo que me dice la verdad, pero tengo mucho miedo."**

― ¿Marley? ¿Qué me he perdido?

―Se nota que a ti el radar gay no te funciona muy bien―susurró entre dientes, consiguiendo que Santana le diese un codazo en el estómago―. No vuelvas a hacer eso―bufó.

― ¿Me vas a explicar o no?

― ¿Quieres la versión larga o la resumida?

―La resumida.

―Pues que a mi chica le gusta tu chica, y a tu chica le gusta mi chica; y las pillé liándose en el baño―la mente de la latina enseguida reaccionó.

― ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Eran ellas! ¡Y tú diciendo que no los conocíamos!

―No quería interrumpir su momento; además, te veía capaz de sacar a Kitty a rastras para que se mantuviese lejos de la cantante.

―Es posible―concedió, haciéndose la interesante―. Dios…Lo que tiene que ver una.

Su móvil también vibró, provocando un escalofrío por toda la columna vertebral de su cuerpo. Miró hacia la pantalla, nerviosa.

― ¿Quién es? ―Quiso saber Fabray, interesada.

―No lo sé. Supongo que publicidad.

Sonrió para sus adentros, leyendo el mensaje rápidamente para cerrarlo y volver a fijar sus pensamientos en la conversación que estaba manteniendo la rubia con la animadora.

**"¿Mañana a las nueve y media en el Starbucks? :D ―R**

* * *

Ive: Jajaja lo supuse, pero no me gusta meter la pata. Me alegra de que fueses tú, la verdad ^^ Charlotte va a dar guerra, pero de la buena ;P Jajaja no disfrutas con el dolor de la rubia, pero sí con la historia...Me alegra, porque no quiero que nadie disfrute con el dolor de mi rubia xDDDDDD Jajaja ¿Masoquista? No os hago sufrir mucho, que conste xD Y bueno, me gusta conocer a le gente que me lee xD Así se hace todo más cercano xDDD Un besuco y muchas gracias a ti :D


	29. A little kiss

―Abuela…No estoy de humor.

La mujer se detuvo en frente de una de las cafeterías. Tenía ganas de tomar algo y sentarse con su nieta para hablar tranquilamente sobre asuntos de mujer. Una sonrisa se apoderó de la mayor, que tiró de su nieta con fuerza, obligándola a entrar al establecimiento con rapidez.

Los lugares que más le gustaban a Charlotte eran aquellos con ambiente juvenil, y más para no avergonzar a su pequeña rubia, que tendría que moverse en sitios con gente de su edad. La pequeña bufó un poco, aunque no pudo evitar sonreír ante el hecho de que su abuela parecía estar buscando un sitio para las dos.

Su rostro se descompuso al encontrarse con que Ryder parecía estar hablando con la castaña. Esta parecía desanimada, removiendo la bebida sin mucho entusiasmo. Un nudo se apoderó de su estómago, desvaneciéndose toda necesidad de comer algo.

Había pasado cinco días desde que le pidió que le diese tiempo para ella sola. Y así lo había respetado la cantante, aunque eso no le impedía dejarla alguna nota que la rubia, después de dudarlo, rompía y tiraba a la basura, evitando tener que hacer ningún tipo de comentario. También había decidido faltar ese día en el Glee club, más por el hecho de que no era capaz de mirar a la chica, y a la vez, encontrarse con la sonrisa arrogante de Puckerman. Había jurado que Ryder estuvo a punto de matarlo, pero tampoco estaba segura de eso.

― ¿Ves algún sitio libre, cariño?

―Abuela, será mejor que nos marchemos―se apresuró, tomando el brazo de la mujer y atrayéndola a su lado para salir de allí.

Sin embargo, parecía que el Destino no le iba a permitir escaparse. Los ojos azules se fijaron en su rostro, esbozando una tímida sonrisa que consiguió que su corazón diese un vuelco. ¿De verdad tenía que hacer eso Marley? ¿No podía, simplemente, ignorarla? Sabía que no iba a aguantar mucho más, y menos con esas miradas que la castaña le dedicaba con tal de conseguir que, al menos, le correspondiese a ese gesto tan deseado por su parte.

― ¡Kitty!

No fue Marley quien la llamó, sino Ryder, que la saludó con un gesto malicioso.

Le maldijo. Ahora tenía que acercarse a saludarles, y no se equivocó. Su abuela, encantada, tiró del brazo de su nieta y la arrastró hasta la mesa en la que estaban sentados los dos muchachos, sonriendo uno abiertamente, mientras que la cantante lo hacía cohibida, lanzando miradas disimulada hacia las pupilas de la rubia, que solamente se permitió mirarla por un segundo para, después, clavar su vista en la del castaño.

―Hola, chicos―saludó incómoda, sin dirigirle la mirada a la joven, que parecía totalmente nerviosa por su presencia. Le hacía gracia imponer tanto, aunque no dijo nada.

― ¿No me vas a presentar a estos simpáticos niños, cielo?

― ¿Cielo? ―Se burló el chico, ladeando la cabeza y sonsacando una risa en la anciana―. Señora, si alguien escuchase como llama a Kitty, creo que no se lo creería.

―Es algo que solo una abuela tiene el privilegio―susurró, guiñándole el ojo. El aludido rio entre dientes, encantado y maravillado―. Ya que mi nieta no me presenta, soy Charlotte Taylor, la abuela de Kitty.

―Yo soy Ryder, y ella es Marley―la señaló, sonsacando los colores en la castaña―. Somos amigos de su nieta.

― ¡Oh! No me habías dicho que tenías unos amigos tan encantadores―reclamó la mujer, consiguiendo que la rubia se ruborizase por completo.

―Ya…Venga, abuela, que tenemos prisa.

― ¿No acabáis de entrar?

―No hay sitio―señaló, aunque supo lo que estaba a punto de venir.

―Podemos pedir sillas y se sientan con nosotros. No te importa, ¿verdad, Marley?

La castaña negó, nerviosa. Encontrarse con la abuela de la animadora y con esta le provocaba cierta incertidumbre, además de ser consciente de que la rubia ni siquiera se había dignado a mirarla. Ni una sola muestra de nada. No sabía si la rubia había decidido odiarla o algo. Se mordió el labio.

―A mí me parece perfecto―declaró la anciana, sonriendo cálidamente a su nieta.

El rato fue más ameno de lo que esperaba. Ryder, cómo no, se había asegurado de que ella se sentase al lado de Marley; y aunque en un principio quiso negarse, era cierto que se lo estaba agradeciendo. Sentir tan cerca a la chica le hacía sentirse un poco más a gusto y mejor. Una sensación de que no la había perdido le invadía por todo el cuerpo, y no podía ocultar esa sonrisa que se formaba en su rostro cada vez que la castaña contestaba con el sonrojo en sus mejillas. Adoraba esa timidez de la muchacha. Eso le hacía quererla más, por mucho que lo detestase. Sabía que todo sería mucho más fácil si no la quisiese, pero era algo que no podía evitar.

―Kitty es de las mejores animadoras que se pueda uno encontrar―piropeó el castaño, esbozando una sonrisa mientras terminaba su bebida―. ¿Se va a quedar mucho por aquí, señora Taylor?

―Llámame Charlotte, por favor, querido―respondió la aludida con una risa que agradó a Marley. Era igual que la de Kitty cuando reía de verdad―. La verdad es que estoy planteándome hospedarme aquí durante un tiempo. Me apetece estar más tiempo con mi preciosa nieta.

La rubia se sonrojó, carraspeando ligeramente. Si no estaba acostumbrada a esos tratos, menos a que estos se mostrasen en público. Quería mucho a su abuela, pero sentía que la estaba dejando en ridículo. Suspiró, levantándose de la mesa mientras dedicaba una breve mirada a Marley, quien cerró los párpados. Parecía sumergida en su mundo, aunque lo que no sabía la animadora era que la cantante estaba aspirando el aroma de su colonia.

―Voy al lavabo. Enseguida vuelvo.

Se dirigió al lugar con rapidez, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Este estaba vacío, lo que facilitó que la rubia se relajase un poco. Ni en sus peores pesadillas se podía imaginar el vivir una situación tan peliaguda como aquella. Sonrió de lado, intentando calmarse un poco. Pero sabía que no todo iba a ser tranquilidad, por lo que no le sorprendió que la puerta se abriese, dejando paso a una desesperada Marley.

― ¿Me vas a hablar en algún momento? ―Percibió en el tono de su voz una especie de reclamo, pero prefirió hacer caso omiso, permaneciendo en silencio y observándola a través del reflejo del espejo―Kitty, puedo comprender que me odies, pero…

―Yo no te odio, Marley―interrumpió automáticamente, sintiendo una especie de vergüenza que no acababa de comprender del todo―. Nunca te odiaría.

Lo dijo con tal firmeza que la aludida se quedó en silencio, sospesando qué decir ante esa respuesta. Se esperaba que le contestase con un "sí" y con que se marchase de allí; no esperaba que le respondiese eso. No se esperaba que la rubia fuese tan franca con ella, ni directa, después de pasarse días sin tan siquiera dirigirle la palabra.

― ¿De verdad que no me odias? ―Escuchó el suspiro que se escapaba de sus labios.

―No―contestó secamente, girándose para clavar sus ojos verdes sobre el rostro de la chica―. No puedo odiarte aunque quiera, Marley―replicó, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

El brazo de la castaña la detuvo, sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer toda la columna vertebral de su cuerpo al volver a sentir la piel de la cantante sobre la suya. Había echado de menos el contacto entre las dos.

Aún escuchaba los consejos de Quinn, que le había indicado que podía perdonarla pero empezar la relación como habían planeado. También lo que le señaló su amiga, María. Ella también le había causado cierto daño, y tenía que remediarlo de alguna manera u otra.

Contuvo el aliento, percibiendo como sus ojos claros se clavaban sobre los suyos, pidiéndole que no le mintiese con algo como aquello. ¿Cómo podría, si para ella, era la chica más importante de su vida? Su corazón dio un vuelco por completo, sintiendo como aún se aferraba a su brazo.

― ¿Leíste mi carta? ―La rubia la miró, sorprendida. No se había acordado tan siquiera de la nota. Seguramente la tenía todavía en la mochila―. Léela. Si después no quieres saber nada más, te dejaré en paz. Te lo prometo.

La animadora se quedó sin aliento, no pudiendo soportarlo más y uniendo brevemente sus labios con los de la otra. Marley contuvo la respiración, saboreando esa caricia antes de que la otra se alejase, saliendo del baño con paso rápido. Tardó unos segundos en procesar la información, saliendo detrás de la animadora. No pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa tímida al saborear de nuevo lo que era sentir los labios de Kitty sobre los suyos. Pero casi era peor, porque estaba enloqueciendo por volver a besarla.

―Cariño, me ha llamado tu madre―señaló Charlotte levantándose de la mesa―. Tenemos que ir para casa ya.

―De acuerdo―acertó a decir la rubia, encontrándose con la mirada curiosa de Ryder, que no pudo evitar sonreír misteriosamente.

La muchacha ladeó la cabeza, despidiéndose de los otros dos chicos con un saludo. La mujer hizo lo mismo, volviendo a coincidir con que tenía que volver a ver a sus amigos. Al fin y al cabo, le habían parecido agradables y simpáticos. La animadora no puso objeción alguna a lo dicho por su abuela, dirigiendo un último vistazo hacia la mesa, y sobre todo, hacia la figura de la cantante.

―Una cosa…No son novios, ¿verdad? ―Se sobresaltó ante la pregunta de Charlotte, que rio ante el gesto de Kitty―. Tampoco te he preguntado nada raro, ¿no?

―No, pero…―no supo qué contestar, por lo que prefirió encogerse de hombros―. Ryder y Marley no son pareja. A él le gusta ella, pero…No ha surgido nada. A Marley le interesa otra persona, o eso parece.

―Sí, por eso te preguntaba―musitó la mujer―. Se nota que le interesa alguien, pero como ese muchacho estaba babeando por ella…

― ¡Abuela! ―Le reclamó, aunque no pudo evitar sonreír ante el gesto que esta mostraba―. Eres incorregible.

―Y tú una sosa, como tu madre.

Se irguió ante esas palabras, incomodándose. No le gustaba que le comparase con su madre, pero no podía objetar nada de nada. Era cierto. Su madre tampoco era una gran pasional sobre los sentimientos, y si era cierto que Emily no era un encanto, se podía confesar que no se metía en la vida personal de los demás. Solo le importaba las apariencias de su propia familia, cosa de la que no podía presumir toda mujer similar a ella. Suspiró, rodando los ojos mientras sentía como su abuela la atraía hacia ella con fuerza.

― ¿Sabes? Tu madre de pequeña era como tú. Más seca, claro, pero…Muy pero que muy seria.

―Bien…―susurró, pensando que no era algo alentador saberlo. Charlotte rio.

―Pero, a la vez, sois diferentes―declaró, acariciando el brazo de su nieta―. A tu madre nunca le interesaron los temas que a ti sí. Supongo que porque eres como yo―susurró cómplice―. Una romántica empedernida.

―No lo soy―replicó con una sonrisa, ladeando la cabeza―. Para nada.

―Eres pasional y enamoradiza. Te entregas al amor como lo hago yo…Con todo sentimiento.

―Eso no es bueno―su abuela se encogió de hombros.

―Tampoco es malo, para que lo sepas―replicó con una sonrisa, ladeando la cabeza―. Y no tienes mal gusto, a decir verdad.

― ¿Qué no tengo mal gusto?

―Ojos preciosos. Sonrisa encantadora. Y un color de pelo muy bonito―se quedó pensativa―. Sí. Mi nieta tiene buen gusto―confirmó, provocando que la otra frunciese el ceño.

Estaba cansada de que la juntasen con Ryder. Incluso el propio chico había llegado a la conclusión de que ella estaba enamorada de él. ¿Acaso tenía que ser eso? Por supuesto que no. No era el tipo de persona que le gustaba. A ella le tiraban más las chicas, y una en concreto, cuyo nombre era Marley y que había conseguido que estuviese dudando de cómo comportarse o no. No pudo evitar sonreír ante la mirada de su abuela, burlona.

―No me gusta Ryder―susurró―. Es guapo, pero…

― ¿Y quién te dice que estaba hablando de Ryder?

Kitty se detuvo de sopetón, sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba por segundos. Su abuela se giró con una extensa sonrisa en el rostro. ¿De verdad había dicho lo que acababa de escuchar?

* * *

Nota aclaratoria: Me he fijado que todas han dado por hecho que la persona que le ha mandado el mensaje era Rachel. Pues pueden ir eliminando esa idea de la cabeza porque no es Rachel (hubiese puesto Rachel en el caso xD) No. Es un persona que no conocen cuyo nombre empieza por R. Ya dije que en este fic no habría Brittana, pero no dije nada de que Santana no tuviese su nueva experiencia ;P


	30. I love you as a reader wants a book

Kitty se dejó caer sobre la cama de su habitación, centrando todos sus pensamientos en lo que acababa de vivir con su abuela.

Había pasado solamente un día desde que esta le aclaró que era consciente con solo una mirada de los sentimientos entre ambas adolescentes; y aunque al principio le asustó, Charlotte la tranquilizó, pese a que lo que le preocupaba era el hecho de que fuese tan obvio lo que ella sentía por la castaña. Charlotte, sin embargo, le indicó que no lo descubrió por eso. Que la mujer se hubiese dado cuenta con tan solo una mirada que entre ella y Marley sucedía algo fue como una especie de choque y conmoción para la rubia. No se esperaba que se diese cuenta, y menos que le apoyase con todo aquello. Era eso lo que más desconcertaba a la pequeña. El mero hecho de que su abuela no la repudiase, como bien esperaba. Todo lo contrario.

La anciana le aseguró que no era nada malo sentir lo que ella sentía. Incluso le confirmó que nunca la dejaría de querer por eso. Era cierto que no era una mujer que comprendiese muy bien las razones por las cuales existían personas así, pero no juzgaba la vida de nadie; y menos, la de su pequeña Wilde.

Y había prometido guardar su pequeño secreto. Incluso le aconsejó que pensase sobre salir con ella. Su abuela le había indicado que era una buena chica, que se lo veía en los ojos; ella tampoco lo dudaba, si era completamente sincera. Tampoco podía evitar sentir un poco de amor y cariño hacia la castaña en ese momento en el baño, y que su abuela le diese esa especie de bendición le relajaba por completo.

Suspiró, girándose y clavando su mirada en la mochila. Entreabrió los labios, sorprendiéndose al recordar la carta que la castaña le había escrito. Tembló por completo, mordiéndose el labio y levantándose, abriendo la mochila y rebuscando en ella con necesidad.

Tardó unos segundos en encontrar el sobre. Permanecía en buen estado, lo que calmó su corazón, que latía acelerado por completo. Contuvo la respiración, dejando escapar un suspiro mientras volvía a sentarse sobre la colcha. Sus manos, como su cuerpo, temblaban, y parecía no ser capaz de abrir la carta sin que sus manos permaneciesen quietas.

¿Cómo sentirse sino? Sus sentimientos estaban a flor de piel desde todo lo acontecido, y no ayudaba el saber que tenía entre sus manos una carta que no se había atrevido a mirar y de la que quiso olvidarse a toda costa. Tragó saliva, aspirando el aire fuertemente mientras apartaba la vista, para al final volver a fijarla en el papel.

La letra de la chica era pulcra y claro, además de pequeña. Estaba escrita a bolígrafo negro, como se solía escribir en las cartas, o eso le dijo en su momento su madre cuando tenía diez años; y su madre bien sabía sobre esas costumbres. Era de lo poco que sabía en verdad de manera acertada, o algo en lo que coincidiese la menor con ella. Suspiró, volviendo a tragar saliva antes de empezar a leer la nota.

_"Siempre me he sentido un poco rara, ¿sabes? Desde pequeña, los demás niños se metían conmigo por mi madre._

_Siempre era lo mismo._

_Las mismas palabras con el mismo fin: hacerme daño._

_Al principio me dolía mucho, porque para mí mi madre era lo mejor del mundo; y porque no me gustaba que me lanzasen cosas, ni que me tirasen al suelo, ni que las niñas se riesen de mí y me apartasen._

_No sabía lo que era tener amigos, pero sí que sabía lo que era que alguien no te apreciase por ser quien eras. No sé si me explico bien, porque expresar como me sentía es bastante difícil. Era una cría por aquel entonces, pero me podían más los pensamientos de que merecía la pena aguantar; por ella._

_También me insultaban porque no tenía padre. Solamente tenía una mamá, por lo que no podía celebrar el día del padre; y eso no lo aceptaban mis compañeros en distintos colegios a los que tuve que ir. Y siempre era lo mismo. Me insultaban y ridiculizaba; y no sabía la razón ni el por qué, pero pensé que algo malo me ocurría. Quizás era mi culpa después de todo, ¿no crees?"_

Kitty detuvo la lectura, negando con la cabeza aquellas palabras que había plasmado la castaña en aquella hoja. No era su culpa. Por supuesto que no. Seguramente que a esos niños les sucedía como a ella, que tenían sus razones, sus inseguridades, para meterse con alguien que no se merecía esos insultos. Sollozó, intentando contener las lágrimas que se deslizaban por sus mejillas. Ella había sido igual de horrible que aquellos niños que se metían con Marley por aquel entonces.

_"Nunca llegué a conocer a mi padre. Abandonó a mi madre antes de que naciese._

_Solamente me queda de él las gorras que suelo llevar a clase, y que me consuelan un poco. Me gustaría odiarle con todas mis fuerzas por dejar a un lado a mi madre, por no hacerse cargo de mí; por huir. Por no ser lo suficientemente valiente como para afrontar algo que quedaba bajo su responsabilidad. Y nadie lo entiende. Nadie entiende las razones por las cuales un padre puede dejar a un hijo._

_Pero con el paso de los años entendí que no todos somos iguales, Kitty. Es fácil juzgar si no conoces la situación que está viviendo esa persona. Es fácil odiar a alguien por cómo actúa sin llegar a ponerte en su lugar. La gente suele condenar moralmente a alguien, y quizás, después de todo, esa persona no supo cómo comportarse ante algo que nunca habían experimentado; y que se habían dejado llevar por el miedo._

_Recuerdo cuando tenía miedo, me escondía debajo de la cama de mi madre. Y me acurrucaba en el suelo, esperando a que pasase todo y pudiese salir. Solía ser cuando veía películas, como "Matilda", porque me daba miedo la profesora que lanzó a una niña volando. ¿A qué tenías tú miedo, Kitty?"_

La rubia se quedó en silencio, sospesando la respuesta. Cuando era pequeña, a lo que tenía miedo era a que su madre se enfadase con ella. No era como en esos momentos, pero recordaba sus fuertes gritos y como la encerraba en el despacho de su padre, que era su lugar menos favorito porque no había nada que le gustase. Además, había una especie de ambiente que no le agradaba, y el retrato antiguo de un desconocido le atormentaba, por lo que acababa a veces golpeando la puerta y pidiéndole a su madre que la dejase salir. Eso era a lo que en verdad tenía miedo: a que su madre nunca la dejase salir de esa habitación. Esa habitación que apareció en muchas de sus pesadillas hasta que se hizo mayor.

O quizás a la poca clemencia que tenía su madre para con ella. También tenía miedo a que su padre se quedase a solas con su madre. O a que un día él se marchase y la dejase allí, con ella, aunque sabía que eso nunca sucedería porque su padre la quería por encima de todo. También un temor extremo a que no la dejase ver a su abuela.

En definitiva, la rubia a lo que tenía miedo, o más bien, a quien tenía miedo, era a su madre.

_"Cuando fui creciendo, sin embargo, empezaba a sentir como todo cambiaba, excepto en que se seguían metiendo conmigo. Pero tenía un sueño que me hacía seguir luchando. Mi voz. Siempre me ha gustado, Kitty. Es algo que me ayudaba cuando me pasaba los viernes en casa, viendo como por la calle caminaban los niños riendo. Te aseguro que sentía envidia. Mucha envidia. Y quizás te sorprenda lo que te voy a decir, pero un día, vi a una chica._

_La vi estática en la acera. Llevaba su melena recogida en una coleta alta, y permanecía quieta, observando algo que no alcanzaba a comprender. Y lo hacía con una mirada… ¡Qué mirada más triste, Kitty! No sabes lo triste que me sentí por esa chica; pensé en que yo tenía una vida dura, y por un momento, supuse que esa chica tampoco tenía una vida del todo fácil. No era la típica niña de doce años que sonreía. Al contrario. Permanecía pasiva ante los demás. Y pude comprobar que con su madre, ese gesto no cambiaba. Que permanecía absorta en su mundo, quizás para evitar volver al suyo propio._

_Cuanto me trasladaron de nuevo, y llegué a nuestro instituto, Mckinley, sabía que todo iba a ser como siempre. No tenía esperanza de que nada cambiase, porque al fin y al cabo, era una de las chicas que siempre conseguían que se metiesen con ella. Y no me equivoqué._

_Bueno…_

_Sí._

_Lo hice en algo._

_Pensé que nada iba a ser diferente, y lo fue en todos los sentidos menos en ese en concreto._

_¿Y sabes qué es lo que sucedió? Que me encontré con esa chica, que por supuesto, no me conocía para nada._

_Tardé en reconocerla, pero cuando me encontré con sus ojos, supe que era ella. Esa mirada triste y sobrecogedora. Una mirada que solo permaneció así por unos segundos porque enseguida mostró otra faceta. Su cabello era tal y como lo recordaba. Llevaba el traje de las "Cheerios", como se llamaban las animadoras, y su sonrisa parecía inexistente._

_Y sí, Kitty…Eras tú._

_Me sorprendió la casualidad, y sobre todo, encontrarme con una chica muy contraria a mí. Todo el mundo te seguía la corriente en tus burlas. ¿Te acuerdas cuando insultaste a mi madre con los chicos del Glee club? Ni siquiera te supe detestar del todo en ese momento, encima porque ellos también lo hicieron; la diferencia es que me pidieron perdón en cuanto se lo eché en cara, mientras que tú permaneciste impasible. Ni siquiera te arrepentiste. Creo que incluso te divirtió más el descubrir que era mi madre. Pude ver una sombra en tu rostro, pero no fue precisamente de maldad. Era otra cosa. ¿Qué era, Kitty? Porque nunca lo supe, ni alcancé a comprenderlo. Supongo que siempre he tenido esperanza en las personas. Incluso contigo, por mucho que intentases minarme la moral._

_Cuando declaraste que tenías una cita con Jake, confieso que me sentía mal; pero después descubrí que no era por lo que yo pensaba. Pensaba que mis celos eran por él, porque no quería que saliese contigo. Porque creía que me interesaba, cuando la verdad era que no quería que saliese contigo, pero me daba igual que saliese con cualquier otra persona. Lo que me importaba era que tú no estuvieses con él._

_Quería ser tu amiga, Kitty. _

_Quería agradarte y conseguir que me apreciases. No sabía la razón por la cual me empeñaba a conseguir algo que, según los demás, era una completa estupidez. Todos te consideraban una mala persona que no merecía la pena conocer. Y yo, sin saber la razón exacta, necesitaba estar cerca de ti. Que no fueses arisca conmigo. Que me pudieses sonreír honestamente, no como solías hacer con los demás._

_Cuando nos emparejaron en los duetos, una parte de mí deseaba poder cantar contigo, y otra deseaba salir corriendo. Tenía miedo de todo lo que me pudieses hacer. Ya bastante mal estaba, sobre todo por la inseguridad que siempre he sentido por mi cuerpo. Y tu opinión siempre me influyó de alguna manera u otra. Te preguntarás por qué. Ni siquiera yo lo sé."_

La rubia detuvo la lectura, completamente perdida y confundida. ¿Marley ya la conocía de antes? Su corazón se aceleró, y más releyendo esas líneas antes de proseguir con las siguientes. No sabía cómo se había sentido la castaña a lo largo del paso del tiempo, y tener entre sus manos esas sensaciones solo conseguía que temblase un poco más. Ella había sufrido, pero comprobar que la castaña también era algo que le hacía compadecerse de la chica. Sonrió un poco, enjuagándose las lágrimas mientras seguía leyendo, intentando calmar la angustia que sentía ante las palabras de la chica.

_"Así que preparamos cada una nuestra parte por nuestro lado. Y tenía que confesarte que llevaba tiempo con sensaciones extrañas. Muy extrañas. Prefería evitar encontrarme contigo porque despertabas en mí algo que no era capaz de controlar, Kitty. ¿Qué iba a hacer yo, que solo había tenido dos experiencias? Dos besos. Dos besos que no cambiaron nada, porque no existía más que agrado y afecto, aunque yo en un principio no me diese cuenta de ello._

_Pero contigo, todo era distinto._

_Sentía que sudaba estando cerca de ti, que me ponía más nerviosa que de costumbre y que tus ojos verdes me hipnotizaban por completo. Y si encima te veía bailar, todo empeoraba porque no podía evitar fijarme en tus piernas. Sí, lo sé, estarás pensando que soy una pervertida o algo; y me avergüenzo mucho, pero es que me encantan tus piernas. ¿Te he dicho que son preciosas?"_

Kitty rio entre dientes, ladeando la cabeza mientras saboreaba las lágrimas que se deslizaban por su rostro.

_"Pero teníamos que presentar el dueto, y entonces tú apareciste con tu traje de "Femme Fatale" y quería verte con él porque…Porque me moría por verte con ese traje, a sabiendas de que se ajustaría perfectamente en tu maravilloso cuerpo. Y yo me sentía intimidada porque nunca sería tan guapa como lo eras tú; pero me sorprendiste, Kitty. Lo hiciste._

_Me diste ánimos para enfrentarme a ellos. Me miraste por primera vez de una manera que nunca había presenciado en ti. Mostraste un lado que desconocía, y que me dio fuerzas para dar un paso hacia adelante y enfrentarme. Enfrentarme al temor de perder los nervios y abalanzarme sobre ti. Pero eso no sucedería tan fácilmente, porque bastante me costaba mantenerte la vista. Porque tus ojos verdes siempre han conseguido que me quede hipnotizada y embobada. No sé si eres consciente que tu mirada consigue ese tipo de reacción en la mayoría de las personas. Al menos, conmigo, sí._

_Y en ese baile… ¿Fui la única que sintió una especie de fuerza magnética? ¿Sería la única que empezó a sentir cosas diferentes? ¿Fui yo la que sintió que mi cuerpo ardía cuando te tenía cerca? ¿O también tú lo sentiste, Kitty? Sé que fue así, porque cuando te besé en el baño no hiciste nada por apartarte. No sé de dónde saqué el valor, pero estabas tan sumamente cerca que no pude evitarlo. No pude porque sentir tu piel bajo mis dedos fue una nueva experiencia. Fue algo que me hizo desearte todavía más._

_Pero tu lado brusco siempre regresaba. Esa Kitty Wilde que conseguía que me deprimiese todavía más. Por eso acepté lo que me propuso Jake. Solamente porque quería que entendieses lo que sentía yo cuando me permitías acercarme a ti, y después, me echabas de tu lado con una facilidad que nunca llegué a comprender. ¿Por qué, Kitty?"_

La animadora tragó saliva, cayendo todo su cuerpo sobre la cama y tumbándose, clavando su mirada en el techo. ¿Por qué? Porque no quería permitirse querer a alguien a quien pudiese hacer daño. Había sido criada en un ambiente en el que el dolor era el protagonista de la historia. En el que la rabia podía con ella, junto a algo denominado frustración. ¿Cómo iba a permitirle a Marley que estuviese a su lado en esa situación? Ni tan siquiera como amiga le hubiese dejado en un principio.

Pero todo había cambiado por completo. Ya no quedaba nada de esa sensación de rechazo hacia el amor de los demás. Estaba allí, en su habitación, leyendo la carta que le había escrito una persona que había pretendido hacerle daño. Y lo entendía. Ella no había sido una buena persona, pero eso no significaba que también se mereciese algo como aquello.

Se quedó pensativa. Marley había sido sincera con ella. Se lo había confesado sin saber que el castaño se lo había comentado con anterioridad. Lo había hecho porque decía que la quería. Ella la creía, por supuesto, pero el temor le hacía permanecer allí. Era viernes, y se imaginaba que la castaña estaría viendo una película con su madre. Sonrió un poco, mordiéndose el labio. La carta proseguía, pero era tan larga que casi parecía un testamento. Rio entre dientes. La cantante sabía cómo conquistarle el corazón.

_"Planeé con Jake el acercarme en ti. Una parte de mí se arrepiente, pero otra no. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque me dio la valentía necesaria para acercarme a ti y descubrir todo aquello que los demás no conocían. Pude adentrarme en ti. Pude superar esas barreras que imponías ante los demás, y descubrí un tesoro. Un profundo y delicado tesoro. Una chica dulce y cariñosa a la que no podía evitar querer, aunque no lo creas._

_Una persona que se preocupó por mí cuando caí en medio de las regionales, que me cantó en medio del baño "Chiquitita" y que, allí, me llamó "Marley" sin burla en su tono de voz; la que me ayudó a limpiarme las lágrimas y fue sincera por primera vez. Con la que, sin pretenderlo, volví a vivir uno de los momentos más excitantes. Porque, tengo que confesar, que me quedé con las ganas de sentir de nuevo tus labios por mi cuello, recorriendo cada tramo con una delicadeza que parecía impropia de ti._

_Alguien que me encantaba en sus prácticas de animadora. Que consiguió que los celos se apoderasen de mí ante el hecho de presenciar que mi amigo se acercase a ella. Creo que empecé a entender de nuevo lo que eran los celos, Kitty, porque no me gustaba ver que Ryder se acercaba a ti; encima, como siempre hablabas bien de él, me asustaba todavía más. Luego él me confirmó que era para saber si me interesaba. Creo que nunca me he sentido más aliviada como con aquella confesión, aunque el pobre no sabía que era para confirmar que tenía camino libre contigo por parte de él. ¿Sabes que consigues romper todos mis esquemas, Kitty?_

_Luego, para colmo, fuiste encantadora con mi madre… ¡Con mi madre! Y no fingiste. Sé que no lo hiciste; porque conozco tus miradas falsas, tus sonrisas cínicas y tu tono de voz hipócrita. Sé cuándo finges que algo te agrada y cuando no. Y pude comprobar que mi madre no te desagradaba. Que incluso te llegaba a gustar. Igual que tú le gustaste a ella._

_Y esa noche, cuando pude sentir por primera vez tus labios sobre los míos, fue la confirmación de algo que no entraba en mis planes. Irremediablemente, me estaba enamorando de ti. Y lo pude confirmar cuando, en cada clase, no podía apartar la vista de encima de ti._

_Es cierto que siempre me ha gustado fijarme en muchas cosas. Quizás porque es una manera de entretenerme; y admito que en su momento ya te observaba, pero era por encima. Era por comparar tu comportamiento con el de Jake, por ejemplo; o quizás con el de Ryder. Incluso señalaba similitudes tuyas con las de algunas animadoras; unas más simpáticas, y otras ya no tanto. Igual que me percataba de que nunca llevabas el cabello suelto en las clases. Siempre recogido. Siempre de la misma manera._

_Llegó un momento en el que todo lo demás dejó de importar._

_Llegó un momento en el que solo podía mirarte a ti cuando pasabas por los pasillos. Observarte a ti en las clases. Ir a verte a los entrenamientos para poder seguir admirando cada movimiento de ti. Percatarme de pequeños detalles que te hacían mucho más hermosa. Pequeños momentos que los demás no veían, o que no se molestaban en ver._

_Cuando estamos en clase de lengua, tomas apuntes desinteresadamente, sin prestar en el fondo mucha atención. Te mantienes rígida, colocándote de vez en cuando la coleta. Frunces tus labios, en general pintados con el mismo tono rojizo de todos los días. Y finalmente, rodas los ojos, dejando escapar un suspiro. En cambio, cuando estamos en clase de historia, te acomodas mejor, muerdes la tapa del bolígrafo y sonríes de vez en cuando, aunque procuras que nadie te vea para evitar quedar en evidencia. Y quedas igualmente. Porque eres demasiado natural como para fingir lo que te interesa de verdad._

_En los entrenamientos de las animadoras siempre vas la primera, eres la que decide y la que marca un orden. Y eres la primera que, en verdad, tendría que salir porque eres la que acaba antes; pero no lo haces. Sigues entrenando, y esperas a que las demás se marchen. Y sigues corriendo. No sé si admirar tu pasión por ello o preguntarme si hay una razón oculta. Supongo que es la primera."_

Kitty se quedó en silencio, levantando la vista para mirar su respectivo rostro. ¿Pasión? Casi le hacía gracia que pensase en ese Marley, cuando en verdad, quizás, acertaba más con la segunda opción. Tragó saliva, levantando un poco la camiseta del pijama para dejar entre ver la ligera marca situada en uno de los costados. Ahogó un gemido, cubiréndola de nuevo con suma rapidez. Aspiró con fuerza, decidiendo proseguir con la carta.

_"Aunque luego apareció tu amiga María y consiguió de nuevo que me pusiese celosa. _

_Pero tú siempre conseguías volver a dejarme sin palabras; y para pedirme perdón, me dedicaste una canción. Una canción en la que querías que fuésemos amigas, pero yo no quería ser tu amiga ya, Kitty; y en el fondo, tú tampoco. Bastante claro quedó en la noche del baile. Creo que ahí fue cuando me sentía la persona más feliz del mundo; porque te pude abrazar y te pude querer, Kitty. Y tú me respondiste de la misma manera, besándome y acariciándome. Mostrándome tu lado tierno sin perder tú toque sensual. Porque siempre tenías que provocar para estar segura. Sé que es por eso. Lo sé, porque he visto que reaccionas así cuando no sabes qué hacer exactamente._

_Sé que ahora me debes estar odiando con toda tu alma, pero te quiero. Puede que no empezase de la mejor manera posible, pero es verdad. Eres la persona a la que más quiero, Kitty. He perdido a personas, cierto, pero no he experimentado eso de perder a alguien que me importa. De verdad..._

_Tú me importas._

_Me he enamorado completamente de ti. _

_De la chica que le gusta provocar. De la que deja a todos sin palabras. De la que deja a todos congelados con una sola mirada. La que ama el cine de terror, y que nunca había visto ninguna película Disney hasta la fecha. A la que me encantaría ponerle todas las películas de dibujos animados y conseguir sonsacar de ella sonrisas tiernas, sonrisas de niña; sonrisas que parecen resurgir de sus cenizas. _

_La que sufre en silencio sin mostrar sus sentimientos, y la que procura que me calme si tengo una pesadilla. La que me deja notas en el casillero y me pide encuentros furtivos en el baño. La que se lleva bien con Quinn Fabray, porque siente por ella una gran admiración._

_La que es una zorra delante de todos los demás, y la que es un encanto cuando nadie más la ve._

_Te quiero así, Kitty._

_Con orgullo, sin vergüenza._

_Con valentía, sin temores._

_Con sinceridad, sin más mentiras de por medio._

_Con todo el corazón y su alma invertidas en ese sentimiento, sin una pizca de duda. Con la certeza de que eres el amor de mi vida, a sabiendas que no puede existir nadie más como tú._

_Te quiero, Katherine Wilde._

_Te quiero como un lector quiere a un libro. Te quiero como un cinéfilo ama ir al cine siempre que puede. Te quiero como un compositor adora a su musa. Te quiero como un arpa se compenetra con la los dedos del músico. Te quiero como un otaku que se obsesiona con un nuevo manga. Te quiero como aquellas fans que quieren a Robert Pattison, el de la saga de Crepúsculo, aunque mi amor es más puro y sincero; y te lo digo porque sé que vas a odiar la comparación porque no te gusta esa saga. Te quiero como Ron quiso a Hermione durante siete libros de la saga de Harry Potter. _

_Te quiero con la misma pureza con la que me quiere mi madre; te adoro como aquel personaje que adora un coche muy bueno porque es demasiado materialista. _

_Te quiero como aquel poeta que ama a la poesía. Te quiero tanto que ahora busco maneras de expresar todo lo que siento, y aún sigo pensando que me faltan palabras y maneras para poder hacerlo. Para hacer algo que me resultar difícil._

_Te quiero como el pintor que sabe apreciar un paisaje. Te quiero como aquel escritor que escribe una novela romántica y tiene esperanzas de que todo vaya bien. Te quiero que ni siquiera dudo de ello, y que eso me hace pensar que es una verdad tan firme como la primera verdad de Descartes. Te quiero tanto que ahora estoy pensando que esto está quedando un poco ridículo._

_Te quiero porque eres Kitty, y si fueses otra persona, no te querría. Te quiero porque eres Kitty Wilde._

_Te quiero por ser quien eres...Te quiero por ser, simplemente, tú._

_Y no sé si me seguirás queriendo, pero pase lo que pase, no olvides que lo que siento por ti es verdadero. Pese a todo, soy sincera contigo. _

_Siempre tuya._

_Marley Rose."_

―Yo también te quiero, Marley…―susurró, estrechando el papel contra su pecho.

* * *

_**Nota:** Llorando estoy xD Que he visto el nuevo capítulo de Glee y... ¡Pobre mi Kitty! :( ¡Me cargaré al chaval ese que le hizo lo que le hizo! Mi rubia ha sufrido :( Sabía que no había tenido una vida fácil. Lo sabía :( Aisss...Sigo depre :'( Y estoy confundida, porque creía que me la iban a juntar con Artie y ahora, de repente, hay feeling entre ella y Ryder...No lo entiendo -_-' En fin xDDD Necesitaba comentarlo xDDD_

_Lolacaracola: Jajaja te gusta más y pones cara en plan "Dios...Mierda..." xDDDDD Ummm "R"... ¿Por qué te preocupa "R"? xDDDD No es nada malo xDDDD y lo de nuestra rubia Fabray...Poco a poco :P Y...No entiendo xDDD ¿Pienso mal? xDDDD Jajaja Es que Charlotte es muy moderna dentro de lo que cabe xDDD No lo entiende, que conste, pero lo acepta. Está incluso dispuesta de invitar a la castaña a cenar...Muahahaha no, en serio, se va a llevar bien con nuestra chica Rose xDDD Y gracias a ti por leer :3 Un besuco y muchas gracias ^^_

_Ive: ¡Buenas! :3 Charlotte no es mala...Jo...Es que la hija no le salió bien (eso no quiere decir que fuese una mala madre. A quien le pille pensando eso, cobra ¬¬) Nuestra rubia va a recibir mucha pero que mucha ayuda :3 Me alegro de que te gusten los capítulos. Espero que este también te guste, y...Gracias :$ Me gusta conoceros a todos, que al fin y al sabo, si alguien se molesta en comentar una historia, se merece ser reconocido. Además, con lectores tan encantadores como tú, esto es u algo que se hace con gusto ^^ Y espero no hacerte sufrir mucho :P Un besuco y muchas gracias :D_


	31. Dramione

― ¡Dejadla en paz, que es mi chica!

Se estremeció por completo, abriendo los párpados repentinamente. Las palabras de Rupert Grint, el actor que interpretaba a Ron Weasley en las películas de "Harry Potter" resonaron en su mente, consiguiendo que se desvelase por completo.

Había pasado toda la tarde viendo unas cuántas películas de la saga, y finalmente se había quedado dormida. La escena que estaba trascurriendo ahora era en la sala de Menesteres, y el fuego estaba a punto de quemar a los protagonistas, aunque debido a las numerosas veces que la había visto sabía perfectamente que había un final feliz donde el chico quedaba con la chica.

Eso le apenó todavía más. Kitty ni siquiera estaría pendiente de ella, ni leyendo su carta, ni pensando en ella. Suspiró, envidiando ese amor que mostraban Ron y Hermione. A veces, antes, se preguntaba cómo la gente podía ver amor entre Draco y la castaña, conocido como "Dramione"; aunque al empezar a sentir todo aquello por la rubia, comenzó a entender todo.

De repente, escuchó una risa sonora de su madre en la cocina. Se estiró, confundida, permitiéndose así despertarse mejor para prestar ahora atención a esta. Pero su madre se seguía riendo, y al mismo instante, escuchó la risa de alguien más. Su corazón se detuvo por un segundo, parpadeando ligeramente para levantarse con rapidez del sofá y dirigirse hacia la cocina. Lo que descubrió fue algo que le impactó.

Katherine Wilde estaba riéndose con su madre, cocinando algo que, honestamente, olía delicioso. La animadora parecía estar batiendo algo mientras que la otra se encargaba de untar mantequilla por el recipiente que iban a utilizar para meterlo en el horno, y así, poder preparar unas deliciosas galletas. Las dos estaban tan ensimismadas que no se habían percatado de la presencia de una incrédula Marley Rose en medio de la cocina. El carraspeo de esta consiguió llamar la atención de ambas.

― ¡Cariño! ―Llamó Millie Rose, acercándose a su hija y depositando un sonoro beso en su mejilla―. Al fin te has despertado.

― ¿Qué es esto? ―Inquirió sin apartar la vista de la figura de la pequeña, quien se encogió de hombros cohibida.

―Kitty vino a casa para verte, pero al ver que estabas dormida, no quisimos molestarte―aclaró la mujer, dedicando una sonrisa a la rubia―; por lo que decidimos preparar algo para la noche. Kitty se queda a cenar―declaró, sonriendo de nuevo a la castaña―. Puedo seguir cocinando yo mientras vosotras habláis de vuestros asuntos.

La animadora asintió, acercándose a Marley y pasando por su lado, tornando su rostro lo suficiente como para que sus miradas se cruzasen. El corazón de la castaña se aceleró ligeramente, esbozando ella una tímida sonrisa al descubrir que su madre la estaba analizando con su vista. La mujer sonrió disimuladamente, procurando evitar incomodar a su pequeña. La chica de ojos azules se giró, percatándose de que la rubia subía por las escaleras hacia su cuarto, demostrando que recordaba perfectamente el camino.

Tampoco se podía perder debido a que la casa era pequeña, pero descubrir que la muchacha se movía con total libertad relajaba lo justo a la más alta, que carraspeó mientras seguía sus pasos con cierto temor en su cuerpo. Era consciente de que la otra había preferido no estar mucho tiempo con ella. Ayer la rubia le había besado en el baño de la cafetería, y aunque le hubiese aclarado que no la odiaba, entendía perfectamente que necesitase su tiempo y que ni siquiera le diese una oportunidad.

Se adentró en la habitación, percatándose de repente de que la chica llevaba puesto un delantal. El delantal que le compró su madre, más a su medida. No pudo evitar sonreír darse cuenta de que le quedaba grande, casi rozando los pies. La menor pareció percatarse de ese detalle, por lo que también sonrió; incluso rio ligeramente, consiguiendo que la sangre de su compañera acelerase al circular por sus vasos sanguíneos. Solamente la risa de Wilde conseguía ese efecto en ella.

―Te queda un poco grande―señaló, cohibida. La rubia asintió, encogiéndose de hombros.

―Es que eres más alta que yo, Marley. Aunque al menos no me queda excesivamente grande.

―Te queda bien―susurró, carraspeando ligeramente.

El silencio se apoderó de las dos. No sabían qué decir o qué hacer. Solamente se observaban memorizando cada rasgo de la otra, saboreando la presencia de cada una en la habitación. La más alta había extrañado el hecho de que la otra le mirase directamente a los ojos. En verdad, había añorado que esta le dedicase una de sus sonrisas. Una de sus maravillosas sonrisas.

―Marley…―susurró Kitty al fin, mordiéndose el labio―. Leí la carta―aclaró, pasándose la mano sobre su cabello―. No sé qué decir…

― ¿Por qué has venido? ―Quiso saber Rose, acelerándose en ella el ritmo cardíaco.

―Cuando la terminé de leer no pude contenerme. Sabía que estarías en casa. He tardado unos diez minutos en llegar.

―No me has contestado.

―Porque quería verte―musitó, frustrada―. Porque quería decirte que yo también te quiero.

La castaña se quedó en silencio, sintiendo como todo su mundo volvía a girar ante la declaración de la rubia. Escuchar de sus labios que la quería era como volver a la vida después de una muerte lenta y dolorosa. Tembló, apartando la vista, avergonzada. Tenía ganas de echarse a llorar, más porque había echado de menos a la chica que otra cosa.

Wilde dio un paso hacia adelante, para al final dar unos cuantos y rodear la esbelta figura entre sus brazos, estrechándola hacia su cuerpo con fuerza. Marley correspondió al gesto con la misma intensidad, clavando sus uñas en la tela de la camisa que llevaba puesta. Fue cuando se dio cuenta de que la joven llevaba su cabello recogido en una coleta baja que le daba un toque más cercano. Y las puntas de su pelo se rozaban con las yemas de sus dedos, consiguiendo que un suspiro se escapase de su boca.

―Lo siento…―tartamudeó entre sollozos, que la rubia intentaba silenciar con ligeras caricias por la espalda de la castaña―Lo siento tanto, Kitty…

―Te perdono, Marley―respondió ella, separándose lo suficiente como para clavar sus ojos verdes sobre los suyos azules.

La besó.

La besó en la boca, introduciendo suavemente su lengua en esta, superando la barrera de sus labios. Gimió ante ese contacto tan ansiado, rodeando con más fuerza a la chica para que no se escapase de su lado. Para que no se volatizase, como ocurría en sus sueños de aquellos días. Necesitaba asegurarse que no se marcharía de su lado. Necesitaba cerciorarse de que todo iba a estar bien.

Se apartó ligeramente, sintiendo como una sonrisa se formaba en el rostro de la rubia, que tiró de ella un poco para poder volver a besar sus labios en una fracción de segundo. Había echado de menos el sabor de Marley, y eso que, relativamente, se habían besado pocas veces. Supuso que eso era lo que hacía el amor. Que todo se volviese irresistiblemente doloroso.

―No puede ser que me perdones tan fácilmente…

―Si quieres me voy―bromeó, sintiendo como la otra no se había percatado de su tono divertido, aferrándose con desesperación a su cuerpo―. Que era broma, Marley.

―No me quiero arriesgar―susurró la aludida, ocultando su rostro en su cabello―. Tal vez te lo piensas y te arrepientes.

―Te aseguro que no―indicó, prosiguiendo con esa unión―. Tenemos que trabajar la confianza entre nosotras…Y que sepas que esto no va a ser tan fácil.

El tono fue serio, consiguiendo que la otra se alejas,e totalmente asustada. Pero cuando se encontró con la dulce mirada de la pequeña, se permitió relajarse un poco, aunque lo justo. La rubia se acercó peligrosamente a ella, rozando sus narices pero sin llegar a unir de nuevo sus bocas. Una sonrisa burlona se amoldó en su perfilado rostro.

―Vas a tener que hacer mucho para satisfacerme, Rose…

La castaña casi se cayó desmayada ante la sensualidad de la voz de la rubia, que tiró de ella para apoyarla en la pared, perdiéndose sus manos en su cintura. Marley contuvo la respiración, notando como los labios de la pequeña se posaban en su cuello, para después subir y apoyarse en su mandíbula, sonsacando pequeños suspiros que la misma Kitty saboreaba con ganas. Había extrañado el sentir a Marley cerca de ella; y tenía claro que no iba a permitir que la muchacha se alejase de ella.

―Lo que sea―respondió absorta, consiguiendo que la animadora riese entre dientes―. Haré lo que sea―susurró más centrada, acariciando la mejilla de la chica con cuidado―. Te quiero.

―Y yo a ti, pero me tienes que recompensar.

― ¿Cómo?

―Para empezar…Quiero comenzar de cero―la castaña la miró sin entender―. Sin mentiras ni nada. Una cita. De nuevo.

― ¿Sin mentiras? Y cuando tenga que darte la razón como a los locos, ¿qué hago? ―Rio ante la mirada de la chica―. Era broma.

―No juegues conmigo, cariño―susurró con una mirada peligrosa, besando sus labios provocativamente―. Porque sé que te gusta que te provoque.

―Mala…―bufó, aunque se abrazó más a ella―. Gracias.

― ¿Por qué?

―Por darme otra oportunidad…Te prometo que no te vas a lamentar―aseguró―. No te volveré a mentir, al menos que sea para darte la razón como a los locos―añadió. Kitty le sacó la lengua, golpeándole mientras se separaba, dejando libre a su presa.

―No juegues conmigo, Rose―volvió a repetir, sonsacando una sonrisa de la castaña―. ¿Mañana estarás disponible? Podemos hacer lo que quieras.

―O podemos decidirlo mañana…―señaló, sonrojándose un poco―. Ahora solo me apetece besarte. Si me lo permites, claro…Aunque si empezamos de cero…

Kitty cortó las divagaciones de la chica con un corto beso, sonsacando una sonrisa en la chica.

―Divagas mucho, Marley.

―No es un sueño, ¿verdad?

―En tal caso, sería yo la que tendría que preguntar eso―declaró la rubia, permitiéndose el acariciar la mejilla de la muchacha con cuidado―. Te quiero, Marley Rose. Y te debo una carta.

― ¿Una carta? ―La rubia asintió.

―Una carta sobre mí, igual que tú escribiste la tuya…Te prometo que haré lo mismo, pero cuando me sienta preparada para ello.

―No tienes por qué hacerlo.

―Yo siento que sí. Es un compromiso que quiero tener contigo. Igual que muchos otros.

El corazón de la castaña dio un vuelco, dejando escapar un suspiro. ¿De verdad que estaba allí Kitty? ¿No era una broma? Si era un sueño, sería demasiado cruel por parte de su subconsciente; pero era cierto. Kitty estaba allí, a su lado, le había perdonado y ella estaba sumamente mejor.

Sintió el vahído de su cuerpo, apoyándose de nuevo en la pared y procurando aclarar su mente, disimulando el mareo que le acababa de dar. La animadora la observó atenta, un poco alerta.

― ¿Estás bien, Marley?

―Sí…Es que aún no me creo que estés aquí conmigo―en el fondo, tampoco le estaba mintiendo. Aún no se lo creía.

Pero no quería preocupar a la chica. No quería comentarle que pese a los reproches de sus compañeros, seguía yendo al baño a vomitar. Su inseguridad por su cuerpo era bastante alta, y se había incrementado al pensar que ya no tenía razones para mantenerse a raya. La única persona que conseguía que se motivase en ese sentido era Kitty. Sin embargo, ya no se veía preparada para evitar lo que ya era algo que le pedía su cuerpo. Para su desgracia, ya no había marcha atrás. Porque ella no veía a la misma chica que sí veía la rubia en el espejo, sino una imagen distorsionada de la realidad.

―Sé que soy irresistible―bromeó la rubia, guiñándole el ojo. La castaña se sintió aliviada, devolviéndole esa sonrisa que la otra le dedicaba―. Te quiero, Marley. Cuando quieres a alguien, se le perdona todo. Además, tú también me has perdonado cosas horribles que…Serían difíciles de perdonar. No sé cómo puedes confiar en mí después de todo lo que te hice…

―Cuando amas a alguien, se le perdona todo―señaló la castaña, provocando la risa en Kitty―. Yo también te he hecho una cosa horrible.

―En el fondo, no es ni comparación con lo que te he hecho pasar, Marley―susurró, acariciando su mejilla―. ¿Bajamos ya? Tu madre se va a preocupar―la aludida asintió―. Antes dame un beso, por favor.

La castaña cabeceó, cohibida, besando los labios de la rubia con cuidado.

Aspiró profundamente. Adoraba el olor de Kitty.

En verdad, la adoraba a ella.


	32. Whatever you want

―Así que vas a ir a recogerla y no sabéis ni a dónde os vais a dirigir…

El tono de María resultaba acusatorio, aunque nunca dejaba ese lado divertido que tanto fascinaba a su mejor amiga. Kitty se levantó de la cama con el teléfono en la mano, sosteniéndolo después con su cabeza y su hombro, procurando ni pulsar asín ningún botón y no cortar la llamada. Sonrió un poco, terminando de pintarse las uñas con suma delicadeza. María rio entre dientes, imaginándose a su amiga en pleno acto de conseguir que no se manchase con el tinte rosa que se estaba echando.

―Me mandó un mensaje indicándome que ya lo sabía―respondió la rubia, soplándose los dedos para así que la pintura se secase antes―. Dice que vamos a tener una noche intensa en muchos sentidos.

― ¿Me llamarías pervertida si te dijese que solo he pensado en una cosa concreta?

―Sí, te lo llamaría―replicó con burla la pequeña, asomándose por la puerta para asegurarse de que su madre no estaba por la zona―. Además, queremos ir despacio…Tenemos que saber confiar la una en la otra.

―Me alegra que os hayáis reconciliado―declaró con una suave sonrisa, acomodándose su cabello y mirando al reloj.

―Ya te imaginaba jurando por Dios que la buscarías por los lugares más recónditos de la faz de la tierra…

―Créeme que lo pensé en su momento, pero en el fondo sabemos que esa chica te quiere mucho―susurró, pensativa.

Kitty sonrió ante eso, aunque no pudo evitar notar el tono entristecido de María. Sabía que la muchacha no lo había estado pasando muy bien con el desencuentro con Eric, el que era su ex novio; igual que también sabía que la joven estaba enamorada de alguien que no le correspondía. Carraspeó, un poco nerviosa. No sabía cómo hablar de ese tema con ella, y menos sacarlo a relucir. No era muy acertada para expresar sus sensaciones, aunque estaba dispuesta a todo con tal de conseguir que su mejor amiga también reluciese. Como ella lo estaba haciendo en cierto sentido.

―Sabes que puedes…En fin…―Buscó la manera de expresarse, sonsacando una ligera sonrisa al otro lado de la línea, aunque ella no fuese consciente de ese hecho.

―Lo sé―se limitó a responder, dejando escapar un suspiro.

―No soy dada para las palabras, María; pero eres una amiga y…

―No hace falta que me digas todo eso, Kitty―aclaró la aludida, firme.

No quería escuchar eso. Porque sabía que si la escuchaba acabaría más enamorada, y no podría escapar de sus garras. Era capaz de reconocer que Kitty no era la más encantadora chica del mundo, pero con tan solo mostrar esos lados de vacilación, titubeo e inseguridad para expresar sus sentimientos, lograban que cualquiera se percatase de que era mucho más sentimental de lo que aparentaba. Para ella, al menos, lo era.

―Pero creo que tengo que hacerlo. Has estado conmigo en todo. En lo bueno, dentro de lo que cabe, y en lo malo. Y yo siento que no estoy igual contigo en esto. Me gustaría poder ayudarte con tus miedos, con tus sentimientos, con tus temores…Ser una buena amiga.

María negó, resoplando. Sabía que Kitty podría implicarse más; claro, pero eso supondría saber su secreto. Ese secreto que la rubia no debía descubrir nunca; porque eso quizás supondría el fin de su amistad, y era lo que menos pretendía. Podía perder cualquier cosa, pero nunca a Kitty. No a ella. No a la que consideraba una de las personas más importantes de su vida. Esbozó una sonrisa, consiguiendo aclarar su garganta para poder hablar.

―Estás conmigo, eso es lo que cuenta.

―Ya, pero yo te cuento mis problemas y…

―Cada uno tiene distinta manera de desahogarse―le interrumpió, riendo entre dientes―. A ti te consuela contándomelo y sintiendo que te puedo ayudar. A mí me vale con que solo estés a mi lado, haciéndome reír y no dejando de lado ese lado tierno y dulce que tienes escondido, al igual que prevalece el de la zorra mala del instituto―ambas rieron ante esa comparación.

―Así que te gusta que sea mala, ¿eh?

―Mucho…Pero no se lo cuentes a nadie, que aquí la moralidad juzga mucho―murmuró como si le estuviese haciendo una confidencia―. No sabes cómo te ponen a parir solo porque te guste una mala persona.

―En el fondo eso les pasa a todos, pero se hacen derogar―susurró con tono coqueto la rubia, poniendo un poco nerviosa a su amiga―. Por cierto… Me he enterado por ahí de que tienes una especie de cita… ¿Cómo no me he enterado?

―La pregunta es… ¿Cómo se han enterado los demás?

―En el instituto es difícil mantener algo en secreto―declaró, percatándose de repente de algo que no le gustó, aunque prefirió callar y pensar que esa noche tendría su cita con Marley.

―Pues tengo una cita… ¿Sabes con quién?

―Es lo único que no se sabe.

―Pues no te lo voy a contar.

― ¡Eh! ¡Que tú sabes que tengo una cita con…!―Se silenció, percatándose de que su madre había pasado de largo.

―No te pienso decir quién es. Al menos tú sabes que con Marley va a ir la cosa en serio.

― ¿Por qué lo tienes tan claro?

―Dios…Me haces a veces cada pregunta que creo que es cierto lo de las rubias…

―Perdona, cariño, pero soy más lista que tú―replicó con gracia, sonsacando una sonora carcajada al otro lado de la línea―. ¡No tiene gracia!

―Lo que digas, gatito―musitó con malicia, sonsacando un bufido por parte de su amiga.

―Vuelve a llamarme gatito y te corto la mano.

―Tranquila, fiera…Espero que Marley te dome como es debido.

―Eres una idiota―bramó con burla Kitty, consiguiendo que la otra riese.

― ¿Y cómo va a ser? ¿Te vas a presentar y decirle "Hola, encantada, soy Kitty y he aparecido en tu casa por inspiración divina"?

―No, lista. No voy a hacer eso, que encima suena como de psicópata.

―Es que como vais a empezar de cero…

―En citas y eso, pero no en conocernos―soltó con desgana, procurando hablar poco y ser clara y concisa―. Aunque lo anterior es doloroso, tanto por su lado como por el mío, tenemos que aprender a sobrellevarlo y a vivir con ella. No va a desaparecer de la nada. Y tampoco quiero olvidar la primera vez que me dijo que me quería, o nuestro primer beso.

―Así que crees que fueron de verdad, ¿no?

―Sí…Al menos quiero creerlo.

―Kitty…Si alguna vez llegas a pensar que no merece la pena luchar por Marley…

―Nunca va a suceder eso―aseguró, interrumpiéndola.

―Lo sé, pero si llegase a ocurrir…No dejes de hacerlo, ¿de acuerdo? ―La rubia se sorprendió ante esa petición.

― ¿Por qué?

―Porque estoy segura de que es el amor de tu vida; y no quiero que por algo tonto dejes de luchar por alguien a quien quieres, a quien adoras y a quien amas. Porque no quiero que cometas un error―dejó escapar, sonriendo al final.

Marley terminó de peinarse su cabello, tomando su bolso y bajando por las escaleras para acercarse al salón, donde estaba su madre terminando de bordar. Siempre le había gustado sentarse a su lado por las noches, observando atentamente a la mujer en su afición, que era la costura. Pero esa noche, para su gracia, tenía un plan que le causaba más agrado por mucho que le doliese admitirlo. Iría con Kitty fuera, procurando, por supuesto, ir a lugares donde ambas no pudiesen ser reconocidas. Los labios de su madre se entornaron hacia arriba cuando se encontraron con la sonrisa de su hija. Se alegraba mucho por ella y de que se hubiese reconciliado con la animadora.

― ¿Cómo me veo, mamá? ―Preguntó sonrojada, mordiéndose el labio con gracia, consiguiendo enternecer a Millie por completo.

―Estás preciosa, cariño―declaró, dedicándole una de sus sonrisas―. ¿A dónde vais?

―Es una sorpresa que le tengo preparada―aclaró, ruborizada―. Espero que le guste, pero…No sé…

―Seguro que sí, que le gusta. Es una buena chica y se nota que le gustas.

― ¿Tú crees?

―Seguro, cielo.

El timbre de la puerta sonó, sobresaltando a la castaña, que parecía completamente nerviosa. La madre ladeó la cabeza, divertida por el comportamiento de la joven, que se dirigió temblando hacia la entrada. Cuando abrió la puerta, se quedó congelada en su sitio.

Casi no la había reconocido. Kitty llevaba un vestido negro, similar al de las regionales, aunque sin ese lazo de tonalidad dorada. Su cabello, sin embargo, estaba suelto, dándole un toque coqueto y sensual, aunque ese siempre estaba presente en la pequeña. Marley tragó saliva, fascinada por completo ante esa belleza que era la rubia. Se preguntaba si en verdad no había aparecido un ángel ante ella.

―Hola…―susurró, azorada por completo. Estaba muy nerviosa ante la expectativa de tener una cita con la animadora. Esta sonrió, encantada por esa timidez que mostraba la cantante.

―Hola, Marley. Buenas noches, señora Rose.

La mujer se colocó al lado de su hija, que no se había percatado de la presencia de su madre. Se apartó un poco, cogiendo algo que colocó detrás de su espalda. La mujer rio entre dientes al descubrir lo que era, dejando con cierta curiosidad a Wilde, que permanecía en frente de la puerta, esperando ansiosa para poder estar a solas con Marley.

―A las doce la quiero en casa sana y salva.

―Mamá, ¿podría ser a las doce y media? ―Pidió Marley, interrumpiendo la contestación de la rubia―Es que…

―Mientras te traiga sana y salva, no me importa que os quedéis por ahí un poco más. Me llamas si sucede algo.

―Sí, mamá―replicó con suavidad, besando la mejilla de esta―. Te quiero mucho, pero que mucho, mucho.

Kitty sonrió ante esa escena. Siempre le había llamado la atención de esa cordialidad que Marley mostraba, aunque comprendía que teniendo una madre como aquella, era difícil. Millie sonrió, abrazando a su pequeña mientras le devolvía el gesto.

―Y yo a ti, cariño mío.

―No se preocupe, señora Rose―habló al fin la rubia, riendo entre dientes―. La traeré sana y salva.

―Confío en ello, Kitty.

La mujer se despidió de ambas chicas, cerrando la puerta y quedando ellas fuera. Se quedaron un instante en silencio hasta que Marley le ofreció lo que tenía detrás. Era una pequeña flor. Un tulipán, aunque no estaba segura la rubia de si lo era o no. Nunca se le había dado bien reconocer flores, y era algo que nunca comentaba porque le resultaba que quedaba como algo totalmente estúpido. Sonrió un poco, tomándola entre sus manos.

―Estás preciosa, Marley―susurró, un poro avergonzada.

Admitir algo que había procurado no aceptar era algo que le dolía un poco en el orgullo, pero su corazón se lo pedía. Al fin y al cabo, era la verdad. La joven se había recogido un poco el cabello, y lo había colocado de lado, dándole un toque inocente. Y eso era lo que más le gustaba de Rose. Llevaba un pantalón vaquero y una camisa blanca sencilla, pero le quedaba todo muy bien. Le seguía pareciendo que estaba más guapa que ella. Esbozó una sonrisa, invitándole a que se dirigiesen hacia su coche.

―Más guapa estás tú―susurró por lo bajo, pero Kitty logró escucharla. Estaba segura de que la hubiese besado si estuviesen en un lugar privado.

Pero estaban en la calle, y en parte, lo agradecía. No podía lanzar a sus brazos y ya. Marley tendría que currárselo un poco, aunque confesaba para sus adentros de que la castaña ya había logrado su perdón con esa maravillosa carta. Y con esos ojos azules, que conseguían que se quedase sin palabras.

―Bien… ¿A dónde vamos? ―Preguntó cuándo se sentó en el asiento. Marley sonrió, misteriosa.

―Es una sorpresa.

― ¿Y cómo quieres que lleguemos? ―Inquirió con cierto tono irónico, sacando la risa en la castaña.

Esa era otra cosa que le agradaba de la chica. Conseguía que todo aquello que para cualquier otra persona resultase una ofensa, no lo fuese para nada. Parecía que todo su lado oscuro quedaba a un lado, mostrando el encanto en las malas palabras. Y en el fondo, eso lo apreciaba; más que nada porque en ese caso, no quería sonar así. Pero la naturaleza podía y era difícil evitar su sarcasmo.

―Sigue mis indicaciones, pero no te voy a decir nada de nada―aclaró con una sonrisa juguetona. Parecía una niña pequeña emocionada con un cumpleaños.

―Pero yo quiero saberlo…―Replicó, poniendo morros con el fin de sonsacar un poco de información en la chica; pero esta negaba, divertida―Te daré a cambio lo que quieras.

― ¿Lo que quiera? ―Inquirió con tono coqueto, enseñando sus blanquecinos dientes.

―Lo que quieras…―replicó con tono sugestivo, inclinándose peligrosamente hacia el lado del copiloto. Marley se echó hacia atrás, provocando la confusión en la rubia―. ¿Qué?

―No quiero contar nada, y si te pones así me vas a sonsacar mi sorpresa, y quiero que esta siga siendo eso: una sorpresa.

―Venga, cuando lleguemos pongo cara de sorpresa―declaró, intentando sonar persuasiva―. Venga…

―No―negó con la cabeza, esbozando una sonrisa―. Y venga, que vamos a llegar tarde.

― ¿A dónde?

―No pienso decir nada, Kitty.

―Bueno…Pues aunque sea, déjame acercarme.

―Nos puede ver alguien.

―Cómo te gusta chafarme los planes―declaró, cruzándose de brazos y colocándose mejor en el asiento. Marley rio, procurando no caer en la tentación.

―Solamente me preocupo por ti.

―Lo sé―bufó, sabiendo que era verdad.

―Venga, tonta…Espero que te guste el plan que tenía pensado. No es muy original, pero…Nos traerá muchos recuerdos.

Kitty la miró con curiosidad, pero no dijo nada. Simplemente, arrancó el motor y puso en marcha el coche. Y sin oponerse a ello, permitió que Marley apoyase la mano sobre su muslo, fijando de mientras su mirada en el paisaje. La rubia lo pensó detenidamente. Esa noche sería demasiado larga, y no en un sentido negativo.


	33. Look at me, I'm Sandra Dee

―No me lo puedo creer…

La rubia clavó sus ojos verdes en una tímida Marley, que se encogía en su sitio con una sonrisa que dejaba claro que se podían marchar de allí en cuanto lo dijese la chica. Pero ella no quería. Nunca había ido a uno de esos lugares, y estar en uno de esos tipos de cines antiguos al aire libre le llamaba totalmente la atención. Y le encantaba el simple hecho de que la muchacha se le hubiese ocurrido todo aquello. Esbozó una sonrisa al final, dejando claro a la castaña que estaba igual de encantada con la idea.

― ¿Te gusta? ―Quiso saber interesada, sonrojándose cuando fijó sus ojos azules en los de Kitty, que tomó su mano con delicadeza.

―No sabía que había uno de estos por la zona.

―Mi madre y yo a veces venimos aquí, y como no suele venir mucha gente de nuestro instituto, pues pensé que sería el lugar más indicado para poder estar juntas―susurró, un poco azorada por ese detalle. En el fondo, lo que quería era buscar un sitio para estar natural con ella y sin tener que estar pendientes de si alguien las veía o no.

La rubia ladeó la cabeza, conforme, y se colocó detrás de dos coches que iban por delante de ellas. No pudo evitar plantearse el hecho de que la castaña parecía un poco nerviosa, cosa que consiguió que se enterneciese por completo; Marley siempre le había parecido encantadora, y ese día no era la excepción.

― ¿Y qué película es? ―Se atrevió a preguntar, curiosa. La aludida se estremeció, carraspeando ligeramente―Has dicho que nos iba a traer muchos recuerdos…No será Anastasia, ¿verdad? ―Bromeó, consiguiendo que la otra le golpease en la pierna, aprovechando la posición aún de su mano sobre esta―. Para la próxima no dejaré que…

― ¿Qué? ¿Qué no dejarás? Si en el fondo te encanta―se atrevió a mofarse, deslizando sus dedos por la pierna descubierta. De arriba abajo, intercalando el dorso y la palma de vez en cuando, logrando que el cuerpo de la animadora se estremeciese.

―Detesto esto…―murmuró entre dientes, aunque estaba disfrutando de lo lindo con esas caricias que la castaña le proporcionaba.

―Y no es Anastasia―replicó con gracia y burla Marley, sonsacando una sonrisa en Kitty. Esperaba no contagiarle su agrio carácter a la chica―. Es Grease.

La animadora la miró con cierta sorpresa en su rostro. Claro que le traía recuerdos. Esos recuerdos en los que aún seguía siendo desagradable con la castaña. Aclaró la garganta, procurando evitar la mirada de la joven, que parecía divertida por su comportamiento. Marley tomó su mano, sonriéndole encantadoramente.

―Tienes razón en que trae recuerdos, Marley…

―Me gusta porque fue la primera vez que te vi bailar y cantar―susurró, llamando la atención de la rubia―. Cuando cantaste con Jake para las audiciones. Admito que no me gustó, pero lo hiciste genial. Siempre me ha gustado tu voz―aclaró, sonriéndole de nuevo calmadamente.

La rubia se quedó sin saber muy bien qué decir. No sabía que la otra había estado presente en su audición; es más, estaba segura de no haberla visto allí. Sin embargo, tuvo que dejar de pensar sobre ello cuando les llegó el turno. La castaña sacó la certera de su bolso, provocando una especie de reacción en Kitty.

―Ni hablar, Marley. No pienso permitir que…

―Cóbreme a mí, por favor―cortó, entregándole el dinero al chico, que parecía divertido por el gesto que mostraba la acompañante de la joven―. Muchas gracias.

―A ti, guapa―contestó él zalamero, sonriendo descaradamente.

Kitty bufó sin poder evitarlo, lanzando una mirada que dejó congelado al muchacho. La castaña ladeó la cabeza, colocándose de nuevo en su asiento mientras avanzaban hacia el sitio que les había mandado el joven. Cuando la rubia detuvo el coche en el lugar, se giró lo suficiente como para poder observar mejor a la cantante. Pudo comprobar que esta hacía lo mismo, enfrentándola.

―No quiero que me pagues nada, Marley.

―Pero…―El dedo índice se posó en sus labios, impidiéndola proseguir. La delicadeza que mostró la rubia consiguió que acatase esa orden silenciosa, esperando a lo que tuviese que decir esta.

―No quiero que me lo pagues porque sé que a ti no te sobra el dinero; y no es por alardear, pero yo me lo puedo permitir más. Y no pienso dejar que malgastes el poco dinero que tienes en mí. Eso sí que no―dejó claro, consiguiendo que la otra negase con la cabeza.

―Eres una idiota―soltó Marley, riendo un poco―. Para mí el dinero es algo valioso. Sé que es paradójico, pero justamente por lo poco que tengo, lo valoro todavía más; y por eso lo utilizo en algo que merece la pena, Kitty. Y tú mereces la pena, por lo que no me importa gastar el poco dinero que tengo en ti. Además, no te he comprado nada valioso ni nada por el estilo. Simplemente, te he invitado al cine. Y después, te invitaré a cenar.

―No…No pienso dejar que lo hagas―contestó, molesta―. No quiero que lo hagas si es porque crees que tienes que hacerlo.

―Por supuesto que tengo que hacerlo…Es algo que me pide mi corazón y que quiero hacer, por lo que lo tengo que hacer.

―Según tu teoría, ¿tenemos que hacer siempre lo que queremos hacer?

―Mientras se pueda…―Finalmente asintió, acariciando la mejilla de la rubia.

Esta esbozó una sonrisa, inclinándose para capturar los labios de la más alta, consiguiendo que esa se quedase sin saber muy bien qué hacer. No tardó en corresponderla, aunque no profundizó mucho el beso porque estaba a punto de empezar la película, y no quería que la rubia y ella se perdiesen el momento. La animadora se apartó lo suficiente como para que la otra sonriese abiertamente, besando así su nariz.

― ¿Por qué me besas la nariz? ―Quiso saber, dejando escapar un suspiro profundo.

―Porque tenía que hacer algo que quería―replicó con una sonrisa, consiguiendo que Kitty riese entre dientes.

― ¿Por qué eres tan tierna?

―Porque me encandilas con tus encantos―replicó, coqueta.

Kitty pensó detenidamente y se planteó el hecho de pasar de la película y estar durante esta besando a la chica, pero no quería asustarla. Sabía que tenía ganas de pasar todo el tiempo que podía con Marley, y sabía que la muchacha era una romántica, igual que ella en el fondo; pero le costaba resistirse a ese encanto que la cantante emanaba por todos los poros de su piel. Era la chica más dulce que jamás hubiese conocido, y le agradecía que estuviese con ella en ese coche, compartiendo momentos íntimos entre ellas.

― ¿Marley?

La castaña frunció el ceño, al igual que la animadora. Esta se asomó un poco, y la otra se giró, sorprendiéndose al encontrarse al lado de ellas el coche de Ryder, que estaba sentado junto con María, la que apartó la mirada, totalmente avergonzada.

― ¿Ryder? ―Inquirió la cantante, confusa.

― ¿María? ―Esta vez fue Kitty, que parecía desorientada― ¿Tu cita era Ryder?

Ambas parejas se quedaron sin saber muy bien cómo comportarse, sobre todo porque los otros dos habían visto el beso que se habían dado las dos chicas. Estas se quedaron en silencio, acomodándose en sus asientos y lanzándose entre ellas miradas de impotencia. Si querían intimidad, con sus amigos al otro lado no era el momento ni el lugar idóneo. Kitty, de repente, sonrió, inclinándose hacia Marley.

―Vamos para atrás…Ven.

Con un movimiento rápido, pasó entre los asientos delanteros y se acomodó en la parte trasera del autocar. La otra al principio dudó. Se maldijo al comprobar que la película ya había empezado, aunque no dudó en seguir a la rubia y pasar, cayendo después casi encima de la muchacha. No era tan ágil como esta. Kitty soltó una carcajada, sentándose Marley a su lado después totalmente sonrojada.

― ¡No te rías! Que no hace gracia.

―Claro que lo hace… ¡Eres una torpe! Pero te quiero igual, que te conste―se burló, rodeando su cadera para atraerla a ella. Marley le golpeó, consiguiendo que siguiese riéndose entre dientes.

―No soy torpe…Es que me he tropezado con la palanca―susurró, tímida. La rubia ladeó la cabeza, abrazándola―. María y Ryder están ahí al lado.

―Por eso nos hemos puesto aquí, para que no vean cómo te como a besos―replicó, besando la mejilla ruborizada de la chica―. Me encantas cuando te sonrojas. Eres tan tierna…

Marley esbozó una sonrisa, apoyando su rostro en el hombro de la rubia. Se acomodó mejor, procurando así que esta no se sintiese incómoda debido a sus alturas. Pero no le resultó difícil. Era como si sus cuerpos ya estuviesen acostumbrados a estar juntos; como si se conociesen de otra vida, y supiesen cómo comportarse entre ellas para saber adaptarse.

Parte de la película se la pasaron en silencio, fascinadas por esta. Marley nunca se había parado a preguntar si la rubia era fan de esa película o no, pero ahora podía asegurar que sí porque parecía absorta en esta. Se quedó unos cuantos minutos observando a la joven, que no parecía percatarse de que la chica la estaba mirando atentamente. Cuando lo hizo, lanzó una mirada a la castaña que hizo que esta apartase la vista, ruborizada por haber sido descubierta.

― ¿Qué estabas mirando? ―Quiso saber, divertida.

―Nada―se limitó a responder, procurando que no se notase lo intimidada que se sentía por parte de Kitty. Le costaba comprender que la rubia ya no iba a hacer nada por dejarla mal.

―Dímelo…

― ¡Mira!

La rubia observó la pantalla, comprendiendo a lo que se refería la castaña. Recordó el momento, y que fue un poco mala cuando lo hizo; pero una sonrisa se amoldó en su rostro, acercándose peligrosamente a Marley, que la miró sin comprender, aunque reaccionó a tiempo como para intentar apartarse, tumbándose sin pretenderlo sobre el asiento del coche.

_―Look at me, I'm Sandra Dee…_

La rubia empezó a tatarear la conocida canción, consiguiendo que todo el cuerpo de la castaña se estremeciese por completo. La cantó la animadora en su casa, cuando invitó a todas las chicas del Glee a su casa. La cantó en dedicación a ella, burlándose por completo de ella. Y aunque en su momento le dolió porque pensaba que Kitty ya era su amiga, ahora mismo estaba siendo rodeada por sus brazos, y sintiendo casi su respiración en su rostro.

_―Keep your filthy paws off my silky drawers…_

La voz de la rubia se mezclaba con la de la actriz que hacía de Rizzo, la que supuestamente era la mala de la película. Pero a lo largo de la historia se pudo comprobar que la muchacha no era tan mala como se suponía; y algo similar ocurría con la rubia, que no pudo evitar reír para besar suavemente los labios de la castaña. Se apartó ligeramente para proseguir cantando la canción, sonando casi como una nana para Rose, que se sumergía en la voz de la animadora. Era cierto que no era la más bonita, ni la más intensa; pero a Marley le gustaba.

Su voz le resultaba íntima y cariñosa, algo aguda quizás, pero con una ternura que conseguía que se quedase sin respiración. Estaba enamorada de cada matiz que la otra le mostraba con su delicadeza. Se estremeció de nuevo, estrechándola con más fuerza hacia su cuerpo. Había echado de menos permitirse el lujo de sentirla tan cerca, y esta vez, sin que Wilde se apartase de su lado.

_―Elvis! Elvis! Let me be! Keep that pelvis far from me!_

Marley soltó una carcajada, sintiendo como los labios de Kitty se estrellaban contra los suyos en un apasionado beso que ella no dudó en corresponder. Dejó escapar un gemido, sintiendo como la lengua de la pequeña se deslizaba sobre la suya, invitándola a que luchase un poco; pero solamente le apetecía obedecer. Podía escuchar aún la suave voz de Rizzo mezclarse con la de Kitty en su mente, con ese final que consiguió que ambas riesen. Riesen y se abrazasen con fuerza.

_―Hey! Fungu: I'm Sandra Dee._

* * *

Lolacaracola: Sé que son muy monas juntas :3 A mí me encanta escribir de estas dos porque es sumamente fácil y sencillo...Las quiero mucho :3 Soy fan ya incondicional de ellas ^^ Tendrás de nuevo a la rubia en el siguiente capítulo y algo de drama...Pero ya no es mío, es de la serie xD María no va a tener novia precisamente :P y tendrás, tendrás...Vas a tener muchas cosas, y también vamos a tener algo de Santana/R... :P Un besuco y muchas gracias por comentar ^^

PD: Lo va a descubrir de la manera más dolorosa, y a la vez, tierna :P


	34. Will's wedding

―No estoy muy convencida sobre llevar esto, abuela.

Charlotte levantó la vista ante las palabras de su nieta. Kitty llevaba un sencillo vestido negro y su cabello recogido en un moño informal que le daba un toque coqueto y ligeramente atrevido. La mujer sonrió, levantándose y colocándose a la altura de su nieta. Ambas se veían bastante bien con sus respectivos trajes, y se notaba claramente que eran de la misma familia; incluso en la forma de vestir.

―Estás muy guapa así, cariño.

―Pero llevar un vestido negro a una boda…―dejó caer, sonsacando una ligera carcajada en la adulta.

―No te preocupes. No creo que sea un mal presagio―aclaró, acariciando su cabello―. Aun no entiendo porque no llevas un vestido en el que se pueda ver los hombros… ¡Con lo bonitos que eran! Y espero que no sea algo de los recuerdos de tu adolescencia más reciente, cariño.

La rubia se estremeció, sintiendo un poco de nerviosismo. Procuraba no llevar muchos vestidos de ese estilo, o con el toque justo para que no se llegasen a ver las cicatrices situadas en la zona inferior de su espalda. Tragó saliva, sonriendo de medio lado. Procuraba no tentar a la suerte y llevar de vez en cuando esos vestidos que cubrían toda su espalda; aunque lo que perdían de esa manera, lo ganaban con esos escotes ligeros que insinuaban, y que le hacían verse más guapa de lo normal.

―Gustos―se limitó a responder.

Charlotte dejó escapar un suspiro, saliendo después por la puerta, seguida de la que era su nieta. Ese día era un día marcado como especial para todo el Glee club: era la vida del señor Shue. Y se iba a casar con la que era la mujer de su vida, y que era la psicóloga del instituto; algo que le llamaba la atención a la rubia porque la mujer tenía un denominado "TOC". Sin embargo, ese día se iba a guardar sus ironías para otro momento. Era la boda del que era su profesor de español, y sabía que ni siquiera ella era tan malévola como para querer arruinar ese día a ese hombre.

Y por esa misma razón, le había pedido a su madre que su podía acompañarla mejor su abuela que ellos, sus padres; y aunque en un principio la mujer se negó, después lo reconsideró cuando su marido le confirmó una tan esperada cena de negocios. Y que fuese su madre, muy a su pesar, como representante de la familia, no era algo tan malo; quedaba mucho mejor que si su hija asistía sola a esa ceremonia, por lo que al final acabó accediendo, imponiendo unas reglas que, lamentablemente, o más bien, para suerte de Kitty, no se iban a cumplir.

La rubia recibió el mensaje de su amiga, María, indicándola que iba a esperar en la entrada. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, aunque confirmó a su abuela que no era Marley. Había quedado en ir a recogerla a su casa a ella y a su madre, por lo que no tenía razones para tener que estar pendiente de ella. En unos segundos la vería, y eso le alegraba mucho.

Habían decidido asistir juntas al baile, aunque como se iban a juntar con Santana y Quinn, no iba a suceder nada que pudiese poner en peligro su relación a escondidas con la castaña. Por otro lado, María y Ryder iban a estar un rato con ellos, pero después se marcharían por su lado. Wilde tenía que admitir que se alegraba mucho de que su amiga y su amigo estuviesen tan bien juntos. La joven morena le había comentado que no era nada serio, pero se notaba la perfecta compenetración que existía entre los dos, por lo que no dudaba sobre la perpetuidad de la relación. Es más, estaba segura de que todo saldría bien. Tenía un sexto sentido sobre ellos dos.

―Muchas gracias por venir a recogernos―habló la señora Rose cuando se sentó en la parte trasera junto con su hija, la que solamente se limitó a sonreír y susurrar un "hola" que casi pasó desapercibido para todos, pero no para la rubia.

―No tiene por qué agradecerlo, señora Rose―musitó Charlotte con una sonrisa afable, consiguiendo que la mujer le correspondiese de la misma manera.

―Llámeme Millie, por favor.

―Y usted a mí Charlotte―pidió con gracia, riéndose ambas.

Parecía todo un poco raro, sobre todo por el hecho de que, pese a que la relación no fuese todavía formal, la madre de Rose ya lo daba por hecho; y la señora Taylor también, preguntando a su nieta si ya le iba a pedir a la joven que fuese su novia.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde su primera cita, y en ese periodo habían quedado, cenado, hablado y reído juntas. No se separaban para nada. En el instituto también estaban todo el rato juntas, aunque sabían disimular con claras excusas, como si fuesen temas del Glee club; además, otros compañeros como Unique y Brittany estaban con ellas para que los rumores no surgiesen. Sin embargo, otros compañeros del Glee club estaban empezando a percatarse de que algo raro ocurría entre las dos, que no paraban de hablar y estar juntas. Y resultaba extraño teniendo en cuenta que Kitty y Marley nunca se habían llevado especialmente bien.

El rato del coche lo pasaron en silencio, pero intercambiando miradas que decían mucho más de lo que pudiesen haber dicho las palabras. Sin lugar a dudas, Marley no podía quitar la vista del cuerpo de la rubia, resaltado por ese precioso vestido; y la joven animadora tampoco podía apartar la mirada del rostro de la castaña, que relucía con tan solo verla.

Cuando hubiesen llegado, ambas se dirigieron con rapidez hacia el lado en el que se encontraban Quinn y Santana, que parecían estar ensimismadas en una conversación.

― ¿Rachel viene? ―Lograron escuchar preguntar a la latina, que había clavado sus ojos negros obre el rostro de la rubia.

―No sé si vendrá―replicó Quinn, apartando la vista para sonreír a las recién llegadas y saludar a la rubia pequeña―. Hola, pequeña hermanita.

―Oh, por favor…―soltó Santana, rodando los ojos mientras que su rostro dejaba claro su desagrado por escenas sumamente emotivas.

―Hola, gran hermanita―replicó Kitty entre risas, comprendiendo un poco a la morena, que parecía atenta a los movimientos que hacían Brittany y Sam―. Deberías dejar de mirarlos; al menos, disimula mejor―le soltó en español, con cierto acento malo, pero que la otra entendió a la perfección.

―Cállate―le replicó en la misma lengua, dejando un poco confusas a las otras dos. Pese a que también estudiaban español, no le resultaba nada fácil entenderlo al hablarlo―, y hablemos en inglés, que sino las chicas se nos pierden… ¡Oh! Veo que Berry ha preferido volver al armario.

Todas se giraron, encontrándose con que la morena entraba con Finn en la Iglesia. La rubia dejó escapar un suspiro, dolida, aunque aclarándose la garganta. Si eso era lo que quería Rachel, ella lo respetaría. No estaba dispuesta a volver a pasarse horas metida en la cama llorando. No. No estaba dispuesta a volver a vivir algo como aquello.

―Con lo bien que es vivir una vida lésbica…―dejó caer de nuevo con gracia, riendo entre dientes― ¿Verdad, Kitty?

― ¿Por qué me preguntas a mí? ―Se hizo la desentendida, mirando de reojo a Marley, que no pudo evitar sonrojarse por completo.

―Como os hagan chistes de lesbianas y mi chica se sonroje, veo que vais a salir del armario antes de lo previsto―señaló, tirando de Quinn para entrar―. Venga, que no tenemos todo el día.

Wilde asintió, perpleja, y se dirigió hacia el lugar que le indicaban las otras dos; Marley enseguida la alcanzó. Las cuatro mujeres se sentaron en unas de las primeras filas. Santana estaba al otro extremo, seguida de Quinn; al lado de esta, en cambio, estaba sentada la nueva animadora y a su extremo, Marley, que no podía evitar lanzar miradas al banco en el que estaba sentada la morena. Se percató que esta no apartaba la vista de Quinn, aunque la última no se percataba por el mero hecho de que se estaba maquillando y terminando de retocar su cabello.

―Creo que puede confirmar en nombre de todas las presentes que este día es un asco―afirmó Santana, relamiéndose los labios.

― ¿Por qué? ―Quiso saber con inocencia Rose, clavando sus ojos azules en los de la latina.

―Porque el amor es un asco, pequeña―dejó claro Santana, para desagrado de esta por esa afirmación―. Bueno, para vosotras dos no―las señaló, sonriendo después un poco de lado―. ¿Te sigue acosando tu profesor, Quinn?

―Estoy empezando a plantearme llamar a la mujer para que cumpla de verdad eso de que se va a separar de ella.

―Y eso que te lo tiraste…

― ¿Te acotaste con un profesor? ―Inquirió de repente Kitty, centrando toda su atención en la conversación―Creía que estabas con Rachel.

―Eso fue antes de Rachel―aclaró Quinn, dejando escapar una sonora risotada―. Tenía ganas de desahogarme y él fue lo que pillé más a mano―aclaró, sonsacando una sonrisa en la latina―. Pero está más cansino que nunca, y no puedo soportar más que esté detrás de mí como un perrito faldero.

―Creía que te sentías realizada, Fabray―se burló Santana.

La chica iba a replicar, pero empezó a sonar la melodía de la marcha nupcial, por lo que tuvo que callar. Marley miró fascinada a su alrededor, estremeciéndose cuando la rubia tomó su mano a escondidas para procurar que nadie las viese. Sonrió, enternecida, clavando por un instante sus ojos azules en los verdes de la pequeña, que se inclinó hacia ella para susurrarle algo al oído.

―Estás muy guapa… ¿Lo sabías? ―Inquirió con tono coqueto, que quedó más remarcado con una sonrisa del mismo estilo; incluso se podría asegurar que totalmente sensual.

―Tú también estás muy guapa…Aunque siempre me has gustado más con el pelo suelto.

― ¿Ah sí? ―Susurró con tono sugestivo, consiguiendo que el cuerpo de la castaña temblase por completo, sintiendo los nervios a flor de piel.

―Sí…Te queda mucho mejor―aclaró entre tartamudeos, dejando escapar una risa al final, demostrando lo nerviosa que estaba.

―Eso se puede arreglar enseguida…

Con cuidado, se dejó soltar el cabello, llamando la atención de la rubia, que sonrió un poco de lado. Su mirada, sin pretenderlo, se cruzó con la de Rachel, que no apartaba sus ojos oscuros de la figura de Fabray. Esta se quedó manteniéndole la mirada, en una batalla de dudas, amor, y un poco de reproches. Reproches por parte de la morena por falta de comprensión de la rubia; y otros tanto por parte de esta ante la falta de sensibilidad de la diva.

Pero apartaron la mirada cuando empezaron a comprender que algo malo estaba sucediendo. Finn miraba hacia los lados, completamente nervioso. Berry le miró sin entender, llamándole con un movimiento de su mano. Sabía que había sucedido algo raro por el comportamiento desconcertante del muchacho, pero necesitaba que se lo confirmase.

― ¿Qué ha pasado, Finn?

Antes de que este pudiese contestar a su pregunta, entró por la puerta Sue Sylvester vestida de novia, dejando a todos los presentes de esa sala. Millie Rose se quedó perpleja, al igual que Charlotte, que juró por un segundo que esa era la entrenadora de las animadoras del equipo de su niña.

La mujer se dirigió hacia al altar ante la mirada desconcertada y confusa de Will, que permanecía inmóvil en su sitio, esperando a que su prometida entrase por la puerta para dar paso a la ceremonia. Pero no sucedió nada de eso.

― ¿Qué haces así vestida, Sue?

―He venido para contarte que tú querida prometida se acaba de esfumar. Ha salido corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, y no quería dejarte en el altar sin una mujer con vestido de novia.

Finn palideció, al igual que la mayoría de las personas que estaban allí, empezando así los cuchicheos. La rubia se giró, clavando sus ojos verdes en el rostro del que fue su novio años atrás. Y recordó aquello que le contó el chico, totalmente nervioso, puesto que la llamó unos días atrás.

―Besé a Emma…

* * *

Ive: Me alegro de que te gustase y te pareciese sexy la escena :P Yo es que siempre me imagino toda situación con Kitty totalmente sexy. Un besuco y muchas gracias por comentar :3

_Chicas, os voy avisando que ya va quedando menos para el final de esta historia. Aún quedan unos cuantos capítulos, pero os quería ir contando que esta historia acabará con el capítulo 50. Se me está haciendo corto y todo xD Pero no se preocupen por ahora, solamente quería ir avisando, pero ya lo iré recordando en su momento. Quería de nuevo agradeceros la aceptación de esta historia porque sin lugar a dudas, estoy muy orgullosa de ella. Por lo que quería agradeceros a cada persona que se pasa por esta historia a echar un vistazo. Como ya he dicho, mi deseo interno es ver crecer este fandom, por lo que ya auguro que voy a escribir mucho pero que mucho Karley :3. En fin. Eso era todo. Un besuco para todos y de nuevo, muchas gracias :3_


	35. My name is

Rachel se dirigía a lo largo del pasillo seguida de una Marley realmente confundida y una Kitty que parecía un poco cansada de este tipo de situaciones. Sus ojos se entornaron hacia otro lado mientras que la pequeña diva se detenía en frente de la puerta. Tragó saliva, percatándose de repente de lo que podía haber tras el otro lado de la puerta. En ese lado de la habitación. ¿Y si se encontraba con algo que la desagradaba por completo? ¿Y si descubría que su rubia había encontrado a alguien?

―Dudo que Quinn…―intentó hablar Marley, calmando a la morena.

―Y si lo ha hecho―le cortó la rubia, sabiendo cómo iba a proseguir su compañera―, no es un asunto tuyo. Creo que perdiste ese derecho cuando no has sabido dar prioridad a lo que te importa.

―Me pidió tiempo―susurró, mordiéndose el labio.

―En estos casos, no te tienes que fiar de las palabras de una novia, y menos cuando la escondes delante de tu ex chico. Piensa un poco, Berry―bufó la rubia, cruzándose de brazos.

La pequeña diva estaba muy pero que muy confundida. Primero, y ante todo, Finn le había confesado que había besado a Emma, la que se iba a casar con Will; una historia de locos sin lugar a dudas. Después, para rematar, su novia se había entremezclado con Santana entre el barullo de personas que protagonizaban el baile de la boda, que prosiguió pese a la ausencia de los novios, los que deberían estar celebrando esa fiesta.

Después de todo eso, Finn se acercó y le declaró su amor eterno. Y la besó. Por supuesto que la besó. Pero ella enseguida se apartó de él. Estaba segura que el chico, cuando estuviese más centrado, lo comprendería; comprendería que ella estaba enamorada de Quinn y que había sido una estúpida por no atreverse a aceptarlo ante los demás.

Se había dejado llevar por ese mundo que aparentaba perfección; aquel en el que se criticaba todo momento vivido con una persona a la que querías por encima de todo. Y más si esta era una mujer como lo era Fabray. Pero esa era una de las razones por las cuales ella no iba a dejar que se marchase. Porque era Quinn. Su Quinn.

Y se había alertado cuando Brittany se acercó a ella preguntándole si había algo entre sus dos amigas. Y eso fue algo que dejó a Berry completamente desorientada. La rubia no tardó en explicarle que había visto a Quinn acercarse medio llorando a Santana, y que después de unas cuantas conversaciones con copas de por medio, Santana había acabado besando a Fabray en medio de la pista del baile; y presenciar como las dos corrían hacia cualquier otro lado del hotel confirmaba algo que Rachel no quería ni pensar…Que Quinn podía conseguir a cualquier mujer, porque esta caería rendida bajo sus encantos; incluida Santana.

Y allí estaba. En la habitación que había encargado Santana misteriosamente. Y pensar que era su amiga…Seguro que estaban a punto de hacer algo indecoroso, y por supuesto, fallarle a ella. Sabía que no se había comportado de la mejor manera, pero eso no justificaba los hechos de su novia y su mejor amiga. Llamó a la puerta, un poco molesta. Kitty y Marley intercambiaron una mirada.

La castaña le reprendió con esta ante sus duras palabras, pero Kitty no prestó atención alguna. No le apetecía escuchar reprimendas de su chica, y menos por decir la verdad. Creía firmemente que la otra no se merecía el haber sido tratada como lo había hecho la morena; pero ella tampoco había actuado de manera adecuada, por lo que prefirió callar y observar, colocándose al lado de la cantante para poder disfrutar de su presencia. Igual que lo estaba disfrutando secretamente la castaña, que esbozó una ligera sonrisa cuando sus manos se rozaron.

Y cuando Rachel abrió la puerta, se encontró con algo que no se esperaba para nada.

Quinn Fabray llevaba su uniforme de las animadoras del Mckinley, al igual que lo llevaba la latina. Las dos se habían recogido el cabello en la típica coleta alta, dándoles ese toque adolescente que habían ido perdiendo a lo largo de los años. La rubia reía, perdida en millones de sensaciones, mientras que Santana hacía lo mismo, tirada en medio de la cama. Las dos parecían enfrascadas en conversaciones de su infancia.

― ¿Recuerdas cuando lanzábamos granizados a Berry? Creo que siempre fue la mejor hora del día―dejó escapar Santana, riendo tontamente bajo la mirada inquisitiva de la rubia, que después estalló en una sonora carcajada.

―Admite que lo disfrutabas para verla totalmente mojada―las dos volvieron a reírse ante el doble sentido de lo que acababa de señalar Fabray, mofándose un poco del gesto que se formó en el rostro de la latina―. La frustración sexual te hacía cometer cada cosa, San…

―Habló aquí, la que hacía caricaturas pornográficas sobre Berry en las puertas de los baños del instituto…

―Así que es Berry…―susurró Kitty, percibiendo como la aludida y la otra la miraban seriamente―. Siempre tuve curiosidad. ¿Acaso no puedo tenerla?

―Eres como un pequeño gato―señaló entonces con una sonrisa tierna Marley, recibiendo una especie de mueca por parte de la más baja―. Eres muy tierna…

―No las hacía por frustración sexual―negó Fabray, quedándose pensativa―. Bueno…Puede―admitió al final, riéndose nerviosa―, pero no podía evitarlo…Incluso con esa ropa que llevaba era guapa.

―Oh, Fabray… ¿Te fijabas en ella antes que en mis estupendas piernas?

― ¿De qué piernas hablas? ―Se burló, percatándose de repente de la presencia de las otras tres chicas en medio de la puerta― ¡Dios! Pero si está mi querida novia…―esto último lo comentó con tono sombrío, cortante, dejando a Rachel sumida en una sensación de necesidad de aclarar todo con Quinn―. Tendría que decir de Finn, en verdad.

―Berry, después de catar a Fabray, no sé cómo pudiste volver con Hudson… ¿Puedo catar a tu novia? O lo que sea…

― ¡Ni se te ocurra, Santana!

―Uy, Quinnie, que tienes una novia celosa… ¡Ey, Kitty! ¡Ven aquí! ¡Sumérgete en la amargura de las animadoras! Queriendo ser unas triunfadoras y sin saber lo que queríamos ser en realidad…―replicó, levantándose de la cama y acercándose a la rubia, tirando de ella para abrazarla hacia sí―. Eres tan pequeña que tu cuerpo encaja perfectamente con el de cualquiera.

―Mi cuerpo solo tiene que encajar con el de alguien, Santana, y esa no eres tú―soltó la aludida, intentando separarse de sus brazos sin mucho éxito―. ¡Suéltame!

―No, pequeña zorrita…Quiero que sigas mi legado de zorra mala, y no que te me ablandes como Fabray―soltó, y antes de que pudiesen decir nada las otras dos, las cerró la puerta en la narices.

― ¡Abran la puerta!

―Unos minutos―exigió Santana.

Marley se estremeció cuando logró escuchar como la rubia pedía que la dejasen en paz, entre otras cosas, y que no la quitasen el vestido. Rachel la miró, posando su mano en su hombro para aclarar que no le iban a hacer mucho. Pero estaban tardando, y eso ya empezaba a preocupar a las chicas. Tras unos breves segundos, volvió a abrir como pudo.

Kitty estaba ya vestida con el mismo traje, pero no conseguía mirar a las chicas a la cara. Estas parecían fantasmas de lo pálidas que estaban. Las cinco mujeres se quedaron en silencio, intentando descubrir que era lo que sucedía. La morena solamente era capaz de observar a su novia, que no apartaba sus ojos verdes de la figura de la pequeña, que se abrazaba a sí misma, fijando su mirada en el suelo. Santana, en cambio, no sabía cómo asimilar lo que acababa de ver, dirigiéndose al baño para acabar vomitando.

―Vamos―señaló Quinn con fuerza, tirando de la rubia mientras esta la seguía sin decir nada.

La latina las alcanzó rápidamente, al igual que Rachel y Marley, que se estaban preocupando por el comportamiento de sus chicas y de la latina; nunca habían visto a esta tan preocupada por alguien al menos que fuese por algo grave. Y debía serlo, pero decidieron permanecer en silencio, esperando algún tipo de reacción por parte de la rubia mayor, que se detuvo para apartarse un poco.

―Vamos a salir a cantar―afirmó, riéndose un poco mientras que la otra negaba con la cabeza―. Lo vamos a hacer. Cantaremos "I kissed a Girl" y después, no volverás a pisar tu casa nunca más, ¿de acuerdo?

Los ojos verdes de la aludida se clavaron en los suyos. Pudo reconocer el miedo y la negación; pudo reconocerse a ella misma en esa mirada que se fijaba en su alma. Los recuerdos se apoderaron de ella, rememorando como se sintió cuando la echaron de casa por quedarse embarazada. El odio y desagrado que su propio padre mostró hacia su hija. Algo que ella había sentido en muchas veces de su vida; y descubrir que aquella que era como su hermana pequeña vivía y experimentaba algo como eso era algo que le podía. Ni siquiera estando borracha podía dejar que la rubia sufriese de esa manera.

―Quinn…

―Ahora vas a cantar conmigo y con Santana porque lo necesitamos…Y porque me apetece cantar―rio de nuevo, abrazándose a la otra―. Eres una persona importante para mí, Kitty. Serás más pequeña que yo, pero…Eres como esa hermana que nunca tuve.

―Creía que tenías una hermana.

―Frannie. No me llevo mal con ella, pero es mucho más mayor y no sé nada de ella desde hace mucho tiempo. Ahora nos vamos a cantar, por favor…

Kitty dudó, aunque al final siguió a su compañera a la pista, donde ya se encontraba Santana, intentando mantenerse de pie. Marley observaba la escena conteniendo una pequeña risa mientras que Rachel suspiraba, un poco confusa. Sus ojos oscuros se centraron en la figura de su novia, que se situaba al lado de su mejor amiga. Todos parecían seguir sumergidos en sus asuntos, cosa que alivió en parte a la diva. Podía observar de lejos a Finn.

La puerta se abrió, dejando paso a una joven de cabello oscuro y ojos azules claros. Miró a su alrededor, dirigiéndose después de unos segundos hacia la figura de la cantante de cabello moreno, que se sorprendió al verla allí presente. Antes de que pudiese decir nada, la mujer la abrazó con fuerza para después separarse, mirando a su alrededor.

― ¿Rachel? Lamento no haber podido venir antes, pero ya le avisé a Santana que quizás no podría ni asistir siquiera―Marley y Rachel la miraron, completamente confusas. ¿Santana la había invitado? ―Perdona, lamento no haberme presentado―mostró una sonrisa mientras depositaba dos besos en la mejilla de la castaña, que podía presenciar como la rubia observaba desde el escenario con el ceño fruncido. Le encantaba Kitty celosa―. Mi nombre es Rebecca y soy compañera de Rachel en la NAYDA.

―Yo soy Marley y…

―Es una conocida mía de aquí, del instituto―señaló Rachel, sonriendo amistosamente―. Pensé que Santana y tú no os acababais de entender del todo―la aludida rio entre dientes, clavando su mirada en la de la morena con una sonrisa cómplice.

―Al principio…Después nos entendimos demasiado bien―rio entre dientes ante la cara de su amiga, que se quedó totalmente sorprendida―. Hemos quedado varias veces, y…Creo que las dos nos podemos llegar a entender.

―Sabía que al final os gustaríais…Sois demasiado parecidas―señaló, ladeando la cabeza.

― ¿Dónde está? Espero que no esté muy enfadada, porque creo que cuando me colgó…

Marley sonrió disimuladamente, aunque le hubiese gustado poder haber pasado un día tranquila con la rubia; y sobre todo, descubrir que era lo que le sucedía. Sabía que había pasado algo por el gesto que Kitty había mostrado, pero sabía que tenía que esperar. Podría hacer lo mismo que las otras dos, y descubrirlo de alguna manera. Pero prefería esperar, clavando sus ojos azules en la figura de la chica. Esta le sonrió tímidamente, sintiendo como Quinn la rodeaba con sus brazos para atraerla ante ella. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, la música comenzó a sonar.

Ya solamente quedaba el resto de la noche. Una noche que se aseguraba totalmente intensa. Al menos, eso esperaba Marley.

* * *

Sophia: Lamento que te lo tomes así, la verdad. No hay ni Quinntana ni Finchel en esta historia. Hubiese avisado sino; pero bueno, si no quieres seguir leyendo la historia o tal pues yo no digo nada porque todos podemos escoger, y si no te gustan esas parejas, pues bueno. Las dos no tienen cabida en la historia, así que puedes relajarte por eso. Pero eso. No tenía intención de tocarlas en ese sentido, aunque lo hubiese hecho si era mi planteamiento. Me gusta saber lo que os gusta a los lectores, pero no cambio nunca tramas que considero relevantes porque así es una historia: con cosas que no les gusta a todos. Un besuco y gracias por comentar igualmente. Y espero que no te desagrade por como está siendo desarrollada. ^^

Ive: Lo sé, lo sé :3 A mí me está dando pena porque estoy viendo que queda menos :( Pero Karley conmigo no muere XDDD eso lo tengo claro. Por ahora a disfrutar de esta historia, que aún queda algo, ¿no? :P Y muchas gracias a ti por comentar :3 Un besuco y de nuevo, muchísimas gracias :D

_Chicas, os voy avisando que ya va quedando menos para el final de esta historia. Aún quedan unos cuantos capítulos, pero os quería ir contando que esta historia acabará con el capítulo 50. Se me está haciendo corto y todo xD Pero no se preocupen por ahora, solamente quería ir avisando, pero ya lo iré recordando en su momento. Quería de nuevo agradeceros la aceptación de esta historia porque sin lugar a dudas, estoy muy orgullosa de ella. Por lo que quería agradeceros a cada persona que se pasa por esta historia a echar un vistazo. Como ya he dicho, mi deseo interno es ver crecer este fandom, por lo que ya auguro que voy a escribir mucho pero que mucho Karley :3. En fin. Eso era todo. Un besuco para todos y de nuevo, muchas gracias :3_


	36. To infinityAnd beyond!

_―This was never the way I planned…not my intention._

La voz de Santana resonó en el lugar, marcando así una fuerza que todo el mundo descubrió, clavando sus respectivas miradas en las figuras de las tres animadoras, que permanecían en su sitio con miradas firmes y potentes. El rostro de la latina, sin embargo, dejaba entrever un poco la bebida que había tomado, notándose así su toque achispado por el alcohol.

Sus manos se deslizaron por los hombros de Fabray, que se giró para clavar sus ojos verdes sobre los de la morena, que le dedicó una sonrisa socarrona. Ambas movieron sus cadenas al compás, quedándose Kitty a un lado, observando sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Pero no tardó en descubrirlo.

Quinn sonrió, apartándose de su mejor amiga para hacer lo mismo con la rubia, colocándose a sus espaldas y rodeando su cintura con sus brazos, deslizándose a su vez Santana por el escenario, contoneando sus caderas en cada paso que daba. Kitty tragó saliva, sintiendo como las manos de la rubia se aferraban a su cintura, invitándole a que sus caderas se acompasasen con las suyas, provocando que la mayoría de los chicos no apartasen la vista de ellas. Al fin y al cabo, las dos chicas más malas estaban deslizándose seductoramente la una sobre la otra, consiguiendo que incluso Rachel y Marley se quedasen sin respiración.

_―You're my experimental game…Just human nature._

Quinn perfiló el susurro en el oído de la menor, subiendo sus manos por sus brazos, rodeando así su cuello mientras que la morena se acercaba a ellas, separándolas con la suficiente delicadeza como para que todos suspirasen. Rebecca clavó sus ojos azules en su rostro, entreabriendo los labios para dejar escapar un suspiro, sintiendo que su cuerpo ardía por dentro de ella. Una sonrisa se amoldó en su rostro, misteriosa.

Fabray se encaminó mientras seguía cantando, sonriendo coquetamente a su alrededor; pero sus ojos verdes solamente se centraban en la morena. Estaba lo suficientemente ebria como para poder comprender que esa mirada le estaba diciendo todo. Que se querían. Que entre ellas existía un vínculo especial que nadie podría destruir. Ni siquiera los miedos de ambas. Por eso no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa cuando eso, deteniéndose mientras seguía moviendo sus caderas y sus piernas, rebotando así la falda de las animadoras en sus muslos, consiguiendo llamar la atención de muchos otros.

Pero los demás seguían fascinados en Kitty y Santana, que se habían encarado para unirse de vez en cuando, acercando sus rostros peligrosamente pero sin llegar a suceder nada. Kitty nunca besaría a nadie así en público, y menos si no era Marley. Solamente se veía besándola a la castaña. A nadie más. Por lo que siempre procuraba apartar su rostro y sonreír disimuladamente hacia la cantante, que observaba la escena con curiosidad y algo en su interior. Algo conocido como "deseo"; y aunque no era la primera vez que lo sentía, sí que era cierto que esa noche era todo distinto y especial. Sumamente especial.

_―Us girls we are so magical; soft skin, red lips so kissable…_

Y ese final tan sumamente delicioso quedó en manos de Wilde, que se alejó para dejar paso a la sensualidad entre Santana y Quinn. La rubia se bajó del escenario, perdiéndose entre varias personas que se encontraban allí.

María se acercó a ella, dejando a un lado a Ryder, que observaba la escena sumamente conmocionado. La morena se colocó a su lado, caminando con pasos sugerentes, como si eso se lo hubiese previsto. En ese instante, se acercó Marissa, una de las animadoras del equipo. Y después, otra animadora. Y así unas cuantas, que fueron traídas a la boda por la entrenadora Sylvester. Cuando se quisieron dar cuenta, las animadoras contoneaban sus cuerpos con elegancia, colocadas al lado de Kitty las otras dos, que hacían de coro.

Quinn y Santana rieron entre dientes, poniendo morritos ante la mirada irritada de Rachel, que no podía dejar de ver que entre esas dos podía ocurrir algo; pero también comprendió que Quinn nunca haría nada de ese estilo. No ella. La rubia mostró su mejor sonrisa, intentando aguantar el hecho de que estaba bastante dolida por el recuerdo de ver a Finn besando a Rachel, pero tenía que soportarlo. Porque la quería por encima de todo.

_―I kissed a girl, and I liked it; the taste of her cherry chopstick…_

La voz de las tres muchachas se entremezcló, perdiéndose entre los aplausos de los demás, que permanecían maravillados. Kitty se alejó, indicándole con un gesto a Marley que la siguiese. La chica tragó saliva, observando a su alrededor para poder escabullirse con suma facilidad.

Quinn se bajó del escenario, encontrándose con que Rachel se acercaba a ella con velocidad y su rostro completamente serio. Se quedó congelada en su sitio, esperando pacientemente unas palabras duras por parte de la chica. Pero esta permaneció en silencio, observándola atentamente.

―Rachel, me estás impidiendo el paso―declaró, intentando alejarse de allí lo antes posible, aunque los demás la rodeaban, evitando que pudiese hacerlo. Rachel permaneció en silencio, pero podía verse claramente que no estaba bien del todo.

― ¿Por qué te besaste con Santana?

―Es una buena pregunta. Creo que podría hacer lo mismo con respecto a Finn―declaró, intentando mantener la cordura, aunque su cabeza ya empezaba dolerle.

―Me besó él―aclaró, negando con la cabeza―, y me pidió volver. Yo le dije que no.

― ¿Por qué? ―Preguntó totalmente desorientada.

― ¿De verdad lo preguntas, Fabray? ―Inquirió con sorna Rachel Berry, fijando su firme mirada en el rostro de la aludida― ¿Y tú con Santana qué?

―Me besó para aclararme que un beso no significaba nada de nada. Somos como hermanas―susurró, mirando de soslayo a la morena―. Mira, Rach…

―Quinn…Lo siento―musitó ella, azorada, casi sin poder escucharla nadie.

― ¿Qué? No te he oído.

―Venga ya, Quinn. Sé que no me he comportado de la mejor manera, pero…

―En serio que no te he escuchado―aclaró, fijando su mirada en el rostro de su novia. Porque seguía siendo su novia pese a todo.

―Lo siento―repitió, bajando la cabeza, avergonzada―.He sido una estúpida.

―Rachel…

―No, Quinn. Siempre he sido una orgullosa, y quizás vaya siendo hora que empiece a aceptar que no siempre voy a poder tener razón en todo―su voz sonó triste, igual que su mirada, que mostraba el dolor más absoluto―. Perdóname, por favor.

―Rachel, yo…

―Quinn, he sido una completa estúpida, ¿sabes? Tenía miedo. Mucho miedo. Sé que pensarás que cómo puede ser cuando tengo unos padres gays. Y en verdad, si ellos supiesen todo esto, al igual que mi mejor amigo, me lo echarían en cara; pero una cosa es verlo en los demás, y otra cosa es poder asimilarlo en ti mismo. Enfrentarlo. Atreverte a aceptarte a ti mismo. Porque no es fácil por mucho que lo veas en los demás. En un proceso que cuesta asimilar, al que uno se tiene que amoldar. Y yo tenía miedo, Quinn.

―Entiendo que tengas miedo. Yo también lo tenía.

―Siempre he querido ser una estrella. Siempre. Desde pequeña he luchado para conseguirlo. He querido alcanzar la cima del mundo, sin pararme a pensar en los demás. Y tenía miedo. Tenía miedo de perder todo aquello por lo que había luchado solamente por ser quien soy. Y por eso soy una completa necia, Quinn. Soy una estúpida por no darme cuenta que la única estrella que hay en este mundo eres tú, y que eres lo que quiero alcanzar. No soy yo tu estrella. Mi estrella eres tú―aclaró, sonriendo de lado.

Quinn se quedó en silencio, encontrándose con el fuerte brillo de las pupilas de Rachel Berry enfrente suyo. Y de repente, fue consciente de que estaban alrededor de miles de personas; y a la diva parecía no importarle. No que estuviese allí Finn, a un lado, sonriendo disimuladamente un poco. Que Joe observase la escena completamente sorprendido, al igual que María y Ryder, que se tomaban de la mano con cuidado. Brittany rodeaba la cintura de su novio, completamente fascinada; y para colmo, Noah Puckerman había aparecido al lado de su hermano, los dos observando la escena completamente desorientados e incrédulos. Lo que en verdad el muchacho no entendía era el hecho de que su rubia y su judía sexy estuviesen en una especie de relación.

―Y tengo miedo. Mucho. Y no creo que desaparezca de la noche a la mañana; pero en el momento en el que me he dado cuenta de que podía perderte, aunque fuese solamente por un maldito beso de Santana, comprendí que tenía mucho pero que mucho miedo. Mucho miedo a poder perderte, Quinn. Y no quiero eso. No quiero perderte. Porque eso significaría que no tendría que luchar por ninguna estrella. ¿De qué me sirve ser una estrella si no tengo a mi estrella a mi lado brillando en el firmamento? Y si tengo que gritarlo, pues lo haré. Al fin y al cabo, soy una dramática del teatro. Y como una buena dramática, lo haré. ¡Estoy enamorada de Quinn Fabray! ―Gritó a pleno pulmón, sintiendo como su propia voz se impregnaba de fuerza y felicidad― ¡Quiero a Quinn Fabray! Y tengo miedo, pero juntas lo superaremos…Si tú quieres.

Le tendió la mano, nerviosa. Había cometido muchas locuras a lo largo de su vida, pero esa era una más. Gritar entre sus compañeros que amaba a esa rubia de ojos verdes. Y podía ser una cobarde, pero ya no por no luchar por ella. La otra permaneció en silencio, consiguiendo que Berry se pudiese completamente nerviosa.

―Dime que no he llegado tarde y que te has enamorado de Santana o cualquier otra persona. Por favor…―susurró, empezando a perder toda esperanzada.

Quinn rio, ladeando la cabeza y lanzándose a los brazos de la pequeña, que la estrechó contra su cuerpo para acabar riéndose a su lado, soltando un suspiro por la pura satisfacción que era sentir que Quinn la estaba abrazando. A ella. A la orgullosa de Rachel Berry. A la loca que se le había declarado en medio de una pequeña multitud, pero que eso era mucho más de lo que la rubia pudiese pedir. Sabía que era ella la de las declaraciones, no la morena.

―Soy un desastre―susurró Rachel, separándose un poco mientras sollozaba.

―Una dramática―musitó Quinn con una sonrisa, acariciando las mejillas de su novia―. ¿Sabes que estamos montando un espectáculo?

―Admite que en el fondo te gusta estar siendo la protagonista del drama―señaló, sintiendo como la otra la tomaba por las caderas para asegurarse de que no se iba a escapar.

―Dime que no es un sueño, Rachel.

―Sé que es difícil creerse que una futura estrella esté al lado tuyo, pero es difícil no hacerlo cuando eres la estrella que ilumina su camino―dijo con ternura.

― ¿Desde cuando eres la romántica de la relación?

―Desde el primer momento en el que no voy a dejar que te marches. Ni que me dejes de hablar. Ni nada. Desde el momento en el que eché de menos tus besos.

― ¿Solamente eso? ¿Solamente vas a echar de menos mis besos? Pero qué descaro―se atrevió a bromear, consiguiendo que una sonrisa se formase en el rostro de la morena.

―Hablando de besos… ¿Me das uno?

― ¿Delante de todos?

―Venga ya, Fabray. Ya nadie nos mira, y después de la maravillosa declaración, creo que me lo merezco.

―Estás muy creída, ¿eh? ―Rio, acariciando la espalda encorvada de la otra― ¿Sabes qué es lo que más me gusta de las declaraciones?

―Sorpréndeme―susurró acercándose peligrosamente al rostro de la rubia.

―Las reconciliaciones con besos al estilo Berry…

La morena soltó una sonora carcajada, sintiendo como al final los labios de su novia se presionaban sobre los suyos. Dejó escapar un gemido, sintiendo como todo su cuerpo reaccionaba al sentir de nuevo esa conexión mágica que se producía cuando sus bocas se volvían a encontrar. Y no hizo falta mucho más para que Rachel Berry comprendiese que siempre amaría a Quinn Fabray. Y que el miedo solo había logrado que, de alguna manera u otra, volviese a ella.

Después de todo, bendito miedo.

* * *

Marley tiró de la mano de Kitty mientras esta reía entre dientes. La joven Wilde había conseguido arrebatarle un beso en medio del pasillo, procurando que nadie las viese. Y ahora la cantante tiraba de ella para esconderse mejor y así poder besarse tranquilamente.

―Podemos…―comenzó la rubia, pero la castaña volvió a besarla arrebatadoramente, consiguiendo que la muchacha soltase un suspiro de puro placer―Podemos ir a la habitación que he reservado. Quería pedirte algo…

La aludida se quedó congelada, sintiendo como Kitty la volvía a atraer para besarla suavemente en la boca. Con ese encanto que ella poseía. ¿Estaba preparada? ¿Para acostarse con la rubia? Sabía que en parte sí, pero tenía miedo. Mucho miedo. ¿Y sí no sabía hacerlo? ¿Y si Kitty se percataba de lo fea que era?¿O de lo gorda que estaba? Eso era lo que le preocupaba, porque ella se veía así. Nada hermosa. No como lo era la animadora, que le lanzó una mirada suave y una sonrisa misteriosa, cogiendo su mano y entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos, instándola a que la siguiese a la habitación.

―Kitty…

―Llevo preparándolo desde hace una semana. Me ha estado ayudando María con ella y hemos venido antes para poder prepararlo todo―aclaró.

La castaña la miró sorprendida, aunque un poco celosa. No terminaba de acostumbrarse a ver a María y a Kitty tan unidas, y más sabiendo que la morena estaba aún enamorada de su chica. Pero sabía que esa joven era importante para la rubia, por lo que siempre callaba y prefería no mencionar nada al respecto. Bastante con que Kitty también respetaba su cordialidad y confianza con Ryder, a sabiendas de que ella también podría estar celosa y no lo demostraba.

La sonrisa que se amoldó en el rostro de la pequeña logró que se relajase, adentrándose en la habitación en la que se había detenido anteriormente la rubia para abrir la puerta. Se quedó totalmente sorprendida al encontrarse con las pequeñas velas encendidas y colocadas alrededor de la sala. Estaba todo perfectamente ambientado.

―Me gustaría llevar mi vestido, pero no tenía en mente lo de Santana y Quinn―señaló, sonriendo.

― ¿Por qué tenían la ropa de las animadoras? ―la aludida se encogió de hombros.

―No lo sé, si soy sincera. Santana es un poco…Sorprendente―ladeó la cabeza.

Encendió el reproductor, sonsacando una suave melodía. Parecía música antigua, y enseguida lo reconoció como la del "Cascanueces". Sonrió un poco, sintiendo como Kitty rodeaba su cintura con sus manos, dedicándole un gesto tierno.

― ¿Y esto? ―Quiso saber, sintiendo como la rubia sonreía extensamente.

―Quería bailar contigo, y como no podíamos hacerlo…―susurró, encantadora.

Besó sus labios de nuevo con calma, para después, apoyar su rostro sobre el hombro de la castaña. Esta se aferró a su cuerpo, abrazándose las dos y cuidándose mutuamente. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, se había perdido en la sensación de estar bailando con ella. ¿Acaso podía existir mayor perfección que esa?

Se apartó de nuevo, abordando los labios de la rubia contra los suyos, empujándola con suma facilidad. Kitty se sorprendió ante ese movimiento, además de que todo parecía estar cambiando. De repente, las manos de la castaña se deslizaron por debajo de la falda de las animadoras, provocando un sonoro gemido que consiguió que la más alta sonriese un poco satisfecha, aunque le podía la timidez. Pero si eso era lo que quería Kitty, a ella no le importaba.

―Marley…―dejó escapar, volviendo a gemir ante los movimientos de la castaña sobre su centro, tanteando el terreno― ¿Qué haces?

―Calla…―pidió con tono suave, posando su dedo índice sobre los labios de la otra. Pero antes de que pudiese proseguir, esta le detuvo― ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

―Marley, ¿a qué viene esto? ―Inquirió la rubia, acariciando con sus dedos las caderas de la chica.

―Creía que…

― ¿Qué? ¿Qué creías?

―Yo…Pensé que te apetecía y…

―Me apetece―se apresuró en contestar―, pero no ahora. Solamente quería pedirte algo.

― ¿Y no es esto? ―Kitty levantó las cejas, un tanto divertida, sonrojando a la otra―. Oh Dios…

―Creo que te has confundido, preciosa. Solamente te quería pedir algo.

La apartó un poco de su cuerpo pero tiró de ella, colocándola al lado de la ventana. Tiró de la persiana, levantándola, para así dejar vista a la noche, y ante todo, a la luna que se encontraba sobre el cielo oscuro. Una sonrisa se amoldó en el rostro de Marley ante la belleza de ese lugar, para después volver a fijar sus ojos azules en Kitty. Se percató entonces de que la rubia llevaba entre sus manos un colgante.

Era una luna de plata.

Se quedó en silencio, sin entender nada de nada. Kitty sonrió de lado, mostrando esa faceta tierna que enloquecía a la castaña por completo. Esperó a que hablase, dándole confianza con el cariño.

―Nunca he sido muy dada a…esto―señaló, transmitiéndole a la castaña lo que quería decir―, pero eso no quiere decir que no sepa hacerlo cuando tengo que hacerlo.

―Kitty…―pero la aludida posó su dedo sobre sus labios, callándola así con una ternura que dejó desorientada a Marley.

―Cuando era pequeña y mi abuela se marchaba, siempre me quedaba triste. Adoro a mi abuela, más que nada porque es una de las mujeres más…Increíble que jamás haya conocido.

― ¿Qué tiene que ver esto con…?―Volvió a callarse, esta vez ante la mirada que recibió por parte de la rubia.

―Y entonces, una noche de luna, me dijo que cada vez que sintiese que estaba sola, mirase al cielo, a la luna. Y esta me transmitiría lo mucho que me quería. Una forma de comunicarnos. Para que supiese que, en cualquier lugar que estuviese, ella siempre estaría aquí―posó su mano en la zona del corazón, sonriendo tímidamente―. Por eso quería entregarte esto, Marley. Porque pese a que discutamos, aunque a veces no nos comprendamos…Quiero que sepas que te quiero. Y que cada vez que mires a la luna, lo sepas.

―Kitty…―susurró la chica, totalmente emocionada. La aludida tomó sus manos entre las suyas, esbozando una suave sonrisa.

―Te quiero, Marley Rose. Y esta luna―se colocó a espaldas de la castaña, colocando el colgante en su fino y esbelto cuello―, quiero que sea el símbolo de mis sentimientos. De que te quiero, aunque sea una zorra mala―rio entre dientes, recibiendo una mirada interrogante de la castaña―. Te quiero―repitió en un susurro, rodeando su cuerpo con sus brazos mientras miraba por encima del hombro de la cantante, fijando sus ojos verdes en su rostro―. Eres demasiado alta.

―Lo sé―replicó, riendo por ello―. Yo también te quiero.

― Marley…

― ¿Sí?

― ¿Quieres ser mi novia? ―Preguntó, apretando el cuerpo de la joven contra el suyo.

―Kitty…

―Si me vas a decir que no…

― ¿Has visto alguna vez "Toy Story"?

―Es una película, ¿verdad? ―La aludida asintió―. ¿A qué viene…?

―Viene a que sí, a que quiero ser tu novia…Hasta el infinito, y más allá.

Y cuando giró su rostro, observándola por encima del hombro, Kitty se puso de puntillas para besarla en la boca suavemente, volviendo al suelo y escondiendo su rostro en su hombro.

Tenía que ver "Toy Story".

* * *

**¿Quién quería Faberry? :P **

Lolacaracola: Se han enterado. Lo sé, lo sé; ha sido uffff...Capítulo intenso :P Rachel celosa...Al final decide tomar decisiones. Faberry...Tú tener que estar ahora muy contenta. Karley...Tienes que estar muy pero que mu feliz. Santana y la nueva...Lo entiendo. Lo nuevo siempre cuesta mucho aceptarlo, pero se hace poco a poco :P Jajajaja que no se te pegue, que no se te pegue :P pero tranquila, que se disimula ^^ Un besuco y muchas gracias :D


	37. Sexy, naughty, bitchy

―Tengo entrenamiento, Marley ―declaró la rubia, colocando mejor su mochila sobre su hombro.

Ambas salieron juntas de la clase de matemáticas. Había sido sumamente aburrida para la castaña, que se pasó gran parte de la hora observando atentamente los movimientos de la que ya era su novia. Se sentía muy bien sabiendo que la rubia ahora era su chica, aunque fuese entre ellas y sus amistades, por supuesto. Pero eso no quitaba que estuviese feliz, y que le encantase poder hablar con ella, aunque así aparentasen que solamente eran unas buenas compañeras que ya se estaban llevando bien.

― ¿Y no puedes quedar siquiera un rato? ―Inquirió con tono triste, deteniéndose en el casillero de la rubia, que parecía sumergida en sus pensamientos.

―Si quieres, puedes venir a buscarme después. Y así quedamos un rato ―susurró juguetona, dedicándole una sonrisa a su chica. Una sonrisa que consiguió que se estremeciese por completo.

La rubia le dio la espalda, encaminándose por el pasillo y perdiéndose al fondo, dejando a la castaña con una ligera sensación. Se giró, encontrándose con la mirada divertida y felina de Jake, que había estado parte del rato observando a las dos chicas conversar. La muchacha le lanzó una mirada asesina, tragando saliva mientras que él se deslizaba hacia ella con suma facilidad, dedicándola una de esas sonrisas falsas e hipócritas que conseguían poner de los nervios a la cantante.

―Veo que vuestra relación va muy bien―señaló, inclinándose un poco hacia un lado, fijándose en los movimientos de piernas de una de las animadoras―. Pensé que después de saber lo que habías hecho, ya no te volvería a dirigir la palabra. Sí que se ha enamorado.

―Y tú que sabrás―replicó ella, cruzándose de brazos. Jake no pudo evitar sonreír―. No se enteraría por ti.

―No, tranquila―la burla era patente en su rostro―, pero no fue difícil llegar a esa conclusión cuando se ha pasado una semana ignorándote y tú con cara de perrito abandonado.

―Vete, Jake. Está claro que eres…

― ¿Qué soy? Te recuerdo que tú no eres mucho mejor que yo. Ahora me pregunto qué es lo que vi en ti. Y sobre todo, que es lo que ve ella para perdonarte.

Tras estas breves palabras, se dirigió por el mismo camino que había tomado su novia, dedicándole una última sonrisa falsa para abandonar el lugar. Marley tragó saliva, mirando a su alrededor para dejar escapar un suspiro, completamente frustrada. Solamente esperaba que el chico las dejase en paz, o que al menos, se dedicase a molestar de esa manera. Era lo único que pedía, aunque era consciente de que era pedir demasiado.

* * *

Apareció a la hora que le había indicado Kitty. El vestuario estaba completamente vacío, aunque se podía escuchar a lo lejos el sonido de alguien intentando terminar con algo. Cuando llegó al fondo de la zona, se encontró con que la rubia estaba terminando de atarse la coleta de nuevo. Llevaba su equipaje de animadora, y su cabello aún estaba completamente mojado. Podía incluso ver como el agua se escurría por su melena dorada, dándole un toque tan natural y coqueto que consiguió que Rose sonriese un poco.

Siempre le había encantado ese toque dulce y risueño que la rubia poseía, además de esa sonrisa que siempre mostraba cuando estaban a solas. Si se detenía a pensar sobre el tiempo que había pasado desde el principio, era muy consciente de la verdad que se le presentaba. Y de lo dulce que era descubrir que la rubia estaba allí, a un paso de ella, y que era completamente suya. Era su chica. Era ella. Kitty Wilde, la capitana de las animadoras; una de las cantantes del Glee, con sus ojos verdes y su sonrisa radiante. Con ese cabello dorado cayendo por su espalda cuando se lo soltaba, o rebotando sobre su cuello cuando caminaba con el contoneo de sus caderas.

Esa era ella.

Y podía decir perfectamente que era su novia.

Por eso no pudo evitar el hecho de rodear sus caderas, para aprisionarla entre sus brazos y poder besarla con calma. La pequeña se dejó hacer, rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de la castaña, sintiendo como su cuerpo volaba con esos meros contactos que conseguían que se quedase sin respiración. Había deseado todo aquello desde hacía tanto tiempo que ya casi le parecía un sueño; pero era la verdad.

Era tan verdad como que sus respiraciones se entrelazaban por completo en una especie de caricia que conseguía que Wilde dejase escapar un suave suspiro sobre sus labios. Sus cuerpos se rozaron, sintiendo Marley como la pequeña se acomodaba mejor entre sus brazos, posando su cabeza sobre su hombro. Sus manos se aferraron a su espalda, consiguiendo que la cantante se estremeciese por completo. Y que su corazón se acelerase todavía más. ¿Se percataría Kitty de lo nerviosa que se ponía cuando la tenía tan cerca? ¿Se daría cuenta de lo mucho que amaba poder aspirar el aroma de su cabello recién jabonado con ese champú de olor a frutas del bosque? ¿Acaso llegaría a saber lo que le encantaba poder atraerla todavía más hacia ella? A veces dudaba de que lo pudiese llegar a comprender.

Se quedó pensativa, recordando las palabras que le había dedicado el moreno antes de verse con su novia. Esta se separó, clavando sus ojos verdes sobre los suyos, levantando una de sus manos para acariciar la mejilla de la joven más alta. Esta no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa, sintiéndose ligeramente segura al estar al lado de Kitty, que, repentinamente, sonrió peligrosamente, tirando de ella para sentarla en uno de los bancos de los vestuarios.

― ¿Qué es lo que haces, Kitty?

―Te voy a cantar una canción―susurró con un tono que no pasó desapercibido para la castaña. Un tono que dejaba entrever que no eran unas intenciones del todo inocentes.

Se giró, no sin antes dedicarle una de esas sonrisas socarronas y arrogantes que dejaban a la castaña sin respiración. Kitty podía llegar a ser un tanto persuasiva cuando se lo proponía. La animadora se dirigió hacia el fondo del lugar, sacando de uno de los armarios una especie de reproductor. La muchacha, frustrada, lo volvió a colocar en su lugar para acabar sacando el móvil, dejando que la música empezase a sonar.

Ella susurraba la letra, encaminándose con los movimientos de su falda, que chocaban contra sus torneadas piernas. La castaña escuchaba la música, aunque en verdad toda su atención se centraba en el vaivén de las tiras de la falda de tonalidad rojiza, sonsacando una sonrisa en el rostro de la rubia.

―Can't change the way I am…Sexy, naughty, bitchy me.

La animadora se giró por complete, apoyándose en una de las taquillas mientras deslizaba sus manos, realizando el contorno de su propio cuerpo, dejando a la castaña sin aliento. No se esperaba nada de eso, y menos una canción que personalmente nunca le había gustado; pero ver a su novia cantándola con esos toques tan sensuales la estaban convenciendo de las ventajas que suponía esa maldita canción.

Dejó escapar un gemido, totalmente sonrojada. Ni siquiera estaba cerca de ella, y ya se estaba excitando por completo; eso pareció divertir todavía más a la rubia, que se deslizó lentamente hacia la cantante, sin dejar de mirarla de esa manera que conseguía que la otra contuviese su respiración. Estaba tentada de tocar ese cuerpo, y cuando la rubia se percató de ese hecho, negó con el dedo índice, serpenteando alrededor de su novia, acercándose todavía más, consiguiendo que el cuerpo de esta se irguiese por completo, respirando pausadamente, o intentando controlar la respiración.

Kitty sonrió entonces, mostrando sus dientes blanquecinos mientras susurraba aún la letra de la canción, besando después el lóbulo de la oreja de la chica mientras se colocaba sobre el banco, tirando de la joven e instándola a que se tumbase sobre la madera del asiento. Marley no supo qué hacer en un principio, aunque el calor que se instalaba en la zona inferior de su cuerpo le pedía a gritos que se tumbase también.

―People think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality…

Marley soltó un suspiro, sintiendo como la rubia entrelazaba sus manos por sus caderas, deslizando después sus manos por debajo de la camisa, acariciando suavemente su piel blanquecina y sumamente cuidada, consiguiendo que la animadora clavase sus ojos verdes sobre los de su novia, que parecía perdida en sus labios, que adoptaban posturas coquetas mientras pronunciaba cada palabra, destacando además por esa tonalidad rojiza que poseía cada tramo de los labios, carnosos para el punto de vista en ese mismo momento de la castaña.

No tardó en deslizar sus propias manos por la cintura de su novia, que sonrió coqueta antes de cortar la canción y besarse apasionadamente. La lengua de la animadora se deslizaba por su boca con ferviente necesidad, dejando escapar un suspiro en esa unión que se producía entre ellas. Cuando Marley quiso darse cuenta, había conseguido levantarse un poco, sentándose a su vez Kitty sobre su regazo, rozando así su pelvis con la de la cantante. Esta tragó saliva, un tanto mareada y perdida.

No sabía cómo iba a acabar eso, pero el sentir como Wilde tiraba de ella para que el beso se prolongase era algo que, sin lugar a dudas, le resultaba totalmente exquisito. Gimió al sentir como su cuerpo reaccionaba por completo ante esas caricias. Incluso podía percibir como la animadora temblaba entre sus brazos, que rodearon su espalda para aferrarse a su ropa. Sin saber el cómo, se levantó con la otra entrelazando sus piernas por su cintura. La más alta sostuvo a la muchacha con toda la fuerza que fue capaz, empujándola contra una de las taquillas para impedir que ambas se cayesen.

― ¿Marley? ―Inquirió totalmente perdida Kitty, sintiendo de repente sus labios sobre su cuello, consiguiendo que el ritmo cardíaco acelerase el ritmo de su respiración― ¿Cómo…?

Pero antes de que pudiese llegar a cuestionar el cómo había conseguido aguantarla, Marley ya se había asegurado de que sus labios se mantuviesen totalmente ocupados. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, la castaña estaba tanteando el cómo introducir sus manos por las prendas que la animadora llevaba puestas, por lo que logró que esta riese entre dientes, besando a su novia con cierto entusiasmo, consiguiendo que esta temblase de nuevo. Podía escuchar el sonido de su respiración agitada, e incluso su ilusión por poder estar acariciándose de esa manera.

Si era sincera, no esperaba esa reacción por parte de la joven. Sí que esperaba que respondiese a su provocación con algún beso, quizás lamiéndole ligeramente la zona de la mandíbula o con el roce de sus caderas cuando estuviesen entrelazadas. Pero el sentir como los besos aumentaban de intensidad era algo que Kitty no terminaba de creerse del todo. Intentó librarse inútilmente de su agarre, pero esta permanecía ensimismada en poder sostener el cuerpo de la pequeña entre sus brazos, rozando de vez en cuando su muslo con la entrepierna de la animadora, que soltaba ligeros suspiros de placer ante esos roces que la otra le provocaba. Si alguna vez había creído en los delirios, ninguno podía ser comparado con el delirio que era besar a Marley Rose.

Fue entonces cuando se percató de que la castaña había conseguido levantar un poco la parte superior del traje de las animadoras, saltando todas sus alarmas y deteniendo sus manos con brusquedad, consiguiendo así que la otra la bajase antes de que se pudiese caer.

Marley la miró sin entender siquiera, pero la otra se limitó a estrecharla hacia ella y abrazarla, intentando calmar todo su cuerpo y su corazón, el que latía completamente acelerado, sintiendo todavía el respirar agitado de la otra, que parecía totalmente desorientada y confusa.

― ¿Kitty? ¿Cariño? ―Instó, intentando apartarse para poder mirar a los ojos de la rubia.

Pero esta se lo impidió, permaneciendo durante unos minutos en silencio, solamente abrazadas. La rubia se había calmado, pero solamente quería pasar así el rato que restaba con ella. Abrazadas. Y no sentir ni miedo, ni vergüenza. Y ante todo, esperando poder ser algo valiente y poder dejar de sentir todo aquello que sentía cada vez que se miraba en el espejo. Pero ya no quedaba nada. Absolutamente nada de nada.

* * *

**Esto se empieza a caldear...**

Lolacaracola: Jajaja te he dejado anonadada. Tomaré nota para dejarte así más a menudo :P Dios, si acabas de descubrir Achele, lo que te queda. Hay historias también de ellas en Fanfiction. Alguna hay que me gusta, pero prefiero el Faberry :P (Y yo quiero propulsar el Belissa xDDDD) ¿Llorar? Joder, no xDDDD Que no sé si eso es bueno o no xDDDDD Un besuco y muchas gracias :3 Espero que todo esto siga a la altura :P


	38. Nature or interpretation?

Quedaban unas pocas semanas para las Regionales, y cómo no, habían vuelto algunos antiguos alumnos del Glee club para poder aconsejar sobre las canciones. Kitty había preparado su solo, del que ni siquiera tenía constancia la castaña. La rubia prefería mantenerlo en secreto, aunque había pedido ayuda a Ryder y a María para que la ayudasen con la coreografía. Incluso le había pedido consejos a Artie, el que estaba empezando a molestar en parte a la castaña. Por una mera y sencilla razón: el chico no dejaba de mirar a su novia en cada canción en la que esta participaba y estaba más guapa de lo normal.

Sabía que Kitty estaba enamorada de ella. Lo sabía demasiado bien. Sobre todo con esas tardes que pasaban, a veces, solamente abrazadas. La rubia apoyaba su rostro en el hombro de la castaña y permanecían quietas durante horas, hablando de sus asuntos. Y eso le hacía sentirse bien y llena. Nunca se había sentido así con respecto a alguien, pero así era con ella. Con la animadora era todo más sencillo de lo que hubiese imaginado. No era una gran complicación el estar junto a ella.

Pero últimamente estaba viendo que el castaño se fijaba en ella más de lo debido; y lo peor de todo es que la animadora no parecía molestarle como al principio. Al contrario, mostraba una amabilidad que le sacaba de quicio. Pero sabía que eran cosas suyas, por lo que no dudó en sentarse tranquila mientras que el chico se colocaba en frente de ella, con el rostro completamente serio.

Mercedes, Kurt y Mike entraron en la habitación con rapidez, sentándose en un lado del salón mientras que la música comenzaba a sonar. Resultó que había escogido una canción bastante llamativa, y en medio estaban María y Ryder, acompañándole en la melodía.

_―Oh baby, here I am, signed, sealed delivered; I'm yours…_

La melodía acompañada con saxofones y su voz se acompasaban con cierta perfección que nadie sabía acertar con precisión. Sus caderas se movían con cierta facilidad, chocando contra sus caderas las tiras de la minifalda de las animadoras. Y aunque la muchacha observaba hacia todo el mundo, sus ojos verdes siempre se centraban en la misma figura: en la de su novia. En la de Marley.

Todos la observaban con sorpresa por la canción que había escogido, y ante todo, por lo lanzada que se mostraba. María la hacía girar con facilidad, habilidad que poseía ante el hecho de ser animadora. Las faldas de ambas a veces se encontraban cuando bailaban con gran velocidad. El cabello oscuro de la animadora más alta brillaba un poco bajo las luces de la sala, y sus piernas torneadas resaltaban más que las de la pequeña, aunque esta llamaba más la atención por el movimiento de sus caderas, que conseguían que todo lo demás dejase de importar.

_―Oh-wee babe, you set my soul on fire…_

Ryder la tomó de la cintura, haciendo que todo su cuerpo girase en el aire, consiguiendo que Marley se quedase sin respiración, un tanto nerviosa. Pero cuando la rubia volvió a la tierra, respiró tranquila. Sobre todo a la tranquilidad que solamente ella sabía mostrar.

Se colocó de frente de nuevo, colocándose al lado de ella María, la que también marcaba el ritmo con fuertes pasos. La rubia sonrió de lado, mostrando ese toque perverso y a la vez coqueto que consiguió que todos la mirasen con sorpresa. María hizo lo mismo, consiguiendo que algún chico se fijase en su presencia, aunque se encontraba completamente eclipsada por la presencia de la pequeña animadora, que dejaba claro quien mandaba allí.

Ryder permanecía con el mismo ritmo que las otras dos, aunque parecía ser la nota discordante. Sabía que tenía que haber salido una chica en vez de él, pero nadie tendría tanta fuerza como él para poder levantar a la chica con tal facilidad, por mucho que esta fuese delgada o de peso ligero. No se imaginaba a Brittany, por ejemplo, haciendo eso. Sin embargo, la animadora, como imaginándose sus pensamientos, se levantó de la silla y le empujó con cierta suavidad, colocándose al lado de la capitana de las animadoras.

_―With your future, got your future babe…_

Se escuchó las voces de las otras dos de fondo repitiendo el "here I am baby", aunque ya poco importaba eso cuando ya la canción se estaba terminando. Los ojos verdes se centraron en la imagen de su novia, la que parecía estar fascinada por la facilidad que mostraba Wilde para cantar. Esa seguridad era lo que necesitaba el grupo en las regionales, y no la debilidad que ella había mostrado.

La canción terminó, recibiendo así la rubia unos cuantos aplausos por parte de sus compañeros, excepto por Mercedes, la que no parecía totalmente orgullosa ante esa canción que la animadora había cantado.

―No ha estado mal―habló―. Es una buena canción y tu voz también, pero no lo compraría. El espectáculo está bien, pero tiene que ser genial.

― ¿Y quién te crees que eres para decir si esto está bien o genial? ―Declaró la rubia, cruzándose de brazos con gesto molesto―Además, no sé quién lo dice. No eres más que una chica que ha venido porque no ha conseguido sus sueños y solamente necesita librarse de su frustración intentando mandar sobre algo de lo que no tiene tanta idea como parece.

―Mira, estoy grabando un disco, por lo que se puede entender que…Sí. Tengo idea de lo que hago.

La morena se cruzó de brazos, consiguiendo que la rubia acabase soltando un bufido, saliendo del salón con rapidez, seguida de una María que lanzó una mirada a Marley, pidiéndole que le acompañase. La castaña se levantó de su asiento, sintiendo los ojos oscuros de la antigua componente del grupo sobre su figura; pero tenía que admitir que no le había gustado del todo el trato que le había dado Mercedes a su chica. Lo había hecho genial, y estaba segura de que podrían encontrar las dos una canción que consiguiese contentar a la otra.

―No le hagas caso, Kitty; lo has hecho genial―escuchó decir a la morena, que mantenía su mano sobre el hombro de la animadora, que permanecía callada mientras clavaba sus ojos verdes en el suelo―, aunque quizás deberíamos cambiar la coreografía o algo…

―No. Está claro que lo que he hecho no sirve para las Regionales, y mi voz tampoco―dictaminó la pequeña con firmeza, suspirando después de unos segundos de silencio, en los que la castaña aprovechó para adentrarse en el baño, lugar al que siempre iba la rubia cuando necesitaba sentirse algo mejor.

―Podemos buscar nosotras una canción…En realidad, tengo una canción en mente―aclaró la castaña, dedicando una suave sonrisa a su novia. Esta le correspondió al gesto, sintiendo como Marley la arropaba entre sus brazos, intentando calmarla―. Solamente necesitamos un poco de ensayo, y te aseguro que lo haremos genial.

* * *

Había pasado exactamente una semana. Todos habían dado lo mejor de sí, aunque las exigencias de los antiguos miembros eran muy pero que muy altas. La rubia miraba hacia los lados, un tanto azorada por lo que estaban a punto de hacer. Ni siquiera sabía cómo había cedido a hacer algo como aquello, pero era cierto que la mirada de su novia en esos mismos instantes consiguieron que aceptase el cantar con ella esa canción. Lo que no se imaginaba era que esa canción podría dar a entender más de lo que ellas quisiesen aceptar. Y era algo que le daba pánico.

Quizás no porque lo supiesen los compañeros del Glee club, que al fin y al cabo, eran sus amigos; lo que le asustaba era que su madre se pudiese enterar, y que todo se destruyese por ese carácter suyo. Conocía demasiado bien a esa mujer. Demasiado bien. Sonrió cuando Marley apareció por el otro lado de la puerta, deteniéndose en frente y colocándose al lado de la animadora.

Las dos llevaban justamente prendas diferentes. La castaña llevaba sobre su cabeza una de sus gorras típicas junto con una chaqueta sencilla, además de prendas modestas. En cambio, la animadora llevaba el traje del equipo, como siempre, con su cabello dorado recogido en una coleta alta. Eran las dos en verdad la representación de todo lo contrario, de dos mundos totalmente diferentes. De algo que llamó la atención de los otros tres, que permanecieron en silencio, esperando a que ambas comenzasen con la canción que habían escogido.

_―Elevator buttons and morning air._

Comenzó Marley, susurrando la letra de la canción mientras que la música comenzaba a sonar en el fondo. La rubia ladeó la cabeza, rebotando su coleta sobre su nuca, como siempre había sucedido. Los ojos azules se clavaron en los de la rubia, que sonrió de lado para invitarle a continuar. Estaba sumamente asustada, pero sabía que era un paso más. Lo supo en el primer momento en el que las pupilas de la cantante se centraron en ella, insinuándole que podían cantar "Ours" de Taylor Swift.

_―They'll judge it like they know about me and you._

Parecía casi una afirmación de la propia Wilde, que pronunció la letra con una rudeza casi9 impropia de ella. Pero sus ojos verdes mostraron que se relajaba poco a poco, sin moverse del lado de la castaña; hasta que esta se tuvo que separar, encaminándose hacia uno de los lados de la habitación, sentándose de repente al lado de María, que observó por un instante como la muchacha proseguía cantando sin tan siquiera percatarse de la propia mirada de todos sus compañeros, los que no podían creerse que estuviesen cantando esa canción.

_―So don't you worry your pretty little mind._

Marley no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa ante esas palabras, y Kitty no pudo evitar ruborizarse al sentirse casi como aludida ante estas. Pero ese era el encanto que ambas poseían juntas. La animadora se acercó al lado de Artie, el que parecía estar tatareando la canción por lo bajo, dejándose llevar por aquello que las chicas estaban cantando. Por aquello que ambas estaban transmitiendo con esa melodía. Con esa canción que significaba ya mucho más que todo eso que se podía entender de ella. ¿Acaso era solo la forma de entonar la canción?

Mercedes se quedó en silencio, viendo como la animadora miraba con total admiración y adoración a la castaña, que se levantó de la silla a la vez que la pequeña para encontrarse cara a cara. Y ambas cantaron a la vez, consiguiendo que muchos se quedasen en silencio. Había sido consciente de la fabulosa voz que poseía Rose, pero nunca se había detenido a pensar en cómo quedaría escucharla cantar con Wilde, que seguía el ritmo de la cantante con elegancia y encanto.

_―But I don't care,' cause right now you're mine. And you'll say…_

Kitty se acercó entonces a Marley, haciéndola girar con rápidos movimientos de sus manos. De nuevo, se podía uno percatar de como la falda chocaba contra sus piernas, dándole un toque mucho más dinámico y llamativo. La melena de la más alta se removía con suma velocidad, y este ritmo aumentaba con cada paso que daba hacia adelante la animadora, haciendo que la otra se desplazase. Parecían tan perfectas juntas que nadie hubiese dudado de que todo aquello eran algo perfecto para que representase al club. Pero la morena se percató que aquello no era una buena idea. No cuando vio el brillo especial en los ojos de Marley, acompañado con el mismo símbolo representado en las pupilas de la rubia.

_―The water is rough…_

Musitó con firmeza Kitty, dejando a muchos con ganas de seguir escuchando más y más. María se cruzó de brazos, mirando de soslayo a Ryder, el que también la estaba mirando a ella. La morena no sabía bien cómo reaccionar ante esa canción. Le dolía el ver a Kitty con Marley tan feliz, pero algo en su interior le indicaba que las heridas se estaban sanando, y que el joven tenía mucho que ver con eso; pero al igual que lo estaba notando, tampoco pretendía que todo acabase como sucedió con su anterior novio. El castaño no se lo merecía, y ella creía en el amor. En el amor hacia las personas. En el respeto. Y ella respetaba a ese muchacho que estaba al otro lado, al extremo. Casi tan separado de su lado que creía que se iba a quedar sin respiración.

_―Will be ignored,' cause my heart is yours._

Pronunció Marley de nuevo, deslizando de repente sus manos por el cuello de la rubia, consiguiendo que esta se estremeciese y se apartase, dándole la espalda y apartando la vista hacia un lado, conteniendo esa sensación que le había provocado el contacto con ella. ¿Cada vez que la castaña le tocase, causaría todas esas sensaciones en su corazón? Rio un poco, intentando que nadie se percatase de su nerviosismo.

_―But this love is ours…_

Al final terminaron las dos al unísono, consiguiendo que todos se levantasen para aplaudirlas. Kitty rio ante aquella escena, sintiendo como entonces Marley la estrechaba con fuerza entre sus brazos, no pudiendo evitar corresponder al gesto con la misma intensidad y efusividad, soltando después un suspiro y mostrando su lado seguro, fijando su mirada en Mercedes, esperando una réplica por parte suya.

―Han estado geniales, chicas―musitó Kurt, sorprendido, y azorado ante la mirada intensa que le estaba dedicando su ex novio, Blaine―; la verdad es que nunca me detuve a pensar en el posible potencial que tendrían las dos juntas―concedió el castaño, completamente fascinado―. Creo que, con otra canción, y preparándolo todo, ustedes dos serían perfectas para un dueto.

―Además, contamos con la estupenda voz de Marley y la buena cualidad para el baile de Kitty―señaló Mike, asintiendo con la cabeza.

―Coincido con vosotros―aseguró Blaine con una sonrisa―. Nunca había visto nada como esto.

―Es cierto―afirmó Mercedes al final―. Han estado maravillosas, chicas, pero…

― ¿En serio hay un pero? ―Quiso saber Kitty, un tanto molesta.

―Lo hay…Yo no dejaría que ustedes dos cantasen en las Regionales…Ya nos pasó una vez algo de eso y…

― ¿De qué hablas, Mercedes? ―Quiso saber Kurt, clavando su mirada en su amiga.

―Hablo de que Finn y Rachel cantaron y nos hicieron perder porque no pudieron contener las muestras de afecto en público.

― ¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con ellas?

Todos se quedaron en silencio, mirando de repente a las dos chicas, que parecían estar sumidas en sus propios pensamientos. Marley miró de soslayo a su novia, que parecía haber endurecido su gesto. Ahora tocaba el momento en el que ella lo negaba todo y ella asentía a sus palabras, dándole la razón.

― ¿Y? ―Soltó, para sorpresa de todos, Wilde―Que yo sepa no somos "Finchel" ni nada por el estilo. Y te aseguro que nos podremos controlar…Somos profesionales―habló, molesta―. No entiendo qué tiene que ver una cosa con otra.

―Me he perdido―aclaró Kurt, al igual que otros tantos. La rubia miró a su pareja, esperando a que esta le diese su consentimiento, cosa que recibió al instante.

―Marley y yo somos novias desde hace algunas semanas, y empezamos nuestra relación mucho antes―todos se quedaron sorprendidos, y todos se quedaron sin aliento cuando la rubia tomó entre su mano la de la castaña, consiguiendo que esta le sonriese, dándole el aliento para continuar―. Nos queremos, y es verdad que me he estado a punto de morir por besarla―declaró, sonrojando a la cantante―; pero somos conscientes de nuestros actos, y creo que nos merecemos la oportunidad de intentar triunfar. Y si todos están de acuerdo con que somos perfectas juntas, ¿por qué impedirlo? Es más, creo que no seríamos tan perfectas si no fuese por lo mucho que nos queremos la una a la otra.

―Mira, Kitty…

―Escucha, Mercedes―le interrumpió la rubia―. Una canción no es solamente saber cantarla, o bailarla. Es darle un sentimiento, un significado, con todos los gestos. Es representarla de la manera adecuada. ¿De qué te serviría que cantase esta canción Marley con Sam, si entre ellos no existe nada que pueda darle esa realidad que le damos juntas? Porque una cosa es saber interpretar, y otra muy distinta es que te salga natural por el solo disfrute de ello.

―Yo…

―Creo que Marley y yo lo podemos hacer genial. Y que nos merecemos una oportunidad. Así que… ¿Qué dices? ¿Naturaleza, o interpretación?


	39. Pretty, but unpretty

_I wish I could tie you up in my shoes._

― ¿Estás segura de que con esta canción vamos a arrasar?

Marley asintió, completamente convencida ante la mirada incrédula de su novia, que ladeaba la cabeza mientras soltaba un resoplido, totalmente confusa. No le terminaba de convencer esa canción, y más por lo común que le parecía, pero prefirió evitar hacer comentario alguno. Más que nada por el entusiasmo que la castaña mostraba. Esbozó una sonrisa, consiguiendo que la cantante se levantase para tomar las manos de la pequeña entre las suyas.

―Todo va a salir bien. Lo vamos a hacer genial―aseguró con gracia, acariciando su mejilla con sumo cuidado. La rubia rio entre dientes, abrazándose después al cuerpo de la más alta.

Se encontraban en casa de Rose, ensayando para las Regionales. Después de una gran discusión sobre quien debía representar al grupo, decidieron que ellas eran las adecuadas, aunque Jake y Mercedes se opusieron a los deseos de los demás. Pero eso no pudo evitar que ellas fuesen las elegidas, y que estuviesen terminando de retocar la canción, aunque Kitty seguía pensando que era mejor escoger otra.

―Ya lo sé…Pero no estoy segura del todo―confesó al final, clavando sus ojos verdes sobre los azules de la otra, separándose un poco.

― ¿Dónde está la mujer más valiente del mundo? ―Kitty levantó las cejas.

―Soy una simple adolescente, Marley, por lo que eso de mujer no tiene nada que ver―bramó, riendo sonoramente antes de recibir un codazo por su parte.

― ¿Quieres que prepare un poco de chocolate caliente?

―Pensé que la cocina no era lo tuyo.

―Pero eso no quiere decir que no tenga mis encantos en la cocina―soltó, riendo después.

Y aunque ese chocolate consiguió que se calmasen un poco, Marley no dudó en abrazar a la rubia en cuanto tuvo la menor oportunidad, acariciando su espalda con el ligero roce de sus manos por la prenda que la otra llevaba puesta.

_I was told I was beautiful; but what does that mean to you?_

Quinn terminó de quitarse el maquillaje en el espejo, escuchando como Santana terminaba de discutir con Rachel sobre unos asuntos que poco le llamaban la atención. Había decidido ir esa tarde a casa de su novia a pasar la noche, y si bien era cierto que estaba sumamente hermosa, tragó saliva. Nunca le había gustado quitarse el maquillaje con ninguna de sus citas, pero cuando Rachel le pedía igualdad de condiciones, esta se tenía que cometer a rajatabla.

Sonrió un poco, mordiéndose el labio nerviosa mientras se recogía el pelo en una coleta. Suerte que le había vuelto a crecer, aunque la morena le había indicado que le quedaba muy bien la melena corta, por lo que se estaba planteando el hecho de cortársela de nuevo. Todo por ella. Siempre le había importado la belleza, pero junto con Rachel, todo se volvía más intenso. Y por lo tanto, su preocupación por la belleza se intensificaba por momentos.

Salió del baño, encontrándose con una Rachel sumergida en sus pensamientos, totalmente tumbada sobre el sofá. Sonrió de lado, acercándose y sentándose al lado de la muchacha, inclinándose para besar su mejilla. Berry rio entonces, tirando de ella para que se juntase a su lado en el sofá. Quinn soltó una carcajada, pasando su brazo por el cuerpo de su novia, consiguiendo que esta ocultase su rostro en su cuello, procurando aspirar el aroma de su cabello.

― ¿Estás bien? ―Quiso saber Quinn.

―Tu amiga es desesperante―declaró en un susurro―. ¿Sabes que hueles genial?

―Algo sabía―coincidió con una pequeña sonrisa, acariciando el rostro de su novia―. ¿Estás bien? Pareces preocupada por algo.

―Solamente me apetece estar así, abrazada a ti, y olvidarme de todo.

Quinn asintió, acariciando parte de la espalda de su amada mientras posaba sus labios en su frente. Esta gruñó por lo bajo, satisfecha por los mimos que le dedicaba la rubia con todo su amor y entusiasmo. Dejó que su cabeza reposase sobre su hombro, recargándose un poco sobre ella mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro, tanteando de repente la cadera de la joven de ojos verdes con sus manos.

― ¿Rachel?

_My outsides are cool. My insides are blue._

Kitty abrió los párpados, encontrándose con la figura de las dos entrelazada al otro lado del espejo, mostrando la perfección que aparentaban las dos juntas. Pero algo en su interior le hacía asustarse, tener miedo. No poder ser capaz de mostrar toda su verdad. Aparentaba estar bien, pero en verdad no lo estaba. Su interior se lo indicaba, pero prefirió hacer caso omiso a esos pensamientos, estrechando con más fuerza el cuerpo de Marley hacia el suyo. Dejó escapar un suspiro, consiguiendo que esta temblase entre sus brazos, distanciándose un poco para poder mirar mejor a su novia.

Antes de que la rubia pudiese comentar algo, Marley ya se había lanzado sobre sus labios, consiguiendo que la pequeña soltase un gemido que consiguió que las dos se estremeciesen. La castaña rodeó las caderas de la otra, procurando provocar en Wilde una reacción intensa, la que no tardó en comprobar que había logrado con éxito. Kitty introdujo sus manos por debajo de la camisa de la castaña, acariciando el dorso de su cuerpo con sumo cuidado.

La joven soltó un suspiro, continuando con el apasionado beso que había surgido entre las dos. Tiró de la rubia, consiguiendo que esta cayese a la cama junto con ella. Ambas rieron, completamente nerviosas, para después Marley proseguir con lo que habían empezado. Depositó suaves besos por la mandíbula de la rubia, que se removió debajo de la más alta, que clavaba sus ojos azules en cada lugar recóndito de la piel de su chica. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, Kitty ya estaba tirando de la camiseta que llevaba puesta, logrando que se pudiese totalmente nerviosa.

No sabía qué esperar cuando esta descubriese su torso desnudo, pero se sintió más segura cuando Wilde se detuvo, contemplando con absoluta admiración el cuerpo de la cantante, que parecía esperar cualquier tipo de comentario malicioso por su parte. Pero este nunca llegó; ni llegaría nunca.

―Dios…―dejó escapar la animadora, sin poder contener su voz ronca, que dejaba entrever el deseo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos.

Procuró controlarse, aunque el calor que sentía en la zona inferior de su cuerpo le estaba empezando a molestar más de la cuenta. Marley rio un poco, deslizando sus manos por el cuerpo de la rubia, procurando no molestarla con ninguna de sus acciones. Y no tardó en conseguir que esta sonriese, aunque también pudo comprobar que el cuerpo de la pequeña se tensaba cuando sus manos tentaron el librarse de esa camisa que llevaba puesta.

―Marley…―pidió ella, avergonzada, apartándose.

_Be in a position to make me feel so damn unpretty…I feel pretty…_

Quinn pudo comprobar cómo, de repente, Rachel se sentaba encima de ella, tomando entre sus manos su rostro. Parecía hacerlo con tal dedicación que la rubia no pudo detenerse a pensar con precisión acerca de que habían hablado de ver una película, cenar, y acabar la noche de una manera distinta a la que se estaba produciendo en ese mismo momento. La morena deslizó sus dedos por el cuello de la ex animadora, consiguiendo que esta entreabriese sus labios con sumo delirio. Siempre le había enloquecido la morena en este tipo de situaciones, pero aquello sobrepasaba la cordura a la que estaba acostumbrada; o quizás influía el tiempo que había pasado sin poder acariciar ese cuerpo que se le antojaba perfecto.

―Te quiero…―logró escuchar de los labios de la diva, que susurró esas palabras antes de juntar sus bocas al fin en un contacto que le gustaba.

Que les gustaba a las dos demasiado. La rubia soltó un gemido en ese preciso momento, consiguiendo que Rachel se pusiese más nerviosa de lo normal. La morena, totalmente decidida, introdujo su lengua con brusquedad en la boca de su novia, pero esta no puso fin a esa caricia, colocando sus manos en las caderas de la joven para que esta no se apartase de su lado. El ligero movimiento que hizo para acercarla a ella, ocasionó el roce de sus pelvis, escuchándose después el jadeo de Rachel, que tiró de la camisa de la rubia para sacársela de una vez.

―Quinn…No me apetece ver una película―susurró con un tono sediento, lujurioso. La aludida asintió, conmocionada y centrando su vista en el cuerpo de la morena, que parecía pensativa, sonriendo de repente.

― ¿Rachel? ―Interrogó ella, totalmente paralizada, aunque sus dedos jugueteaban con la espalda de esta.

―Vamos a la cama―indicó, consiguiendo que ella sonriese, y a la vez, Quinn.

La rubia se levantó con cuidado, sintiendo como la otra tiraba de ella para introducirse las dos en la habitación. Y si alguna vez se sintió fea, como lo sintió en la adolescencia, ya no lo sentía así. Y menos con la sonrisa que le dedicaba Berry, que le hacía sentirse una de las mujeres más deseadas del mundo. Por eso no dudó cuando esta la empujó sobre la cama, desatándose de mientras los botones de la camisa morada que llevaba junto a ese pantalón corto. Quinn tragó saliva sin apartar la vista de la cantante, que dejó caer la prenda para descubrir su torso totalmente desnudo.

― ¿Rachel?

―Para que sepas lo que te has estado perdiendo durante mucho tiempo, cariño.

_Never insecure until I met you. Now I'm being stupid._

―Kitty… ¿Me vas a contar qué es lo que te pasa?

La castaña se quedó encima de la cama, de rodillas, observando como la rubia se miraba en el espejo. Sentía como su cuerpo le pedía seguir con lo que habían empezado, pero descubrir la mirada entristecida de la rubia era algo que le partía el corazón. La animadora se giró, clavando su mirada en los ojos azules de su novia, analizando su rostro con firmeza.

Nunca se había sentido así. Así de frágil e insegura ante nadie. Siempre había procurado esconderse. La primera vez que mantuvo relaciones, que fue con un chico, ante el entusiasmo de este, logró permanecer con la parte superior cubierta, cosa que pareció no importarle porque ella se había dejado llevar fácilmente para mantener relaciones sexuales. Sin embargo, ahora todo era distinto. Porque con Marley no eran unas sencillas relaciones, sino el estar con ella a un nivel mucho más intenso. Llegar a un límite que conseguía que sus barreras se rompiesen, y que su corazón latiese acelerado. Por eso no pudo evitar temblar de miedo. ¿Y si Marley salía corriendo cuando la viese?

―Kitty…―volvió a llamarla, presa de la desesperación y de la incertidumbre.

― ¿Quieres saber qué es lo que pasa, Marley? ―La aludida se quedó en silencio, analizando el rostro de la pequeña, quizás buscando algo que le diese pie a dar una contestación.

―Quiero saber porque tienes tanto miedo a que…Te vea desnuda―logró decir, cubriéndose ella un poco ante el frío que sentía. Kitty ladeó la cabeza, suspirando al final.

― ¿Vas a salir corriendo?

― ¿A qué viene eso, Kitty?

La rubia se quedó en silencio, desatándose la camisa para dejar parte de su cuerpo al descubierto.

Al principio, a Marley le costó reconocer cual era el problema, pero no tardó en percatarse de este, dejándola congelada en su sitio. El abdomen de la animadora estaba cubierto por ligeras marcas, que si al principio no sabía de qué eran, enseguida empezó a comprender un poco. Eran marcas de cristales algunas, otras eran de arañazos, y algunas eran ligeramente profundas, pero nada grave. Nada de lo que asustarse del todo.

La rubia se giró, mirándose al espejo y dejando al descubierto también su espalda después de dudar sobre si hacerlo o no. Esta también estaba cubierta por numerosas cicatrices que no habían desaparecido. Algunas aparentaban ser recientes, y otras, en cambio, más antiguas y permanentes. Kitty apartó la vista del cristal, fijándola en el suelo para evitar encontrarse con los ojos azules de su novia. Se sentía avergonzada por el aspecto de su cuerpo, y ante todo, por lo frágil que parecía.

La castaña se levantó, dejando la prenda ahí para juntar su cuerpo semidesnudo con el de la pequeña, que se estremeció al sentir el contacto frío de sus dedos por su abdomen, acariciando cada marca y cicatriz con sumo cuidado. Soltó un suspiro, sintiendo entonces como una de las manos de Marley le levantaba el mentón, consiguiendo que fijase su mirada en la suya, que se reflejaba en el espejo. La sonrisa en su rostro consiguió que apareciese una similar en el de Wilde, que parecía totalmente perpleja.

―Eres hermosa―declaró, procurando que Kitty no lo negase, besando el lóbulo de su oreja―. Lo eres…Mucho―susurró, dejando pequeños besos por la zona del hombro, inclinándose y estrechándola con más fuerza hacia ella―. No lo dudes nunca.

Kitty sonrió de lado, dejando entrever ese lado sensual que tanto estaba esperando Marley. Se giró, atrapando el cuerpo de la más alta entre sus brazos, cayendo las dos sobre la cama ante la impetuosidad de la animadora.

― ¿Cuánto va a tardar tu madre en llegar a casa?

―Llegará por la noche―aclaró, totalmente perdida en esos ojos verdes que marcaban cada parte de su alma.

―Aún tenemos tiempo…―soltó con tono seductor Wilde, aprovechando su postura para sentarse a ahorcajadas en el regazo de su novia, consiguiendo desabrochar el cierre del sujetador―Mucho tiempo…

_I have myself to blame. Keep on tripping'_

Rachel acarició los pechos de la rubia con sus manos, procurando que esta disfrutase de ese contacto. Y si bien era cierto que adoraba poder acariciar los senos de su novia, ésta siempre conseguía que todo cambiase de posición, colocándose ella sobre su figura y dejando que su cabello rozase su rostro cuando se inclinaba, colisionando sus labios en un apasionado beso que las dejaba a ambas sin aliento.

La morena deslizó sus manos por la espalda desnuda de la otra, acariciando cada línea de esta con suma delicadeza, logrando que un gemido se escapase de sus labios. Adoraba los gemidos que se escapaban de sus labios, de su garganta. Una garganta que se le antojaba exquisita, por lo que no dudó en mordisquear con suavidad el esbelto cuello níveo de la rubia, que se estremeció entre los brazos de la diva, que no dudó en arquear su propia espalda cuando sus pelvis volvieron a chocar, y como no, sus pechos también lo hicieron, estallando las dos en un delirio de puro placer.

Berry esbozó una sonrisa de pura satisfacción, tirando de los pantalones vaqueros que Quinn llevaba, haciendo que esta fuese más rápida y se los quitase con un solo movimiento, quedando solamente con un tanga que sorprendió por completo a Rachel. No se esperaba ese tipo de vestuario en su novia. Esta sonrió de lado, completamente encantada por la reacción que había provocado en la cantante.

―Para que vas tú también lo que te has perdido―soltó con arrogancia. Berry no dudó, tirando del cuerpo de su novia para lamer sus pezones con firmeza, logrando que esta temblase, de arriba abajo.

Rachel buscó la manera de conseguir que Quinn se tumbase, pero se vieron enredadas en una intensa pelea en la que sus labios se encontraban de vez en cuando, chocando y cayendo unas veces una, otras veces la otra. Pero sin tener a una ganadora en concreto. Esa era la parte que más les gustaba a las dos. El competir por ver quién de las dos quedaba por encima de la otra.

Las manos de la rubia se detuvieron en las caderas de la morena, realizando ligeros círculos sobre su piel, consiguiendo que Rachel le lanzase una mirada de pura desesperación. Quinn de mientras, percatándose de la mirada que le había lanzado su pareja, se entretenía en sus piernas, que se le estaban antojando completamente hermosas. Rachel bufó, besando su boca mientras la mordía, consiguiendo que la ex animadora soltase sus muslos, cayendo sus manos sobre la cama.

―Quinn…―pidió con total sumisión Rachel, colocando su pierna entre las de Fabray, que permanecía perdida en sus ojos marrones―Por favor…―instó con tono sugestivo, besándola mientras que la joven se removía, sintiendo como su centro estaba empezando a arder. Si llevase unas bragas normales, sentiría ella misma lo mojada que estaba; aunque eso ya lo estaba sintiendo Rachel sobre su propio muslo.

―Rach…―contestó ella con tono bajo, introduciendo su mano por dentro del pantalón del pijama de la otra, que parecía ensimismada en la reacción de su novia.

―Estás muy mojada…―señaló con diversión, aumentando el movimiento de su pierna sobre la entrepierna de la rubia, que parecía temblar ante ese maravilloso contacto.

―No juegues, Berry. No juegues.

_I feel pretty, and witty, and bright… _

_And I pity…Any girl who isn't me tonight…_

Tiró de las tiras del sujetador, soltándolo para que cayese después al suelo. Se inclinó sobre ella, soltando de mientras su cabello, que se deslizó por sus hombros, escondiendo así su rostro en este. Solo podía ser contemplado desde la posición de la castaña, que no dudó en deslizar sus manos por sus caderas, completamente absorte y aprisionada por esos ojos verdes que conseguían que se quedase sin aliento.

Kitty se tumbó más sobre ella, pero sin llegar a chocar sus cuerpos en ese roce. Sus piernas se encontraba a ambos lados de las de la cantante, que las mantenía ligeramente juntas, intentando separarlas pero sin conseguirlo. Wilde no se lo permitía; tampoco moverse. Solamente podía permanecer quieta, percibiendo como la rubia se inclinaba un poco más; sus rostros quedaron a centímetros de distancia, que fueron cortados por la misma castaña, que se apoderó de sus labios, bajando de nuevo e instando a Kitty a que la siguiese el beso, cosa que la rubia hizo. El beso no se rompió, sino que incrementó de intensidad.

Al final, Marley consiguió librarse del agarre al que le sometía la rubia, empujándola de los hombros y haciéndola caer sobre la cama. Pudo comprobar que su novia parecía desorientada, aunque no emitió queja alguna cuando empezó a tantear el terreno, tirando de la cremallera de la falda de Wilde. Ella no iba a empezar por un lado solamente, sino por todas las partes de su cuerpo. Mientras tiraba la falda con cierta facilidad, se detuvo un instante en el abdomen trabajado de la joven, que mostraba perfectamente sus largas horas de entrenamiento. Bendijo a la entrenadora Sue Sylvester, para después poder depositar suaves besos en esas marcas que su estómago mostraba.

La rubia se estremeció al sentirla besar las cicatrices, emitiendo de vez en cuando suaves suspiros que instaban a Marley a continuar. Esta procuraba hacerlo todo con delicadeza, dejando entrever como eran sus ideales sobre el amor. No solo era la pasión que estaba sintiendo en su interior, sino el hecho de que no quería causarle daño alguno. Era lentitud, procurando no destruir algo que le resultaba totalmente etéreo.

Cuando se libró de la prenda, mientras iba ascendiendo por su cuerpo, dejaba besos y mordiscos por los tobillos y las piernas; Kitty la observó con tanta atención que ni siquiera se percató de que Marley había introducido su mano por las piernas, acariciando los torneados muslos con cierta curiosidad, explorando cada parte del cuerpo de su novia, descubriendo esos lugares que se le antojaban ocultos y recónditos.

Los pechos de la animadora reaccionaron ante ese contacto, poniéndose los pezones erectos, llamando la atención de la cantante, que se había rememorado en la parte inferior de la rubia, dándose cuenta que había dejado desatendida a la otra. Esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa, deslizando como cual serpiente, besando el ombligo, para después, llegar al sujetador, el que procuró intentar soltar. No le costó mucho ante la costumbre de quitarse el suyo propio. Ni tampoco dudó cuando la rubia soltó un gemido, dando a entender que estaba completamente entregada a esas caricias que le proporcionaban las caricias de su novia.

Pero si bien era cierto que estaba disfrutando de los mimos que le daba Marley, enseguida dejó claro que la que mandaba era ella. Consiguió girar sus cuerpos, entrelazados por completo. Su mano tiró de los pantalones, haciendo que Marley abriese los párpados, dejando claro su confusión y sobresalto ante la postura que estaba mostrando en ese preciso instante Kitty.

―Aquí…Mando yo―declaró Wilde con deseo y lujuria en las pupilas de sus ojos, avasallando los labios de su novia con un delirio que no era capaz de controlar.

Su mano, sin detenerse, se introdujo por dentro de las bragas de la castaña, que tembló al sentir como los dedos de su novia acariciaban la zona del clítoris superficialmente, sin llegar a adentrarse por completo en su interior. Podía sentir como la rubia sonreía satisfecha, entregada en conseguir que su interior ardiese más.

―Pero qué me he encontrado aquí…―rio entre dientes, logrando que Marley soltase un jadeo, desesperada por sentir que Kitty la tocase. Que la tocase de una maldita vez.

―Kitty―pidió con necesidad, intentando ahogar el gemido que estaba a punto de escaparse por sus labios.

―Dime―inquirió ella, haciéndose la desentendida mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa coqueta. Eso fue lo que provocó el estallido de la castaña.

― ¡Tócame! ¡Ya! ¡Te necesito!

― ¿Qué es lo que necesitas? ―Inquirió la rubia, prosiguiendo con el roce de sus dedos.

― ¡Te necesito! ¡Ya!

―Repite eso, que me gusta…

― ¡Kitty! ―Exclamó desesperada, logrando que la rubia riese.

― ¿Lo necesitas mucho?

―Mucho―se apresuró a responder, frustrada ante la duda que parecía mostrar la rubia―Por favor―suplicó al final.

― ¿Estás segura?

―Sí.

Solo necesitó eso para no dudar de nuevo. Introdujo uno de los dedos con una suave presión, sofocando con su boca ese gemido que se escapaba de la garganta de la castaña. Esta se removió, apretando los párpados para poder soportar mejor el dolor que le había causado la rubia; pero al igual que el dolor comenzó, este se redujo para dejar paso a algo denominado "placer". Suspiró, intentando controlar su respiración acelerada, marcada por el ritmo que había implantado Kitty, subiendo la apuesta a dos dedos, consiguiendo mantener los movimientos sin pausa alguna. Marley echó la cabeza hacia atrás, logrando que su cuello quedase despejado para los suaves besos que le depositaba la rubia en él, siguiendo la línea de este para llegar a la mandíbula, besándola con cierta precisión.

Al final, volvió a atacar sus labios, empezando a sentir como se contraían los músculos de Marley, logrando que al final, ante el hecho de sus movimientos, la castaña llegase al orgasmo con una facilidad que Wilde no se esperaba. Y cuando quiso darse cuenta, la castaña la había vuelto a besar, aferrándose a su espalda en un agarre que conquistó más a la rubia.

―Te quiero―se escapó de sus labios, consiguiendo que Kitty sonriese.

―Y yo a ti, Marley.

_I feel pretty…Oh so pretty… I feel pretty, and witty, and bright…_

―Por favor, Rachel―pidió Quinn con desesperación, soltando un gemido en el oído de su novia.

Esta sonreía, satisfecha de ser esta vez ella la que mandaba. Sus ojos negros se clavaron en los párpados de su novia, que los mantenía cerrados mientras sentía como el momento estaba a punto de llegar. No tardó en sentir como los dedos de la diva serpenteaban por su interior, consiguiendo que arquease su cuerpo por completo.

No tardó en llegar al orgasmo, acompañada por los besos de su novia por todos los sitios posibles, y como se detuvo con una sonrisa maliciosa, bajando hacia abajo y sin detenerse siquiera. Cuando Quinn quiso darse cuenta, Berry ya estaba lamiendo cada zona con su lengua, completamente extasiada por el sabor de Fabray. Esta se quedó congelada, empezando a sentir como su cuerpo se convulsionaba con el placer que le daba su pareja.

_I feel pretty…But unpretty… _

Quinn y Kitty cayeron extasiadas en la cama con sus respectivas parejas a su lado. Y cuando ambas miraron al techo, sonrieron. Y casi como si fuesen la misma persona, perfectamente compenetradas, se colocaron de lado, deslizando sus manos por los cuerpos de las otras, dejando perfectamente claro que esa noche estaba solamente a punto de comenzar. Y que podían sentirse a veces feas, pero ellas sus chicas, conseguían que sus bellezas resplandeciesen. Hermosas, siempre hermosas.

* * *

_Ufff...Voy rápida, pero para que se vea, ya tienen aquí un poco de...Momento para que disfruten algo. Porque ahora viene esto mezclado con el drama ;)_

_Ah y esto va dedicado a una de las canciones (popurri xD) que más me han gustado de todo Glee (en verdad, los dos últimos capítulos muestran las dos canciones de Glee que más me gustan xDDD) así que aquí lo dejo, con "Flee pretty/unpretty", que fue cantada por Dianna y Lea en la segunda temporada de la serie. ^^_

_Lolacaracola: Jajajaj has sido la más directa de todos... ¿Cuando van a consumar? Pues ahora jajajajaja y ya tienes Faberry, paras que veas...Un besuco y muchas gracias por comentar, guapa._


	40. I was looking for you, and you came

Kitty se removió en la cama, aún sumergida en el mundo de los sueños, quizás rememorando las caricias que había disfrutado provenientes de la castaña. Cuando abrió los párpados, se encontró con la belleza más hermosa del universo, o por lo menos, para ella lo era.

Se quedó en silencio, girando su rostro y apoyándolo mejor en la almohada, la que movió para poder situarse sobre ella, ocultando su desnudez así. No tardó en darse cuenta de que estaban las dos completamente desnudas, por lo que decidió echar por encima una de las mantas que estaba colocada encima de la silla que estaba al lado de la cama de la castaña.

Permaneció observando el movimiento del cuerpo de la castaña cuando esta seguía respirando. Mostraba una paz y una calma que nunca había presenciado en nadie, pero no le extrañaba. Era Marley. Era su Marley, y eso era lo que conseguía que ella también respirase tranquila. Volvió a cerrar los párpados, acomodándose mejor mientras disfrutaba de la calma que le transmitía su novia en esos momentos. No había experimentado una locura de ese nivel desde hacía tiempo, y ahora que la estaba viviendo, no pensaba dejarla escapar por mucho que la gente lo intentase evitar.

Permanecieron un rato más de esa manera, hasta que no pudo evitar abrir los párpados para encontrarse con que su novia se removía en la cama, totalmente sumergida aún en un mundo ajeno al de ellas. Pero cuando fue consciente de que Marley había abierto sus ojos, no pudo evitar cerrar los suyos de manera automática, procurando no ser descubierta viéndola. No quería parecer una especie de romántica empedernida que disfrutaba de despertarse cada mañana a su lado; pero esa era su verdad. Y aunque era de noche, y todavía no había llegado la madre de Marley, casi podía sentir que era así. Que era como el despertar de un nuevo día.

Pero no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa cuando sintió como la muchacha se colocaba mejor sobre la cama, recibiendo un golpe amistoso sobre su hombro desnudo, soltando después de eso una carcajada.

― ¡Eres una tramposa! ―Logró escuchar de los labios de la joven, que soltó una pequeña risa.

Cuando abrió los párpados de nuevo, se encontró con las pupilas azules de su chica; con un brillo tan intenso que conseguiría iluminar su vida. Toda la oscuridad que se cernió sobre ella había desaparecido, dejando paso a un halo de luz que conseguía que todo cobrase sentido. Y cuando sintió como la mano de la castaña decidió acariciar su brazo desnudo, sonsacando de nuevo una sonrisa en su rostro, comprendió que acababa de llegar a un punto sin retorno. Amaba a esa mujer. A esa chica que había sacado lo peor de ella, y a la vez, lo mejor. ¿Acaso podía existir algo tan discordante? ¿Algo tan irónico?

―Me has pillado, de acuerdo―confesó, riendo entre dientes―. Pero es que no quería parecer una obsesionada―comentó como excusa, consiguiendo que la otra ladease la cabeza.

―Qué mentirosa eres…―se burló Marley, dejando escapar un suspiro mientras proseguía acariciando el brazo desnudo de la rubia―Mi madre debe estar a punto de llegar.

―Y yo tendría que irme ya…―susurró, un poco cansada mientras se giraba, dejando al descubierto su pecho.

Marley se quedó observándola, mordiéndose su labio para al final acabar haciendo lo que quería hacer. Dirigió su mano hacia su abdomen, acariciando esas marcas que lograban que ella se preguntase que era lo que le tenía que contar Kitty. Podía imaginárselo, pero quería pensar que no era eso. Que no era lo que creía para no tener que ir a casa de la rubia y pedir explicaciones. Le enervaba pensar solamente en que alguien le hubiese hecho daño a su novia, por lo que procuró permanecer en silencio, acariciando de nuevo su abdomen desnudo. Sabía que Kitty le hablaría en el momento adecuado, y cuando ella lo necesitase. Igual que ella lo haría con respecto a su problema. Sabía que era algo que necesitaba procesar. Que era algo que necesitaba asimilar como suyo.

― ¿Y en qué estaba pensando la hermosa y falsa bella durmiente?

La aludida se quedó un momento en silencio, girándose para poder ver de frente a la otra. La atrajo hacia su cuerpo, consiguiendo que se volviesen a unir en un abrazo que no quería romper nunca. Marley se estremeció al volver a sentir la desnudez del cuerpo de su novia, pero enseguida se acomodó a ese contacto, esperando que este no se rompiese nunca. Amaba cada parte de la rubia que deseaba que nunca llegase el momento ese en el que la muchacha tuviese que abandonar la cama, dejándola sumergida en la soledad.

―"Yo te buscaba y llegaste, y refrescaste mi alma que ardía de ausencia" ―recitó de memoria, apartando la vista y clavándola en cualquier otro lado de la habitación―. Es un poema de Safo.

― ¿Safo? ―Quiso saber la castaña, entretenida en proseguir dedicando caricias a su novia.

―Una poetisa de la antigua Grecia…Estuvo enamorada de una de sus alumnas, a la que transmitió su idea y conocimiento del amor; y aunque se casó y tuvo una hija, Safo siempre amó a esa mujer―aclaró―. La leía a escondidas, procurando que mi madre nunca encontrase el libro. Y cuando lo terminé, lo di a la biblioteca, procurando que nadie me viese ni me reconociese.

―Tu madre no tenía que saber de qué iba ese libro―señaló la cantante, jugueteando con el cabello suelto de su novia.

―A mi madre siempre le ha gustado esto. El leer libros sobre la mitología griega; por ella conocí la existencia de este libro. Un día llegó a casa con él, indicando que nunca había leído nada de ella y que tenía mucha curiosidad por conocer a Safo. Cuando empezó a leerlo, a los pocos días, lo guardó en una caja y aseguró que era una lectura prohibida―Kitty rio al recordarlo―. Pensé que era porque contenía palabras malsonantes, o escenas poco apropiadas. Luego, cuando lo leí, comprendí el por qué estaba tan escandalizada mi madre.

―Y tú se lo cogiste a escondidas―la aludida asintió, sonriendo de repente.

―Recuerdo que me metí en su habitación y me apropié de la caja. Y me descubrió, pero dentro de la habitación. Pensé que…― "que me daría una paliza en ese mismo instante", pensó para sí misma, pero decidió guardarse el comentario―que se enfadaría, pero resultó que pensó que estaba buscando algún libro o algo de los de mitología, y entusiasmada, me llevó con ella para empezar a leer uno de ellos.

― ¿De verdad?

―Es de los pocos recuerdos bonitos que tengo con mi madre―confesó, sonriendo tristemente―. Aún me cuesta reconocer como le puede gustar todo eso. Pero es una mujer culta. Siempre le ha maravillado ese mundo de la antigüedad.

―Parece…Interesante―acertó a decir Marley, abrazando el cuerpo de la rubia contra el suyo, consiguiendo que la rubia esbozase una sonrisa―. ¿Me contarás cuentos mitológicos?

La animadora asintió, notando como la castaña besaba su mejilla con suavidad, procurando lograr que el cuerpo de la pequeña, que se había tensado, se relajase. Le proporcionó ligeras caricias que sonsacaron una pequeña risa en Kitty, girando su rostro para unir sus labios en un apasionado beso que ninguna de las dos fue capaz de contener. Y cuando se quisieron dar cuenta, Kitty la estaba introduciendo su mano por debajo de la manta, acariciando el muslo desnudo de su novia con cuidado, sonsacando un pequeño gemido que calló con su boca.

―Te quiero…―susurró con la voz ronca, consiguiendo que la muchacha de ojos azules se estremeciese entre sus brazos.

―Y yo a ti―logró responder, atrayéndola más hacia ella para evitar que se alejase de su lado.

Sus labios se volvieron a encontrar, logrando que Kitty se estremeciese por completo entre los brazos de su amada, la que parecía estar sumergiéndose en el sabor de la animadora. Esta intentó apartarse al recordar que la madre de su novia debía de estar a punto de llegar. Pero la castaña se lo impidió, tirando de su cuello y sosteniendo con fuerza su nuca, obligándola a que sus bocas permaneciesen unidas en ese contacto, volviendo a sonsacar un sonoro gemido de sus labios.

La cantante la soltó, haciéndose a un lado y saliendo de la cama, apresurándose en cerrar el pestillo, impidiendo la salida de la rubia, y a su vez, la posible entrada de su madre. Su acompañante la observó incrédula, levantando su mentón para recibir de nuevo el cálido contacto de la boca de su novia contra la suya. Sus manos se aferraron a su cintura, acariciando la zona inferior de la espalda con sus dedos, saboreando lo que era la desnudez de Marley. Esta rio entre dientes, completamente extasiada al comprobar que no era la única que se moría por poder volver a rozar la piel de su pareja. Se apartó un poco, sonriendo radiante.

― ¿Sabes más poemas? ―Inquirió con tono sugestivo, consiguiendo que Kitty tragase saliva.

―Puede…

* * *

La rubia abrió la puerta de su casa con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro. Eran las diez de la noche, por lo que no estaba preocupada. Su madre la solía dejar quedarse hasta las once, y si encima comentaba que había quedado con algún chico, la felicitaba. Pero, sin embargo, la mujer permanecía con los brazos cruzados en frente de la puerta, clavando su mirada fría y airada en los ojos de su hija, que parecía un tanto desorientada ante la reacción de su madre.

― ¿De dónde vienes? ―Quiso saber Emily, fijando su mirada furiosa en el rostro de su hija― ¿De dónde vienes, Kitty?

―Pues…De casa de una amiga, mamá―aclaró ella, un tanto confusa―. ¿Qué es lo que te sucede?

―No vendrás de la casa de esa tal Rose, ¿verdad?

― ¿Qué? ―Ella nunca le había hablado de Marley. ¿Cómo la conocía?

Pero la respuesta llegó. La mujer le entregó una carta que había recibido. No llevaba remitente ni sello, por lo que se pudo deducir que habían echado la nota en el buzón por propia mano. Tragó saliva, sacando la hoja de papel doblada. Se quedó paralizada, sacando después las imágenes que acompañaban a dicha nota.

En algunas, salía solamente con Marley charlando, aparentando una amistad que parecía ser envidiable por todos los demás. Sin embargo, después, salía la imagen de las dos besándose. Una de ellas en uno de los baños, y la otra en un día en el que las dos se encontraron en el vestuario de las animadoras.

"Su hija parece haber hecho muy buenas migas con una de las alumnas del Glee club… ¿No le parece, señora Wilde?

Atentamente, un amigo."

No le hizo falta ser muy inteligente para descubrir quien había sido el que había enviado la nota. Levantó la vista, encontrándose con el rostro de la mujer, que parecía estar esperando pacientemente una explicación por parte de su hija.

― ¿Qué significa eso, Kitty? Porque quiero pensar que han sido cosas de esa chica y que tú lo has puesto remedio.

―Mamá―susurró, sin saber muy bien qué hacer o decir. La aludida pareció morderse el labio, procurando evitar hacer comentario alguno de lo que estaba viendo.

― ¿Me vas a explicar que es esto, Katherine Jane Wilde? ―Quiso saber la mujer, acorralando a su hija en la puerta.

―Yo…Yo la quiero―dijo al fin.

Recibió un bofetón por parte de su madre, que consiguió que se tambalease sobre la pared. Sintió como su madre tomaba el cuello de su camisa, volviendo a hacer que su cuerpo se estrellase contra la puerta, sonsacando un gemido lastimoso de la rubia. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, otro golpe sonó sobre su mejilla, consiguiendo que Kitty volviese a gritar, presa del dolor.

Cuando estuvo a punto de arrearle de nuevo, Kitty se quedó en la espera, ocultando su rostro con sus brazos para evitar recibir otro golpe; pero este nunca llegó. Cuando levantó la vista, presa del pánico, se encontró con algo totalmente nuevo.

Al fondo, Charlotte observaba la escena, perpleja. Parecía que le había llamado la atención los gritos de su nieta. Pero lo más perplejo de la situación era que alguien sostenía el brazo de Emily en un fuerte agarre. Algo que también produjo una especie de reacción en la mujer de sorpresa, completamente perdida.

Jack Wilde sostenía el brazo de su esposa, evitando que de nuevo su hija fuese golpeada.

* * *

_Lolacaracola: Jajajaja muahahahaha :3 Espero que ese día de mierda haya mejorado el día de hoy y que anden mejor los ánimos, pero me alegra saber que he conseguido que andes de mejor humor ^^ Jajaja pero no llegues a la conclusión de que soy el genio de la lámpara, porque no lo soy :P solamente que tengo mis momentos, y como andabais pidiendo Faberry y Karley, pues doy el dos por uno... ;P Un besuco y muchas gracias por comentar, guapa ^^_


	41. A decision

― ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo? ―Inquirió con tono prepotente Emily, librándose del agarre de su marido.

Jack Wilde permaneció en silencio, con el rostro sin expresión alguna que indicase si estaba asustado o arrepentido por lo que acababa de hacer. Su mujer, en cambio, mostraba su desagrado ante la acción que había cometido su esposo, bufando mientras volvía a lanzar una mirada sobre su hija, la que había aprovechado el momento para dirigirse hacia su abuela, siendo arropada entre sus brazos.

―No vuelvas a hacerle eso a la niña―declaró el hombre con firmeza, mirando de soslayo a las otras dos.

Emily sonrió de lado, percatándose del temblor que le había entrado a su marido tras pronunciar esas palabras. Se acercó peligrosamente hacia él, quedando sus rostros a pocos centímetros de distancia. Jack tragó saliva, completamente alterado por la cercanía que mostraba su mujer; pero igual que se acercó, se alejó, dejando claro con ese movimiento el poder que tenía sobre él.

― ¿Me lo vas a impedir tú acaso?

―Él no, pero yo sí―intervino Charlotte con fuerza y decisión, apartando a su nieta y dejándola detrás de ella, sirviéndose a sí misma como una barrera.

― ¿Ahora vas a ser la buena de la película, mamá? ¿En serio? ―Preguntó con cierta ironía en su voz―Como comprenderás, no me hace gracia descubrir que mi hija es una bollera que se pasa el día liándose con la perdedora del instituto.

― ¿Sería mejor para ti si lo hubiese hecho con su amiga, la animadora esa?

―Al menos no hubiese caído tan bajo―replicó Emily a la pregunta de su madre.

Kitty se quedó sin aliento, aferrándose al cuerpo de la anciana con fuerza. Nunca había visto con tanta claridad el deseo de su madre porque lograse ser lo que tenía que ser. Una triunfadora.

Poco importaba si se acostaba con una mujer que con un hombre; mientras esta persona fuese rica, poderosa, intachable ante los demás, le servía. Eso era lo que necesitaba y quería su madre. Era algo que ella no podía creérselo, pero lo estaba viendo en vivo y en directo.

―No puedo creerme todas las estupideces que salen por tu boca, hija. He oído todo tipo de cosas, pero…Estas…

―Venga ya, mamá. ¿Me vas a venir con lo que es correcto y bueno? Porque entonces vas por muy mal camino. Puedo pasárselo, y muy por encima; pero eso no quiere decir que no me parezca una abominación todo eso. ¿Mi hija, lesbiana? Que es la bonita forma de llamar a una persona enferma.

―Tu hija no es una enferma, Emily―interrumpió Jack.

― ¿Estás de acuerdo con eso? ―Quiso saber.

El hombre se quedó en silencio, dedicando una mirada a su hija, sin saber muy bien qué contestar ante esa pregunta. Claro que no estaba entusiasmado con la idea de descubrir que a su hija le gustaban las chicas, y que estaba saliendo con una; pero estaba confundido. Seguía siendo la pequeña rubia de sus ojos, a la que quería. Y también eso conseguía que se sintiese culpable.

Podía ver el temor reflejado por primera vez en esas pupilas verdes, y era algo que no se podría perdonar. No era una excusa, pero él había estado sumergido en su propia batalla. ¿Desde cuándo era así Emily? Aún recordaba a la joven compañera de universidad que sonreía zalamera, encantadora, y que tiraba de él para ir corriendo a una parte trasera de un trastero y darle un tímido beso, con esos toques que le hacían verse encantadora.

¿Dónde quedó esa chica dulce y encantadora que le abrazaba siempre buscando protección cuando tenía miedo? Su ambición no era nada novedoso para él, puesto que Emily siempre había mostrado esa faceta suya sin temor alguno a ser juzgada. Al igual que sus ideales, pero como los dos siempre habían opinado igual, no le resultaba problema alguno como le podría haber resultado a cualquiera.

Pero todo cambió después de comprometerse. Y ahora, teniendo a su hija asustada detrás de la figura de la madre de su esposa, se daba cuenta de que había sido un completo necio. Había creído que todo cambiaría. Que nada sería como ese primer bofetón que recibió por parte de su mujer, cuando, enloquecida, entró en su casa acusándole de infiel. Y como después le pidió perdón, asegurándole que había perdido los nervios cuando pensó por un segundo que él le había dejado por ella. Por esa chica que había conocido en la carrera y que le caía bien.

Podía recordar todas aquellas escenas de celos, y sin embargo, ahora todo parecía distorsionado. Siempre, al final, mostrando una frialdad y un control que no sabía que ella tenía. Dejando a un lado ese lado tierno que se apresuraba en recomponer después de otra bofetada, pidiéndole disculpas.

Y luego, los momentos de disculpas quedaron a un lado, dando paso así a aquellos en los que ella le echaba la culpa a él, o en los que aseguraba que todo eso cambiaría si se casaban, si lograban los dos alcanzar un futuro impactante y fabuloso. Incluso creyó que todo cambiaría en el mismo día que intercambiaron los votos, sonriendo ella. Pero ahora que lo rememoraba, era capaz de ver como esa sonrisa no era tan sincera como esperaba. No era una de esas sonrisas que dejaban entrever una felicidad pura. Aunque sí hubo un momento en el que lo fue, dejando a un lado la fuerza para dar paso a una sensación que no supo interpretar en el altar, y que tampoco era capaz de interpretar en esos momentos.

―No es algo de lo que se tenga que estar de acuerdo; es así.

―No tiene por qué serlo. Es una enfermedad. ¡Una maldita enfermedad! Y encima me he enterado por un anónimo… ¿Cuánta gente lo sabrá ya? Debemos ser el hazmerreír de todo el barrio.

―Tu hija no lo es; nunca lo va a ser. Porque ella es una buena chica, y tiene a gente que la quiere. Y es una buena alumna que saca buenas notas. Es una hija de la que te tienes que sentir orgullosa, Emily.

― ¿De verdad? Yo creo que no. Creo que no puedo sentirme orgullosa de alguien que…Es eso―declaró con asco, negando con la cabeza.

― ¿Me quieres? ―Todos se giraron, clavando la mirada en el rostro de la animadora, que acababa de interceder en la conversación.

Emily se quedó en silencio, analizando a su hija con cierta fuerza. Kitty esperó con paciencia, sintiendo una especie de incertidumbre que no era capaz de controlar. Charlotte apretó a su nieta contra ella, encontrándose con los ojos de su hija, la que no sabía cómo responder a esa pregunta. Jack dio un paso hacia esposa, esquivando ésta el agarre de su marido, volviendo a clavar su mirada en la pequeña, que esperaba con paciencia la respuesta.

―No puedo querer a una hija que decide tomar ese camino como algo bueno o positivo―aclaró, fijando su vista en el rostro de su madre―. ¿Tú me lo hubieses permitido a mí, madre? ¿Ser como lo era mi hija? Lo dudo mucho―escupió con burla, regodeándose―. Qué liberal eres, mamá. Todos se hacen liberales de repente, aceptando algo que no es natural. Si lo fuese, ¿cómo es que hay más gente con gustos normales? La homosexualidad es una enfermedad.

―Solamente sabes decir eso, hija; ¿serías capaz de vivir sabiendo que tu hija es infeliz con un hombre al que no ama, por ejemplo?

―El amor se aprende. Y es una novedad de ahora. Antes las mujeres se casaban con hombres a los que no amaban y vivían felices. ¿O no, madre? Usted debe saber mucho del asunto, ¿no?

Charlotte bufó ante la risa de su hija, la que se cruzó de brazos, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta. Pero todo eso era una pura fachada, sintiendo la mujer en verdad una ira inmensa por esa mujer que estaba en frente de ella, y ante todo, por su hija. Porque ella estaba haciendo que consideraba indigno, que no era adecuado, ni mucho menos correcto. La conciencia le atacó de alguna manera, intentando esquivar esos meros recuerdos que hicieron que Emily se estremeciese, disimulando todo eso.

―Sé que a veces no fui una buena madre, pero…

―Yo solamente he creído hacer lo correcto con mi hija.

―Pegando no es la solución.

―Padre no lo creía así.

Charlotte se quedó en silencio, sintiendo como todo se estaba escapando de su control.

El padre de Emily las abandonó cuando esta cumplió diecisiete años. Y desde ese mismo momento, la adolescente dio un cambio sorprendente a su forma de ser, dejando de ser esa niña intimidada por el mal humor de su padre para dar paso a una muchacha firme, seria, dura, a la que nadie podría hacer daño. A veces, Charlotte se preguntó si su hija en verdad sentía algo hacia las personas. ¿Empatía? ¿Amor? ¿Cariño? Supuso que, después de todo, decidió evitar sentir todo aquello; y tenía que confesar que ella no había sido tan buena madre como se esperase; y aunque eran otros tiempos, no fue muy acertada con sus decisiones. Ni ella, ni la gente que le apoyó para hacer lo que tuvo que hacer.

―Han pasado muchos años, y no es justo que tu hija pague por eso. Ni ella, ni tu marido.

Emily ladeó la cabeza, riendo nerviosamente. Estaba segura de que ellos tenían la culpa. Si no hubiese ido a ese maldito sitio, seguramente que no estaría allí, manteniendo una charla con la que era su madre. Kitty, al igual que su padre, no parecían comprender nada de la conversación, y menos de la defensa que estaba montando la mujer para conseguir escapar de los recuerdos que su madre, sin pretenderlo, estaba trayendo a la luz.

―Hay cosas que no son justas, mamá; pero la justicia a veces no es lo correcto, por mucho que nos propongamos en creer que sí.

―Tu hija…

―Mi hija. Mi hija…Oh Dios mío, creo que esto me está empezando a cansar. Solo hay una solución para esto; encerrarla en un centro de esos para curar la homosexualidad.

―Emily, no…

―Ya tenemos experiencia en esos temas, ¿verdad, mamá?

Kitty fijó la mirada en su abuela, la que parecía prepotente ante la sonrisa cínica de su hija; pero no decidió caer en la trampa que le estaba tendiendo la mujer, quedándose en silencio, esperando que su yerno reaccionase. Jack, sin embargo, permanecía en silencio, completamente confuso. En parte, estaba del lado de su mujer, pero algo le estaba haciendo pensar que su hija no se merecía eso. La incertidumbre, el dolor, y el temor paralizaban al hombre, que se había quedado apartado de la vista de las tres mujeres de esa casa.

―Emily…

―Es así. O se la ingresa en un centro de esos, o se va de casa―aclaró―; y para que no se diga que no soy benévola, dejaré que decida ella. O se cura, o se va, porque tengo claro que no la voy a meter por obligación. No voy a malgastar el dinero en alguien que no quiere curarse. No seré tan necia y estúpida.

―Cariño…No sé si…

―Cállate―ordenó con suavidad, callando a su marido con la mirada―. ¿Qué dices, Kitty? Eso sí, hay algo que tenemos que dejar claro―susurró, acercándose a su hija.

Pero Charlotte se puso en medio, procurando que la otra no pudiese tocar a su nieta, la que permanecía paralizada en su sitio. La sombra en el rostro de la mujer asustó a las dos, que se quedaron paralizadas por el temor.

―No te acerques más…

― ¿O qué? ―Rio, sintiéndose libre, dejando al fin ese lado correcto para dar paso a lo que era. Una mujer dura que no se dejaba mangonear. Una mujer que había decidido odiar a su hija con todas sus fuerzas, y que lo había conseguido―. Es sencillo…Si te marchas por esta puerta, olvídate que tienes una madre. Desde el mismo momento en el que salgas de aquí, no volverás. Y para mí, estarás muerta―dictaminó, fijando su fría mirada en el rostro de su hija―. Así que…Tú decides. Pero toda decisión tiene sus consecuencias.

Kitty se quedó congelada. Recibió la mirada de su abuela, la que asintió con firmeza. Cuando la rubia dejó escapar un suspiro, decidió levantar su mentón con cierta flaqueza. Sentía mucho miedo. Por supuesto que lo sentía. Estaba a punto de decidir si "curar" algo que no quería curar, o abandonar esa casa y no volver a ver a su madre nunca; y pese a todo, ella la quería. No podía evitar quererla por mucho daño que la hiciese.

Sin embargo, a veces, uno tenía que tomar la decisión más adecuada, pese a que le duela, porque a veces no comprendemos lo destructiva que puede ser una persona a la que queremos.

― ¿Y bien?

Y finalmente, Katherine Jane Wilde tomó su decisión.

* * *

_Bien, veo que ya odiais unas cuantas a Emily. A las de Inolvidable (ya os aviso por aquí), actualizaré mañana o pasado, depende de como me encuentre, porque ando con un dolor de cabeza que...Pues no hay fuerzas de escribir nada...Pufff en fin, os dejo el capi y os iré contestando poco a poco...xDDD_

_Lolacaracola: Yo también ando con brevedad xDDD Como ves, todo parece sencillo, pero a mí me va lo psicológico y el drama, y que te lo cuenten unas cuantas, que creo que me van a llamar "la del drama" por varias cosas que soy capaz de meter en una sola historia. Un besuco y muchas gracias por comentar ^^_


	42. Charlotte's gulty

―Deja de moverte de un lado a otro, Marley―pidió Ryder, clavando su mirada en la chica, procurando que esta permaneciese quieta.

Sin embargo, la castaña no podía detenerse ni tranquilizarse aunque quisiera. Había pasado un días desde que la rubia hubiese dejado su casa, y ni siquiera esta le había mandado un mensaje de buenas noches como solía hacer siempre. Estaba ausente, cosa que conseguía que se pusiese todavía más nerviosa; además, la castaña no había visto a la chica en toda la mañana, logrando que todos sus nervios se viesen con cierta claridad.

Y aunque Ryder no lo admitiese, estaba también un poco preocupado; Quizás por la pesadez que mostraba Rose por la ausencia de su novia, pero preocupación al fin y al cabo. María, en cambio, no mostraba preocupación alguna. Sabía que si algo malo hubiese sucedido, Kitty se hubiese puesto en contacto con ellas, y ante todo, con Marley, en tan solo cuestión de segundos.

―No puedo evitarlo, Ryder―contestó ella, dejándose caer sobre el casillero mientras clavaba su mirada en los ojos del joven, que había rodeado los hombros de la animadora, que permanecía en silencio―. Es extraño que Kitty no haya contactado conmigo todavía.

―Tal vez se ha dado cuenta que mandaros tantos mensajes es una tontería―agregó la morena, desdibujándose su sonrisa ante el rostro de la castaña―. No seas tonta, Rose. Si le hubiese pasado algo, ya nos hubiésemos enterado, ¿no crees? Estará enferma o algo.

―Tenemos que ir a su casa esta tarde.

― ¿Qué dices? ¿Estás loca? ―Quiso saber la animadora, mirando hacia los lados―. La madre es el ser más…Estúpido, que te puedas encontrar. No le caen bien las chicas como tú, Marley.

― ¿Y cómo soy yo?

―Una perdedora―fue directa la joven, cruzándose de brazos―. Lamento si suena así de…Brusco―buscó la palabra adecuada, sonriendo después amistosamente―, pero la madre de Kitty no es tan educada. La conozco desde hace mucho tiempo, y sé de qué pasta está hecha…No es una mujer muy…Abierta. En todos los sentidos de la palabra.

Ryder rio, pensando cosas que no debía pensar, recibiendo una especie de codazo por parte de la animadora, que no pudo evitar estallar en carcajadas. Marley sonrió un poco, preguntándose cómo es que esos dos no estaban juntos, viéndose claramente que estaban hechos el uno para el otro. El joven se despidió de ambas con una sonrisa, desapareciendo de sus vistas y dejando a las dos muchachas en medio del pasillo.

―Marley―la aludida clavó sus ojos azules en los de la otra, que parecía no apartar sus pupilas de la zona por donde había desaparecido Ryder―. No te preocupes. Sé que Kitty está bien…Es un presentimiento―le dijo, sonriéndole finalmente―, pero si necesitas estar segura, podemos ir a su casa después de las clases, ¿vale?

―Gracias, María…En serio, así me sentiría mucho más tranquila―aseguró, sintiendo como la morena tomaba su brazo, dirigiéndose juntas a clase―. Parecemos amigas y todo.

―Marley…Somos amigas―aclaró la joven, riendo entre dientes―. Ahora entiendo porque Kitty te quiere tanto. Eres una buena chica, y si ella es lo que quiere, yo no me voy a interponer entre vosotras. Ya lo sabes.

―Pero me sorprende que seas mi amiga. Que respetes mi relación con Kitty no quiere decir que tengas que respetarme a mí como a una amiga

, ni mucho menos.

―Voy a confesarte algo…En el fondo, me caes bien―sonrió de lado, girándose y abriendo una de las taquillas para sacar uno de los libros que necesitaba―; eres una persona agradable, y aunque comprendo que se meten contigo por tu popularidad, estoy segura de que si se te conociese más…Llegarías a lo más alto, pero aquí puede más la suspicacia que otra cosa.

―Pareces muy segura de lo que hablas…

―Créeme…Aparte de Kitty, yo sé de qué va la cosa. En verdad, si no fuese por nuestra rubia, sería yo la que asustaría a los niños de los primeros años en cuanto pasasen por el pasillo―esbozó una sonrisa risueña―; pero de eso se encargaba nuestra Kitty cat hasta que apareciste tú…Ahora se ha encargado otra.

― ¿Y tú?

―Soy buena―contestó, aparentando inocencia―. Muy pero que muy buena. No soy una persona rencorosa, Marley, y no hago daño por hacer. Solamente defiendo mi terreno―se encogió de hombros―; puede ser reprochable o no, pero en cuanto te descuidas, se lanzan a por ti como víboras esperando una víctima…Te lo digo por experiencia.

― ¿Sabes de esto? ―María asintió.

―Tenía una amiga con la que se metían, y por tanto, también lo hicieron conmigo. Cuando me metí al equipo de animadoras, me dejaron en paz. Solamente necesitas estar en un puesto que sea considerado altamente potente, y entonces, es cuando dejarán de meterse contigo.

―Pero meterte por necesidad en vez de por deseo propio…

―A veces, no es cuestión de querer, Marley. Sino cuestión de saber sobrevivir en una jungla donde las personas somos peores que los animales.

* * *

― ¿Vamos a recoger las últimas cosas, cariño?

La rubia se quedó en silencio, tomando un sorbo del café que le había preparado su abuela. La muchacha miró a su alrededor, sintiéndose terriblemente extraña en esa casa, por mucho que fuese la de su abuela. Descubrir que tu madre no era la mujer que debería quererte era algo duro, pero más lo era entender que era hora de dejar todo eso a un lado con tal de ser feliz. Le había costado, e incluso había llorado cuando decidió irse de allí, pero no le quedaba más remedio.

Necesitaba sentirse libre y ser ella misma, y no estar bajo el mandato de su madre; quizás, si su madre le hubiese dicho que la quería, se lo hubiese pensando. Pero luchar para que alguien te quiera por lo que no eres era algo que Kitty no estaba dispuesta ya a vivir. Había conocido a Marley, y supo lo que era que te quisiesen. Tenía a una muy buena amiga y a una mujer que era como su hermana; y para colmo, su abuela la quería. Y su amigo Ryder estaba también con ella. Y la querían dando igual todos sus defectos. ¿Por qué no podía quererla así su madre?

―Sí…―contestó sin ganas, dejando la taza sobre la encimera.

El piso de Charlotte era muy cómodo, aunque en cierta medida pequeño. La mujer había decidido alquilarlo después de pensárselo detenidamente; y cuando la menor de los Wilde llegó a la casa, se encontró con que ya estaba su cuarto preparado, como si ya se hubiese supuesto que todo eso llegaría a suceder.

Y por supuesto, la pequeña animadora no fue capaz de dormir, pensando si mandarle algo a Marley; pero en esos momentos, no se veía en el humor perfecto para poder hablar con su novia sobre ese asunto. Dejó escapar un suspiro, recibiendo otro mensaje por parte de la castaña. No hizo caso al móvil, soltando un suspiro mientras su abuela se sentaba en frente suyo, clavando sus ojos en los de su nieta.

―Sé que no es fácil, cariño, pero…

― ¿Por qué me odia tanto mamá? ¿Qué le he hecho? Yo…No sé―se mordió el labio.

Charlotte suspiró, clavando su mirada en el rostro de su nieta para acabar enfocando sus pensamientos en el pasado. Siempre había querido esconder esa parte de su vida de la que tanto se avergonzaba, pero quizás era hora de explicarse a su chica todo aquello. Posó su mano sobre el dorso de Kitty, llamando su atención.

―No fui la mejor madre del mundo, Kitty.

―Abuela…

―Déjame decirte que yo cometí muchos errores. No justifico nada de lo que está haciendo tu madre, pero me siento responsable de ello―habló, apartando la vista, avergonzada―. Siempre me he sentido culpable―musitó suavemente, clavando finalmente de nuevo sus pupilas en las de su nieta―. Bastante culpable.

― ¿De qué hablas, abuela?

―Tu madre nació en mil novecientos setenta y dos. Lo recuerdo bien. Era una mañana fría de invierno, y tu abuelo había marchado a trabajar como siempre. Siempre había querido tener un hijo, y yo también. Te confesaré que tu abuela nunca me quiso, ni yo tampoco a él, pero nuestro matrimonio se basaba en el respeto mutuo; nunca le engañé, y él tampoco me engañó a mí…No lo que duró nuestra unión―aclaró con una sonrisa triste―. Eran otros tiempos, y mi madre me obligó a casarme con alguien que no quería. Y, pese a que no quisiese, no puse pega alguna. Siempre he sido una mujer conservadora, y al igual que mi madre, yo creía que el amor se aprendía.

― ¿El amor? ―Inquirió Kitty, prestando total atención a su abuela.

―Sí…Pensaba que eso del amor era una tontería. Pensaba muchas cosas que no tenían sentido, cariño. Pero eso no hizo que no quisiese a tu madre, ni mucho menos; era mi válvula de escape en una vida que nunca llegué a querer de verdad. Era dulce, era buena, y siempre se estaba riendo. Cuando fue creciendo, eso cambió, pero nunca dejó de tener ese brillo especial que siempre tenía cuando me miraba.

―Vaya…―Dejó escapar, completamente desorientada y confusa.

―Cuando tu madre tenía catorce años, un día, mi marido y yo llegamos a casa antes de tiempo. Solíamos ir a cenar con compañeros de tu abuelo, futuros empresarios que iban a montar un negocio; y Edward, como era banquero, siempre les echaba una mano con esos temas. Y entonces, sucedió lo que creo que cambió nuestras vidas para siempre.

― ¿Qué sucedió, abuela?

―Descubrimos a tu madre besándose con una amiga suya, Jane―confesó, entornando la vista―. No sabes cómo me sentí, hija. Ahora que sé cómo es la cosa, entiendo que es algo del corazón, que no escoge; pero en esos tiempos era todo distinto. Se creía que eso era una enfermedad, y hacía poco que la habían quitado de la lista de enfermedades mentales. Era todo muy distinto a ahora, que al menos, hay gente que lo reconoce como lo que es. Tu abuelo y yo decidimos ingresarla en un sitio de esos…

― ¿Ingresarla? ―Inquirió, alarmada.

―Estuvo dos años―confesó la mujer, bajando la vista, avergonzada―. No sabes cómo regresó de allí. Creo que fue cuando me di cuenta de que cometimos el mayor error de nuestra vida. Estaba más delgada, pálida, y rencorosa. No era capaz de estar bien si no era soltando algún comentario imprudente, o intentando tranquilizarse. Supongo que necesitaba asegurarse de que esos dos años habían servido para algo―comentó, dejando escapar un suspiro―. Además, tu abuelo era muy estricto y estuvo encima de ella bastante tiempo.

―No sabía que mamá…

―Un día me llamaron del instituto, al que volvió. Se había peleado con esa chica, Jane. Pareció ser que la otra la besó; supongo que creería que no había sucedido nada que pudiese evitar lo que sucedía entre ellas. Emily solamente se dedicó a golpearle y asegurarle que como la volviese a tocar, se encargaría de arruinarle la vida. Supe entonces que estaba sucediendo algo malo, muy malo. Jane siempre había sido especial para tu madre. Se conocían desde que eran pequeñas…Siempre se habían adorado la una a la otra.

― ¿Y el abuelo?

―Se marchó pasado un año…Dejó una nota. Fue como el detonante. Fue todo muy extraño, porque tu madre dejó la violencia a un lado, pero mostraba un lado que…Era oscuro. Cuando encontró a tu padre, creí pensar que todo podría dejarse atrás…Qué idiota e ingenua fui. Siempre me imaginé que le tenía dominado o algo, pero nunca me atreví a cerciorarme de ese asunto. La verdad es que quise pensar muchas cosas, pero…Solamente quiero que sepas que yo también he cometido muchos errores…Muchísimos.

―Abuela, ya lo sé―sonrió.

―Me siento fatal, pero a veces me pongo a pensar en aquella época y…De verdad creía que esas cosas funcionaban. Supongo que fue mi ignorancia, mi necesidad de que mi hija fuese normal…No sé, como las demás chicas. Que me llegase a casa contándome que se había enamorado del chico guapo del instituto, o algo. No es fácil descubrir que, en vez de eso, pudiese llegar con una chica, cogidas de la mano, diciendo que son parejas. Y en esos años, eso era como…Una aberración o algo.

―Vaya…―dejó escapar, no muy segura de qué decir al respecto.

―Pero… ¿Sabes qué? Que solo tienes que pensar en ser feliz. No seas como yo, que se conformó con un hombre al que no amaba; o como tu madre, que prefirió ahogarse en su propia inseguridad y en sus miedos para evitar ser lo que era, y ser feliz de verdad.

― ¿Qué pasó con Jane? ―Quiso saber, sintiendo algo extraño en su interior cuando pronunció el nombre de esa chica.

―La última vez que supe de ella, creo que se casó con una chica. No lo sé, la verdad. Tu madre rompió lazos con ella, y por lo tanto, su madre y yo nos vemos solo de vez en cuando, y más como encuentro casual que otra cosa.

La rubia se quedó pensativa, esbozando una suave sonrisa ante la mirada atenta de su abuela, la que atrajo a la rubia hacia su cuerpo, abrazándola con toda la fuerza que era capaz.

―Creo que no hiciste nada malo―susurró al fin Wilde, separándose de la anciana con una sonrisa―. De verdad pensabas que estabas haciendo lo correcto por mamá, y es cierto que te equivocaste, pero no es tu culpa que ella reaccionase así―susurró―. Yo creía que era culpa mía durante todo este tiempo, pero he comprendido que solamente es ella culpable de su propio destino―sonrió de lado―. Gracias por contármelo, abuela.

La aludida asintió, fijando su mirada en el móvil, que volvió a vibrar con fuerza. Lanzó una mirada a la rubia, quien ladeó la cabeza y tomó el artefacto, cogiendo así la llamada.

― ¿Diga?

― ¡Kitty! ―Exclamó Marley, un tanto desorientada, tranquilizándose al escuchar la voz de su novia―. Estaba preocupada por ti. ¿Dónde estás? ¿Por qué no has ido a clase, cariño?

―Marley, tenemos que hablar―susurró con voz débil, consiguiendo que la otra respirase agitadamente.

― ¿Me vas a dejar? ―Quiso saber, toda nerviosa― ¿Es eso? ¿Por qué, Kitty? ¿He hecho algo mal? ¿Qué…?

―Cariño, no te voy a dejar―aclaró, recibiendo una mirada divertida de su abuela―. Ya has conseguido que mi abuela se cebe de mí durante mucho tiempo―declaró, riéndose un poco―. No, es sobre…Algo que te tengo que contar. Pero no es nada sobre nosotras, cielo―habló, percatándose de lo cursi que estaba sonando. Un suspiro sonó al otro lado de la línea―. ¿Marley?

―Prefiero que me vuelvas a llamar cielo―aclaró la castaña, consiguiendo que la rubia se sonrojase por completo―. Te quiero―declaró tras unos breves segundos, consiguiendo que Kitty se ruborizase todavía más―. Te quiero, te quiero, y te quiero.

―Con tantos "te quiero", voy a ir a tu casa y no te voy a dejar escapar de la habitación―rio entre dientes.

―Y… ¿Si es eso lo que quiero? ―Dejó escapar con una pequeña risa y el tono algo ronco.

―Ve a mi casa, Marley. Allí ya te contaré todo, y supongo que haré algo para confirmar que lo que he hecho ayer iba totalmente en serio.

― ¿De qué hablas, Kitty?

―Me he ido de casa

* * *

_Lolacaracola: Tranquila, se ha ido de casa, pero eso trae consecuencias, y conversaciones que todas queremos saber ya de qué van. Pero ahora, pues nos conformamos con saber que Emily no es tan distinta de su hija, aunque esta al final ha decidido luchar por su felicidad, cosa de la que no fue capaz su madre. Un besuco y muchas gracias ^^_


	43. So sorry, Kitty

Marley se quedó en frente de la casa, esperando a que su novia saliese o algo del lugar. No se atrevía a llamar al timbre, y menos si la otra no le había aclarado si tenía que llamar o no, o si era ella la que salía, por lo que prefirió permanecer fuera de la estancia, cambiando su peso de una pierna a otra, pensativa.

Una parte de ella le estaba indicando que algo malo estaba sucediendo, y la otra le indicaba que tenía que contarle a su novia la decisión que había tomado la madre con respecto a ella. ¿Cuál era la solución? Que tenía que asistir a una ayuda psicológica para poder ir superando poco a poco esos sentimientos tan negativos que sentía hacia ella misma; y aunque en un principio se había negado, afirmando que estaba bien, luego comprendió que no era así; y que si Kitty se enteraba de que había seguido con esa actividad autodestructiva, acabaría sintiéndose desilusionada, y eso era lo que menos pretendía. Quería a la rubia, y que ella estuviese a su lado de alguna manera u otra, le ayudaba a intentar cambiar un poco.

Levantó la vista cuando escuchó el ruido de un motor cerca, encontrándose con que Kitty llegaba con su abuela en un coche de color rojo. Levantó la mano, saludándola con el gesto mientras que la rubia se lo devolvía, saliendo del autocar a la vez que la anciana, la que sonrió de lado, acercándose a las dos adolescentes, que se habían abrazado en cuanto se vieron; Marley por la necesidad de aspirar su aroma, y Kitty por sentir la calidez de su novia, y de su cuerpo. Sobre todo de eso. Se estremeció al pensarlo, por lo que procuró no ruborizarse, a sabiendas de que si lo hacía, acabaría delatándose a sí misma.

Se apartó, sonriéndole de una manera calmada, procurando aparentar normalidad. La castaña colocó su mano en su hombro, asegurándose de que era verdad; sabía que solo habían pasado unas horas, pero había extrañado el cuerpo de la rubia. Mucho.

―Me tenías preocupada―le recriminó, sintiendo como la animadora esbozaba una sonrisa tierna, ladeando después su cabeza.

―He tenido que tomar una decisión―aclaró, mirando de soslayo a su abuela, la que permanecía ajena a la conversación, pensativa. Estaba empezando a preocuparse―. Quiero que conozcas a mi madre―susurró.

―Como amiga, supongo―la miró a los ojos, esperando una respuesta.

Esta nunca llegó. Wilde se dirigió hacia la entrada, deteniéndose en frente de esta para poder respirar tranquila, girándose para tenderle una mano a Marley, la que se seguía en su misma posición, sorprendida de que la otra le ofreciese esa unión. Sonrió al final, dirigiéndose hacia ella con el rubor en sus mejillas. Se detuvo a su lado, percibiendo casi como sus manos se rozaban. Las pupilas verdes de Kitty centellearon, dejando así clara una sensación de calidez que se logró instalar en el corazón de Rose.

― ¿Estás bien, Kitty? ―Quiso saber la otra, empezando a sentirse un tanto nerviosa.

La aludida se limitó a asentir, llamando al timbre. No tardó en aparecer una Emily Wilde con la maleta de su hija hecha, abriendo la puerta para sorprenderse de la presencia de una joven a su lado. En unos segundos, reconoció perfectamente quien era la castaña que estaba al lado de la pequeña. Era con la que aparecía besándose en la fotografía. Sintió algo extraño en su interior, que decidió apartar para colocar el objeto fuera de la casa.

―Te he metido la ropa ahí―dejó claro, sin tan siquiera prestarle atención a la castaña, que parecía no entender nada de nada de esa situación―; creo que no necesitas nada más, pero sino vienes a por ello y te marchas. Eso sí, procura que sea en un momento en el que yo no esté en casa.

Su voz sonó autoritaria, dispuesta a cerrar la puerta; pero la animadora se lo impidió, empujando esta con fuerza para que permaneciese abierta, clavando su mirada en el rostro de la mujer. Parecía estar analizando cada uno de sus rasgos, quizás buscando alguna manera de confirmar que todo aquello era veraz; y en el fondo, lo era. Tragó saliva, para después observar a su novia, la que permanecía en silencio, siendo una espectadora más de esa escena.

―Mamá…―se quedó callada, sin saber si llamar así o no. Al fin y al cabo, su relación se había roto por completo―Antes de marcharme para siempre, quería presentarte a alguien de manera formal. Al menos, así podrás tener una excusa de verdad, y no un estúpido trozo de papel―le echó en cara, manteniendo el mentón alto.

Nunca se había sentido así. Nerviosa, vulnerable, y a la vez, fuerte, decidida. Siempre había vivido con miedo de que su madre no la quisiese, permitiendo que esta le golpease porque creía que no hacía lo que su madre deseaba; deseando en todo momento que su madre le indicase que la quería con todo su corazón. Había temido tanto el instante ese en el que la mujer le confesase que no la quería, que cuando llegó el momento, no fue tan duro como esperaba.

Lo fue porque una madre parecía tener que querer siempre a su hijo, igual que esta quería a su madre; pero descubrir que ella no lo hacía, casi le sirvió como liberación de su cuerpo y de su alma. Siempre estando bajo sus garras. Siempre procurando gustarle más de la cuenta. Pero nunca quiso gustarse a sí misma; no era algo que ocupase una de sus tantas preferencias. Pero ahora que se había librado de ese pesar que era pensar que su madre no la quería, podía sentirse segura; y sin embargo, seguía sintiendo que, con cualquier palabra que Emily pronunciase, ella volvería a caer en esa forma de ser que no quería. Igual que lo hizo ella en su adolescencia. Casi podía sentir que estaba rozando su mismo futuro; un futuro que pretendía vivir, y esperaba que nunca llegase a suceder.

―No necesito que me la presentes; ya sé quién es―soltó con veneno la mujer, lanzando una mirada de recelo a la muchacha, que se sintió cohibida ante el gesto de la madre de su novia―. Te dije que…

―Ya sé qué es lo que me dijiste―cortó Kitty de la misma manera, sorprendiendo a la mujer y a la castaña, quedándose la segunda extrañada por la frialdad que mostraba su pareja para con su madre―, pero creo que es lo justo…Quizás así entiendas el por qué hago esto. O quizás no, y ni te importe, pero a mí sí.

―Katherine…

―Esta es Marley Rose. Es la mejor cantante que haya conocido jamás, y es mi novia―soltó con decisión, sorprendiendo a la aludida.

Sin embargo, y para su desorientación, la otra ni se inmutó. Permaneció de brazos cruzados, lanzando una mirada inquisitiva sobre la figura de su hija, la que permanecía con su rostro impasible, mostrando perfectamente una seguridad que nunca había visto. Sí en ese tipo de comportamiento malévolo para los demás, pero nunca de manera serie, sin insultos de por medio o malas palabras hirientes. Nada de eso parecía existir en ese instante; solamente una Kitty Wilde que dejaba clara la situación, tomando la mano de la castaña entre las suyas.

― ¿Y qué quieres? ¿Qué te dé una palmadita y te felicite? ―Inquirió con sorna la mujer, soltando una pequeña risa―Me decepcionas todavía más, Kitty…Parece tan sumamente…―pareció pensárselo, guardándose el comentario―. Deberías irte…Deberíais iros. No sois bienvenidas aquí ninguna de las dos.

―Solamente quería que lo supieras―dejó caer, girándose para después volver a voltearse―. ¿Sabes qué, mamá? Me das pena.

― ¿Perdona?

―Entiendo que debió de ser frustrante que te metieran en un lugar para curarte de la homosexualidad. Puedo comprender que eso te debió destrozar, pero…

―No sé de qué me hablas―cortó, seca, dejando que sus brazos cayesen.

―Sí, sí que lo sabes―dictaminó, clavando su mirada en su rostro―. ¿Y sabes qué? Que te compadezco por eso. No debe ser fácil vivir día tras día con la sensación de que, en el fondo, tu hija sí que sea capaz de hacer algo que tú no fuiste en su momento…Ni es fácil admitir que una es lesbiana.

Cuando terminó de decir eso, Emily ya la había abofeteado con fuerza, presa de la vergüenza y de la ira, clavando después con ira su mirada en la figura de su madre. Odiaba a esa mujer con todas sus fuerzas. Claro que la odiaba. La suplicó llorando que no la llevasen a ese lugar, que ella no era nada raro; que se habían besado varias veces, pero que ella no se sentía muy diferente al resto de sus amigas cuando contaban que se besaban con sus amigos. Y ella se lo pidió, suplicando, que no la llevasen a ese lugar; pero su madre no le hizo caso, llevándola junto con su padre a esa maldita residencia donde vivió cosas que eran mejor no recordar. Aún podía rememorar las noches de soledad, abrazándose a sí misma, temblando, pensando que algo tenía que estar mal en ella misma.

Y no pensaba permitir que esa estúpida niña le recordarse todo aquello; le recordase todo aquello que vivió con quince años, volviéndose loca, encerrada a una especie de cárcel por algo que hizo sin tan siquiera pensar. No lo comprendía. Nunca llegaría a comprender como sucedió todo aquello, y casi le parecía una broma que ahora estuviese esa niña replicándole todo aquello. Si ella hubiese enfrentado esos temores como la rubia indicaba, no hubiese nacido, por lo que no entendía nada a qué venía todo aquello.

Se sorprendió cuando la otra adolescente se atrevió a apartarla, interponiéndose entre ella y su hija. Se tambaleó hacia atrás por el empuje, fijando su vista en el rostro de la muchacha, que parecía no estar dispuesta a que la tocase de nuevo. Lanzó una mirada furibunda a las dos.

―No vuelva a acercarse a ella―amenazó con voz grave, sin terminar de creerse lo que acababa de suceder. Antes de que se pudiese dar cuenta, se estaba acercando a la madre de Kitty―. ¿No le da vergüenza pegar a su hija?

―Habló la de la vergüenza…Asquerosa lesbiana―escupió con asco.

―Seré lo que usted quiera, pero no pienso consentir que vuelva a tocarle un pelo a Kitty―defendió la castaña, manteniéndose segura de sus palabras―. No tiene ningún derecho de hacerle algo como eso. Y si usted en verdad está echando a su hija, es que está claro que no merece ni siquiera la pena. Vámonos, Kitty―dijo, cogiendo la maleta ella misma y tirando de su novia, que había apartado la vista, completamente avergonzada―. ¿Sabe qué, señora Wilde? Cuando quiera arrepentirse, será demasiado tarde. Será usted la que se arrepienta por la vergüenza; yo, en cambio, no me tengo que avergonzar de nada. He sido lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber apreciar a su hija; y eso, señora, no tiene ningún precio.

La mujer se quedó en silencio ante esas palabras, viendo como la castaña tomaba el rostro de la rubia y la besaba con fuerza, consiguiendo que madre e hija se sorprendiesen. Marley se separó de ella, tirando después de su brazo y encaminándose hacia el coche, abriendo la puerta y metiendo la maleta dentro. Rose instó a su novia a que se metiese en el coche, recibiendo una mirada aprobatoria por parte de la abuela de esta, que decidió esperar, mirando de reojo como su hija se quedaba en la entrada de la casa.

Sus miradas se encontraron, y para sorpresa de Charlotte, se encontró con la confusión y pérdida del control en la mujer, que parecía no entender nada de nada. Su vida había cambiado en cuestión de horas, de segundos. Dejó escapar un suspiro, metiéndose en su casa, cerrando la puerta y apoyando su espalda en la pared. Por una ligera y extraña razón, no terminaba de sentirse bien. Pero prefirió hacer caso omiso.

Kitty rodó los ojos hacia su novia, la que se dejó caer sobre el asiento sin mirarla tan siquiera. Tragó saliva, manteniendo la vista en el suelo para, después, sentir como Marley la observaba, esperando alguna especie de reacción por su parte.

―Lo siento, Kitty…Lo siento mucho―susurró, sin atreverse siquiera a hacer comentario alguno.

La rubia se quedó en silencio, fijando al final sus ojos en la figura de su novia para acabar abrazándose a ella, empezando a llorar en silencio, aferrándose a su espalda con una fuerza que ni ella misma era capaz de entender. Rose dejó escapar un suspiro, correspondiendo al gesto de su novia con cuidado.

―Gracias…―susurró entonces la animadora, esbozando al fin una suave sonrisa.

Quizás, después de todo, era hora de un nuevo comienzo.


	44. Something called love

¿Alguna vez se había detenido alguien a fijarse en lo rápido que se podía ir cayendo la capa de pintura del techo de una habitación, de paredes blancas recubiertas después por otra capa de pintura algo más clara sobre la anterior?

Kitty se había detenido muchas veces a fijarse en ese tipo de detalles que nadie parecía darse cuenta, y era algo que le gustaba bastante. Sentirse especial por percatarse de esas cosas a las que nadie daba importancia alguna; que parecían irrelevantes ante la mirada de las personas. Y quizás tenían razones para no fijarse en eso, pero a ella le parecía que cada detalle merecía la pena ser revisado.

Marley se encontraba tumbada a su lado, analizando su rostro con su mirada. Permanecía en silencio, escuchando la respiración calmada de la rubia; había detalles que merecían la pena, y para la castaña, escuchar el movimiento lento del aire escapando de los pulmones de su novia, de verdad merecía la pena; era todo calmado, pausado. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta, pero habían permanecido las dos en silencio durante una hora.

Un silencio que no era incómodo, pero que escondía numerosas incógnitas que debían ser resueltas en tan solo cuestión de segundos; la castaña esbozó una sonrisa ligera, colocándose de lado para observar mejor a la animadora, que permanecía en silencio, girando al final su rostro para encontrarse con esos ojos azules que conseguían sumergirla en millones de sensaciones. Había llorado en esa hora, e incluso se podía apreciar el rastro marcado por esas gotas de agua que se habían deslizado por su rostro; y si bien había llorado, también se había dejado consolar por Rose, la que acariciaba de vez en cuando su espalda cuando sollozaba, intentando mantenerse en silencio.

Algo que parecía resultar imposible por todo lo que le había sucedido en tan poco tiempo. La vida podía dar un giro inesperado, y era consciente de ello; pero eso no significaba que a ella le doliese menos, ni mucho menos. Sus ojos verdes analizaron las pupilas de su acompañante, encontrándose con la espera y la calma; el deseo de hacerle entender que todo estaba bien, por mucho que ella pudiese a llegar a pensar lo contrario. Esbozó una sonrisa débil, cogiendo la mano de Marley para colocarla en su abdomen, invitándola a que le acariciase lentamente.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus finos labios, permaneciendo en silencio mientras deslizaba sus dedos por encima de la camisa que la rubia llevaba, introduciendo después la mano por debajo de la tela, pudiendo así entrar en contacto su suave piel con la yema de sus dedos, logrando que Kitty soltase un suspiro sin apartar la vista de ella, quizás comprobando que ella sí que estaba a su lado, sin alejarse en ningún momento.

― ¿Estás bien? ―Se atrevió a romper el silencio la castaña, prosiguiendo con su caricia mientras miraba con ternura a la joven, que parecía estar sospesando una respuesta que dar―. Quiero que seas sincera conmigo, Kitty.

La rubia se quedó pensativa, apartando después la mano de la castaña de su estómago, levantándose de la cama y acercándose a una de las bolsas que habían traído de su casa; esta permanecía sin deshacer, y sin embargo, la animadora sabía perfectamente dónde buscar. Sacó un sobre que estaba cerrado, fijando su vista en él.

―Te había escrito esto para contarte mi vida, igual que lo hiciste tú con la tuya―se quedó en silencio, mordiéndose el labio con cierta timidez―. Quería entregártelo, ¿sabes? Como tú hiciste conmigo, ¿recuerdas?

Marley sonrió enternecida, asintiendo con sus mejillas completamente sonrojadas. ¿Cómo no se iba a acordar de ese detalle? Le había costado poder ser sincera con ella en algunos aspectos, reconocer como se sentía con respecto a su padre, y por supuesto, admitir lo mucho que quería esa rubia que estaba sentada en frente de ella. Pero Kitty rompió la nota, tirándola en la papelera mientras se sentaba en frente de ella, fijando sus ojos verdes sobre los suyos, tomando su mano entre las suyas.

―Supongo que ahora lo que necesito es sentir tu mano entre las mías para poder decírtelo todo cara a cara, mirándote a los ojos; no quiero decir que lo de la nota sea una estupidez, pero yo necesito contártelo así, de frente. Necesito decirte lo que siento de verdad en estos instantes, Marley. Y como me he sentido a lo largo de mucho tiempo; quizás es hora ya de ser sincera conmigo misma y con los demás.

―No tienes por qué hacerlo―susurró, levantando su mano para acariciar la mejilla de su novia con cuidado.

―Una mujer sabia me dijo una vez que hay cosas que se tiene que hacer solamente porque queremos hacerlas―sonrió de lado, consiguiendo que el corazón de la joven se acelerase poco a poco, acercándose para besar sus labios tiernamente―; y yo quiero hacerlo, Marley. Quiero desnudarme en cuerpo y alma contigo…Por completo―aclaró, acariciando la palma de las manos de la cantante.

―Yo comprendo que no hace falta…Puedo entender que no es fácil contar cosas como estas, Kitty.

―No son fáciles, y menos contárselas a personas que merecen la pena de verdad; pero es hora de dejar a un lado el orgullo, cariño.

La aludida se quedó en silencio, contemplando la belleza de la animadora. Casi podía jurar que era la mujer más hermosa que jamás hubiese conocido. Y no pudo evitar compararla con aquella señora a la que había conocido tan solo una hora atrás; alguien que parecía el calco de su hija. Y no estaba segura de si alguien se lo había mencionado, pero prefirió ahorrarse el comentario para no herir a su chica. Era completamente consciente de que la joven necesitaba su apoyo, y no que le fuesen recordando que se parecía a su madre, aunque solamente fuese en el físico.

―Kitty…

―Te quiero mucho, Marley―susurró la aludida, volviendo a inclinarse para besar sus labios con calma, aspirando el aroma del aliento de la castaña―, y necesito serte sincera.

―Eres tan adorable…―musitó entre dientes, conteniendo su impulso de lanzarse sobre ella, juntando su frente a la suya en un gesto cariñoso―Te quiero tanto, Kitty…

―Y yo a ti―correspondió, atrayéndola con más fuerza hacia ella. Casi se quedó sin aliento ante esa situación, percibiendo su mano rodeando su cintura, consiguiendo que se quedasen a escasos centímetros la una de la otra.

―Cuando era pequeña, siempre tuve miedo de la oscuridad―señaló la rubia, sintiendo como los brazos de la castaña rodeaban sus caderas, colocando entonces ella los suyos sobre su cuello, entrelazando sus dedos con su melena, esbozando una sonrisa por ello―. Hasta los seis años, encendía la luz mientras escuchaba como mi madre se quedaba en la puerta, esperando a que me quedase dormida para que no tuviese pesadillas. Nunca había sido muy cariñosa, y aunque no sabía nada de princesas Disney, recuerdo muchas noches como me ayudaba a leer…Quizás para ser la mejor, o puede que para que entendiese mejor algunas cosas. Leíamos materiales que, quizás, no eran apropiados para niños pequeños; pero como yo no entendía nada, y en el fondo, solo era para que aprendiese a reconocer cada letra, tampoco me importaba mucho.

―Vaya…

―Los domingos, íbamos a casa de mi abuela materna. Ya la conoces―señaló con una sonrisa―. Recuerdo que a mi madre no le gustaba, pero lo hacía por pura educación y formalidad. Aparentaba un lado de amabilidad ante los demás, pero esa sonrisa nunca fue la verdadera.

― ¿Cómo esa que pones tú cuando estás con alguien que no te agrada? ¿O como cuando te comportas de manera cínica? ―La aludida levantó las cejas, divertida―. Perdona. Sigue.

―Mi madre nunca fue una madre…Modelo. Tampoco fue algo que me traumase en un principio; creía que era lo normal. Que tu madre fuese seria creo que no era algo extraño, pero que después descubrieses que tu madre no era solamente severa, pues…Empecé a entender que algo raro sucedía. Siempre llegaba a casa molesta con mi padre, con los gritos…Con todo. Y yo me sentía mal. Creía que era mi culpa, Marley.

―No es tu culpa, cariño…

―Una niña de once años no es capaz de diferenciar el por qué su madre le pega sin relacionarlo con una culpabilidad propia.

Lo admitió en alto, y cuando pronunció esas palabras, tembló. Confesar que tu madre te pegaba, que te maltrataba, no era algo fácil. ¿Podía serlo acaso? Rememorar cada golpe, cada moratón que aparecía por su rostro, cada marca grabada a fuego en su piel, era algo que lograba que ella misma tuviese miedo, y a la vez, que se avergonzase de su propio cuerpo; no se consideraba hermosa, no al menos en esas zonas íntimas. Casi ni siquiera podía recordar la última vez que fue a la playa, o que se quitase la ropa ante alguien ajeno a ella con calma. Siempre escondiéndose en los vestuarios, consiguiendo salir la última de estos para que nadie descubriese quizás el moratón que aparecía ese día en su espalda, u otro día en los omoplatos. Se avergonzaba de ser golpeada, y al mismo tiempo, de no haberse rebelado contra su madre. Suspiró, tragando saliva después.

―Igualmente, después con el paso de los años, me acostumbré. Me acomodé a ser una adolescente bajo las duras palabras de mi madre. Me acostumbré a vivir bajo sus órdenes, a ser lo que ella quisiera. Quise ser la hija perfecta, sin detenerme a pensar nada más que en eso; y ante la frustración que sentía, me comportaba como lo hacía…Con una dureza, una frialdad, y una crueldad que mi madre me estaba traspasando. La misma amargura que ella sentía, la estaba sintiendo yo, Marley. Quería ser la adolescente perfecta, con matrículas de honor, ser la más popular, ser animadora y encontrar al chico de mis sueños. Y cumplí parte de esas cosas, siendo así una persona incapaz de pensar en los demás. Solamente en el qué dirán, y en lo que pensase mi madre; y en el fondo lo hacía, no solo por su aprobación, sino porque la quería. La quería, Marley. La quería mucho. Y tenía miedo a que ella no me quisiese de la misma manera.

―Kitty…

― ¿Y apareciste tú, ¿sabes? ―Clavó sus ojos verdes en los azules de la castaña―, con tu madre perfecta, con esa que te quería pese a todo; y parecía que te daba igual todas las veces que me metiese contigo, que me burlase de ti, que intentase fastidiarte la vida…Joderte lo más que podía. Permanecías impasible ante mis malas palabras. Permanecías inerme, y sin embargo, te daba lo mismo. Y me sacabas de quicio, porque tenías lo que yo deseaba, y a la vez, despertabas en mí sensaciones que, comprendía, y que no quería comprender. Era algo que no quería sentir, si te soy sincera; porque tenía mucho miedo. Tenía pánico a admitir que estaba enamorada de una mujer. No es algo que se pueda asumir con facilidad.

―Sé que no es fácil…A mí también me costó asimilarlo―confesó, sonriendo un poco.

―A veces, me siento como ella, ¿sabes? Solamente pensar que quizás podría haberme comportado como ella…―se detuvo―. A veces, sí que es cierto que me parezco a mi madre.

―Eso no es verdad.

―Sí que lo es…Ambas somos débiles de carácter. Si ella hubiese contado con el apoyo que yo conté ahora; si no la hubiesen enviado a un centro para…Ayudarla―esto último lo susurró con ironía, sonriendo al pensarlo―Si hubiese contado con el apoyo incondicional de sus amigos, la compresión de alguien de la familia, el amor puro de esa persona a la que quería…Si todo eso hubiese sucedido, yo no estaría aquí, ¿me entiendes? Las dos somos iguales…Solamente que yo he tenido la suerte de tenerte conmigo, a mis amigos…A mi abuela…

―Quizás tu madre sí que hubiese seguido por ese camino aunque contase con el apoyo de la gente…

―No. No lo creo…Puede que a veces seamos nosotros los que decidamos, pero…

―Esa es la clave, Kitty. Tú estás ahora aquí porque quieres; estás dispuesta a luchar. Has luchado por esto. Supongo que lo que vivió consiguió que ella no quisiese luchar, pero eso no hace que todo lo demás no fuese cosa suya. Yo creo que no te pareces a tu madre, Kitty. Las dos tomaron un camino. Ella decidió esconderse bajo las apariencias, como hacen otras tantas personas. Tú, en cambio, has preferido luchar por ser feliz.

―Marley…―susurró, clavando sus ojos verdes en los de la aludida―Estoy luchando por mi felicidad. Estoy luchando por ti―besó su mano, apoyándola después sobre su mejilla―. Eres lo único que necesito para saber que todo esto no se va a ir a la mierda en cualquier momento.

Y cuando quiso darse cuenta, su novia se había lanzado sobre sus labios.

―Kitty...Yo también tengo que contarte algo―susurró, sonrojada―Yo...

―Lo sé―contestó ella, analizando el rostro de su novia con los labios fruncidos―. Sé lo del psicólogo―aclaró, besando de nuevo sus labios. Marley se apartó, completamente sorprendida.

― ¿Cómo...?

―Tu madre sabe a quien tiene que recurrir para que su hija coma sanamente―se encogió de hombros, volviendo a sentir unos labios sobre los suyos.

―Kitty...―susurró con la voz entrecortada, empezando a deslizar sus manos por la espalda de la rubia― ¿Estaría mal que te quisiese hacer el amor ahora mismo?―Fue tan directa que los colores llegaron a las mejillas de la aludida.

―Marley...―pero no se pudo contener, abalanzándose sobre la boca de la cantante.


	45. Again

―Kitty…

El susurro de Marley se quedó ahogado entre los labios de la rubia, que empujó a su novia sobre la cama, cayendo esta sobre la colcha, sorprendida; no se esperaba esa reacción por parte de su novia, pero encontrarse con sus ojos verdes sobre los suyos lograron que un ardor se acumulase en su interior, esbozando una sonrisa de manera inconsciente.

La rubia sonrió de lado, girándose y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta para echar el pestillo, procurando tomar las medidas adecuadas para no ser interrumpidas por su abuela. Dio un paso hacia adelante, balanceándose como si de una niña inocente se tratase, mostrando sus dientes blanquecinos en un gesto que daba a entender demasiadas cosas que a Marley no le pasaban inadvertidas.

―Cariño…―susurró, carraspeando ligeramente al ver como la rubia se cernía sobre ella lentamente sin decir ni pronunciar palabra alguna―Kitty…

―Dime, mi amor…―musitó con calma, arrastrando cada letra, procurando que el cuerpo de la castaña reaccionase con cierto instinto―Eres tan preciosa…

Su voz sonó sumamente cercana, inclinándose la rubia sobre la castaña, tirando después de sus brazos para levantarla, quedándose a pocos centímetros de distancia. Marley podía sentir el aliento de la pequeña sobre su rostro, quedando las dos a la misma altura; dejó escapar un suspiro, sintiendo como las manos de la chica se deslizaban por su cintura, acercándola más para acabar rozando sus labios en un tímido contacto.

Sin embargo, no se pudo contener, profundizando el beso con un movimiento de su cuerpo sobre el de la castaña, que emitió un gemido al sentir como la lengua de su novia se deslizaba sobre la suya, logrando que todo su cuerpo se estremeciese por momentos. Se dejó caer en la cama, arrastrando con ella a Kitty, que intentó alejarse para poder librarse de sus propias prendas; pero Marley se dedicaba a besarla intensamente, deslizando sus manos por sus caderas, clavando las uñas en estas y logrando que la pequeña jadease de puro placer.

―Dios…―soltó delirando Wilde con una diminuta sonrisa en su rostro―Cómo me pones, Marley…

―Kitty, no rompas los momentos románticos, por favor―pide con su voz completamente cargada de deseo, clavando sus ojos en su rostro, analizando cada rasgo de su novia con una sonrisa en su rostro―. Te quiero.

La rubia rio ente dientes, besando lentamente los labios de su novia, colocando su muslo entre la entrepierna de esta, deslizándolo de arriba abajo, soltando una especie de suspiro, logrando que el cuerpo de la otra reaccionase por completo, esbozando una especie de sonrisa mientras se apresuraba a que la boca de Kitty no se apartase de su lado, profundizando un poco más la caricia hasta límites insospechados.

―No sé de qué te quejas…Si te encanta como te pongo―suelta la rubia, zalamera, introduciendo su mano por debajo de la camisa, acariciando su firme abdomen, sonriendo de lado mientras sus dedos realizan círculos sobre su piel―. Te encanta como soy, gatita…

―Puede…―pronuncia entre susurros Marley, besando la mandíbula de su chica con cierta dedicación y devoción, haciendo que su cuerpo girase para poder acariciarla lentamente, impidiendo que se pudiese escapar de su lado―Tu abuela está al otro lado de la puerta y puede entrar en cualquier momento…

―Te aseguro que aunque lo intentase, no podría―sonrió misteriosamente, consiguiendo que Marley se estremeciese todavía más―. Bésame―le exigió la animadora con firmeza.

―Kitty…No sé si es el mejor momento para…

―Como me dejes con el calentón, Marley, te juro que vas a ser tú la que no toque este fabuloso cuerpo en mucho, pero que mucho tiempo―asegura, consiguiendo que la castaña se abalanzase sobre ella, besándola arrebatadamente―. Así me gusta.

―Idiota―contesta, volviendo a cernirse en el sabor de sus labios, procurando que el movimiento de sus manos lograse excitar a su novia.

Esta soltó un gemido, intentando quedar de nuevo encima de la castaña. Lográndolo sin apenas mucho esfuerzo; dejó lentos y sensuales besos sobre su mandíbula, riendo entre dientes ante el temblor del cuerpo de la más alta, que cerró los párpados disfrutando de las caricias de la otra, que se detuvo en su abdomen, tirando de su camiseta hacia arriba, deslizando su lengua por el torso desnudo, saboreando cada poro de la piel blanquecina que hacía juego con la suya.

―Marley…Una cosa. ¿Sabes que eres la mujer más preciosa que he visto nunca? ―Susurra, besando su vientre con suma delicadeza―Amo tu vientre con total locura…Adoro el sabor de tus brazos―musita, lamiendo la palma de su mano, subiendo por uno de los brazos su lengua, logrando que el cuerpo de la otra reaccionase―. Deseo tus labios, que se ven ahora mismo exquisitos…―dice en tono bajo, rozándolos suavemente con los suyos, mordiéndolos después con sus dientes lentamente―Dios…Cómo me encantas, Marley…

La besa desesperadamente, logrando que todo su cuerpo se rozase con el de su novia, intentando con un gesto impulsivo el quitarle la ropa, pero la castaña se lo impidió, atrayéndola con más fuerza para ser ella la que tirase de su camisa, robándole uno de esos besos que tanto la excitaban, llamando la atención de su pequeña gatita. Esta ronroneó, coqueta, deshaciéndose de su propia prenda, quedándose con el torso completamente desnudo, a disposición de la castaña, que tiró de ella para que se sentase a ahorcajadas de ella.

―Kitty…No hace falta que digas todo eso…

―Sí que hace falta; una chica, encantadora, guapa, que me tiene enamorada, me dijo una vez que se tiene que hacer lo que se quiere hacer―susurra sobre ella, deslizándose lentamente mientras muerde su lóbulo― ¿La conoces? ―Musita, gimiendo sobre ella para acabar chocando su pelvis contra la de la joven, que se estremeció bajo su cuerpo―Di…o quizás haga falta que la llame para ver―finge que se va a levantar, pero la castaña se lo impide, colocando sus manos sobre sus caderas.

―Ni se te ocurra irte ahora, Kitty…―susurra, levantándose un poco para poder besar su abdomen, sonsacando una especie de suspiro en la rubia, que bajó la vista para excitarse todavía más con esa postura.

―Como usted me mande, mi señora…

* * *

Charlotte se plantó en frente de la casa de su hija, deteniéndose un momento a pensar en lo que estaba pasando en esos momentos en sus vidas; siempre se había imaginado algo como eso, pero esperaba que nunca llegase a suceder algo parecido.

No podía dejar de sentirse culpable, y ante todo, mala madre; era cierto que ella no había llegado al extremo de su hija, ni que nunca llegó a detestarla u odiarla por ser homosexual. Ni siquiera le sentó mal cuando la vio con esa chica; al contrario, se alegró un poco al descubrir que era Jane, y no otra. Sabía que era una mujer inexperta, que eran otros tiempos donde la homosexualidad aún era tratada como una enfermedad, y para gracia, su marido no era el hombre más comprensivo del mundo; pero ella no luchó por su pequeña como tenía que haberlo hecho. Como lo estaba haciendo ahora con su nieta.

A veces se preguntaba qué hubiese sucedido si se hubiese opuesto. Quizás su marido la hubiese echado de casa; a ella, y hubiese mandado a la niña fuera. Al fin y al cabo, en esa época la mujer estaba debajo aún de las decisiones del hombre. Se suponía que era un mundo moderno, que en verdad ocultaba la veracidad de la situación…

Suspiró, un tanto pensativa, llamando al timbre mientras esperaba fuera; esperaba que hablar con su hija, sincerarse con ella, pudiese conseguir que recapacitase con su comportamiento; que no cometiese el mismo error que cometió ella en su momento cuando permitió que la llevasen a ese espantoso lugar. Si al menos hubiese sabido que en esos sitios se practicaban ese tipo de tratamientos, se hubiese asegurado que no la llevasen a ese lugar; a cualquier sitio menos a ese. Ladeó la cabeza, totalmente destrozada, sintiendo como la culpabilidad le podía por todo el cuerpo.

La puerta se abrió, dejando paso a una Emily que no mostraba a la misma Emily de siempre. Parecía destrozada por todo lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor, aunque enseguida mantuvo la compostura de siempre, volviendo a ese gesto arrogante, serio, mortífero, que conseguía que sus temores renaciesen de nuevo, como aquel día, cuando entró en casa con las maletas, dejando entrever que su adolescencia había desaparecido junto a ella en ese nefasto día en el que se marchó a ese funesto lugar.

―Emily… ¿Qué te ha pasado?

La aludida la miró sorprendida, percatándose de que había estado llorando; ni ella misma había sido consciente de ese hecho, alejándose un poco mientras dejaba la puerta abierta, adentrándose en el salón. La anciana lo tomó como una especie de invitación, cerrando tras de sí y acercándose a donde estaba su hija, que había apoyado sus manos en el marco de la puerta.

―Emily…

―Debería marcharse―exige la mujer, intentando contener las palabras que se almacenan en su boca―. No tengo ganas de verla, la verdad―confiesa, rodando los ojos mientras se acomoda en el sofá, abrazándose a sí misma.

―Cariño…

―Ni me llame eso, por favor―pide entre dientes, clavando sus ojos en los de su madre, sosteniéndole la mirada―. No puedo aguantar ese trato cuando usted nunca se ha preocupado en verdad por mí; así que le pido que se marche.

―Es cierto que no lo hice bien, pero…Pero sí que me preocupé por ti. Siempre lo he hecho―agrega, apartando la vista mientras la recorre por toda la habitación―. Siempre quisimos lo mejor para ti…No de la manera más adecuada, ni con buenos métodos, y al final a costa de tu felicidad, pero…Siempre quisimos que estuvieses bien, Emily. Siempre. Que nadie te hiciese daño, aunque al final fuésemos nosotros mismos los que te lo hicimos.

―Creo que el discursito ese no hace falta, madre―responde con ironía, abrazándose a sí misma―. Llegas…veintiséis años tarde, pero no te preocupes, ese trauma ya está superado―comentó con saña―; ahora, márchate de aquí.

―Sé que es tarde, pero…Solamente quería que supieses que…Lo siento mucho, de verdad.

― ¿De verdad piensas que un lo siento va a solucionar todo esto?

La mujer estalló, levantándose del sillón; pero no reaccionó con esa furia que solía mostrar para su hija. Por una vez, dejó a un lado su armadura para mostrar a esa adolescente de catorce años que es escondió en la oscuridad para no volver a sufrir más. Aquella que dejó paso a un ser distinto, con tal de lograr que nadie le volviese a dañar su corazón. Bufó, intentando contener las lágrimas sin éxito alguno.

―Emily…

― ¡Escúchame! ¡No tienes ni puta idea de nada! ¿Creías que iba a salir de allí sana y salva? ¡Salí peor que eso! ¡No sabes cómo era sentir que dos años no habían servido de nada! ¡Dos años en los que creía que me iba a volver loca allí encerrada! ¿De verdad piensas que fue fácil? ¡No tienes ni puta idea de nada!

―Solo sé que no puedes solucionarlo pegando a tu hija y a tu marido…

― ¿Piensas que lo había planeado? Cuando me casé, pensé que todo había terminado. Cuando tuve a mi hija, pensé que todo terminaría de una vez. Pero solo logré odiarla, y no como quería, que era quererla…Solo podía verla y pensar en ti, en todo lo que había sucedido; pensar en que estaba en esa situación por ti; por papá, que nos abandonó al año… ¡Una mierda que me quería! ¡Ese hijo de puta se marchó, amargándome la vida! ¡Y tú dejaste que me la destrozase! ―Por primera vez en su vida, hablaba a las claras, bufando entre dientes― ¿Sabes qué es lo peor de todo? Que tu podrás decir que soy una mala madre, pero no fuiste mucho mejor que yo. No me levantarías la mano, pero ya lo hicieron otros por ti. No me amargaste la vida día tras día, pero lograste que así fuese…―le echa en cara, girándose.

―Yo no tengo la culpa de que al final decidieses pegar a tu hija, a tu marido, y echases a todo el mundo para sentirte mejor, Emily. Puedo comprenderlo, pero no justificarlo. De eso tienes culpa tú, no yo; yo nunca hubiese pegado a Kitty, nunca. Y menos cuando ella te quiere con locura pese a todo. Si de verdad me odias, demuéstralo…Sé mejor que yo, y deja claro que puedes ser mejor madre, mejor persona que yo…

Se detuvo al contemplar como su hija se apoyaba en la pared, un poco mareada. Se sostuvo esta durante unos segundos antes de caer al suelo; Charlotte se acercó con rapidez a ella, tomándola entre sus brazos mientras se percataba de que estaba desmayada. Llamó a una ambulancia, pensando que todo aquello era su culpa; de nuevo.

* * *

_Nota de la autora: Lo siento por la tardanza, pero como habrán visto, FF no ha estado funcionando bien y no quería actualizar en este estado; además, a mí, al menos, no me han dejado meterme en la cuenta hasta esta mañana. Por eso la demora. Un besuco y muchas gracias por entenderlo._

_Lolacaracola: Espero que te recuperes pronto... ¡Ánimos! Quedan muy pocos...Cinco o seis, ahora no sé porque no recuerdo cuantos llevo xD Pero ya queda nada, como quien dice...Un besuco y muchas gracias por comentar, guapa ^^_


	46. Marta García

Kitty golpeaba el suelo con su pierna de manera nerviosa, sintiendo como la mano de su novia se aferraba a la suya en un intento de mantener la calma. La rubia esbozó una sonrisa ante ese gesto, acercando el dorso de su mano para poder besarla con calma, procurando que todo su cuerpo se relajase ante la tensión que estaba sintiendo. Podía percibir como su padre caminaba de un lado a otro, pensativo, respirando tranquilamente. Su abuela, en cambio, permanecía apoyada en la pared con la mirada perdida en cualquier otro punto que no fuese ese. La rubia ladeó la cabeza, apoyándola sobre el hombro de su chica, sintiendo como esta colocaba su mano alrededor de su cintura, invitándola a que estuviesen así durante un rato.

Observaban a los médicos pasar de un lado a otro, pero nadie parecía querer ir a comunicarles nada. Su madre llevaba unas horas dentro del hospital, y la joven estaba empezando a pensar que algo malo le había sucedido; y era algo que no quería por nada del mundo. Era alguien a quien quería por mucho daño que le hubiese causado, y ahora solo era capaz de pensar que todo estaba saliendo justo como ella no quería. Podía alejarse de su madre, pero saber que existía la más remota posibilidad de que nunca volviese a saber de ella le mataba por dentro.

Una doctora se dirigió hacia ellos con paso lento, colocándose mejor su bata blanca. Kitty la analizó con atención, interesada. Sus ojos azules se clavaron en las figuras que estaban allí, deteniéndose en medio del pasillo, echando un vistazo a la lista que llevaba entre sus manos. Su cabello oscuro se encontraba recogido en una coleta baja, y sus labios se entornaron suavemente en una frágil sonrisa que dio confianza a la joven Wilde.

―Disculpen… ¿La familia Wilde?

Todos se levantaron ante las palabras de la mujer, que bajó la carpeta que llevaba en su mano y dirigió una mirada conciliadora a la familia, esbozando al final una sonrisa que hizo que Kitty se sintiese mucho mejor; no parecían ser de esas muecas que dejaban detrás una huella de dolor a su paso. Pudo darse cuenta de que la chica toqueteaba su mano con nerviosismo, y como llevaba una pulsera con el nombre de alguien en esta. Le pareció ver que empezaba por la letra "A", pero no estaba del todo segura.

―Sí, somos nosotros―habló Charlotte, tendiéndole su mano a la doctora―. Soy su madre―aclaró ante la mirada de la mujer, que asintió con su gesto relajado.

―Bueno…Veamos…―Clavó sus pupilas en la hoja. Marley era consciente de que su novia la miraba con cierta fascinación, sintiendo algo de celos, muy pero que muy absurdos, al comprobar que la rubia podía quedarse fascinada por cualquier mujer― ¡Ah! Sí, ya veo…Disculpen, es que soy nueva en esto y me lío un poco.

La pequeña sonrió ante esas palabras, recibiendo un codazo por parte de la castaña, que le lanzó una mirada furibunda. Kitty sonrió de lado, divertida por esos celos que ocasionaba a su cantante favorita; no podía desaprovechar esa ocasión, aunque su atención se centraba por completo en lo que estaría pasando con su madre. La morena, un poco perdida con el papeleo, pareció encontrarse.

―Bueno, soy la doctora García y llevo el caso de su hija. Todo está bien…Es decir, ha sido más bien como un susto; un amago de infarto.

― ¿Infarto? ―Preguntó alertado el señor Wilde, colocándose al lado de su suegra, que parecía un tanto desorientada y preocupada por la que era su hija― ¿Cómo que un infarto?

―Así es, señor Wilde, supongo―acertó a decir, sonrojada, la joven―. Su esposa ha sufrido como una especie de infarto pero sin llegar a serlo; un aviso.

― ¿Se recuperará? ―Inquirió Kitty con necesidad, sintiendo como la mano de su novia se aferraba a la suya, no pudiendo evitar observarla de soslayo para dirigirle una sonrisa.

―Por supuesto. Por ahora, nadie se nos ha muerto por eso―rio en broma, carraspeando después ante la mirada inquisitiva del hombre, que parecía molesto por la soltura que mostraba la doctora―. Disculpen…―susurra sonrojada, dirigiéndose hacia el otro lado de la sala.

La rubia decidió seguirla, deteniéndola con un gesto para poder hablar con ella. La doctora se giró, dejando así visible su placa, en la que el nombre de "Marta García" relucía; seguramente por el hecho de que era nueva en ese puesto de trabajo. Kitty clavó sus ojos verdes en los de la mujer, que permanecía esperando a que la chica hablase.

― ¿Un infarto? ¿Eso cómo se puede ocasionar? Mi madre siempre ha sido una mujer saludable―habló, desesperada, pidiendo una explicación. La doctora se encogió de hombros.

―A veces la presión, luego los malos hábitos alimenticios…No es solamente no comer grasas te hace ser una persona saludable; también lo es alimentarte de manera correcta, y sus defensas estaban algo bajas…Hemos hecho unas pocas pruebas igualmente, y estamos a tiempo de poder evitar que esto vuelva a suceder.

―Y si sucediese… ¿Moriría?

―Hay cierta probabilidad, pero no mucha. Un primer infarto no conlleva mucho riesgo si se detiene a tiempo. Los que suelen ser mortales son los segundos, porque el corazón no presenta las defensas suficientes para aguantar otro paro cardíaco. Igualmente, no se preocupe; su madre se va a recuperar, ya lo verá―se indica, sonriéndole para girarse, tomando apuntes―. Ahora mismo está descansando, pero dentro de un rato iré para revisar cómo está. Cuando eso, les avisaré para que puedan ir a verla.

Kitty asintió, relajada, contemplando como la mujer le dedicaba una sonrisa afable para perderse entre las personas. Marley se acercó a ella, indecisa, para acabar abriendo sus brazos, dejando que la rubia se amoldase perfectamente al lado de su cuerpo, sintiendo como sus figuras encajaban como si fuese una costumbre milenaria la de ellas dos. La animadora esbozó una sonrisa, apartándose un poco mientras levanta su mentón, mirando fijamente al rostro de su novia.

―Me encanta cuando te pones celosa; ¿lo sabías?

―No estaba celosa―contesta enfurruñada, arrugando su nariz en un gesto que maravilló a la rubia, riendo entre dientes.

―Lo estabas; pero que sepas que me encantas así…Bueno, miento; me encantas de todos modos―susurra, acercándose lentamente, poniéndose de puntillas.

―Kitty…Tu padre está delante, y hay gente que nos puede conocer…

―Como comprenderás, ahora mismo, lo que menos me importa es precisamente eso…―deja escapar, sonriendo a escasos centímetros de sus labios―Te quiero.

Se atrevió a besarla tímidamente, consiguiendo que Marley la mirase completamente sorprendida. Sabía que Kitty tenía sus momentos tiernos y dulces, pero…Eso era como una especie de juego que conseguía que su cuerpo temblase. Contemplar la suave sonrisa en el rostro de la animadora solamente lograba que todas sus defensas se debilitasen.

―Y yo a ti…

* * *

La taquilla se cerró de golpe, sobresaltando a Jake, que se encontró acorralado entre la mirada de dos muchachas y de Ryder, el que permanecía en medio con una mirada inquisitiva. Detrás del muchacho se encontraba María, la que parecía estar intentando contener toda su furia y no estampar la cara del chico en la taquilla. Este tragó saliva, percatándose de la mirada que le estaban lanzando las cuatros personas que estaban allí presente.

―Escucha, idiota―habló la rubia, acercándose peligrosamente al chico―. No sé si tu inteligencia se perdió en el momento en el que naciste, cosa que se perdonaría, o que alguien te ha dado unas cuantas hostias hasta dejarte tonto, pero lo que tengo claro es que como te vuelvas a acercar a Kitty o a Marley, te juro que te vas a arrepentir durante el resto de tu miserable y asquerosa vida.

Quinn Fabray bufó después de decir eso, empujándolo y consiguiendo que el cuerpo del chico resonase contra la taquilla. Algunos compañeros se quedaron mirando, aunque la rubia les hizo seguir por su camino, sin dejarles que se detuviesen. Una sonrisa se asomó en su rostro cuando descubrió que seguía teniendo ese don de dejar a la gente sin palabras, pero prefirió evitar comentar nada. Se rio entre dientes, haciéndose a un lado mientras que Santana se acercaba peligrosamente a él.

―Escucha, niñato…A esa que ves ahí, ha sido demasiado dulce comparado con lo que te puedo hacer yo, así que si fuese tú, saldría echando leches porque como te coja, te corto esos pedazos de cojones que tienes para meterte con una de nosotras. Así que acelera, guapo, que con solo verte ya tengo ganas de hacerlo―amenazó, tomándole del miembro y apretando con fuerza, logrando que el chico se estremeciese de puro dolor y con una mirada de completo pánico― ¿Ahora tienes miedo? ¿No pensaste en Kitty, cariño? Vaya…Lástima. Yo tampoco pienso mucho en ti.

La muchacha le empujó de manera desdeñosa, consiguiendo que el chico se tambalease sobre la taquilla, mirando a su alrededor y procurando que todo se calmase. Esbozó una sonrisa al encontrarse con la mirada de Ryder, intentando calmar a su compañero y amigo.

―Ey, tío…

―Cállate, Jake―le atajó el otro, totalmente molesto―. Como vuelvas a acercarte a Marley o a Kitty, te aseguro que no volverás a ver la luz del día.

El aludido se quedó en su sitio, observando como la chica que quedaba se acercaba a él. Antes de que se pudiese dar cuenta, María le había asestado un puñetazo en toda la cara, seguido de una patada en la entrepierna, logrando que el chico cayese al suelo, presa del dolor, removiéndose con cierta fuerza. Todos se quedaron en silencio mientras que la animadora resoplaba, encantada.

―Lo primero, por convencer a Marley de hacer algo tan estúpido, aunque eso después consiguiese lo que consiguió…Lo segundo, porque no me gustan los gilipollas que se van haciendo los valientes e intentan joder la vida de los demás por venganza… ¡Dios! ¡Qué ha gusto me he quedado!

Se pudo escuchar como el director hacía acto de aparición, llamando a María a dirección, cosa que no pareció importarle a la chica con tal de lograr que su compañero hubiese recibido de su merecido. Ryder se alejó de allí, siguiendo a la chica, procurando estar presenta para intentar defenderla. Quinn y Santana se quedaron allí, cruzadas de brazos mientras lo observaban todavía tirado en el suelo, intentando levantarse sin mucho éxito.

―Ya nos has escuchado…―amenazó Santana, bufando entre dientes―Vamos, Q. Aquí ya no tenemos nada más que hacer.

La rubia asintió, siguiendo a su amiga y saliendo las dos de la escuela. El chico se quedó tirado en medio del pasillo, sin recibir la ayuda de nadie. El resto de los del Glee club se mantuvieron ajenos al no saber nada, y al mismo tiempo, porque sospesaban que algo malo había sucedido. Se alejaron, dejando al chico allí mientras este murmuraba palabras incomprensibles, maldiciendo a Kitty y a Marley por lo que acababan de hacer sus amigas por ellas.

Quinn detuvo a la latina con su mano, mirándola a los ojos para después abrazarla. Santana se sorprendió, y aunque un poco perdida al principio, acabó aceptando la muestra de cariño por parte de su amiga, logrando que esta se riese un poco, alejándose cuando comprobó que, en verdad, Santana le había abrazado.

―Quería agradecerte todo esto…Quería dejar claro que nada ni nadie podría hacer daño a mi chica―dejó claro, sonsacando una sonrisa de suficiencia en la morena.

―No te equivoques, Fabray…Lo he hecho porque me encanta tener una excusa para meterme con los tíos―señala, girándose para acabar sonriendo sinceramente.

Claro que lo había hecho por Kitty; era cierto que en un principio le resultó un tanto odiosa por lo que le había hecho a Marley, pero con el paso de los días…Todo había cambiado. Era una chica que al final había luchado por lo que era y quería, por lo que no le importaba tener que defenderla, y menos en una situación en la que estaba comprometida la cantante, y en la que no habían salido bien las cosas. Entendía lo que era que alguien a quien querías no te aceptase tal y como eres.

―En el fondo, sabemos que eres buena, Santana…

* * *

_Nota de la autora: ¡Cameo de Marta! ¡Wow! Mi chica, me la imagino con bata y...Ufff xDDD A ver, explico...Tengo una historia Faberry en la que uno de los personajes principales es Marta, y es de mi propiedad...Y cómo no, pues sale como de cameo en este capítulo...En plan Dianna Agron en Glee xDDDD Un besuco y gracias por leer... ¡Ya queda menos!_


	47. Her beautiful girlfriend

Kitty permanecía sentada al lado de la cama de su madre, mirando hacia el exterior de vez en cuando bajo la atenta mirada de Marley, que callaba ante el silencio que se había impuesto en la habitación. Podía sentir como la rubia necesitaba su espacio y su calma, pero no se atrevía a dejarla sola, por lo que prefería ser su acompañante silenciosa en momentos como aquellos. La animadora desvió sus ojos verdes hacia los de la figura de la cantante para acabar posándolos en su madre; esta proseguía tumbada en la cama sin despertar ni dar una muestra de que estuviese consciente, aunque sí que aparentaba estar viva ante los latidos de su corazón, pausados y tranquilos.

― ¿Necesitas algo, cariño?

Wilde levantó la vista para clavarla en el rostro de su chica, negando después con la cabeza mientras se amoldaba mejor al respaldo del asiento, acariciando lentamente la piel de su muslo con calma y lentitud, ensimismada en sus pensamientos. Marley resopló, dando un paso hacia la pequeña e inclinándose, quedándose a su altura. Kitty no se atrevió a mirarla a los ojos al sentir que aparentaba una vulnerabilidad que no era ni una décima parte de lo que en verdad sentía.

Marley colocó su mano en su rostro, acariciando la mejilla con su pulgar, esbozando una suave sonrisa antes de poder llegar a besar los labios de la rubia. Esta se dejó hacer, envolviendo el cuello de la castaña con sus brazos, profundizando el beso; pero no era una muestra de cariño pasional, de esas que tenían que acabar en un sitio más privado. Era una de esas que transmitían amor, cariño, confianza, necesidad de la una por la otra. Wilde pensó que había sido una estúpida por huir de todo ese amor que la otra le brindaba; y esta confirmaba que no había hecho nada mejor que intentar enamorarla. Porque ahora podía estar a su lado sucediera lo que sucediese.

―Solamente te necesito aquí conmigo…

La aludida esbozó una sonrisa, rozando su nariz con la de su chica. Después de eso se apartó, cogiendo una de las sillas para arrastrarla hasta donde estaba situada su acompañante y se quedó a su lado, tomando sus manos entre las suyas y dedicándole una suave sonrisa, dejando escapar un suspiro cuando su piel entró en contacto con la suya; siempre había admirado esa forma que tenía Kitty de deslizar sus uñas por la palma de su mano, rememorándose en la zona para dejar ligeras marcas que lograban que todo el cuerpo de Marley se estremeciese.

Clavó sus ojos azules sobre los verdes que la miraban fijamente. Casi podía sentir que le faltaba el aliento cuando la pequeña se inclinó hacia ella, volviendo a besarla en la boca con cierta pausa; eran esos besos los que conseguían que el corazón de la castaña latiese con cierta felicidad, acelerando de vez en cuando el ritmo. Casi podía sentir que su pequeño corazón se iba a salir de su pecho si Kitty seguía siendo tan sumamente tierna.

―Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites…―susurra sobre sus labios.

Un ligero carraspeo las interrumpió, girando las dos sus respectivos rostros para encontrarse con los ojos azules de la doctora, que sonreía tiernamente mientras entraba en la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. En esos precisos momentos, llevaba su cabello suelto, dejando entrever lo sedoso que parecía. Sus labios se entornaron en un gesto más severo que el anterior, levantando las cejas, casi reprendiéndoles con la mirada.

―Deberían estar descansando…Aún no sabemos cuándo se va a despertar―habló Marta, dejando la carpeta a un lado mientras se acercaba a la figura de la mujer, comprobando que las constantes estaban bien.

Las dos chicas asintieron, aunque no se movieron de donde estaban. Kitty no quería dejar a su madre sola en la habitación, y la castaña no pensaba permitir que su novia pasase por aquello sola cuando podía contar con ella. La doctora se colocó mejor la bata, frunciendo el ceño para acabar relajándose.

Emily empezó a moverse lentamente en la cama, abriendo los párpados poco a poco. Aparentaba estar desorientada, entornando su mirada alrededor de la habitación sin clavarla en un sitio fijo. La morena se inclinó sobre la figura de la mujer, apartando su cabello mientras se colocaba de nuevo, logrando llamar la atención de la señora Wilde.

― ¿Dónde…?―No fue capaz de terminar la pregunta, mirando a su alrededor mientras se apoyaba, presa del dolor al hablar y respirar.

Marta la colocó mejor en la cama, tomando su brazo para asegurarse de que todo iba bien. Kitty se quedó de pie, observando como la doctora trataba a su madre con suma delicadeza. Esbozó una suave sonrisa, sintiendo como las manos de Marley se apoyaban en sus hombros, procurando que se relajase; pero no podía evitarlo, y menos encontrándose con que su madre al fin se había despertado.

―No se preocupe, señora Wilde. Ahora mismo no puede malgastar muchas fuerzas…Ha sufrido un aviso de paro cardíaco; por suerte, su madre pudo traerla sana y salva.

La rubia contempló con fascinación la delicadeza que mostraba la doctora, acariciando el rostro de la mujer con cuidado, dedicando toda su atención. Era ese tipo de personas que podían hacer que todo tu cuerpo se relajase en uno de los instantes más tensos de la vida. La chica se apartó de la señora Wilde, levantando la vista para clavarla en el rostro de la primogénita.

―Supongo que os puedo dejar con ella; no la molestéis mucho, que lo que menos necesita es que la bombardeen o algo con temas que pueden esperar―habló con confianza, de una manera poco propia de una doctora; pero era esa esencia la que conseguía que no pareciese impertinente.

―Muchas gracias, doctora―acertó a decir Marley, girándose hacia su novia―. Quizás debería irme yo también…

Por primera vez, Kitty asintió, de acuerdo con lo que señalaba su chica. Esta se inclinó, besándola de nuevo antes de marcharse en la habitación y dejar a madre e hija a solas, sumergiéndose en un silencio que, para extrañeza de Kitty, no le resultó del todo incómodo.

Siempre había estado en silencio con ella, como si con eso consiguiese que le llegasen todos los pensamientos. Una parte de ella podía indicarle que se merecía todo eso por cómo se había comportado con ella, pero solo lograría que su corazón se dañase todavía más; no era capaz de echarle en cara nada, por muchas razones que tuviese para ello. No lograba encontrar la razón para ello, pero hacía mucho tiempo que decidió dejar a un lado el rencor para dar paso a algo mucho más sincero y honesto: el amor.

Los labios de la rubia se entornaron en una especie de mueca, esperando a que su madre hablase o pronunciase alguna palabra. Incluso que la echase. Prefería eso a que permaneciese callada, analizándola con su mirada; con esa mirada que lograba dejarte en silencio. Con una de sus miradas, que lograban que todo tu cuerpo se estremeciese por el puro miedo que lograba causar. Su intimidación era tal que Kitty se preguntaba cómo había sido tan valiente para enfrentarse a ella, y al mismo tiempo, respetarla.

― ¿Estás bien, mamá? ¿Necesitas algo?

Esperó ansiosa a su respuesta, sintiendo como toda su respiración se aceleraba al sentir como los ojos de la mujer se clavaban en su rostro; pasaron segundos. Segundos que le parecieron a la muchacha eternos, dejando escapar el aliento poco a poco, contando el tiempo que transcurría desde la pregunta hasta una posible respuesta. Kitty al final se giró.

―Agua…―susurró Emily, un poco ahogada por el intento de respirar bien.

La animadora entornó su rostro hacia su madre, sonriendo para tomar el jarro de agua que estaba en la mesita y verter el líquido en el vaso, acercándose a ella para dárselo. Al comprobar que su madre no estaba en un buen estado todavía, se lo dio ella misma, levantando su mentón con su mano y logrando que esta pudiese tomar el agua con delicadeza. Emily le dirigió una mirada de gratitud, aunque no esbozó sonrisa alguna. Al menos, algo era algo, o eso creía Kitty, que se colocó sobre la pared, apoyada, esperando a que Emily dijese algo.

Pero nada salía de los labios de la mujer postrada en la cama, que fijaba sus pupilas en el techo de esa habitación blanquecina, sin color alguno. Casi podía sentir una especie de dolor y de desesperación cuando los labios de esta se entreabrieron, pero sin emitir de nuevo sonido alguno; parecía pensativa, ensimismada en un mundo ajeno a aquel. Algo a lo que Kitty no estaba del todo acostumbrada. Su madre, firme y severa, fría y maquiavélica, en esos precisos instantes aparentaba una calma y tranquilidad que no se esperaba.

―Mamá…

―Ven un momento.

Fueron secas y firmes, pero con un tono de voz tan suave que Kitty no se terminaba de creer que estuviese viviendo todo aquello. Tragó saliva, nerviosa, sentándose a la orilla de la cama, dubitativa. Casi podía encontrar un destello de fragilidad en su mirada, pero no estaba del todo segura de ello, por lo que prefirió permanecer en silencio, entornando su mirada hacia ella con una débil mueca similar a una sonrisa. Si la echaba, al menos, lo había intentado.

―Vete…―susurró, tosiendo. La rubia bajó la vista, intentando alejarse de su madre, pero esta se lo impidió―. Vete a casa…―terminó con la voz ahogada―En el trastero hay una caja…Lleva mi nombre. Cuando la abras, encontrarás unas cintas de vídeo…Y más al fondo, una carta. Quiero que la lleves a la dirección que lleva dentro―pidió, cerrando los ojos mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro.

― ¿A quién?

―Se llama Jane…Tú solo dáselo. Ella entenderá el por qué.

Kitty asintió, comprendiendo de a quien se refería su madre, pero guardó silencio, a sabiendas de que su madre no sabía que era consciente de su historia. Sonrió de lado, levantándose de la silla mientras observaba por unos últimos segundos a la mujer, que enfocó su mirada en el rostro de su hija.

―Gracias…―susurró Emily, dejando escapar su aliento antes de volver a sumergirse en un profundo sueño.

La rubia asintió, saliendo de la sala para encontrarse con la mirada de Marley, que la miraba preocupada. Sonrió conmovida, acercándose a ella para abrazarla mientras tiraba de ella, encaminándose por el pasillo; Charlotte estaba subiendo por el otro lado, cosa que vio, por lo que relajó al saber que su madre no iba a estar del todo sola. La castaña acarició su espalda, mirándola sin entender nada, saliendo las dos del hospital.

― ¿A dónde vamos, Kitty?

―A mi casa―contestó ella, abriendo la puerta del copiloto mientras fijaba su vista en el rostro de su novia, que parecía perdida―. Mi madre me ha pedido algo y yo lo voy a hacer.

― ¿Qué es lo que te ha pedido? ―Preguntó indecisa, mordiéndose el labio.

La rubia se quedó en silencio, posando sus manos en el volante del coche; se acababa de dar cuenta que le había pedido algo esencial e importante. Y que confiaba en ella como para poder hacerlo. Esbozó una sonrisa de lado, riendo después y besando los labios de Marley, que le correspondió al instante, como si estuviesen compenetradas por completo.

―Kitty…―susurró sobre sus labios, percibiendo el aroma de esta a tan solo unos centímetros de ella. La aludida rio entre dientes, volviendo a besar su boca para poder asegurarse de que lograba uno de sus tantos objetivos― ¿Qué es lo que te ha pedido tu madre?

―Creo que lo que me ha pedido es que solucione algo del pasado…

La castaña abrió los ojos, sorprendida, sin saber muy bien qué contestar a eso. Su novia esbozó una sonrisa, acariciando sus pómulos mientras fijaba su atención en la carretera, calentando el motor y acelerando lentamente. Suspiró, nerviosa, pensando detenidamente. Quizás, después de todo, eso sería el comienzo de algo nuevo…Por ahora, se contentaba con estar allí con su preciosa y querida novia. Con Marley.

* * *

_Nota de la autora: Me he demorado más de la cuenta al subirlo, por lo que contestaré mañana a todos. Lo prometo, también a ti Lolacaracola, en el siguiente capítulo. Es que me he entretenido, es algo tarde, estoy molida y he acabado la historia para ya postear, así que mañana os mando MP a todos, como siempre, por la mañana antes de irme a clase (y a ti por la noche con el siguiente capítulo) Un besuco y muchas gracias ^^_


	48. The one that got away

La casa era pequeña; si bien podía aparentar no transmitir nada, la calidez que recorría el cuerpo de Kitty solamente era un signo de lo proximidad que en verdad podía llegar a invadir con tan solo estar en frente de la estructura del lugar. Se detuvo delante de la puerta, sintiendo como Marley se colocaba a su lado, mirando a su alrededor con cierto temor patente en su rostro. Ninguna de las dos sabían qué esperar de estar allí, pero era algo que estaban a punto de descubrir.

La rubia se decidió por llamar al timbre, esperando impaciente a que alguien les abriese; los ojos de Marley se deslizaban de mientras por su rostro, acariciando disimuladamente su mano cuando se la tomó, entrelazando sus dedos con cierta delicadeza, logrando sonsacar una sonrisa en el rostro de la pequeña animadora. El poder percibir el contacto de la piel de la castaña con la suya era una especie de sensación que ella necesitaba sentir para encontrarse mucho mejor y poder afrontar todos sus miedos. Dejó escapar un suspiro, deslizando su mirada hacia los ojos de la chica, que sonrió para besarla en la mejilla, infundiéndole una confianza que la otra necesitaba.

―No tienes por qué estar aquí, Marley…Puedes irte si quieres―dice al darse cuenta de que casi ha obligado a su novia a estar presente en algo que no tenía que vivir o experimentar. La sonrisa que recibió por su parte la tranquilizó.

―Pero tengo que estar aquí…lo necesito―susurra, permitiéndose besar sus labios suavemente, separándose a los pocos segundos―; y quiero hacerlo. No podría dejarte sola en algo tan importante como esto, cariño.

A Kitty Wilde nunca le había gustado escuchar a esas parejas que se llaman entre ellas "cariño" o cosas como esas. Le resultaban motes estúpidos, carentes de emoción; y podía ser no así, pero eso solamente le recordaba esa ausencia de amor que su madre no le profesaba. Ahora que la castaña estaba a su lado, no podía evitar que su corazón se derritiese un poco más, si es que eso era ya posible; Marley era capaz de sonsacar la ternura en la pequeña animadora, que no dudaba en que eso era amor de verdad. Tenía que serlo, y si no, ¿qué era el amor? A veces la rubia se lo cuestionaba, aunque eso era una tarea difícil con aquella muchacha a su lado entregándole todo el amor que casi ni ella misma se podía imaginar

―Gracias…―susurró.

La puerta se abrió al fin, dejando entrever el cuerpo de una mujer de unos cuarenta años, aproximadamente de la edad de su madre. Sus ojos castaños reflejaban una cierta alegría que consiguió que Kitty se apenase un poco, presa de la confusión. El cabello de la mujer era pelirrojo, y sus pecas recorrían todo su rostro; esa no era Jane. No lo era, y aunque no sabía el por qué, se imaginaba que estaba en lo correcto. Se imaginaba a una mujer de cabello oscuro y de ojos claros, y no justamente al contrario.

―Buenos días… ¿Puedo ayudarlas en algo? ―Quiso saber la mujer, sonriendo educadamente mientras sostenía la puerta abierta.

Una figura apareció al fondo, quedándose a un margen. La animadora no alcanzó a verla, por lo que fijó su atención en la persona que se encontraba en frente de ella. Marley entornó su vista, por el contrario, hacia la otra. Parecía estar analizando el rostro de su novia, como intentando recordar de qué le sonaba; como si fuese alguien que conocía de mucho antes.

―Estaba buscando a una mujer que se llama Jane, de apellido de soltera Brown… Vivía hace unos dos años aquí.

La mujer abrió los labios, girándose hacia la otra, que salió para poder enterarse de lo que sucedía. Los ojos de la segunda eran grises, casi tan transparentes que podían lograr que el corazón de cualquiera se estremeciese. Sus labios, finos, se entornaron en una especie de mueca de pensamiento, dejando claro que no parecía saber nada del asunto. Su melena se encontraba recogida en un estiloso moño, y era de una tonalidad oscura, como bien había supuesto; sin embargo, unas mechas rubias se dejaban ver de vez en cuando, dándole un toque jovial que no se esperaba.

La diferencia entre esa mujer y su madre era notable; la felicidad se podía encontrar en la primera, mientras que la segunda se había sumergido en un mundo de sombras del que parecía que no iba a ser capaz de escapar. Sus labios se entornaron en una mueca de disgusto al pensarlo, frunciendo el ceño de mientras.

―Yo soy Jane―contesta al fin, esbozando una sonrisa―. ¿Por qué me buscan?

―Mi nombre es Kitty…Kitty Wilde―aclara, percatándose de que el apellido no le sonaría de mucho―. Mi madre se llama Emily Taylor…Creo que la conoce.

La aludida abre los labios, completamente sorprendida. No había vuelto a escuchar de ella desde hacía tiempo. Era cierto que un día le indicó a la madre de esta que le diese su dirección para volver a tomar contacto, como buenas amigas que fueron en su tiempo. Pero igual que se lo dio, no volvió a saber nada de ella. Había escuchado que se había casado y que había tenido una hija, pero no supo mucho más que esa mera información que se escuchaba de vez en cuando entre antiguos compañeros de clase en las reuniones, a las que nunca asistía la otra.

Encontrarse en esos mismos momentos con su hija era lo que menos se había esperado; pero lo peor de todo no era eso, sino el hecho de que ya comprendía esa familiaridad que se instaló en su cuerpo a verla. Su misma porte, y la misma forma de mirar. Tan potente que casi podía quedarse sin respiración. Aún recordaba como Emily clavaba su mirada en ella, consiguiendo que todo su cuerpo se estremeciese por completo. Tragó saliva al volver a rememorarlo. Tras eso fueron las caricias. Los momentos en los que, ambas siendo jóvenes, se dedicaban algo a lo que no eran capaces de dar un nombre. Algo que se escapó de su control y que ella no supo sobrellevar después de todo lo sucedido.

A veces se planteaba que no fue capaz de darle todo el apoyo que la mujer necesitó tras ser enviada a algún lugar que ni ella misma sabía que era. Con el tiempo, acabó sospechando el destino de su amiga, pero cuando volvió a intentar acercarse a ella, no logró sonsacarle nada; se había cerrado por banda y lo único que pretendía era apartarla y mantenerla ajena a su vida. Incluso podía recordar la paliza que le dio cuando intentó besarla; y si bien era cierto que no lo hizo de la manera adecuada, también pensó que no sucedería nada. No se esperaba por ningún segundo que fuese a abalanzarse sobre ella, gritándole que no le volviese a tocar.

Y allí estaba años después, recibiendo en su casa a la hija de Emily. Una chica que tenía unos ojos verdes claros, tan fuertes e intensos como podrían ser los propios ojos de su la madre. Pero no era esa mirada que poseía cuando llegó de aquel lugar extraño, volviendo por los pasillos del instituto; era la misma que antes, con esa paz que le caracterizaba. Y descubrir que se llamaba Kitty le hizo mucha gracia, pues recordaba perfectamente la adoración que tenía su madre por el nombre de Katherine y del apelativo cariñoso "Kitty".

―Pasad…―les invitó con gesto amigable, pidiéndose con la mirada a su esposa que se apartarse.

Elaine lo hizo, dirigiéndose hacia la cocina para seguir preparando lo que estaba haciendo para la noche. Jane las dirigió hacia el salón, indicándoles que podían tomar asiento. Observaba con atención entonces a la otra joven, que permanecía sujetando la mano de la pequeña. Se quedó con cierta curiosidad, sentándose en frente de ellas. Elaine trajo una bandeja con cafés y azúcar para los que quisiese tomarlo. Marley frunció el ceño, dudando si echar el azúcar en el café hasta que Kitty decidió hacerlo, tomando la taza y tendiéndosela para que se lo tomase. La cantante cedió, removiendo con líquido con la cuchara.

―Lamento molestaros, pero en verdad venía por parte de mi madre―declara la rubia tras unos breves momentos de silencio, donde las cuatro se observaban mutuamente, sin saber muy bien qué era lo que iba a suceder―; en verdad, era para entregarle algo.

Saca de la cazadora un sobre, tendiéndoselo sobre la mesa a la mujer, esperando a que lo tomase. Jane pareció dudar, cogiendo al final la carta y abriéndola, encontrándose solamente con una fotografía. Eran ellas dos de adolescentes, sonriendo extensamente. Se recordaba a ella misma haciéndoles las fotos con una de esas cámaras de imágenes instantáneas. Y como le indicó que se la quedase pese a la insistencia de Emily de que era su foto. Y entonces, Jane le propuso que se lo entregase en el momento que viese que era el momento de dejar algunas cosas atrás; o mejor, cuando se viese en la necesidad de pedirle perdón por algo.

Y esperaba que fuese la segunda, porque sin lugar a dudas, no quería olvidar todos los buenos momentos que vivió con ella. Puede que no pasasen las mejores situaciones, pero…siempre sería ella. Emily. La chica que fue su primer amor, y quizás, el amor de su vida. Estaba casada, era feliz, había adoptado a una niña, y tenía una familia que se podía considerar perfecta; pero eso no quitaba que no pudiese recordar a Emily, o que no formase parte de esos sentimientos. Siempre formaría parte, aunque ella no quisiera.

A veces se cuestionaba como hubiese sido la vida de ambas si la mujer no hubiese rechazado esos sentimientos. ¿Estarían juntas? Siempre que escuchaba esas canciones modernas de los chicos de hoy en día, le gustaba siempre la de "The one that got away" de Katy Perry. Porque siempre recordaba a Emily, riéndose mientras se dibujaba con tizas corazones en la piel; eran esos instantes en los que dejaba de ser esa chica seria para ser alguien alegre, con vida. Con el tatareo de numerosas canciones de los Beatles cuando se quedaba pensativa, apuntando después esas ideas que se le ocurrían para escribir. Estaba segura de que ella podía haber sido una revolucionaria con las historias de vampiros, como lo había sido "Crónicas Vampíricas", o a su manera, "Crepúsculo". Siempre con esa imaginación desbordante, logrando que su corazón latiese con ferocidad cada vez que le contaba una de sus ideas. Algo que le terminó de enamorar por completo de ella.

― ¿Cómo no ha venido ella a dármelo? ―Quiso saber, percatándose de repente de ese factor.

―Está ingresada en el hospital―contestó Kitty, tomando un poco del café, clavando sus ojos verdes en los de la mujer―; ha tenido una especie de paro cardíaco, y me pidió que te entregase esto. No sé el por qué, pero supongo que ya lo sabrá usted―contestó entre dientes―. Sé que fue una persona importante para mi madre, o que influyó en su vida en muchos aspectos, por lo que supongo que esto debe significar algo relevante para ustedes dos.

― ¿Está bien? ¿Ha sido algo grave? ―Quiso saber Jane, sintiendo como Elaine tomaba su mano para transmitirle cierto apoyo.

―Está bien, o al menos eso nos han comunicado; se va a recuperar, pero…Bueno, solamente me pidió que se lo entregase―aclaró la rubia, levantándose seguida de Marley―. Gracias por recibirnos en su casa, señoras.

―Gracias a ti por traerme esto―aclaró Jane con una sonrisa, acariciando la imagen con una sonrisa en su rostro―; espero poder volver a verla algún día.

Kitty asintió, dirigiéndose hacia la salida seguida de una Marley completamente perdida. Había sido una visita sencilla, y no sabía cómo interpretar todo aquello. La animadora se detuvo, girándose para clavar su mirada en Jane, que se había levantado para acompañarlas a la salida. La observó con cierta fascinación, aunque no llegaba a comprender qué era lo que había visto su madre en esa mujer.

Era guapa y con una sonrisa agradable, pero su mirada le transmitía una escasez de fuerza y voluntad que hubiera condenado todavía más a Emily; no era fuerte, ni era capaz de luchar por lo que quería en verdad. Ella se imaginaba la situación de Jane, y no podía evitar compararla con Marley y su valentía y su fuerza de voluntad. Suspiró, un tanto atenta, decidiendo que, igualmente, se merecía saberlo.

―Para mi madre, usted fue una persona importante.

―Supongo―contesta ella, sintiendo el calor de los brazos de su mujer.

―Me llamo Katherine Wilde, aunque…―titubeó―. Mi segundo nombre es Jane…Solamente quería que lo supiese.

Tiró de Marley, saliendo de la casa y dejando sumida en sus pensamientos a la mujer, que se apartó de su esposa para dirigirse a su cuarto. Elaine se quedó en silencio, entornando sus ojos hacia la puerta cerrada y con una sensación de temor invadiéndole por todo el cuerpo. Como si, con eso, acabara de firmarse una sentencia que no le terminaba de agradar.

* * *

_Nota de la autora: He tardado más en subir, pero con dos exámenes globales, pues decidí estar pendiente de ellos un poco, peor aquí viene el capítulo, como siempre. Ya queda menos para el final, chicos... ¿Qué acabará sucediendo? ¿Os daré una sorpresa? :P Ya veremos... :3 Un besuco y gracias por la paciencia :3_


	49. Succeed

_― ¡Jane! ¡Para!_

Kitty se estremeció al escuchar el sonido de la voz de su madre; era tan aguada que casi podía pensar que era un pitido de estos que se solían escuchar en un día de viento. Marley se encontraba sentada a su lado, un poco incómoda al estar viendo un vídeo de la madre de su novia. Pero no le importaba si eso hacía feliz a su chica, por lo que observaba en silencio la escena.

Una adolescente apareció en la imagen del vídeo. Saludaba entusiasmada, mostrando sus dientes blanquecinos en una mueca. Su cabello se encontraba recogido en un moño informal, dejando caer algunos mechones por su rostro. Sonreía extensamente, dejando entrever una especie de gesto cariñoso que nunca había presenciado. Kitty no tardó en reconocer a esa chica.

Emily.

Se movía, intentando ocultarse de la persona que llevaba la cámara de vídeo en sus manos. Enseguida llegó a la conclusión de que era Jane, que la seguía para poder seguir grabando su figura. La morena se escondió detrás de unos matorrales de una casa, que supuso que sería la de ella por aquel entonces. Se mostraba risueña, con ilusiones.

_― ¿Algunas palabras que tenga para nosotros, señorita Taylor? ―Inquirió otra voz con tono juguetón, invitándole a la otra a hablar._

_―No tengo que hacer declaraciones de nada, gracias―respondió la aludida con una sonrisa cohibida―; Jane, deja de grabar…_

_―Pero si sales muy guapa…_

Pese a la imagen, ya algo antigua, se podía notar el sonrojo en las mejillas de Emily, que le quitó la cámara a su compañera para poder enfocarla. La otra se rio entre dientes, poniendo poses sensuales, frunciendo sus labios y guiñando a su amiga, que se reía de una manera que la rubia nunca había escuchado de su madre. Casi podía sentir como el corazón de esta aceleraba ante los movimientos de Jane, que se acercó para coger de nuevo la cámara y grabar los ojos de Taylor, que sonrió finalmente mientras ladeaba la cabeza.

_―Eres imposible…que lo sepas―susurró, encaminándose hacia el jardín― ¡Pluto!_

Apareció un perro por el jardín, consiguiendo llamar la atención de las dos adolescentes. Pero enseguida la que portaba la cámara centró su objetivo en la espalda de la otra, que se había girado, apartando de mientras su melena, espesa y sedosa. Sonrió de lado, dejando así una mirada coqueta que logró que Jane temblase, logrando que la imagen también lo hiciese.

_―Y tú siempre provocando…_

_―Pero siempre les gusta a los chicos, ¿no?_

Kitty rio entre dientes, imaginándose a una Jane pensando que, en verdad, a quien le gustaba eso era a la joven, que se quedó en silencio mientras Emily se inclinaba para coger al pequeño perro, acercándose hacia la cámara y saludando los dos, besándolo después en la cabeza como una clara muestra de amor que logró que las dos que estaban viendo ese vídeo se emocionasen un poco.

Kitty nunca había visto a su madre en esos aspectos tan sumamente cariñosos; tan dulce que casi podía morirse de una subida de azúcar. Emily dejó al animal libre en el suelo, volviendo a colocarse a la altura y colocándose al lado de su amiga, cogiendo el artefacto para apuntarlas a las dos. Se veían perfectas juntas, encajando a la perfección en una especie de abrazo amistoso.

Sin embargo, Kitty no tardó en percatarse del brillo de ojos de Jane, que observaba de reojo a su amiga, que sonreía extensamente mientras hacía numerosas muecas, dejando escapar una carcajada. Eran bromistas y encantadoras, que podían llegar a enamorar a cualquiera. Con un espíritu tan fuerte que no se dejaban vencer por nada ni por nadie. Y por esa misma razón, la rubia se sintió un poco mal.

¿Tan mal lo había pasado en ese sitio? ¿Tanto había sufrido para convertirse en alguien que no quería ser? ¿Dónde quedó esa sonrisa de ella, o ese brillo de sus pupilas cuando era feliz? ¿Dónde queda esa felicidad cuando se va? ¿Dónde quedaron todos esos recuerdos del pasado que, quizás, hubiesen logrado que su madre luchase por ser quién era? ¿Dónde quedó esa fuerza que aparentaba tener Jane para luchar por su madre? Tantas preguntas, y a su vez, muy pocas respuestas.

¿Dónde debieron de quedar esas tardes donde las dos hacían tonterías? ¿Dónde quedaron esas carcajadas de pura felicidad? ¿Dónde quedaron esas miradas silenciosas? ¿Dónde? ¿A dónde iba la felicidad cuando aparecía el dolor? ¿Dónde se escondía? ¿Tan difícil fue de encontrar para su madre dicha felicidad? ¿Y esas sonrisas? ¿A dónde fueron a parar? ¿Y las caricias prohibidas? ¿Y esos sentimientos que no podía ocultar por mucho que lo intentase? ¿Dónde quedaron?

Esos gestos tan pequeños que casi podían pasar desapercibidos. El roce de sus brazos cuando se juntaban en frente de la cámara. El cabello de su madre cayendo por su frente de esa manera sensual y coqueta; casi creía que cualquier mujer se podría enamorar de ella. Marley, de mientras, descubría de dónde había sacado esa belleza Kitty, esa manera de ser tan arrebatadora que lograba que todo su cuerpo se estremeciese con tan solo una especie de movimiento de sus labios, entornándose en una mueca seductora. Se quedó sin respiración, aspirando suavemente para acabar apoyando su rostro en el hombro de la animadora.

Kitty la observó de soslayo, sonriendo para sus adentros mientras seguía enfocando su mirada en la pantalla, donde su madre parecía caminar fingiendo estar en una pasarela de moda. Sus ojos se clavaron en el objetivo, esbozando una sonrisa extensa, acercándose de manera provocativa, dejando escapar una pequeña risa ante el posible gesto que se estaba formando en el rostro de la otra.

_― ¿Enamorada, Jane? ―Inquirió con tono coqueto, girándose y dándole la espalda, saliendo de la escena._

La cámara se enfocó a la chica, que asintió con una sonrisa para acabar riéndose también, susurrando un pequeño "fin" mientras la imagen se cortaba. La animadora se levantó del sofá, acercándose al aparato para introducir otra cinta de vídeo.

La siguiente escena era ya de una mujer que no le costó reconocer para nada. No existía ese brillo de ojos que pudo vislumbrar con anterioridad, pero sus labios si podían dejar escapar una sonrisa que a ella le gustaba. Emily se sentó sobre una de las sillas de la que era ya su casa. Su mirada se clavó más allá de la cámara.

_― ¿Eres feliz, cariño?_

Era la voz de su padre, que parecía que se inclinaba para dejar claro entonces que su mujer estaba embarazada. El corazón de Kitty se detuvo por un instante, comprendiendo que era ella la hija que estaban los dos esperando. La aludida apartó su mirada, sonriendo un poco para inclinarse suavemente, escuchándose ligeramente la unión de unos labios contra otros.

Emily volvió a aparecer en la escena, tomando ella misma la cámara, viéndose a lo lejos la desaparición del marido, que parecía perderse en el fondo del pasillo. Entreabrió los labios, como si fuese a decir algo, pero se quedó en silencio.

Parecía que se iba a marchar, que iba a apagar la cámara. Se levantó, colocándola sobre unos libros que parecían estar situados sobre una mesita. Se sentó en el sofá, suspirando fuertemente y pensando, o al menos eso aparentaba. Kitty esperaba con paciencia ante la pasividad de su madre, que parecía no decidirse a hablar o no.

_―Esto parece una estupidez―habló entonces la mujer, negando con la cabeza ante la necesidad de su hija por escuchar sus palabras._

Se volvió a quedar en silencio, entornando la vista hacia la cámara, tragando saliva sin decidirse a hablar o no. Tragó saliva, en cierta medida con desesperación, levantándose del sofá mientras caminaba de un lado a otro. Lentamente. Parecía que se iba a quedar estática en cualquier instante; pero no llegó a suceder. Volvió a sentarse, acariciando su vientre con cuidado y delicadeza, con una gentileza que parecía la misma que cuando era más joven. Un momento diferente a los que estaba acostumbrada Kitty a vivir. La rubia cogió la mano de su novia, que besaba su mejilla para transmitirle que estaba a su lado pasara lo que pasase.

_―Hola…esto… ¿Bebé? ―Inquirió, un poco desorientada, levantando las cejas―; que sepas que esto es idea de tu padre, y no mía…Me parece una soberana gilipollez; ¿para qué quiero yo expresar mis sentimientos? Para eso es mejor vomitar arcoíris, ¿no?_

Marley no pudo evitar reírse, callándose ante la mirada de su novia, la que parece ser fulminante; pero Kitty tampoco pudo evitarlo, percatándose de lo parecidas que podían ser madre e hija en los momentos como aquellos. Ya no era cosa de violencia, de dolor o traumas del pasado; eran ya ellas así, con comentarios sarcásticos y menciones que podían lograr que se ofendiese cualquiera, y a la vez, que se riese el que las escuchase.

_―En fin, pequeño…O pequeña. Tu padre es un idiota que no quería hacer la prueba para saber si eres un niño o una niña. ¿Te lo puedes creer? Con lo fácil que sería saber si comprarte vestiditos o pantaloncitos…Eso sí, como salgas niño, te jodes, que yo los vestidos ya los he comprado._

Marley soltó una carcajada, recibiendo un ligero golpe de la rubia, que se mordió el labio para acabar abrazándose al cuerpo de su chica, pensando en que su madre podría haber sido una buena madre si se lo hubiese propuesto. La mujer apartó un mechón de su rostro, mordiéndose el labio y entornando los ojos en un gesto de desesperación.

_―Dios…en serio, esto me parece una estupidez; ¿qué es lo que te voy a decir? No soy una mujer sentimental, y menos cursi… ¿Ahora qué diantres tengo que hacer? ―Se quedó en silencio― ¿Opinar sobre ti? Aún no has nacido, no puedo decir nada de nada. Siempre veo eso típico de que te voy a querer mucho y bla bla bla…Patochadas. ¿Quién puede asegurar que uno va a querer a su hijo al nacer? Me parece muy cínico y de gilipollas decirlo―su voz firme desprendía un toque que Kitty nunca había percibido. ¿Ilusión? ¿Esperanza? ¿De qué?_

_― ¿Qué preparo de cenar? ―Se escuchó al fondo; la aludida rodó los ojos._

_―Unos espaguetis, tonto―replicó con una sonrisa en sus labios, suspirando―; tu padre es un desastre en la cocina, aunque le salen unos espaguetis que…―suspiró, relamiéndose los labios― Antes me ha preguntado si soy feliz…―se quedó en silencio, pensando la respuesta―. No lo soy. Creo que hasta ahora, he sido pocas veces feliz―Kitty se quedó con una mala sensación en su pecho cuando escuchó eso por parte de su madre―, pero queda mucha vida para saber si seré o no feliz._

Su voz desprendía tanta tristeza y amargura que logró que el corazón de la castaña se oprimiese, compadeciendo por un instante a la que era la madre de su novia; esta permanecía callada, escuchando lo que estaba diciendo su madre. Era fácil poder escucharla porque el tono de su voz era distinto, y siempre había tenido un toque especial para lograr llamar la atención. Era como Adolf Hitler: Alguien que podía conquistar con el tipo de discurso y la voz, transmitiendo con ella sensaciones agradables, convenciendo, engañando, o quizás intentando infundir sus propias ideas.

_―Mira, bebé, solo te voy a decir una cosa…yo no he sido feliz en mi vida, o si lo he sido, no me acuerdo. Han pasado muchas cosas, y no he llegado a alcanzar lo que quería. No he logrado triunfar en la vida, ni conseguir lo que más deseaba en el mundo…Puede sonar duro decirlo, pero me he conformado. Así que sigue mi propio consejo: No te conformes con algo―se encoge de hombros, pensativa―. Triunfa; no dejes que nadie te joda la vida. Tengo esa esperanza puesta en ti…Así que haz que no me arrepienta de decir esto; y si lo ves algún día, voy a negar todo esto y afirmaré que tu padre me apuntaba con una pistola en la cabeza, ¿de acuerdo?_

La imagen se va borrando mientras que Kitty cerraba los párpados, sonriendo al sentir como Marley le acariciaba la mejilla con cuidado. La chica giró su rostro finalmente, encontrándose con los ojos azules de la cantante.

―Creo que ya he triunfado―susurró Wilde, aun recibiendo las caricias de su novia con cierta ternura, logrando que dejase escapar un suspiro profundo.

― ¿Sí? ¿Y eso? ―La animadora rio entre dientes, completamente fascinada por la inocencia de su novia.

―Te he conseguido a ti… ¿Acaso puedo triunfar más, Marls? ―Preguntó con una sonrisa en su rostro―; te quiero, maldita Rose.

―Y yo a ti, Kitty―resopló, inclinándose hacia ella―; yo también te quiero―susurró, besando finalmente sus labios.

Sí.

Kitty Wilde había triunfado.

* * *

_Nota de la autora: ¡Ya llegamos al final! ¡Queda el epílogo! Aviso de que va a dividirse en dos capítulos. Al final del último creo que voy a dejar una nota extensa de lo que opino sobre esta historia, de si he conseguido lo que pretendía, y ante todo, expresar otras cosas. Aparte de eso, pues quería agradeceros a la gente que seguís esta historia, porque al fin y al cabo, descubrir que ha sido bien aceptada es algo que a una siempre le satisface saber. Sin más demora, os dejo este capítulo y os mando un besuco. Espero que os guste, porque confieso que a mí me ha encantado escribirlo (me ha gustado en sí plasmar a Emily en esta parte de la historia) En fin, os dejo ya :3_


	50. Only that

―No me apetece, Kitty…

La rubia esbozó una sonrisa, tirando de la mano de su novia para entrar en el bar en el que se encontraban todas las demás; ese día era especial para Quinn, que había pedido amablemente a todos que asistiesen a ese lugar. Y Kitty, como buena chica, se había presentado allí después de haber intentado convencer a Marley sin mucho éxito.

―Le prometí que vendría…Además, después de esto, me tengo que ir; quiero aprovechar el momento para estar contigo, que no te he visto nada en todo el día.

Marley rodó los ojos, sonriendo un poco para acabar besando a su novia sin miramientos, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos mientras se detenían en frente de la puerta, profundizando el beso con algo de cariño y dedicación. Pese al tiempo que había pasado, ninguna de las dos se cansaban del sabor de la otra, ni de como la lengua de la rubia procuraba siempre quedar por encima de la de la castaña, venciendo en una batalla que a Marley nunca le importaba perder con tal de contentar a la ex animadora.

Habían pasado tres años exactamente desde aquel día en el que se estuvieron viendo los vídeos de la madre de la rubia; tres años en los que habían pasado muchas cosas que, en cierta medida, podían resultar ser relevantes.

Lo que sí que era relevante es que, pese a haber pasado tanto tiempo, las dos permanecían juntas. Era cierto que muchas parejas adolescentes finalizaban de la manera más desastrosa e inquietante, pero también era verdad que muchas parejas duraban. ¿Distinto amor? ¿Distinta fuerza de voluntad? No se sabía a ciencia cierta, pero ellas dos habían logrado superar cualquier barrera que se interpusiese entre las dos.

Era cierto que no todo fue de color de rosas, y que los celos instintivos de Kitty lograron que en su momento, la castaña creyese estar cansada. Y sí, lo creyó, pero a las dos horas estaban volviendo a hacer el amor como locas, sin poder evitar quererse un poco más. Marley por dudar un poco, y la rubia por no poder evitar ser un poco celosa; también había que añadir que esa tal Mónica no era trigo limpio, intentando enamorar a su castaña favorita. Y pese a que la cantante no lo admitiese, ella tampoco podía controlar esa inseguridad que surgía ante la complicidad de María y su chica, que no dejaban de llevarse bien pese a todo.

María y Ryder llegaron a consolidar su relación, pero no era de la misma manera que lo que existía entre Kitty y Marley; ambos eran conscientes de que, para el otro, eran ese segundo amor. Y si bien este no era menos importante que el primero, siempre surgía esa duda; y aunque rompían cada semana desde que empezaron a salir juntos, bien era cierto que Ryder no podría imaginarse una vida en la que no rompiese con la ex animadora cada semana; y esta no se podría imaginar nada parecido que no fuese vivir discutiendo con el chico para acabar con esos besos tiernos que tanto le agradaban a ella.

Santana acabó rehaciendo su vida con esa chica, Rebecca. Logró volver a conocer y experimentar lo que era el amor, riéndose al recordar esas escenas en las que la morena fumaba un cigarrillo después de haberse acostado juntas; esa imagen de película donde dos mujeres, independientes, dejaban claro que no están bajo el yugo del amor, cayendo enamoradas sin poder evitarlo siquiera.

Eran distintas historias de amor, donde incluso las chicas, Quinn y Rachel, se volvieron a dar un tiempo; no necesariamente por terceras personas, pero Brody no dejaba de molestar, y Cassandra siempre había sido una mujer ambiciosa que deseaba aquello que no podía obtener, como era el caso de una cierta rubia de ojos verdes y sonrisa familiar. Pero el amor, no necesariamente siempre, triunfó de nuevo; como en las películas románticas, donde el chico queda con la chica, y todos tan felices comiendo perdices.

Era una historia que parecía tener su final feliz, y eso le gustaba a la joven Wilde, al igual que el perderse en el sabor de la castaña, asegurándose que todo eso no era un sueño. La más alta se apartó con una sonrisa en su rostro, suspirando; siempre le habían gustado los labios rosados y regordetes de la animadora, al igual que el sabor a fresa de su pintalabios, o quizás del que se utilizaba para dar brillo. No estaba segura, pero tampoco era algo que le preocupase. Solamente era eso. Era poder disfrutar de cómo sus dedos serpenteaban de arriba abajo por su espalda, rozando las yemas de estos con su piel descubierta en algún lado de su cuerpo.

―Kitty… ¿Alguna vez te has parado a pensar qué hubieses contestado si alguien te hubiese planteado el día en el que nos conocimos, que acabaríamos juntas?

La rubia se quedó sorprendida ante esa pregunta, quedándose pensativa por un momento. Sinceramente, hubiese golpeado a esa persona hasta dejar bien claro que ella no era una invertida; si bien era cierto que se fijó en ella desde el primer momento, era algo que para ella era impensable. Y si se detenía a meditarlo, era consciente de lo enamorada que estaba de ella, y por tanto, de lo feliz casi que era de haber reaccionado como lo hizo. Eso llevó a cabo al final malentendidos, momentos de dolor, y demás cuestiones que no le terminaban de agradar cuando pensaba en ellas; pero estar en esos instantes, junto a ella, feliz, era lo único que cabía en sus pensamientos desde hacía mucho tiempo. Tanto que podía resultar impensable.

― ¿Siendo sincera? Le hubiese mandado delante de todos a la mierda y después me hubiese asegurado de que me dijese la forma para lograrlo―bromea, a sabiendas de que, muy en el fondo, sí que lo hubiese querida saber para un "por si acaso".

Sugerentemente, la rubia volvió a besar sus labios antes de que hiciese algún comentario, aspirando su aroma entre caricias que le proporcionaba fuera del lugar. Cuando quisieron darse cuenta, algunas personas salían, algunas murmurando que aquello no podía estar pasando. Marley se separó de su novia, tirando de ella para descubrir qué era lo que estaba sucediendo; y no tardaron nada en descubrir que su Quinn Fabray le había pedido a Rachel Berry que se fuese a vivir con ella, y ambas confirmar que se habían comprometido. O al menos, era una especie de compromiso.

Puede sonar a una historia de amor, de esas que no tienen mucho drama. Y puede que sea verdad; al final todo parece que sale bien en esto, pero no es del todo cierto. Siempre quedan esos finales abiertos, indecisos, inciertos. Kitty lo sabe perfectamente.

La noche sucede amena. Cada pareja baila con la suya, y aunque la pequeña Wilde nunca se hubiese imaginado el poder bailar una canción lenta con Marley, en esos precisos momentos lo estaba haciendo. Rodeaba sus caderas con cuidado, sonriendo un poco al fijar su mirada en los ojos azules de la joven, que seguía su ritmo con gusto. Casi podía recordar lo que fue perderse el baile final del curso por ir a la casa de la castaña a poder terminar lo que empezaron en el baño; y aunque lo agradecía en su momento, le hubiese gustado llevar a su chica a ese baile como lo que era, su novia. Tantos instantes vividos, momentos experimentados.

Todo, y a la vez, lo mucho que les quedaba por vivir. Marley estaba a punto de descubrir lo que sería ser conocida por los demás, cantando en la radio, como siempre había querido. Kitty le comentaba que podía aspirar a algo mucho más, pero la cantante afirmaba que prefería la especie de anonimato, quedándose en la radio, cantando por puro placer, y pudiendo disfrutar de la comodidad de estar a su lado sin esos agobios de los famosos. Ganaba un dos por uno. Disfrutar de su rubia y cantar, como siempre había soñado. Y aunque Kitty pensaba que podía ser mucho más que una cantante de radio, respetaba los sueños de su pareja, entendiendo en parte cada uno de estos.

La rubia, en cambio, para sorpresa de todos, se había decidido graduar por derecho. Su fuerte carácter, frialdad, sumándose la experiencia de su vida sobre la familia, le hizo darse cuenta de que tenía que intentar luchar por la justicia, por lo que decidió intentar ser una abogada, defensora, aunque en parte aún dudaba de si ser o no fiscal. Poco le importaba, si era completamente sincera; y la castaña le apoyaba, aunque también se preguntaba qué sucedería en el caso que tuviese que defender a un asesino, o que tuviese que intentar encerrar a alguien que era inocente. Eran preguntas que Wilde no era capaz de responder, pero saber que la castaña no le juzgaría por eso era algo que aliviaba a la pequeña ex animadora, que seguía haciendo deporte para no perder nada de lo que había logrado con respecto al ejercicio.

― ¿Y tú, Marley? ―Rompió la rubia el silencio, mirándola con atención.

― ¿Yo el qué?

― ¿Qué es lo que hubieses hecho si alguien te hubiera afirmado que acabábamos juntas? ―Quiso saber con curiosidad, sonriendo para infundirle confianza.

―Le hubiese besado en ese mismo momento y le hubiese agradecido que me afirmase otro de mis sueños―respondió con una intensa sonrisa, besando a su novia de nuevo en los labios.

* * *

―Te voy a echar de menos… ¿En serio que tienes que irte?

Kitty asintió mientras la besaba de nuevo, como había hecho tantas veces en ese día. María esperaba con cierta paciencia a la castaña, queriendo volver al interior de la fiesta con cierta prisa, percatándose de que una chica rubia se acercaba al castaño. Marley, con cierto pesar, se separó de su novia para acompañar a la otra dentro. La ex animadora se quedó esperando en la entrada, mirando a su alrededor, deseosa de que llegase ya para poder marcharse y poder pasar ese fin de semana que le había prometido. No pudo evitar sonreír cuando reconoció el coche, acercándose a toda prisa a la acera mientras este de detenía en frente.

Abrió la puerta del copiloto, sentándose al lado de su acompañante, que observaba con suma atención, sonriendo finalmente mientras se despedía con un gesto de manos de la novia de la pequeña, que les dedicó una sonrisa mientras se perdía dentro con una María bastante interesada en el karaoke del escenario. Kitty rio entre dientes, fijando su mirada en el rostro de la otra persona.

―Lamento haber tardado―habló esta, esbozando una sonrisa―; pero me he entretenido un poco con un compañero del trabajo…

―No te preocupes―susurró Kitty, un poco nerviosa; aún le costaba acostumbrarse a eso―. Ya me imaginé que tal vez podías tardar un poco.

Recibió una sonrisa conciliadora por su parte, quedándose en silencio, quizás sin saber muy bien qué hacer; pero no podían evitar sentirse bien por comprender que, quizás, después de todo, tres años habían logrado que, al menos, pudiesen aprovechar esa oportunidad que el destino les brindaba. Cuando quisieron darse cuenta, ya estaban dirigiéndose hacia la casa de la pequeña para recoger sus maletas y marcharse.

―Entonces…con Marley bien, ¿no?

―Más que bien…no pensé que me pudiese importar alguien ajeno tanto como lo hace ella―admitió, sonrojada; esperaba algún comentario, pero solo recibió un asentimiento por su parte―. Gracias por no…

―No tienes por qué darme las gracias, Kitty―contestó con suavidad, o un intento de ello, mirándola de soslayo―; sé que ella es importante para ti, así que no tienes que darme las gracias por respetar lo que quieres―contestó con seriedad, apartando la vista con cierta vergüenza.

―Lo sé, pero me resulta raro―confesó, mordiéndose el labio.

―Bueno…supongo que es hora de que eso deje de ser así, ¿no? ―Inquirió, intentando esbozar una sonrisa.

Y aunque parezca muy poco, eso a Kitty Wilde le bastaba para sentirse feliz. Miró hacia la calle a través de la ventana, sumergida en sus pensamientos.

―Kitty…

― ¿Ajá? ―Contestó ella, ensimismada en el paisaje.

―Que…bueno, que te quiero y esas cosas.

Y la rubia, ante esas palabras, no pudo evitar girarse, completamente sorprendida. Escuchar eso venir de sus labios fue siempre su mayor sueño, además de enamorar a Marley y que fuese su novia; y ahora, tenía a las dos personas más importantes de su vida a su lado. Y no en los polos opuestos, como fue en el pasado.

―Yo también te quiero, mamá.

Emily sujetó el volante con fuerza, algo tensa por el momento, sonriendo de lado; no apartó la vista de la carretera, pero Kitty se daba por satisfecha.

A Kitty le servía solamente eso.

* * *

_Nota de la autora: Y solo queda el epílogo...ufff...Mañana os contesto a todos, de verdad, pero es que ando que no ando...Aisssss T.T_


	51. The right thing is not always well

Contuvo el aliento, sintiendo como el suyo recorría su nuca con lentitud, logrando que todo su cuerpo temblase al percibirla tan cerca suyo. Abrió los ojos bajo el agua, escuchando como la puerta cerraba tras de ella de nuevo.

Sus manos en sus caderas, perfilando con sus dedos su piel con suma delicadeza, llamando su atención por completo; giró su rostro lo suficiente como para poder observarla de soslayo mirando su espalda, procurando que todo su autocontrol sirviese para algo, pero era difícil cuando ella estaba tan cerca suyo, a tan solo unos centímetros.

Era difícil no caer rendida ante sus encantos, o ante esa sonrisa que se formaba en su rostro cuando se sentía intimidada por ella misma; poco importaba que siempre cediese, o que dejase su carácter fuerte para hacerla entender que estaba dispuesta a todo por ella. Y ese era un encanto más de Marley Rose, que se apoyó un poco sobre la mampara del baño, analizando con lentitud el cuerpo de la ex animadora.

Kitty rodó los ojos, sonriendo un poco para después girarse, encontrándose cara a cara con la castaña. El silencio podía reinar en esa habitación, pero las palabras se escapaban con tan solo miradas entre ellas.

Escenas del pasado que viajaban en sus mentes, sentimientos que se transmitían desde el otro lado de la cuerda; una cuerda que unía el corazón de las dos, consiguiendo que uno de estos sangrase si esta se tensaba, si llegaba el momento en el que parecía que se iba a romper.

Era como quebrar un hueso de la columna vertebral, crear una fisura en la base de un pilar; tan frágil que podía llegar a destruir muchas cosas, monumentos importantes, momentos relevantes. Aquellos que nunca desaparecerían, que la nada nunca podría con algo tan intenso y profundo como podía ser lo que ambas sentían la una hacia la otra.

A veces, la rubia pensaba que todo aquello no podía ser real, ni existir siquiera; otras, en cambio, se daba cuenta que sí que existía todo aquello, pero dudaba que fuese una realidad acertada; un algo que fuese veraz, como si el mundo estuviese mintiéndole para lograr que su felicidad rozase el cielo. Y, finalmente, se encontraba a veces con que, en verdad, creía que eso existía y era real. Que Marley era tan real como lo eran sus ideas, sus sentimientos, y sus creencias.

Habían tantas cosas que podían no parecer reales, y a la vez, serlo, que la rubia se quedaba hasta altas horas de la noche sospesándolo, acariciando la silueta desnuda de su novia con cariño, con ternura; a veces con maldad, despertándola para que empezase a aumentar ese calor que se concentraba en su cuerpo sin tan siquiera hacer nada la castaña. Y a la ex animadora le gustaban esas noches, porque de cualquier manera, se daba cuenta de lo mucho que la quería.

Podía sonar un poco cursi, cualquiera lo admitiría y entendería, pero eso no quitaba que ella se encontrase bien consigo misma, disfrutando del amor que le profesaba la cantante cuando estaban a solas. Era vivir distintos momentos, disfrutar del tiempo que pasaban juntas y asegurarse que nada pudiese con lo que sentían la una por la otra; y podía resultar algo difícil, pero después de tres años, Kitty era consciente de que lo que sentía por Marley no era ninguna tontería. Y la castaña sabía a la perfección lo que necesitaba a la pequeña para poder sobrevivir a ese mundo que se le antojaba cruel y difícil; y puede que Kitty fuese algo cruel y difícil, pero seguía siendo algo que merecía la pena.

Los ojos de la rubia se deslizaron por el cuerpo desnudo de su novia. Había una ligera diferencia entre la desnudez de ambas, y era que la pequeña estaba completamente mojada por las gotas de agua que recorrían el cuerpo, al contrario que la figura de la castaña, seca. Podía percatarse de la forma redondeada de sus senos, pequeños y bien torneados, al contrario que los suyos, que aunque estaban bien formados, eran algo más grandes, cosa que a Marley le encantaba, por supuesto.

Esta última era más alta que la pequeña, y eso no había cambiado en el tiempo que ya había pasado. Eran mujeres de diecinueve años con una larga vida por delante, pero conscientes de que la iban a pasar juntas. Marley dio un paso hacia adelante, ladeando la cabeza y clavando sus pupilas azules en el rostro de su novia, que alzó las cejas para dar a entender que cuestionaba qué iba a hacer. Y daba igual que supiese que iba a pasar; siempre le gustaba hacerse la desentendida para, después, tomar el control.

―Te he echado de menos…―susurró entonces con suavidad Marley, mirándola de esa manera que lograba dejar inerme a la rubia; ¿y cómo no hacerlo con ese toque tan inocente suyo?

La aludida rio entre dientes, fijando sus ojos verdes sobre los azules de la chica, atrayéndola por las caderas, pegando su cuerpo mojado al suyo, logrando que un escalofrío recorriese a la más alta al sentir su piel, empapada, tomando contacto con la suya. Y lo que empezó como un roce frío entre pieles, se caldeó en tan solo unos segundos, consiguiendo que las manos de la más pequeña se deslizasen por la espalda de la más alta, sonsacando un suave gemido que llegó a escuchar Wilde, esbozando entonces una sonrisa.

― ¿Mucho de menos? ―Inquirió con tono jocoso y sugestivo, mordiendo el lóbulo de la oreja de su chica, aspirando su aroma mientras procuraba que sus dedos recorriesen la línea de la espalda.

Marley arqueó esta, soltando un suspiro a la vez que dejaba paso a que la rubia besase su cuello con lentitud, dejando de vez en cuando algún pequeño mordisco, sobresaltando a la otra, que no podía evitar que la excitación se apoderase de ella por completo, soltando un gemido del puro placer que era sentir como las manos de su novia recorrían la piel con lentitud, toqueteando cada parte con las yemas de sus dedos, juguetones. Se apartó lo justo como para lograr que sus brazos rodeasen el cuello de la rubia, que sonrió de lado, dejando una especie de mueca plasmada en su rostro que dejó a Marley sin respiración.

―Muchísimo…―murmuró, ensimismada en los rasgos perfectos de la animadora, que soltó una pequeña risita ante la satisfacción que sentía al provocar tales efectos en la cantante.

― ¿Cómo de mucho? ―Instó a saber, dispuesta a hacerle el amor cuando se dijese. La castaña sonrió, divertida.

―Hasta el infinito y más allá.

Cuando pronunció aquellas palabras, su boca fue avasallada por la de la menor, que la atrajo con más fuerza hacia ella, profundizando el beso con pasión, sujetando su cuello con su mano, impidiendo que se pudiese escapar de su lado; esta no tenía esas intenciones, acariciando los costados de su cuerpo, entreteniéndose por la zona de las caderas, percibiendo como el pulso de Kitty se aceleraba por segundos, aumentando el calor en el cuerpo de la castaña.

― ¿Sabes que me pones como el primer día, Rose? ―Murmuró sobre sus labios, impidiendo que contestase a la pregunta, mordiendo el labio inferior con sus dientes, afilados―Cómo me excitas, joder.

Marley rio entre dientes, sujetando su rostro para que el beso no se rompiese de nuevo, sintiendo como el agua caía ya por su rostro, cerrando los párpados y centrándose en esa caricia, colocando su pierna derecha entre las de su novia, rozando su pelvis con cuidado, provocándola así. Esta dejó escapar un gemido, conteniendo las ganas de abalanzarse. A veces le resultaba imposible contenerse cuando la tenía tan cerca, y en el fondo, la sentía tan lejos cuando era ella la que controlaba ese juego, la que mandaba, la que marcaba esas reglas que la enloquecían por completo.

Y cuando era ella la que al final tomaba las riendas de aquello que la hacía sentirse tan vulnerable entre las manos de Rose, todo se volvía en un juego más peligroso; uno en el que las dos se llegaban a quemar del ardor que se apoderaba de sus respectivos cuerpos. Kitty apartó su rostro para romper el beso, clavando sus ojos en cara rasgo de Marley, deslizando sus manos hasta su trasero, acariciándolo suavemente, con esa lentitud que tan bien le quedaba a ella.

La castaña ahogó el gemido que amenazaba con escapar de su garganta mordiéndose el labio inferior; deslizó su mano por el abdomen de la rubia, en ese poco espacio que quedaba entre las dos figuras. Llegó al pecho, tomando uno de ellos y acariciando el pezón con suavidad y lentitud, a sabiendas de lo mucho que calentaba a su novia. Esta se removió, inquieta, perdida en esos roces de los dedos de la más alta con su seno, acariciando la piel de este como si la vida le fuese en ello. Sujetó su cuello con su mano, atrayéndola de nuevo para fundirse en uno de esos besos que tanto la encantaban. A ella, y a Marley, por supuesto.

―Deberíamos ir saliendo…―murmuró una excitada Kitty, sintiendo aún como la mano de Marley jugaba con su pezón, acariciando la areola con ese encanto que ella poseía.

―Espera…Que aún te tienes que aclarar―señaló Marley―; por ejemplo, aquí―colocó su mano por encima del pecho, acariciando la línea que se marcaba―, o aquí―deslizó su mano por el abdomen de nuevo, realizando pequeños círculos alrededor del ombligo―, o aquí―terminó, colocando su mano en su sexo, rozando la zona superficial mientras se separaba con una sonrisa en su rostro, juguetona―. ¿Nos vamos?

― ¡Ven aquí! ―Gruñó Kitty, tirando del cuerpo de su novia para volver a sentirla cerca― Tú también tienes que terminar la ducha, ya que te has metido…

Cogió un poco de jabón empezando a enjabonar los pechos de la más alta con picardía, dejando pequeños pellizcos que lograban que la otra se excitase todavía más, empezando a acorralar a la rubia contra la pared. Empezó a besar la mandíbula con sumo cuidado, escuchando de nuevo los gemidos de Kitty, que seguía enjabonando su cuerpo con la esponja, terminando finalmente sobre su pelvis, despertando los instintos de la cantante.

―Kitty…―dejó escapar, perdida ya en el cuello de la rubia, que seguían manteniendo la compostura, escuchando casi impasible los jadeos que se escapaban de su novia―Dios, por favor…―pidió, quitándole la esponja e instando a su mano que le acariciase sin reparo alguno―Hazme el amor de una maldita vez.

La rubia se hizo derogar, como siempre le gustaba hacer, toqueteando superficialmente el clítoris, sin llegar a profundizar la caricia, consciente de lo frustrada que se debía estar sintiendo la castaña ante esa indecisión que estaba mostrando; pero era la forma de marcar las distancias, de dejar claro que era ella la que decidía cuando y donde. Y muy en el fondo, eso era lo que más excitaba a Marley; esa firmeza que su chica mostraba. No es que le gustase ser la sumisa, pero el carácter fuerte de la rubia era uno de esos factores que lograban que llegase al orgasmo con suma facilidad. Sin lugar a dudas, eran una pareja llamativa y polémica.

― ¿Qué decías que te haga, Rose? ―Inquirió con diversión, empujándola para ser ella la que arrinconase a su chica en la pared de la ducha, sintiendo como el agua recorría el cuerpo de las dos.

―Hazme el amor…―susurró tan bajo que casi no se le podía escuchar, pero la rubia era avispada para enterarse de esos detalles.

―No te he oído…―jugueteó con sus dedos de nuevo, logrando que el cuerpo de su novia se estremeciese, clavando al final sus ojos azules en los verdes de la animadora.

―Hazme el amor―repitió de nuevo, soltando un estruendoso gemido que se llegó a escuchar en toda la habitación, y Kitty casi podía jurar que se había escuchado desde el otro lado de la calle.

Sus bocas volvieron a colisionar como tantas otras veces, introduciendo la rubia uno de sus dedos en el interior de la más alta, acariciando el clítoris con cierto entusiasmo. Marley cerró los párpados, aferrando sus manos a la espalda de la menor, clavando sus uñas en su piel, abriendo sus piernas para dejar un mejor paso a sus movimientos. La rubia se aferró a sus caderas, luchando su lengua contra la de la otra, esperando a vencer esa batalla que se presentaba entre las dos. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, había introducido ya otro dedo en el interior de la castaña, acelerando el movimiento para lograr provocar una reacción en el cuerpo de su novia.

― ¿Así? ―Inquiere con su voz tomada por la excitación de sentir que las uñas de su novia se aferraban a su espalda― ¿Quieres más, Rose?

―Oh, Dios… ¡Quiero más! ―Pide con necesidad la aludida, besando la boca de su novia con desesperación, saboreando los labios de la pequeña con cierto aceleramiento en sus acciones― ¡Kitty! ―Bramó al percatarse de cómo los dedos de la rubia se adentraban dentro de ella, acelerando el ritmo y acariciando su clítoris con más fuerza, sintiendo que estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo.

―Repítelo, Marley―pidió con más suavidad Wilde, escondiendo su rostro en su cuello, rozando este con su nariz, prolongando el momento de placer―. Vuelve a decirlo, Marley…Por favor―exigió, regulando su respiración―; vuelve a decir que quieres más―aclaró con tono severo, escuchando como latía el corazón de su chica.

―Quiero más―susurró sobre su oído, mordiendo después el lóbulo de su oreja, abriendo más las piernas―Kitty…―apartó su rostro, besando sus labios para poder ahogar un gemido. Había extrañado el poder besarla de esa manera, y eso que lo había hecho hacía solamente dos días; pero que Kitty se marchase durante un fin de semana con su madre no era algo a lo que se terminaba de acostumbrar la cantante.

―Te quiero…―susurró sobre sus labios la rubia, profundizando más sus movimientos circulares sobre el clítoris, tragando saliva e intentando calmar su respiración acelerada, apoyando su frente finalmente sobre su hombro, empujando sus dedos con más fuerza.

Marley suspiró con profundidad, llegando al orgasmo en cuestión de segundos; se dejó apoyar sobre la pared, sintiendo como Kitty sacaba sus dedos de su interior, lamiéndolos después con lentitud, clavando sus ojos con firmeza sobre los de la más alta, que respiraba pausadamente, procurando controlar la convulsión de todo su cuerpo; a veces le costaba más de lo normal recuperarse, temblando sus piernas cuando la rubia apartaba su mano de la zona, dejándola sin ese contacto tan ansiado y deseado.

―Kitty…

―Qué bien sabes―habló, sonriendo al ser consciente de lo mucho que la estaba provocando―. Sabes tan jodidamente bien…

La aludida se quedó apoyada en la pared sin apartar su vista de las pupilas de su chica, la que seguía lamiendo sus propios dedos, saboreando a su chica con cierta satisfacción patente en el gesto de su rostro; era difícil contenerse cuando la animadora la provocaba de ese modo, con tal seducción que, a veces, perdía ella el control, y eso que Marley era conocida por su paciencia y pasividad. Pero Wilde despertaba instintos que ni siquiera ella era capaz de callar o dejar a un lado.

― ¿Estás bien? ―Quiso saber la animadora cuando se percató de que la castaña seguía intentando recuperar el aliento― ¿Necesitas que te ayude? ―Marley asintió― ¿Cariño?

―Quiero comprobar lo bien que sabes tú…

Y con ese tipo de frases, era cuando Kitty soltaba una sonora carcajada que solía ser callada por un beso de la otra, intentando hacerle ver que hablaba completamente en serio; y la rubia, por mucho que lo negase, era consciente de que su chica no podía hablar más en serio en toda su vida. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, era ella la que estaba saboreando todo aquello, viviéndolo, disfrutándolo.

―Me encantan estas duchas contigo…―susurró Kitty entre las distintas caricias que le proporcionaba la castaña, que solo se veía capaz de esbozar una sonrisa mientras acariciaba la espalda de la rubia con una de sus manos.

―Kitty…

― ¿Sí?

―Yo también te quiero―declaró, apartándose un poco mientras se quedaba sin aire, apoyando su frente sobre la de la rubia; cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la tranquilidad que surgía en ese mismo instante.

Una sonrisa se formó en los labios de la aludida, que acarició el hombro de Marley, deslizando su mano por su brazo para llegar a su cadera, empezando ya a respirar tranquilamente mientras fijaba su vista en el rostro de Rose, analizando cada uno de sus rasgos. Sus ojos azules, de un tamaño intermedio. Su nariz, ni muy grande ni muy pequeña. Sus finos labios, y esa línea que se formaba cada vez que sonreía. Su piel, que aparentaba ser perfecta ante sus ojos. Todo aquello que lograba que se sintiese un poco mejor. Era ella. Era Marley Rose; y era completamente suya.

―Lo sé―contestó, segura, esbozando una sonrisa.

Pudo haber un momento en el que dudase de sus sentimientos; pudo existir un instante en el que no creyese que de verdad la quisiese como afirmaba o decía. También pudo dudar de sus propios sentimientos en su momento, cuando no quería admitir que le gustaba o que estaba empezando a sentir algo por ella. Existieron tantos instantes como aquel que casi le parecía imposible estar ahí, a su lado, tres años después.

Si alguien le preguntase sobre si esperaba tener un futuro como aquel, lo hubiese negado; porque sería como aceptar y admitir que algo tan sencillo como todo aquello podía cambiar toda su vida. Era como admitir que toda su vida dependía de una sola persona. Que dependía de ella y de las decisiones que tomase con respecto a su vida.

Porque sería como admitir que no estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que, en su momento, creía que era lo correcto.

Pero Kitty, en ese momento, cuando volvió a sentir que su novia la besaba en la boca con calma, aprendió otra cosa más. Como siempre, aprendiendo algo nuevo a su lado.

Aprendió que, a veces, lo correcto no siempre está bien.

* * *

_Nota de la autora: Y este es el final._

_Antes de nada, quería pedir disculpas seriamente por haber tardado en colgarlo. No me gustar dar explicaciones porque no me gusta excusarme. He tardado y he tardado. Ha sido así, cosa que lamento profundamente. Pero, sin embargo, explicaré que gran parte de mi tardanza ha sido por los exámenes que me quedaban. Ya de paso, contaré que he aprobado, estoy graduada y me estoy preparando para la selectividad. Por eso he estado tan desaparecida. En verdad, ni debería estar actualizando, pero bueno...también quiero añadir que por estas razones, he estado más cansada y no he tenido ganas de mucho (me agobio con estas cosas, qué se le va a hacer) Por eso he estado desaparecida. No por nada malo, solamente por esto xD_

_Ahora bien, quiero agradeceros a todos el apoyo a esta historia. Es una pareja poco conocida, y seré sincera...empecé la historia por puro entretenimiento, y no tenía mucho preparado...sí la idea, en mi mente, y luego ya la desarrollé en un papel para no perderme a la hora de ir escribiendo. No me esperaba que fuese bien recibida, porque además no soy una persona que escriba perfectamente, que necesita mejorar mucho para lograr expresar lo que quiere expresar. Sin embargo, me ha alegrado comprobar que la historia ha gustado, que ha llegado a profundizar y que espero que haya logrado que todos nos pongamos en las distintas pieles de cada personaje desarrollado en esta historia, y que no todo es blanco o negro. _

_También el hecho del desarrollo del amor. Sé que es una historia que en apariencia, al ser catalogada "M", quizás se esperaba algo más de desarrollo sexual o algo...Pero lo he catalogado así porque trata temas muy delicados y, en el fondo, en ciertas medidas complejos...Y aunque pueda parecer que soy una persona insensible con el tratamiento (sé que a veces lo puedo aparentar xD), creo que es más mi frialdad ante ello u objetividad. No lo sé. Pero quería escribir un poco de "angts" sin llegar a ser desagradable. Quería hacer mucho, y no sé si lo he conseguido. Se me han quedado muchas cosas por el camino, pero espero poder desarrollarlas en más historias._

_Finalmente, os quería agradecer a todos, lectores, este apoyo a la historia. Tanto a los que leen y no dan su opinión como a los que sí lo hacen, aunque siempre se merecen más aplauso los últimos porque muestran sus opiniones, sus gustos, algo que hace que el que escribe sabe que está bien. Es algo que, a mí al menos, me gusta saber. Siempre nos gusta, no voy a mentir :P También agradecer a esas personitas que me mandan mensajes :3 Esas me gustan mucho...muahahaha y a las que me mandan privados preguntando si estoy bien ;) ya contestaré para que sepan que estoy viva y que no he muerto (por ahora xD siempre aparezco) y...creo que no tengo nada más que decir._

_Solamente que ha sido un placer leer los comentarios y escribir...y avisar que la historia que tengo, Inolvidable, seguirá el sábado y que el viernes de la siguiente semana voy a publicar un nuevo Karley (por si os interesa saberlo y os apetece leer un poco a estas chicas) ;3 _

_Un besuco, y muchísimas gracias por la oportunidad que habéis dado a esta historia ^^ Espero que nos volvamos a leer prontuco._


End file.
